


Something new

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: From α to Ω [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 80,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas sind im norwegischen Skisprungteam nicht erwünscht. Sie bringen alles durcheinander, reizen die Alphas und verwirren die Betas... Jedes Jahr wird aufs Neue getest, aber diese Tests sind leicht zu manipulieren. Vor allem, wenn man einen 'Beta' als Zwillingsbruder hat...<br/>Es gibt nun also einen Omega im norwegischen Skisprungteam und man muss mit den Veränderungen leben.<br/>Nur, dass der Omega ein Kind bekommen würde, damit hat niemand gerechnet. Am wenigstens der Omega selber. Tom gefällt es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
Langsam wuschen die Schatten die Farben aus den Bildern und die Flecken aus der Tischdecke und ließen somit nur die dunklen, schemenhaften Umrisse der ausgedruckten Fotografien auf der hellen, weiß und gelben karierten Tischdecke, sichtbar bleiben. Oftmals hatte ich die Bilder in den letzten Stunden schon hin- und hergedreht und verschoben. In immer neue Positionen und Gruppierungen hatte ich sie gelegt und versucht meine rational getroffene Entscheidung für mein neues, junges Team irgendwie zu begründen, obwohl meinem Herzen ein vertrautes Teammitglied fehlte.  
Toms Foto, alt und schon voller Eselsohren, begleitete es mich doch schon einige lange Winter und hatte schon oft mit den verschiedensten auf Papier gebannten Konterfeis auf noch unterschiedlicheren bunten Tischdecken auf meinem Küchentisch gelegen, lag nun zum ersten Mal etwas abseits. Es war mir wirklich schwer gefallen ihn außen vor zu lassen, ihn das rosarote, viel zu schnell schlagende Herz der vergangenen Jahre, aber all das zählte nun nicht mehr, denn in der Dunkelheit waren die Unterschiede zwischen den Menschen nicht so deutlich und hatten auch an Wichtigkeit verloren.  
In den Schatten gab es keine Farbe mehr, nach denen man sortieren konnte, lagen sie wohl verborgen unter den dunklen Schleiern der Finsternis und gaben Einblicke in eine andere, fremde Welt  
So fremd war sie eigentlich nicht, aber die Menschen waren gewohnt Grenzen zu ziehen, sich einzuteilen und zu sortieren. Rothaarig, blauäugig, blond, grünäugig, asiatisch, europäisch, kakausisch, jung, alt und natürlich auch die beiden großen und deutlich sichtbaren Kategorien „männlich“ und „weiblich“, das waren einige der vielen Raster, in denen sich die Menschen wie von selbst einzuordnen pflegten und die sich dann in unendlich viele, winzige weitere Katalogisierungen auffächterten. Menschen katalogisierten, es war ihre Art und Weise ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber den Tieren zu zeigen und doch vergaßen sie immer die eine Kategorie, welche die Menschen mit den Tieren gleichgestellte.  
Absicht?  
Wahrscheinlich, denn im Dunkeln der Nacht, ohne Licht in meiner vertrauten Küche und losgelöst von allen äußeren Unterschieden, blieben letztendlich nur noch die Unterschiede tief im Inneren der Menschen über. Drei Kategorien, die ohne jede Frage das Leben eines jeden Menschen unabänderlich und beinahe unbemerkt vom Moment der Geburt zu bestimmen pflegen.  
Alpha.  
Beta.  
Und Omega.  
Glücklicherweise sind die meisten Leuten auf der Welt Betas. Nicht festgelegte, brave Mitläufer, die sich ihrer gewählten oder gegebenen Rolle anpassen und sich nicht einmal bewusst darüber sind, was genau sie eigentlich wirklich sind. Unwissend und vollkommen normal leben sie ihr Leben und zeigen die herrschaftlichen Tendenzen des Alphas ihren Untergebenen gegenüber, während sie unter den prüfenden Blicken ihres eigenen Vorgesetzten zu sanften und schüchternen Omegas zu werden pflegten. Ein, dunkleres, trauriges Leben angepasst an ihre Situation, nach unten treten und nach oben buckeln, ohne eigene Identität, leicht zu händeln und zu ermuntern.  
Ich war über jeden Beta in meinem Team glücklich, verhießen sie doch meistens keine Schwierigkeiten. Beinahe hätte ich bei diesen Überlegungen aber dennoch laut aufgelacht, aber der Gedanke meine kleine, graue Maus, eine blonde, unauffällige Beta, die sich mir und meinem Lebensstil angepasst hatte, aufzuwecken, ließ mich auf meine Lippe beißen und den verräterischen Laut tapfer zu verschlucken.  
Betas galten als harmlos, beinahe schon langweilig.  
Aber natürlich musste auch dieses eiserne Gesetz hier in Norwegen, im Land der Fjorde, der Geister, der Fabelwesen, des hochgiftigen Schneewittchens, des Satanselfchens, des Teampapas, der noch mehr Autorität besaß als ich, und des rosaroten Kaninchens namens Tom, von denen Keiner vor niemanden, noch nicht einmal vor einem Alpha irgendwann oder irgendwie katzbuckeln würden, mit einer geradezu lächerlich erscheinenden Leichtigkeit gebrochen werden.

Es ist auf den ersten Blick schwer einen Beta von irgendeinem Alpha zu unterscheiden. Selbst mir fällt es manchmal auf den ersten Blick schwer, zeigen doch beide ihren Stolz, ihre Sturheit und meist einen eisernen Willen der Beste sein zu wollen ganz offen und scheinen alles tun zu wollen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Und doch ist diese Unterscheidung im Endeffekt ganz einfach, zumindest wenn man sich etwas Zeit lässt und sie beobachtet. Ein Alpha mag zwar der unangefochtene Herrscher über sein Rudel sein, aber dennoch tragen auch Alphas immer eine gewisse Sanftheit in sich, eine Sorge um andere Leute, die in dieser Intensität den Anderen fremd ist.  
Ein Schutzinstinkt, gegenüber Schwächeren.  
Und die ganz eigentümliche Wärme, die nur ein Alpha ausstrahlen konnte.  
Wobei, Mikas Aura war immer kalt gewesen, wieder eine der Regel, von der ich hatte lernen müssen, dass sie hier oben im hohen Norden nicht gelten schien.  
Alles war hier oben anders.

Omegas, seltsame, wilde und doch so zivilisierte Geschöpfe, wurden nur in wenigen Teams überhaupt geduldet. Nicht, dass sie schlecht wären oder keine Leistungen bringen würden, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Aber Omegas waren die sanftesten und auch die abhängigsten Aller. Nach Schutz und Harmonie suchend irrten sie blindlings durch die Welt und banden sich schließlich an einen Alpha, der sie beschützen würde oder einen Beta, der genügend Autorität ausstrahlte.  
Sie waren die Ursprünglichsten von uns, wie wir Alphas gerne dachten und dabei unsere eigenen tief in uns verankterten Instinkte verdrängten und verleugneten. Soweit es eben ging, wenn die Omegas einem rhythmischen, immer wiederkehrenden Paarungszyklus unterworfen waren. Ihr verführerischer Geruch, aufreizend und verlockend stellte eine Gefahr für jedes Team da. Alphas und Betas konnten es wittern und auch wenn den Betas das Verlangen der Fortpflanzung fehlte, so reagierten auch sie darauf. Revierkämpfe und offenes Aufbegehren waren die Folge und am Ende stand immer ein zerstörtes Team.  
Nein, keine Omegas, so hatte Clas und meine einhellige Entscheidung gelautet und seit diesem Tag wurde getestet.  
Eine kleine Blutprobe, mehr brauchte es nicht und so wurde unwissend vom Sportler bereits eine Vorauswahl durch seine Genetik getroffen. Es mochte diskriminierend wirken, aber es war die einzige Chance erfolgreich zu sein.  
Jedes Jahr wurde aufs Neue getestet, aber dieses Jahr riss ich die unscheinbaren, weißen Umschläge mit dem Verbandsstempel das erste Mal voller Neugier auf.  
Runes Test war der Erste, den ich öffnete. Eigentlich hätte ich den Umschlag nicht öffnen müssen, kannte ich das Ergebnis vom letzten Jahr, wo der gleiche Test bereits gemacht worden war und wusste, was auf dem weißen Papier stehen würde: Ein vollkommen normaler Mensch, ein Beta.  
Auch das Testergebnis von Kenny kannte ich bereits und trotzdem lächelte ich, als ich es schließlich schwarz auf Weiß in winziger Computerschrift auf dem Blatt sehen konnte: Kenny, trotz aller Koketterie der Jungend, einfach nur ein harmloser Beta. Ein normaler Mensch.  
Forfang, Johan war, wie auch sein älterer Bruder bereits Jahre zuvor, ein junger, normaler Mensch, so berichtete zumindest der Ausdruck, den ich nach dem Lesen sorgsam zusammenfaltete und dann langsam wieder in den eingerissenen Umschlag schob, bevor ich mich nun dem letzten Brief zuwandte.  
Anders, ebenfalls bereits getestet.  
Und doch überraschte das Küken mich nun auch:  
Omega.  
Mein Weltrekordhalter war ein Omega.

„Hast du mir nicht was zu sagen?“, meine beiden Zeigefinger tappten unruhig gegeneinander, während ich mich in meinem leise knarrenden Bürosessel zurücklehnte und das blonde Küken über die gesprungene Platte meines Schreibtisches, auf der zahllose Papiere verschiedenster Wichtigkeit stapelten, ansah. Stur erwiderte Anders meinen Blick, kein Zeichen der typischen Unterwürfigkeit oder Sanftheit zeigte sich in ihm und wenn ich in den letzten zwei Tagen den Test nicht dreimal mit dem selben Ergebnis hätte wiederholen lassen, hätte ich an einen Fehler geglaubt.  
Seufzend warf ich die drei Briefbögen, auf denen immer mit der gleichen, kleinen Maschinenschrift die fünf Buchstaben, die ihn brandmarkten und mich zwangen ihn aus dem Team zu werfen, auf die unordentliche Platte und beobachtete, wie seine schlanke, blasse Hand nach dem obersten Zettel griff und die grauen Augen prüfend über die Schrift glitten. Seine blassen Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als er den Zettel einfach zerriss, „Ich bin der Beste.“  
„Wie bist du durch den Test gekommen?“, ich ignorierte die Papierschnipsel, die langsam zu Boden trudelten und einen kleinen Haufen auf dem abgetretenen, gelben Linoleumboden meines Büros bildeten und trat an Anders' Seite. Anders wandte den Kopf ab, „Die Blutprobe war von...Einar.“  
Oh, was für eine Ironie, zu mehr als Lachen war ich nicht mehr fähig. Ich lachte über mich und meine Naivität, dass alles in Norwegen irgendwie normal sein würde. Ich lachte darüber, was ich in all der Zeit alles eben nicht gesehen hatte und darüber, was ich auch nicht hatte sehen wollen. Und ich lachte auch darüber, in was für eine ausweglose Situation ich mich gebracht hatte.  
Es würde ein interessantes Jahr werden, das stand fest.  



	2. infighting

„Sie können nicht...Halt! Nein! Stöckl!“,ohne weiter auf die Worte der aufgeregten Sekretärin, die wie so oft versuchte sich in meinen Weg zu stellen, zu achten, schob ich sie einfach brüsk beiseite und öffnete die opake Glastür, hinter der Clas so königlich und majestätisch Hof zu halten pflegte. Ich kam niemals gerne hier her und drang in sein privates Territorium, in dem er der unangefochtene Herrscher, der Alpha, und ich nur ein bestenfalls geduldeter Gast war, ein. Es missfiel mir und sein makelloses Büro, das in seiner ganzen Ordnung förmlich Clas und so anders als mein eigenes Büro war, bescherte mir jedes Mal ein ungutes Gefühl, beinahe als würde ich mit vollem Wissen freiwillig in einen Hinterhalt laufen.  
Und das war ich eigentlich auch jedes Mal.  
Natürlich kein physischer Hinterhalt, aber jedes Mal war ich überrumpelt worden und jedes Mal hatte der Ältere seine Trumpfkarte, seinen Heimvorteil rücksichtslos ausgespielt, wohl wissend das ich spürte das er hier daheim war, dass er wusste, was ich eigentlich wollte und wie er mich kontrollieren konnte.  
In seinen Augen war ich noch immer ein Junge.  
Nicht nur kontrollierbar, sondern ich benötigte in seinen Augen auch diese Kontrolle.  
Aber nicht dieses Mal, dieses Mal ging es um seine, von ihm selbst geschaffene Regel, die selbst er nicht einfach brechen konnte! Voller Siegessicherheit in diesem sonst immer so ungleichen Duell, das sich nun zwischen uns, den beiden siegverwöhnten Alphas, anbahnen und bei dem ich dieses eine Mal nicht der Verlierer sein würde, trat ich lächelnd gegen die Glastür, die mit einem gedämpften Klacken, das Clas nun endlich aufsehen ließ, in ihrem Schloss einrastete. Natürlich musste Clas mich schon vorher gewittert haben, aber dennoch ruhte sein prüfender Blick mit geradezu stoischer Ruhe und doch auch voller Neugier auf mir, als ich den langen Weg, für Sünder, Büßer und Bittsteller angelegt, bis an seinen Schreibtisch heran trat.  
Obwohl er mich duldete, zeigte sich dennoch kein Lächeln auf dem sonst so pressefreundlichen und scheinbar so sympathischen Gesicht mit den vielen Krähenfüßen um die dunklen Augen und dem vertrauten Salz und Pfeffer-Bart, der die nun angestrengt zusammengekniffenen Lippen umrahmte, als Clas mir nun zur Begrüßung wenigstens, wenn auch nur zurückhaltend, zunickte. Ein widerstrebendes zur Kenntnis nehmen, aber trotz des sichtlichen Widerwillens schien er mich zumindest vorübergehend in seinem inneren Territorium zu dulden, „Alexander.“  
Wortlos warf ich einen der aufgerissenen Umschläge auf die makellos saubere Glasplatte des Schreibtisches und verschränkte die Hände erwartungsvoll hinter meinem Rücken. Mühsam widerstand ich der Versuchung aufgeregt auf- und ab zu wippen, ein Zeichen meiner Nervosität im Umgang mit dem älteren Alpha, in dessen Gegenwart ich noch immer zu einem kleinen Schuljungen zu werden drohte, die ich aber auch jetzt immer noch vehement zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
„Was ist das?“, seine kräftigen, braungebrannten Hände, die so wenig in ein Büro, als eher auf einen Bauernhof zu gehören schienen, zogen den Umschlag über die saubere Glasplatte näher zu sich und holten den zerknitterten, viel zu oft gelesenen Zettel aus seiner weißen, schützenden Hülle. Die dunklen Augen flogen über den Zettel und obwohl seine Miene neutral blieb, bemerkte ich das kurze Weiten seiner Augen und das Mahlen seiner Zähne hinter den bärtigen Wangen, als er die von gelben Marker, der dabei sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte, in grausamer und greller Deutlichkeit hervorgehobene Passage, die nur aus einem Wort bestand, erreichte.  
Omega.  
Durch das offene Fenster drangen Stimmen zu uns herein, Wortfetzen, aus Gesprächen gerissen und niemals für unsere Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Aber dennoch waren sie das einzige Geräusch in einer lastenden, angespannten Stille, die sich in einem Gewitter zu entladen drohte. Immer und immer wieder überflog Clas den Befund und eine steile, tiefe Falte auf der Stirn war das einzige Zeichen seines Unwohlseins, als ich die Stille plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Mit einem dumpfen Knall stütze ich mich auf der Glasplatte ab und beugte mich vor, drang in das intimste Gebiet des Alphas vor und konnte überdeutlich den bekannten Geruch wahrnehmen, der ihn wie eine olfaktorische Warnung umgab, „Und?“ Behände faltete Clas den Bericht wieder zusammen und schob ihn zurück in den weißen Umschlag, bevor ein leises Schleifen, das mich beinahe hätte zusammenzucken und zurückweichen lassen, verriet, dass eine versteckte Schublade geöffnet worden sein musste. Feuer flammte auf und bevor ich reagieren konnte, brannte eine Ecke des Umschlags, den Clas nach wie vor mit zwei spitzen Fingern festhielt, „Nichts.“  
Überrascht löste ich meinen Blick von den gelben Flammen, die den Umschlag und so den Beweis für das, was unser Rekordhalter wirklich war, hungrig fraßen und in schwarze, unscheinbare Asche verwandelte und musterte Clas, dessen eindringlicher, kalter Blick eine einzige Warnung darstellte.  
Eine Warnung nur für mich, ich sollte nichts sagen, aber dennoch bewegten sich meine Lippen wie von selbst und warfen die Frage in den stillen Raum, „Warum?“  
„Er ist der Weltrekordhalter.“, dies war die einzige Erklärung, die ich bekam, bevor Clas den schwelenden Umschlagsrest in seinen Papierkorb fallen ließ, „Er wird im Team bleiben.“ Aber...“, so viele Gründe und Argumente sprachen gegen diese Entscheidung. Die Probleme durch den wiederkehrenden, immer gleichen Zyklus, dem Anders unterworfen wäre und dem sich dann auch der Rest des Teams würde unterordnen müssen, Clas eigene, selbst aufgestellte Regel, die er nun einfach wegen 251,5 Metern und einem hübschen, paarungswilligen Omega bereit war zu vergessen und noch so vieles mehr lag schon als Argument und Einwand auf meiner Zunge, aber ein einziger Blick in das starre, angestrengte Gesicht von Clas, dessen kalter Blick, die nicht ausgesprochene Drohung dennoch sehr deutlich zu zeigen vermochte, ließ mich letztendlich doch verstummen. Der metallische Geschmack nach Blut, der sich in meinem Mund ausbreitete, als ich fest auf meine Lippen biss, um nicht doch den Zorn des älteren, im Rang über mir stehenden Alphas auf mich zu ziehen, war beinahe schon willkommen, als ich gegen meinen Willen in unvertrauter Unterwerfung nickte und ein zaghaftes „Jawohl“ hervorwürgte.  
Wieder hatte ich mich dem älteren Alpha beugen, meine Kehle darbieten und ihm gehorchen müssen, aber es schien Clas zu reichen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem schwarzen Sessel zurück und musterte mich noch einmal mit dem gleichen Blick, mit dem ich meine ungezogenen Athleten zu betrachten pflegte.  
Amüsement.  
Mitleid.  
Aber darunter noch immer die gleiche Härte, die nun auch in seiner Stimme mitschwang, „Und du wirst alle nötigen Maßnahmen einleiten, damit diese … Unpässlichkeit nicht das Team stört.“ Dieser nüchterne, befehlende Satz war nicht nur meine Entlassung, sondern noch viel mehr. Machten sie doch das, was eigentlich Clas' Problem hätte sein sollen, das Problem, das nur er hätte ganz einfach lösen können, zu meiner Sache und zu meinem, alleinigen Problem.  
Ich hatte nicht nur ein ganz neues Team.  
Nein, ich hatte ein ganz neues Team mit einem Omega.  
Und viel Arbeit vor mir.


	3. in heat

Jedes Kind wurde getestet, gleich nach der Geburt und einige Stunden später wurde dann das griechische Zeichen, welches auf ewig wie ein Brandmal wirken und das weitere Leben bis zur letzten Sekunde bestimmen würde, auf das winzige Armband um die schmalen Handgelenke der Neugeborenen geschrieben. Niemand konnte seiner Genetik entkommen oder ihr für lange davonlaufen, noch nicht einmal die Alphas, die sich als ungekrönte Spitze der Schöpfung sahen. Letztendlich waren sie doch auch nur ihren Instinkten hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie schützten, was sie als „Ihres“ ansahen und strebten ihrer Vermehrung nach.  
Die Betas hingegen lebten zwischen den beiden Welten, nahmen zwar mit erschreckender Genauigkeit alles wahr, was um sie herum passierte und doch gehörten sie nicht wirklich zu einer der beiden Welten. Egal was sie auch taten und was sie auch versuchten, die Welt der Alphas würde für immer ein Geheimnis für sie bleiben und auch in die Welt der Omegas hatten sie nur die beschränkte Einsicht eines unbeteiligten Zuschauers. Sie waren einfach die Normalen, die stillen Beobachter in einem von unserer Genetik aufdiktierten Kreislauf, der sich immer und immer wiederholte und an dem sie keinen Teil hatten.  
Fortpflanzung und Tod.  
Ein Omega zu sein mochte furchtbar klingen, denn das griechische Zeichen auf dem Armband des Babys kündete von einem Leben, das immer wieder von den niederen Trieben der Fortpflanzung gesteuert werden würde. Alle paar Monate, immer im gleichen, immer wiederkehrenden Zyklus, verwandelten sie sich in niedere, instinktgesteuerte Tiere und wurden dann einige Tage lang einzig nur von einem unstillbaren Fortpflanzungstrieb beherrscht.  
Aber doch hielten gerade diese Geschöpfe eine große Macht in ihren Händen, eine Macht über die Alphas. Ihr unverkennbarer Geruch, ihre herrliche Nähe und alles Andere, all dies zog Alphas beinahe magisch an und machte sie zu willenlosen Marionetten ihrer eigenen tiefverwurzelten Instinkte. Dunkle, unheilvolle Ahnungen, die tief unter der zivilisierten Schicht lauerten, beim richtigen Geruch hervorbrachen, alle Zivilisation wegwuschen und einzig nur niedere Triebe und wilde Tiere zurückließ.

„Eiiiinaaaarrrrr...“, der Name, geschnurrt wie von einer großen Katze, hallte durch das leere Schlafzimmer und das Bettzeug raschelte leise, als der nackte Körper, sich auf Erlösung hoffend, darauf wandte und das Handy den plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern entglitt und auf den bunten Teppich stürzte. Die blassen Wangen brannten in dem weißen Gesicht in einem dunklen, fiebrigen Rot und die halbgeschlossen Augen glänzten unheilvoll, während die blassen Finger sich fest in das blaue Satinlaken gruben, dessen Weichheit plötzlich viel zu hart und rau auf seiner empfindlichen Haut erschien, „Eiiiinaaarrrr....“  
Ein weiterer heiserer Ruf, ein lauter Schrei nach Hilfe, der hilflose Ausruf der Erlösung, eine flehentliche Bitte um Hilfe und tief darunter war es dann auch noch der kindliche, fast schon naive Ruf nach dem großen Bruder, dem einzigen Vertrauten in dieser Zeit und die einzige Person, die er nun um sich zu haben wünschte.  
„Anders.“, trotz des fehlenden Instinkts eines Alphas, trotz seiner Unfähigkeit diese Facette seines Lebens zu verstehen oder sie gar wirklich mit ihm teilen zu können, trieb ihn irgendetwas immer wieder zur richtigen Zeit zu seinem leidenden, kleinen Bruder, seinem Zwilling, seinem zweiten Ich, „Ich bin ja da.“ Eine kühle Hand, einer Erlösung gleich, strich über die erhitzte die Wange und folgte dann mit zitternden Fingern den vertrauten Konturen des spitzen Gesichtes, das dem Seinen so ähnelte. Die blassen Lippen, zerbissen von zahllosen Wellen der Lust, die bereits den schmalen Körper geschüttelt hatten, teilten sich zu einem zufrieden Seufzen und die grauen Augen, voll Lust verschleiert, öffneten sich und fokussierten sich mühsam auf den Zwilling, der sich über ihn beugte und doch noch immer viel zu fern war.  
Krallenartig schlossen sich die zarten Finger um das Hemd, rissen am Stoff, an den Knöpfen, zerrten und zogen, bis das Gewebe schließlich nachgab und das sonnenverwöhnte, feste Fleisch, die trainierten Muskeln und all das andere, was die Zwillinge sonst zu unterscheiden pflegte, freigab und Einar schutzlos und nackt zurückließ. Nägel kratzten über das rosige Fleisch und hinterließen deutlich, rote Striemen. Ein eigenes Brandmal, immer mit dem gleichen Muster, ein deutlicher Besitzanspruch.  
Einar war aber kein Alpha, er konnte weder besessen werden, noch die Dringlichkeit verstehen, mit der Anders sich an ihn klammerte. Aber, er konnte sie aber deutlich fühlen, als sein Bruder ihn zu sich auf das Bett zog und aufstöhnte, als der schwerere, kräftige Körper auf ihm zu liegen kam. Nur zu deutlich spürte Einar die Erregung seines Bruders, dessen Atem nun beinahe hektisch ging, während er sich hilflos und auf Erlösung hoffend unter ihm wandt.  
Es war ein Tanz, den sie beide, ob ihren unterschiedlichen Naturen, nicht vollständig verstanden und auch niemals wirklich verstehen könnten. Ebenso wenig wie sie einander in diesen Stunden verstanden. Dennoch waren die Tanzschritte vertraut, als Einars Hand über die Seite seines Zwillings strich, den schmalen Körper erneut zum Beben brachte und die Hand schließlich auf einer der festen, weißen Pobacken zu liegen kam. Sein eigenes Brandmal, fünf winzige halbmondförmige Wunden, dort wo sie sich seine Finger in das feste Fleisch gegraben hatten, entlockte Anders erneut ein wohliges, beinahe schon befriedigendes Aufstöhnen. Unterdessen glitt aber die zweite Hand seines Zwillings ebenfalls über die schlanken Beine und dirigierte diese dahingehend, dass der Jüngere auch erwartungsvoll die Beine aufstellte, damit Einar sich zwischen den festen, weißen Schenkeln platzieren konnte.  
Der verschleierte Blick aus den grauen Augen fesselte Einar und schien jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung des Zwillings zu folgen, als dieser sich nun vorbeugte und die Lippen des Jüngeren für einen Kuss eroberte. Seine Finger legten sich währenddessen fest um den Schwanz, dessen Spitze erwartungsvoll zitternd gegen seinen Bauch rieb und diese erste Berührung ihrer Körper ließ Anders augenblicklich genussvoll in den Kuss stöhnen und seinen erregten Körper stumm nach mehr betteln. Fordernd bewegte Einar sich gegen die schlanke Gestalt auf dem Bett, die seinen erst nur langsamen, dann aber rasch auch im Rhythmus steigernden Bewegungen nur zu willig entgegenkam und die Erregung, sich selbst immer mehr abverlangend in seine Hand stieß.  
„Eiiiinaaarrr...“, wieder war es das gleiche, raue, unvertraute, kehlige Flehen, dem so viele Untertöne, von denen Einar nur wenige wahrnehmen und noch weniger wirklich verstehen konnte, das Anders rau, wild und fordernd hervorstieß, während seine schlanken Finger sich tief in die Schultern des Zwillings gruben und ihn erneut und von Einar unverstanden, als den Seinen kennzeichneten. Kühle Finger strichen über die erhitzte Haut, reizten den Jüngeren mit der ersehnten Kühle und brachten ihn erneut zu einem hilflosen Aufbäumen unter seinem Bruder. Fordernd wanderten die Zwillingsfinger weiter, glitten in den Spalt zwischen den festen Pobacken und entlockten dem Kleineren auf ihrem weiteren Weg die verschiedensten Geräusche der Lust.  
Den blassen, von der Sonne bisher kaum verbrannten Nacken küssend, schob der Ältere sich nun Stück für Stück voran, genoss das Aufstöhnen und die hektischen roten Flecken, die auf den sonst so blassen Wangen schimmerten, während die Spitze seiner Erregung nun in den Spalt hineinglitt. Lautlos formten die blassen Lippen des Skispringers die zwei Silben des Namens seines Zwillings, unfähig ihn wie er es eigentlich in Wahrheit wünschte hinauszuschreien, gruben sich die weißen Zähne in die dunkelroten Lippen seines Bruders, als dieser vollkommen in ihn glitt.  
Es war nicht perfekt was sie miteinander taten. Es würde auch niemals perfekt sein können, denn Einar war nun mal kein Alpha. Er konnte seinem Bruder in diesem Moment nicht geben, was dieser wirklich brauchte, aber er konnte den Schmerz und die Sehnsucht mildern, das Ganze erträgliche machen. Er hatte es schon oft getan und schon viele Stunden mit seinem leidenden Bruder verbracht, seit ihrer gemeinsamen Pubertät, durch die sie einander fremd geworden waren.  
Und doch teilten sie eine Perfektion miteinander, eine vollkommen andere Art von Ideal, in der sich die beiden so ähnlichen Körper nun gegeneinander und auch miteinander bewegten. Die seltsame Einigkeit von Zwillingen, die immer ein unauslöschliches und für Außenstehende auch vollkommen unverständliches Band miteinander teilten und in diesem Fall auch Vieles mehr.  
Erschöpft ruhten die Brüder in den zerwühlten Decken und Kissen, die Beine ineinander verschlungen und eng aneinander geschmiegt, schöpften sie Kraft. Träge strich Einars Hand über die weiche, blasse Haut, die unter seinen tastenden Fingern noch immer viel zu warm, fast schon fiebrig erschien und deutlich verriet, dass dies nur eine kurze Pause, ein qualvolles Luftholen vor dem nächsten genetisch gesteuerten, lustvollen Sturm wäre, der sich bereits ankündigte, „Eiiiinaaaarrr...“


	4. relevation

„Anders.“, hinter meinem Schreibtisch, in meinem Büro, meinem eigenem Reich, fühlte ich mich wesentlich wohler, als im Territorium eines anderen Alphas. Selbst, wenn ich diesen anderen Alpha unter normalen Umständen als Freund ansah, so veränderte sich unsere Verhältnis schon durch so winzige Dinge, wie die Örtlichkeit. Hier, in dem kleinen Eckbüro mit dem einsamen, dreckigen Fenster zum Parkplatz hinaus und dem zerkratzten, alten Schreibtisch, der in seiner Wuchtigkeit den ganzen Raum zu dominieren schien und vor dem Anders nun noch kleiner und schmaler wirkte, war ich aber der Herrscher und mein Wort Gesetz, „Setz dich.“  
Ich wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen, diese ganzen privaten Dinge, die durch Anders' kleinen Trick und durch Clas' Achtlosigkeit zu einer Konstante im neuen Team werden müssten, gingen mich eigentlich nichts an. Aber, es würde nicht nur das Team beeinflussen, auch die anderen Teams um uns herum und am meisten wohl Anders selbst. „Also?“, meine Finger ruhten ineinander verschlungen auf der zerkratzten Platte, von der unter den vielen Akten, Berichten und verschmierten Zetteln aber kaum mehr etwas zu erkennen war und mein Blick lag auf dem jungen Omega vor mir.  
Früher, als ich ihn noch für einen Beta gehalten hatte, hätte ich nie einen zweiten Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, aber nun schien es mir offensichtlich und ich fragte mich, wie ich so blind hatte sein können. Denn selbst mit den Medikamenten, welche die natürlichen Triebe unterdrückten, konnte er den Duft nicht ausmerzen. Die eine Konstante, die niemand verändern konnte. Und trotzdem hatte ich es nicht bemerkt...Es nicht bemerken wollen.  
„Also?“, mit einem auffordernden Nicken, das bei Anders aber nur dazu führte, dass seine Schultern sich noch mehr verspannten und er seine Finger so fest ineinander verschränkte, dass die Fingerknöchelchen weiß hervortraten. Aber in seinen Augen blitzte nun trotz aller Enthüllungen und der Scham, die seine Wangen rot färbte, der alte Kampfgeist auf und ich konnte mir ein erleichtertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sein Verhalten sich trotz der veränderten Situation wieder normalisierte, „Welcher Zyklus? Medikamente? Einen...Partner? Kinder?“  
„Alle drei Monate.“, er blickte stur an mir vorbei, vollkommen auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter mir fokussiert, wo ich wusste die Bilder der vergangenen Jahre und das einzige Photo von Ina, das sie als „öffentlichkeitstauglich“ zu gelassen hatte, auf dem grauen, leicht zerbeulten Aktenschrank, standen. Aber, ich kommentierte auch das nicht, sondern schrieb die Informationen, die für die nächste Saison so wichtig wären, rasch auf einen weißen Zettel und sah erst auf, als Anders verstummte.  
Seine Zähne gruben sich in die blasse Unterlippe und das blaue Shirt war von den schlanken Fingern gepackt worden und wurde nun nervös zwischen ihnen hin- und her gedreht. „Anders. Medikamente?“, ungeduldig pochte ich mit der Spitze des Kugelschreibers auf der Schreibtischplatte herum und versuchte mich zu beherrschen, wo ich den Omega vor mir doch entweder am liebsten geschüttelt hätte, um die Antworten leichter und vor allem schneller aus ihm herauszubekommen oder ihn getröstet und beschützt hätte, ganz wie es meine Natur mir auferlegte. Auch, wenn dieser Schutz eigentlich nur der eigenen Familie gelten sollte, so war es längst zu spät meine Athleten nicht dazu zuzählen. Diesen Schritt, sie zu beschützen und sie ohne ihr Wissen zu „Meinen“ zu machen, hätte ich niemals gehen dürfen, wie ich nun mit bitterem Beigeschmack wusste. Die Betas, die normalen Menschen, könnten niemals ein Ersatz für die wirkliche Verbing zwischen einem Alpha und einem Omega sein. Sie waren unfähig die wahre Dynamik zwischen einem Alpha und seinem Omega zu verstehen und könnte dieses zarte Gefüge einer Familie mit geradezu spielerischer Leichtigkeit zerstören, ohne es zu bemerlen.

„Keine.“, stieß Anders schließlich abgehackt hervor und ich blinzelte überrascht, „Keine Medikamente? Wann war dein letzte Zyklus?“ Noch während ich diese Frage gestellt hatte, hatte ich meinen Kalender aus den Untiefen der Schublade hervor geholt und versuchte mich anhand der Eintragungen an besondere Vorkommnisse zu erinnern, die ich nun in ganz neuem Licht zu betrachten und zu bewerten hatte. Aber, die einzigen immer wieder kehrenden, farblich hervortretenden Eintragen waren nur die kleinen roten Kreuze, die wichtige Termine, aber keine Hitzeperioden kennzeichneten.  
„Vor...Vor einer Woche.“, seine Stimme war nun eher zu einem leisen Flüstern geworden und die Röte auf seinen Wangen verriet, wie unangenehm ihm diese gesamte Thematik war. Und, ich konnte ihn sogar verstehen, wer besprach so etwas Privates denn schon gerne mit seinem Trainer?  
Dennoch konnten ich das Thema nicht einfach auslassen und blätterte nun durch die eselohrigen Seiten der letzten Monate und rechnete laut die Monate aufzählend zurück, „Mai...April...März...Am Ende der Saison also...Davor...in Lillehammer?“ Ich sah gerade rechtzeitig hoch, um ihn mit brennenden Wangen nicken zu sehen, während meine Finger noch immer auf der Seite des vergangenen Springens lag, „Du warst dann also in der Zeit Zuhause?“  
Wieder nickte er, blickte aber noch immer stur an mir vorbei auf meine Familienphotos, als wären diese ein Anker, während ich nun nach vorne blätterte und nun einerseits versuchen musste herauszufinden, wie sehr seine Natur unsere Terminplanung beeinflussen würde und andererseits mit einem kleinen griechischen Buchstaben auf der Seite vorzumerken, wann wir auf Anders verzichten müssten, „Also, im September... Dezember...und im März...Gut!“ Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug ich den in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Kalender zu und erhob mich, „Wenn du keine Medikamente nimmst... hast du einen Partner?“ Ich suchte in meinen Erinnerungen nach einem Alpha, den ich öfter an Anders' Seite gesehen hatte und der vielleicht den erwählten Partner darstellen könnte, aber der einzige Alpha, den ich jemals in seiner Nähe gesehen hatte, war seine Mutter, die wie eine eifersüchtige Harpyie über ihren jüngsten Sohn gewacht hatte und das wohl auch jetzt noch immer tat. „Einen...Nein!“, zum ersten Mal löste sich der graue Blick von den gerahmten Bildern und trotz seiner vehementen Verneinung schimmerten seine Wangen in einem verdächtigen, dunklen Rotton, das seine hastig hervor gesprudelten Worte so überdeutlich Lügen strafte. Ich kommentierte es nicht, sondern nahm diese neue Information einfach auf. Registrierte, dass es also jemanden zu geben schien, einen potentiellen Partner, der ihn beschützte, der ihm durch die Hitze half und mit dem er vielleicht plante eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Nun, das war etwas, womit man in der kommenden Saison würde arbeiten können. „Gut. Du kannst gehen.“, mit einem knappen Nicken entließ ich Anders und betrachtete die schmale Gestalt, die mein Büro mit hocherhobenem Haupt verließ.  
Ich hatte mehr als genug Arbeit vor mir.


	5. They sow the wind and reap the whirlwind.

They sow the wind and reap the whirlwind.  
Drei Monate waren seit dem angespannten Gespräch mit Clas und der noch viel angespannteren und schrecklichen Unterredung mit Anders bereits vergangen. Erst als meine Ina es bei einem jeder faulen Abende auf der Couch ansprach, war es mir selber aufgefallen. Die Monate waren nur dahingeflogen, angefüllt mit den Vorbereitungen und Planungen für den Winter, den ich trotz allem noch so weit entfernt wähnte.  
Aber, ein Blick in den Kalender belehrte mich eines Besseren.  
Der Sommer stand vor der Tür und ein kleiner griechischer Buchstabe oben in der Ecke meiner Kalenderseite verriet mir, dass neben dem Sommer auch die erste, offizielle Hitze von Anders den Zusammenhalt des Teams und auch meine Widerstandskräfte testen würde.  
Seefeld war schon lange geplant gewesen, schon weit vor jenem schicksalshaften Tag, als der Test mit dem unfassbaren Ergebnis zurückgekommen war und nun musste ich überlegen, wie ich diese Zeit überstehen sollte. Wie Anders es alleine, getrennt von seinem Partner, egal ob offiziell oder nicht, überstehen könnte, wie die Anderen nur so wenig wie möglich von dieser neuen Dynamik, die auch Anders' Platz innerhalb der Teamhierarchie beeinflussen würde, mitbekommen würden. Er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge, ich wollte ihn lediglich beschützen, aber anziehend? Nein, anziehend fand ich ihn nun wirklich nicht.

Seefeld hatte schließlich der erste, viel zu lang herausgezögerte Test sein sollen. Ein Test nicht nur für das Team, sondern auch für Anders und für meinen Fähigkeit meiner eigenen, genetischen Programmierung zu widerstehen. Wobei ich mir nicht einmal sicher war, was ich erwartete, denn schließlich gab es für die weniger sensiblen Sinne der Betas keine Veränderung, aber dennoch war es selbst für die Unbedarften schwer, einen Omega, der sich vor Verlangen wand, zu übersehen.

„Fanni?“, gerade noch hatte ich, abgelenkt von meinem Handy, das mit einer Nachricht von Ina vibriert hatte, meinem Weltrekordhalter ausweichen können, als dieser, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst haltend, die Tür zum Frühstücksraum aufstieß und auf den Flur stürzte. Argwöhnisch beobachtete ich die blasse Gestalt, die gegen die nächste Wand taumelte und griff ohne nachzudenken zu, als Anders' Knie plötzlich nachgaben und der junge Omega schwer gegen mich sackte. Wahrscheinlich waren es meine Instinkte, die Anders, entweder als Omega oder auch als meinen Athleten schützen wollten, die mich zwangen den schmalen Körper an mich zu ziehen und beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. Eine Geste, die mich unangenehm an meine Freundin denken ließ und die sich mit Anders in meinen Armen so vollkommen anderes und auch falsch anfühlte.  
Und noch etwas fehlte.  
Die roten, erwartungsvollen Flecken auf den Wangen, das leidende, fieberhafte Glitzern in den Augen, der kaum beherrschbare Tremor, der den Körper von unausgedrückter Lust beben ließ und auch die bettelnde, anbiedernde Sanftheit, die einen Omega am Beginn der Hitze ausmachte und die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem Alpha fesselte.  
Ich war mir der Gefahr bewusst, dass der Geruch an mir hängen würde oder dass ich mich selbst vergessen könnte, aber dennoch hielt ich Anders auch weiterhin sanft fest. Misstrauisch betrachtete ich die selbst im hellen Licht des Flures viel zu blassen Wangen, die nun auch noch in einem ungesunden, kränklichen Grün zu schimmern schienen, die halb geschlossenen, trüben Augen, in denen kein Feuer und auch keine Lust brannte, als er sich nun in meinen Armen weiter zusammen krümmte. „Mir ist schlecht...“, würgte der Jüngere hervor, bevor er sich mit einer hastigen, für mich überraschenden Bewegung befreite und bevor ich reagieren konnte, in den sich in der Dunkelheit in seinen Windungen verlierenden Gang verschwand.

„Wer will anfangen?“, nur widerwillig hatte ich meine Athleten in die fremden Hände gegeben und obwohl es nicht das erste und auch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, so war es doch immer komisch sie mit jemand Anderem arbeiten zu sehen. Selbst wenn es Winkler war und ich zumindest als Beobachter in der Nähe sein konnte.  
Andererseits war es aber auch eine willkommene Abwechslung, konnte ich sie doch auf diese Art und Weise einmal aus einer ungewohnten Perspektive betrachten. Und ungewohnt war momentan noch alles, Kenny und Forfang an der Stelle von Bardal und Jacobsen zu sehen, bereitete mir nach wie vor große Schwierigkeiten und auch Monate nach ihren Rücktritten kam es mir noch immer wie ein böser Traum vor, diese beiden Männer verloren gegeben haben zu müssen. Ob Ganges und Forfang sie aber wirklich ersetzen konnten?  
Wieder eine der Sachen, die ich anzweifelte.  
„Ich!“, Anders' Stimme, in der nichts mehr von der morgendlichen Problematik hörbar war und die vielleicht nur ein wenig zu euphorisch klang, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich den Kopf hob, balancierte der blonde Omega bereits sicher auf der Slackline und nickte mit absoluter ernster und angespannter Miene, aber dennoch mit einem vergnüglichen Funkeln in den großen, grauen Augen zu den Anweisungen, bevor er langsam in die Hocke ging. Angespannt und wie ich überrascht feststellte, auch bereit jederzeit loszustürmen und ihn aufzufangen, sollte er stürzen, beobachtete ich von meinem Aussichtspunkt auf einigen übereinander geschichteten Matten aus, jede seiner Bewegungen und zuckte zusammen, wann immer er wackelte oder eine kleine Unsicherheit zeigte.  
Verdammt, was war denn bloß los mir mit? Waren meine Instinkte vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten? Kompensierte ich den fehlenden Schutz, den ich meiner eigenen Partnerin eigentlich andenken sollte, nun damit, dass ich mich um Anders sorgte und ihn beschützen will? Oder waren es, wie ich mir selbst einredete, die ganz normalen Sorgen, die ein Trainer hatte, wenn er am Morgen von einem Athleten, dem übel war, beinahe umgerannt wurde?  
Ich redete mir weiter ein, dass es das Letzte wäre, aber dennoch gruben sich meine Finger schmerzhaft tief in die Matte, auf der ich im Schneidersitz saß und alles hatte beobachten wollen, als der Blonde eine Übung nach der anderen voller Elan und Begeisterung absolvierte und schließlich mit einem kleinen Salto von der dünnen, federnden Leine sprang.

„Wo ist Anders?“, ein Platz an unserem abendlichen Tisch war noch unbesetzt, zwischen Rune und Kenny gähnte eine große Lücke, wo eigentlich Anders hätte sitzen sollen. „Er sagte er habe keinen Hunger und wäre müde.“, Rune spähte, ebenso wie die anderen Norweger, hungrig auf die noch abgedeckten Teller vor ihnen, „Als ich gegangen bin, hat er schon geschlafen.“  
Wieder meldete sich mein Instinkt und wollte, dass ich zu Anders ging, nach dem Rechten sah und mich vergewisserte, dass es dem Omega wirklich gut ging. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, all das war so vollkommen atypisch für eine Hitze, zumindest wenn ich mir das Wissen, das wir alle in der Schule im Aufklärungsunterricht vor Jahren erworben hatten, als Beispiel nehmen konnte. Aber trotz des atypischen Verhaltens, schien dennoch etwas in der Luft zu liegen, trotzdem konnte ich meinen Finger nicht darauflegen oder es gar benennen.  
Aber, es störte mich.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich ein Anruf von Rune und wenig später fand ich mich, das Schlimmste erwartend, auch schon an die Hotelzimmertür von Rune und auch Anders klopfend wieder. Ein blasser und abgespannter Rune, die blonden Haare zu einer noch unmöglicheren Frisur verstrubbelt, öffnete. Es war der Ausdruck der völligen Erleichterung, der bei meinem Anblick so unerwartet auf seinem Gesicht erschien, der mein flaues Gefühl im Magen noch verstärkte, als Rune mich schließlich hineinbat.  
Zwar mochte er ein Beta sein, ein normaler Mensch, der nur viel von dem sah, was um ihn herum vorging, aber im Endeffekt doch nur sehr wenig davon verstehen konnte, aber dennoch machte auch er sich Sorgen. Ich konnte es deutlich riechen, Runes klebrige Sorge, ein seltsam süßlich-saurer Geruch, der aber von einem anderen, viel bitteren Geruch, dem vollkommen unerwarteten Geruch nach Galle, wo ich doch den fruchtigen, reifen, heißen Duft eines paarungsbereiten Omegas erwartet hatte, überlagert wurde, als ich mich an Rune vorbei in das unordentliche Hotelzimmer schob.  
„Anders...sagte, ihm sei übel...“, Rune wirkte vollkommen überfordert, als er nun auf die halboffene Badezimmertür, hinter der ich zumindest schattenhaft die Konturen von Anders erahnen konnte, deutete und förmlich aus dem Hotelzimmer floh.  
„Verräter.“, tönte es durch den schmalen Türspalt, bevor Anders' Stimme wieder erstarb und zu einem weiteren bitteren Würgen wurde. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und blieb schließlich mich etwas verloren fühlend, auf der Schwelle zwischen dem sicheren Hauptraum und dem durch den sich atypisch verhaltenen Omega zu einer Gefahrenzone gewordenen Badezimmer stehen.  
Anders sah aber dennoch nicht auf und weigerte sich mich zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Seine Finger umklammerten nach wie vor die weiße Porzellanschüssel und der schmale Körper bebte, als die nächste Welle der Übelkeit sich anbahnte, er erneut den Kopf senkte und das trockene Würgen von den gekachelten Wänden widerhallte.  
„Also, wenn das bei dir Anzeichen für deine Hitze sind, dann...verstehe ich, warum du keinen Partner hast.“, ich sprach erst einige Minuten später, als der akute Anfall von Übelkeit vorbei war, die schmalen Schultern nicht mehr im gleichen Rhythmus wie das Würgen bebten und es endlich still im kleinen Badezimmer geworden war. Langsam trat ich an ihm vorbei, witterte unwillkürlich abschätzend und erwartungsvoll, bevor ich schließlich eine kleine, unscheinbar weiße Tablettenpackung auf den schmalen Rand des Waschbeckens legte, „Hier. Zwei Stück und die Symptome sind...unterdrückt.“ Der farblose, ausgewaschene und müde Blick wanderte zwischen mir und der Packung hin und her und die blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln, aber ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern wand mich ab, „Egal ob du sie nimmst oder nicht. Du hast fünf Minuten zum Packen. Dein Einzelzimmer wartet.“  
Anders' Augen waren tiefe, schwarze Löcher in einem geisterhaft blassen Gesicht, anklagend und vorwurfsvoll auf mich gerichtet. Die befleckten, weißen Lippen bebten und versuchten wohl noch vergeblich Worte zu formen, als der schmale Körper mit einem unangenehmen, dumpfen Geräusch bereits schlaff auf den kühlen Fliesen aufschlug.  
„Anders!“, sofort kniete ich, egal ob mich mein Alphainstinkt oder doch die trainerliche Sorge dazu getrieben haben mochten, neben der regungslosen, schlanken Gestalt. Es war eigentlich nichts besonders, dass Omegas am Beginn ihrer Hitze, wenn ihre Körper sich umstellten und einzig nur noch ihre Instinkte ihr Verhalten diktierten, schwarz vor Augen wurden. Ihr Körper schaltete alles, was nicht für die Fortpflanzung gebraucht werden würde in den Sparmodus, um die Chance auf Nachwuchs zu erhöhen. Schließlich konnten Omegas einzig in dieser Phase schwanger werden.  
Hunger, Durst und sogar Schlaf, all das würde für die nächste Woche für Anders nicht mehr zählen. Etwas, was einzig nur durchzuhalten war, durch die Reserven, die in der Woche vor der Hitze förmlich angefressen worden waren, aber bei Andres hatte ich das nicht gesehen. Eher das Gegenteil, denn morgens tauchte Anders nur selten beim Frühstück auf und abends war er eigentlich jedes Mal bereits mindestens eine Stunde vor dem gemeinsamen Abendessen in sein Bett verschwunden gewesen. Ich hatte ihn niemals essen sehen und in den letzten Tagen auch nicht darauf geachtet, wie ich es eigentlich hätte tun müssen, als Trainer und auch als Alpha,  
Anders' Stirn war kühl unter meinen Fingern, aber sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich noch immer viel zu schnell, als ich am Hals nach seinem Puls tastete. Gleichzeitig legte prüfend eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, den ich entgegen meiner Befürchtungen aber dennoch leicht vorgewölbt und scheinbar mit genügend Reserven für die anstehende, anstrengende Zeit gefüllt vorfand, was mich ungemein erleichterte.

„Heute bleibst du im Bett.“, ich hatte auch auf Anders ' Bitte schließlich wirklich davon abgesehen einen Arzt hinzuzuziehen und hatte ihn in sein neues Zimmer getragen. Es lag, wie von mir gewünscht, etwas abseits, so dass weder jemand Anders, noch die Pheromone den Rest der Gäste stören könnten, war aber ansonsten ein vollkommen, normales Zimmer. Den Schlüssel würde ich aber dennoch an mich nehmen und hoffen, dass ich meine Triebe weit genug unter Kontrolle haben würde, um nicht auf seine Lockstoffe zu reagieren und ihm das zu geben, was er brauchte.  
Ungebunden wäre er da nicht wählerisch.  
Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich würde widerstehen können, wenn er mich lockte.

Überlaut schien die Stille in dem kleinen Einzelzimmer, selbst die singenden Vögel auf den Ästen des Baumes vor dem halboffenen Fenster, die Wortfetzen, die hinein wehten und all die anderen sonst so vertrauten Geräusche wirkten fremd und irgendwie schal, als wären sie nur ein fernes Echo. Hilflos wandt Anders sich in den dicken, weichen Decken, zog das unförmige, weiße Kissen in seine Arme und vergrub das heiße Gesicht in dem weichen, weißgelb gemusterten Stoff, der unangenehm deutlich nach einem blumigen Waschmittel roch.

Das Kissen flog schließlich mehr als unwillig aus dem Bett, als der schmale Körper versuchte sich um sich selbst einzurollen. Die Arme wurden Schutz suchend um die angezogenen Knie gelegt, als Anders irgendwann voller Verzweiflung versuchte sich selbst die dringend benötigte Nähe zu geben und doch wieder an der stillen Einsamkeit des Einzelzimmers scheiterte.

Blasse, schlanke Finger kratzten hilflos an der Tür, vor welcher der Omega als zitterndes, tränenüberströmtes Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden kniete. Die Stimme, gebrochen und rau von verzweifelten, langen Rufen, erstarb langsam, wurde zu einem Seufzen, als Anders schließlich im langsam in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit versinkenden zusammensackte, „Aaaaalex! Rune! LASST MICH NICHT ALLEINE!“

„So, Shirts und Hosen aus, ihr kennt das Prozedere.“, endlich waren wir wieder Zuhause, diese Woche in Seefeld war wirklich schwierig gewesen. Das Wimmern und Klagen, so untypisch für jeden Omega, den ich kannte, aber scheinbar genau das, was Anders während seiner Hitze durchmachte, war trotz allem im ganzen Hotel zu hören gewesen und hatte nicht nur mir beinahe das Herz gebrochen.  
Nicht nur Rune war oft zu mir gekommen, bittend und als Fürsprecher für Anders. Aber, dennoch hatte ich den Kopf schütteln müssen. Rune und die Anderen verstanden meine Entscheidung nicht, sie ahnten natürlich nicht, dass es das Beste für Anders und auch für mich gewesen war, ihn dort oben alleine einzusperren.

Kichernd, was eher an einen Haufen pubertierender Schüler, als an das norwegische Skisprungteam erinnerte, fielen die Kleidungsstücke und obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie sich so halbnackt sahen, wirkte das Ganze etwas schamhaft und unsicher. Mit einem Klemmbrett bewaffnet und mit meinem Kugelschreiber spielend, lehnte ich mich neben der Waage an den Torpfosten und betrachtete die blassen, schlanken Körper meiner Athleten, die sich in Reih und Glied vor mir präsentierten, „Fannemel.“  
Anders, als viele andere Omegas, war Anders bisher nicht schüchtern gewesen und hatte seinen Körper durchaus offen und ohne Scham präsentiert.Nun aber presste er das bunte T-Shirt hastig gegen seinen Oberkörper, als er an mir vorbei zur Waage trat und wich mit einer unheimlichen Vehemenz meinem Blick aus, als er es schließlich doch noch fallen ließ. Kenny und Forfang lachten offen und selbst um Runes ernste Züge zuckte ein leichtes Lächeln, während ich schluckte. Das, was ich in Seefeld unter dem T-Shirt gefühlt und für das zuvor mühsam angefressene Polster, das ihn durch die Hitze hätte bringen sollen gehalten hatte, schien nicht verschwunden, sondern in den paar Tagen seit seiner Hitze eher noch mehr geworden zu sein, denn mehr als deutlich wölbte sich nun ein kleines, rundes Bäuchlein nach vorne.  
„Vielleicht sollte Tom besser nicht mehr kochen...Oder erst einmal kochen lernen, damit ihr nicht mehr Fastfood essen müsst!“, grinste Kenny, verfiel dann aber in Schweigen, als ich mit einer raschen, autoritären Handbewegung Ruhe gebot und stirnrunzelnd die Skala ablas, deren angezeigter, um einige Kilo seit der letzten Messung reduzierter Wert so gar nicht zu dem Bild, das sich mir nun anbot, passen wollte.  
Anders funkelte mich an, augenscheinlich hatte er mir Seefeld noch nicht verziehen. Ich räusperte mich, „Nach dem Training in meinem Büro, Fannemel. Forfang, du bist dran!“ Hastig streifte Anders das Shirt wieder über und verbarg die Rundung wieder vor unseren prüfenden Blicken, bevor er sich auf die Matte fallen ließ.  
Einmal gesehen, konnte ich es nicht mehr vergessen und auch jetzt, als ich die Daten meiner anderen Athleten aufnahm, wanderte mein Blick immer wieder zum ruhig daliegenden Anders, dessen Shirt durch die liegende Position den plötzlichen Bauch noch zu betonen schien. Irgendetwas an ihm zog mich magisch an, zwang mich dazu mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging, mich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.  
Immer und immer wieder.

„So...“, der Lautsprecher meines Telefons, das inmitten des Chaos meines Schreibtisches kaum zu sehen war, war eingeschaltet und übertrug nun die hektischen Atemzüge von Tom, die verrieten, dass er wohl zum Apparat gesprintet sein musste, „...was haben Fanni und du angestellt? Oder sollte ich fragen, was du angestellt hast?“ Einige Sekunden lang hörte man weiterhin nur den ruhigen Atem, dann ein Geräusch, das wie ein Lachen oder ein amüsiertes Schnauben klang, „Egal was er erzählt hat, es war alleine seine Idee!“ „Ach? Sich mit Süßigkeiten, Pizza und Eis vollzufressen bis zum Platzen war seine Idee?“, meine Hand wischte wütend einige Akten vom Tisch, „Tom...“ „Häh? Platzen? Von dem bisschen Eis? Alex, spinnst du?“, ich kannte Tom gut genug, um zu erkennen wann er log oder auch nur beschönigte, aber hier klang er so grundlegend ehrlich und schien von meinen Vorwürfen getroffen und auch verwirrt zu sein, „Ihm war meistens angeblich schlecht, oder er ist vorm Essen bereits eingeschlafen!“  
Tom klang so glaubwürdig und was er berichtete deckte sich geradezu erschreckend mit meinen Beobachtungen aus Seefeld, so dass ich nun wirklich nicht mehr wusste, woran ich eigentlich war. Glücklicherweise klopfte es nun aber an meiner Tür und erlöste mich davon diesem seltsamen Gedankengang, der sich nun anzubahnen drohte, weiterverfolgen zu müssen, „Anders komm rein.“ Meine Finger verharrte über dem Schalter für den Lautsprecher, „Wir sprechen später, Tom.“ „Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“, Tom lachte und das herzliche Geräusch erstarb, als ich den Lautsprecher ausstellte und zu Anders, der noch immer in dem gleichen Shirt, das nun aber einfach an ihm herunterzuhängen und keinerlei Rundung mehr zu betonen schien, vor meinem Schreibtisch stand.  
Die grauen Augen, deren Blick wieder auf den Bilderrahmen hinter mir ruhte, blitzten verstimmt, die Hände waren in einem Abklatsch einer militärischen Haltung, hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und seine ganze Haltung drückte eine Auflehnung auf, wie ich sie bei einem Omega gegenüber einem Alpha nur selten zuvor erlebt hatte. Ich musterte ihn, über meine auf der Tischplatte ruhenden Ellenbogen, unruhig immer wieder in einem unhörbaren Rhythmus zusammentappenden Zeigefinger hin von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor ich schließlich die Frage stellte, „Also?“  
Die blassen Lippen blieben stur zusammengepresst und so erhob ich mich und trat an seine Seite, „Muss ich deutlich werden?“ Auch jetzt reagierte er nicht, zuckte nicht einmal vor mir zurück, als uns nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten und so bemühte ich mich nun um meine am meisten autoritäre Stimmlage und deutete ich auf das T-Shirt, „Shirt aus. Erklären. Sofort!“


	6. Memories are tiny stars that shine a comforting light in the darkness of our sorrow.

Memories are tiny stars that shine a comforting light in the darkness of our sorrow.  
Wortlos starrte er an mir, obwohl er den Befehl gehört hatte vorbei. Der graue Blick war wieder über meine Schulter auf das einsame Photo meiner Freundin gerichtet, aber dennoch schien meine befehlsgewohnte Stimme all seinem zur Schau getragenem Trotz entgegen, zu bewirken dass seine blassen, zitternden Finger sich voller Widerwillen um den Saum des T-Shirts schlossen. So nahe bei ihm, traf mich sein Geruch beinahe übermächtig. Alles Raue und Männliche schien aus der bekannten Duftnote entschwunden zu sein, zurückgeblieben war ein süßlicher Geruch, der in mir, wie auch in jedem anderen Alpha, dem er in den nächsten Monaten begegnen würde, den Wunsch wecken würde ihn zu mir zu ziehen und zu beschützen. Ein bekannter Geruch, den ich kannte, aus meiner Familie...und auch von Ingrid... Meine Augen weiteten sich in einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis und ob meines leisen Knurrens versuchte Anders ängstlich vor mir zurückzuweichen und sich vor mir zu schützen.  
Wie hatte ich es nur übersehen und es gar für Anzeichen seiner Hitze, seines Fortpflanzungstriebs halten können?  
„Wie...weit bist du?“, in den großen, grauen Augen spiegelte sich die gleiche Fassungslosigkeit, die ich so verzweifelt zu unterdrücken versuchte und Anders fiepte leise, als ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und so verhinderte, dass er fliehen und sich der Situation entziehen könnte, „Anders. Sieh. Mich. An.“ Meine klaren Anweisungen und meine natürliche Autorität als Alpha zwangen ihn zu gehorchen und er fokussierte endlich mich, „Wie. Weit. Bist. Du?“  
Der graue Blick war verständnislos und ich begriff, dass mein Teamomega noch gar nicht begriffen haben mochte, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war und wie die Veränderungen in und an seinem Körper zu erklären wären. Mühsam suchte ich nach den richtigen Worten. Ich wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, ihm keine Angst machen, aber es war dennoch nur eine einfache Rechnung, da ein Omega, egal ob männlich oder weiblich nur während der regelmäßigen, bei jedem Omega eigenen Zyklus schwanger werden konnte, „Du bist schwanger.“  
„Cool...“, wir beide zuckten zusammen, als eine Stimme aus meinem Lautsprecher blecherte und ich seufzte, hatte ich wohl doch nicht richtig aufgelegt und Tom hatte mithören können. Es knisterte im Lautsprecher und ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie Tom auf seiner Couch saß und nun eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund stopfte, während er versuchte sich mit vollem, krümeligem Mund verständlich zu artikulieren, „Dann habe isch meine Vorabendscherie geschpart. Kann isch helfen? Bin für Fanni da!“  
Dieses Mal drückte ich mit Vehemenz auf dem roten Hörer und wandte mich dann meinen verängstigten Weltrekordhalter zu, dessen Gesichtsfarbe zu einem ungesunden Weiß erblasst war, „Anders?“

Mir war klar, was die Blicke zu bedeuten hatten, die man mir...die man uns begonnen hatte zuzuwerfen, kaum dass wir die Tür zur steril riechenden Praxis geöffnet hatten. Die Sprechstundenhilfen, deren Lächeln einfror, als sie mich erkannte. Sie begannen zu tuscheln, von Untreue, von Verrat und anderen Dingen, die ich nicht hören wollte. Und eigentlich, ja eigentlich hätte ich sie mit einem einfachen Knurren zum Schweigen bringen können, aber Anders neben mir war bereits vollkommen verängstigt und klammerte sich beinahe schmerzhaft und sich erstmals wie ein echter Omega verhaltend, an meine Hand.  
Ich wollte ihn beschützen.  
Musste ihn beschützen, das war meine Verantwortung.  
Auch im Wartezimmer war es nicht besser, obwohl lauter Fremde, erkannte man unsere Naturen, selbst die Betas konnten anhand des Shirts, dass sich an Anders' nun wohl bald stetig wachsenden Bauch schmiegen würde, nun aber noch recht locker saß, was wir waren und zogen natürlich auch sogleich ihre Schlüsse. Sie sahen Anders der zwar neben mir saß, aber nicht wie „Mein“ roch, als einen Omegaflirt, als meinen kleinen Toyboy oder vielleicht auch einen Ausbruch aus meiner Beziehung, die augenscheinlich ungeplant mit einer Schwangerschaft geendet hatte.  
Anders schien die Blicke aber nicht zu bemerken, seine Hände waren nun in seinem Schoss verkrampft und er starrte auf den mit verschiedensten Zeitschriften übersäten, niedrigen Tisch inmitten des Wartezimmers, das von Männern und Frauen in den verschiedensten Stadien der Schwangerschaft bevölkert war.

Vollkommen fasziniert und mit Tränen in den Augen, blickte Anders, der eben noch durch die Kälte des Gels zusammengezuckt war, auf das körnige Bild auf dem Monitor und lauschte hingerissen dem Geräusch des schnellen Herzschlags, das durch das Behandlungszimmer tönte. Der Arzt, ein etwas älterer Omega, wie seine Ausdünstungen verrieten und der wohl auch die beste Wahl für den ängstlichen Anders, den ich förmlich in das Zimmer hatte tragen und auf der Liege ablegen müssen, gewesen war. Nun, mit dem ersten, undeutlichen Bild auf das kleine Wesen, das in ihm heranwuchs, war all das vergessen und auch ich konnte mich diesem Zauber auch nicht wirklich zu entziehen und war mir des dummen Lächelns, das ich zur Schau trug, deutlich bewusst. „Hier...das ist das Herz.“, die Finger des Arztes und graue Sonde wanderten ein Stück auf dem leicht gerundeten Bauch, an dem ich mich noch immer nicht gewöhnt hatte, und drückten etwas stärker, um das Bild für uns deutlicher werden zu lassen, „Mehr...Nein, mehr ist leider noch nicht zu sehen. Beim nächsten Mal kann ich Ihnen vielleicht schon sagen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird...Oh, brauchen Sie ein Taschentuch?“  
Verwundert sah ich von dem Bildschirm weg und zu Anders, der den Kampf mit den Tränen nun augenscheinlich endgültig verloren zu haben schien. Tränen strömten ungehindert über seine fleckigen Wangen und er zog immer wieder die Nase hoch, unfähig dem Arzt auf die eh nur rhetorische Frage, die er sich selbst beantwortete, indem er Anders eine ganze Packung Taschentücher reichte, zu reagieren. Ich war allerdings sehr erstaunt, als Anders' blasse Hand mir ebenfalls ein Tuch hinhielt und ich feststellte, dass ich ebenfalls geweint hatte.  
„Dritter Monat...Ich habe es Ihnen in den Pass eingetragen.“, das DINA4Blatt lag zwischen den Familienphotos und einer kleinen Büste irgendeinen ägyptischen Pharaos, die als Briefbeschwerer diente, „So weit sieht alles ganz gut aus. Allerdings sind Sie etwas leicht.“ Der Blick des Arztes ruhte auf Anders, aber der starrte nur vollkommen verzaubert auf die drei ausgedruckten Ultraschallbilder und bekam von diesem ganzen Gespräch nichts mehr mit.  
Der Arzt begriff das schließlich auch und plötzlich fand ich mich im Fokus der grünen Augen wieder, während der Arzt mich, seit Anders' Aussage, dass ich nur der Trainer und nicht etwa der Vater sei, ignoriert hatte, „Sie sind nicht sein Alpha, das riecht man. Aber Sie sind für ihn verantwortlich?“ Ich nickte nach kurzem Zögern und der Arzt lächelte leicht, „Dann passen Sie darauf auf, dass er genug isst und dass er sich ausruht...Joggen, leichtes Krafttraining...Alles, was nicht den Bauch beansprucht oder eine Kontaktsportart ist, darf er er gerne noch machen. Aber sobald ihm schlecht oder schwindelig wird, sollten Sie ihn raus nehmen und notfalls zur Ruhe zwingen.“ Ich nickte wieder, ähnliches hatte ich mir schon gedacht, „Sonst noch was?“ „Kriege ich ein Autogramm?“, die Wangen des Omegas schimmerten leicht rot.

Stumm und die ersten ausgedruckten Ultraschallbilder in den Fingern haltend, folgte Anders mir aus der Praxis hinaus. Das war, selbst für so einen ereignisreichen Tag, an dem sich innerhalb von nur zwei Stunden sein Leben so vollkommen verändert hatte, so uncharakteristisch, dass es an meinen Nerven zerrte und ich ihn unten auf der Straße sanft an den Schultern packte und wartete bis er endlich auch wieder zu mir aufsah, „Alles in Ordnung?“ Ohne den Blick von dem undeutlichen Bild zu nehmen, nickte er, „Ich...kann ich jetzt nach Hause?“  
„Ich bringe dich.“, eigentlich hätte ich ihn auch in ein Taxi setzen können, Anders war mit 24 nun wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr, aber ich fühlte mich für ihn und das Kind, das ich nun das erste Mal gesehen hatte, doch verantwortlich, „Sollen wir Tom anrufen?“ Anders schüttelte den Kopf und saß still, noch immer in den Anblick seines Kindes vertieft, neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Hier.“, der Omega sah überrascht hoch, als ich plötzlich anhielt und mit einem hörbaren Geräusch die Handbremse einrasten ließ, „Wir sind da.“ Anders nickte, machte dennoch keine Anstalten den Gurt zu lösen oder gar auszusteigen, so dass ich seufzte und eine Hand auf sein schmales Knie legte, „Was ist denn los?“  
„Was...was passiert nun...mit mir?“, die Angst, die er nach all dem nun empfinden musste, klang deutlich in seiner gepressten Stimme mit und löste gleich wieder den genetischen Schutzinstinkt in mir aus. „Das...wird Clas entscheiden.“, es mochte herzlos klingen, aber ein Omega mochte einfach nur eine Gefahr für das Team sein, aber ein schwangerer Omega...Das war eine ganz andere Liga, „Ich komme morgen vorbei und dann reden wir? Bei Tom bist du ja in guten Händen.“  
„Ja...Ja.“, Anders schluckte schwer, die Finger krampften sich um die dunklen Ausdrucke in seiner Hand und er fummelte nervös am plötzlich nicht funktionieren wollenden Gurt herum. Lächelnd beugte ich mich zu ihm und löste den Gurt, bevor ich ihm noch einmal durch die Haare strubbelte, „Alles wird gut. Versprochen.“  
Ich hatte alle Alphaautorität, die ich aufzubringen konnte und alle Sicherheit, die ich im Moment eigentlich aber auch nicht verspürte, in diese Worte gelegt und sah erleichtert, dass Anders sich entspannte und schließlich nickte, „Danke, Alex...Danke.“ Mit diesen Worten stieß er die Wagentür auf und lief in Richtung Haus, wo Tom bei seinem Herannahen bereits strahlend die Tür aufriss und mit einem selbstgeschriebenen, rosa Plakat winkte, „DA IST JA DIE BLONDE BABYMASCHINE! MAMA FANNI!“  
Kopfschüttelnd fuhr ich los und verbiss mir das Lachen, wusste ich doch, dass Anders bei Tom trotz allen schlechten Scherzen, Unsinn und schlechtem Benehmen in guten Händen war, während ich mich nun alleine Clas stellen musste.

Wieder versuchte mich die Sekretärin aufzuhalten, dieses Mal schob ich sie aber mit einem Knurren an die Seite und stieß die Glastür auf. Ich ließ mich von den Ausdünstungen des älteren Alphas nicht einschüchtern, sondern trat an seinen Schreibtisch und unterbrach das sicher wichtige Telefongespräch, auf das er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit verwendet hatte. „Hier.“, bevor er überhaupt zu Wort kam, warf ich das DINA4blatt, des vor weniger als zwei Stunden ausgestellten helsekort for gravide auf die perfekte Glasplatte und wartete ruhig ab, wie Clas reagieren würde. Er zog den Zettel, der in den nächsten Monaten wie ich aus Erfahrungen wusste, eher zerknittert aussehen würde, zu sich und die graugrünen Augen des älteren Alphas wanderten über den Namen und weiteten sich, als er begriff, „Anders?“  
Ich nickte, „Im dritten Monat. Und nun ist es dein Problem.“  
„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich der Vater bist?“, die kräftigen Fingern ruhten aneinander und sein stiller, anklagender Blick ruhte auf mir und beschwor Bilder von etwas herauf, was niemals passieren war und auch niemals passieren würde, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass...du nur so wenige Monate brauchen würdest, um...das zu schaffen. Hast du dich an ihn gebunden?“ Es waren unhaltbare Vorwürfe, aber dennoch verteidigte ich mich automatisch, versuchte alle Autorität, die ich aufzubieten vermochte in meine Stimme zu legen, „Ich? Nein...“ Clas' Lächeln wurde, als er prüfend in meine Richtung witterte und zwar an mir den Geruch von Anders wahrnehmen konnte, aber das Ganze dennoch nur oberflächlich, nun doch wieder sanfter, als er mir den Pass wieder zu schob und mich unterbrach, „Anders obliegt deiner Obhut. Ebenso sein Nachwuchs. Und du riechst wie ein nasser Hund. Ich würde duschen.“  
Und damit war ich entlassen.  
Wieder trat ich den Rückzug als Verlierer an.  
An der Tür verharrte ich, als Clas meinen Namen rief und drehte mich widerwillig zu ihm um. Seine grünbraunen Augen, die Farbe der nassen Wiesen, die sich über den braunen, norwegischen Hügel im Frühling spannten, musterten mich kurz und eindrucksvoll, „Es ist dein Problem, Alexander.“  
Als ob ich das nicht schon begriffen hätte!


	7. epiphany

„Könntest du aufhören mich anzustarren?“, genervt fuhr Anders den ruhig auf der Couch sitzenden Tom, der an einem Apfel nagte, an, „Und hör endlich auf zu schmatzen! Du siehst aus wie eine wiederkäuende Kuh! wird einem ja schlecht bei...Und schmeiß den Apfel weg...der Geruch ist eklig!“ „Erstens ist ein Apfel gesund und zweitens solltest du auch langsam mal was essen. Laut dem Babybuch von Alex sollte dir nicht den ganzen Tag schlecht sein...Drittens, du bist hier der Kuhexperte... Viertens, könntest du, wenn du schon keinen Hunger hast, dann wenigstens aufhören vor dem Fernseher, auf dem ich einen Film sehen will, weswegen ich darauf starrte, auf und ab zu laufen?“, Tom zog die Beine an und klopfte neben sich auf das weiche Polster der Couch, „Komm setz dich, Anders. Ich will kuscheln!“ „Ich will mich aber nicht setzen. UND ICH WILL AUCH NICHT MIT DIR KUSCHELN!“, die noch recht schmale, blonde Gestalt war nun direkt vor dem Bildschirm stehen geblieben und Tom angelte seufzend nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete, wohl wissend dass er heute keinen Film mehr sehen würde, ergeben seufzend den Fernseher aus und warf die Fernbedingung auf den unordentlichen Couchtisch, „Gut, ich mache dir ein Angebot, dass du nicht abschlagen kannst...Ich bringe den Apfel weg und dann verrätst du mir, was dein Problem ist?“  
„Ich habe kein Problem!“, schnappte Anders, ließ sich dann aber doch neben Tom, obwohl der deutlich nach Apfel roch, auf die Couch fallen und suchte nach einer bequemen Position, bei welcher der ungewohnte, nun aber wenigstens auch erklärbare Bauch nicht stören würde. Tom zog den Kleineren schließlich an sich und grinste, „Daran solltest du dich besser schnell gewöhnen...denk daran, wie Ingrid aussieht..“ Der Jüngere verzog zwar leidend das Gesicht, löste sich aber dennoch nicht von Toms Seite und duldete sogar die große, warme Hand, die nun wie selbstverständlich wieder auf seinen Bauch wanderte, obwohl dort eigentlich noch nicht wirklich etwas zu fühlen war, „Wenn du weiter so unheimlich...nett zu mir bist, kannst du auch gleich wieder verschwinden, Hilde.“  
„Und, wer hilft dir denn bei deinem Problem? Falls du mir irgendwann vielleicht doch mal verraten magst, was dein Problem ist...heißt das natürlich.“, Tom kicherte und Andres schnaubte nur wieder hörbar unamsüsiert und leicht genervt klingend, „Selbst wenn ich ein Problem hätte und dir sagen würde, was mein Problem wäre...Deine bescheuerten Ideen haben noch nie irgendwas besser gemacht.“ „Hey, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Das war nur dieses eine Mal...Na gut...Zwei...Drei...Vier Mal! Und damals bei euch... Marius fand es aber lustig!“, verteidigte Tom sich schmollend, woraufhin Anders nur rau lachte, „Natürlich...Rasmus hätte dich ja auch nur beinahe umgebracht, als du seinen Omega geküsst hast und die Nacht in seinen...Wie hast du es noch genannt? Ach ja...starken, gefühlvollen Bärenpranken verbringen wolltest!“ „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ausgerechnet Rasmus ein Alpha ist!“, Toms Hand strich sanft über die Wölbung unter seiner Hand und registrierte zufrieden, dass Anders die Augen schloss und sich trotz allem endlich zu entspannen schien, als er weitersprach, „Ich dachte immer Omegas sind klein...und zart, eben wie du...und Rasmus. Und Alphas wie...Mika und Alex...oder eben Marius.“ „Das war nicht nur die schlechteste Anmache, die du dir überhaupt ausdenken konntest...Und außerdem bist du ein engstirniger Idiot.“, lautete die gefühllose Antwort, aber trotz der Härte in seiner Stimme schmiegte sich Anders an seine Seite, nur um dann wieder in das gleiche, dumpfe, brütendes und andauernde Schweigen zu verfallen.  
Tom, der dieses Verhalten des Jüngeren aber bereits kannte und wusste, dass Anders nun in den nächsten Minuten von ganz alleine zu reden beginnen würde, schwieg nun ebenfalls und strich in gleichmäßigen, beruhigenden Kreisen über den kaum fühlbaren und Tom aber schon zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt ungemein faszinierenden Babybauch. „Mmmmh...“, Anders nuschelte in Toms Seite, „Ich weiß nicht...wie ich es...meiner Familie sagen...soll.“ „Was? Das ist alles?“, Tom lachte auf und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Man, ruf einfach deine Mutter an, sie freut sich bestimmt über das zweite Enkelkind!“  
„NEIN!“, hektisch war Anders abgerutscht und presste sich nun beinahe ängstlich gegen die Armlehne der Couch, so weit wie möglich von Tom und auch so weit wie möglich entfernt von dessen ungeheuren Vorschlag, „Sicher nicht!“ „Warum? Sie liebt Elling! Das weißt du...Und sie belagert Marius und Rasmus seit Jahren, sie doch auch einmal zur Oma zu machen! Warum wollen die beiden eigentlich nicht?“ „...“, Anders nagte auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wich Toms Blick stur aus. Und gerade als Tom schon dachte, dass er nun wirklich keine Antwort mehr bekommen würde, stieß der blonde Omega doch noch eine, kaum hörbare, viel zu schnelle Antwort hervor, „IchkennedenVaternicht!“  
Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte tiefe, fassungslose Stille, dann wurde sie aber auch schon von Toms Lachen durchbrochen, das in seiner Heftigkeit seinen ganzen Körper zu schütteln schien. „Wie bitte? Der...kleine...süße...anständige...prüde...Anders Fannemel? Der niedliche, blonde Sonntagsschüler vom Bauernhof? Mamas kleines Goldlöckchen hatte einen One Night Stand ?!? Oh mein Gott! Wann? Wo?! WARUM?“, presste Tom zwischen zwei Glucksern, die aber bereits verdächtig nach Schluckauf klangen, hervor, „Und hat sich dann auch noch schwängern lassen? Oh man, warte nur, bis ich das Einar erzähle! Oder Alex!“  
Die Tür zu Anders' Schlafzimmer fiel mit einem wütenden Knall ins Schloss.

„Ich erzähle es niemandem.“, Tom nickte artig, als der dunkle Volvo nach langer, anstrengender Fahrt auf die breite Auffahrt des Hofes fuhr und schließlich vor dem gemütlichen, roten Häuschen anhielt, „Ich bin ganz brav...“ „Das hoffe ich, sonst erzähle ich Rasmus, dass du der Vater bist.“, Anders zupfte an seinem Hemd und betrachtete kritisch seinen Bauch, der eigentlich kaum zu sehen, höchstens nur zu erahnen war, wenn man es wusste, „Das ist eine absolute Scheißidee gewesen.“ „Dieses Mal war es aber nicht meine Idee, wie ich anmerken möchte.“, Tom zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und grinste, „Ach komm, Anders. Du bist nur sauer, weil du dir ein Hemd von mir leihen musstest, da deine Mutter nie zugelassen hättest, dass du nicht auf Rasmus' Geburtstagsfeier kommst.“ „Hmpf.“, lautete die Antwort, aber Toms Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Und, weil meine Hemden langsam eng werden, wenn ich mir die Knöpfe so ansehe.“ „Tom...“, Anders, der sich gerade hatte abschnallen wollen, klang nun leicht warnend, aber Toms Lächeln wurde sanfter, „Ich halte mich an mein Versprechen, ich werde niemanden sagen, dass du schwanger bist.“ Anders wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als Tom grinsend die Tür öffnete und ausstieg, aber denn noch einmal den Kopf in das kühle Wageninnere steckte, „Ich habe aber nie versprochen keine Anspielungen zu machen!“  
„Tom!“, Anders brauchte etwas länger um aus dem Wagen zu kommen und beeilte sich dann zu Tom, der gerade grinsend Einar begrüßte, aufzuschließen und sich zwischen den Älteren und seinen Zwilling zu schieben, bevor Tom seine Drohung wahrmachen und irgendwelche Eindeutungen fallen lassen könnte, „Einar...“ „Hey Kleiner, ihr seid aber spät.“, der ältere Zwilling versuchte Anders zu umarmen, aber der Jüngere versteifte sich in den Armen seines Zwillings sofort und wandt sich eilig wieder aus der Umarmung heraus und begann hastig weißen Hemd, das locker über die Jeans hing, zu zupfen, „Tom, im Wagen sind noch die Sachen. Hol. Sie.“ „Klar, Mami!“, Tom salutierte lachend und tänzelte über den kiesbedeckten Hof, während Anders sich genervt die Nasenwurzel rieb, „Ist dein Zugvogel gar nicht hier?“ „Du sollst sie nicht so nennen.“, Einar schlug seinem Bruder dennoch lachend auf den Rücken und zwinkerte Tom zu, „Sie kommt morgen Nachmittag...So lange bin ich Strohwitwer...“

„Nein, kein Fleisch.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase, als der metallische Geruch des momentan am meisten verhassten Lebensmittels an seine Nase drang, „Kann ich dafür vielleicht etwas mehr Brokkoli haben?“ Rechts und links von ihm am gemütlichen Küchentisch, wo seine Brüder platziert worden waren und gegenüber, wo Eline mit Elling auf dem Schoss, der breit grinsende, die Fleischproblematik gewöhnte Tom und Marius, der sich angeregt mit der am Kopf der Tafel sitzenden Ellen unterhielt, saßen, drang das Messer mit einem ekligen, sabschenden Geräusch in das Fleisch ein. Dunkler Bratensaft, dessen intensiver Geruch die Luft erfüllte, sammelte sich auf den Tellern und lief über Ellings Kinn, als der kleine Junge mit offenem Mund an dem Fleisch herumkaute. Der blasse Anders schob den Teller schließlich von sich und nippte nun mehr nur noch an seinem Wasser, „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.“

„Nicht so hastig, Fanni.“, Toms Augen funkelten und er verzog keine Miene, als Anders, der gerade voller Begeisterung um den zweiten Nachschlag des furchtbar süßen Nachtischs bat, obwohl seine Schale noch nicht einmal leer war, ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein trat, „Sonst wird dir nur schon wieder schlecht.“

„Wir machen das Photo per Selbstauslöser.“, erbot sich Einar am nächsten Morgen, als die ganze Familie Fannemel und die zu den Kindern gehörenden Partner oder wie in Toms Fall, Freunde, sich müde im Schlafanzug im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatte, um dem, ebenfalls noch müde wirkenden Geburtstagskind, das an Marius' Schulter lehnend auf der Couch saß und trotz einer Tasse Kaffee in seinen Händen immer wieder herzhaft gähnte, ein Ständchen zu bringen, „Am besten auf der Couch?“  
Die beiden Eltern, auf der einen Seite von Eline mit Elling auf dem Schoss und ihrem Freund neben sich, flankiert, während auf der anderen Seite Rasmus neben Marius seinen Platz gefunden hatten, so dass Tom und Anders sich schließlich vor die Couch knieten und auf Einar, der noch die letzten Feineinstellungen an der aufgestellten Kamera vornahm und durch den Sucher spähend, Anweisungen gab, warteten.  
Der zweitjüngste Fannemel eilte dann aber schließlich auch an seinen Platz, fuhr sich durch die lockigen Haare und grinste, „Noch Zehn Sekunden!“  
Alle rutschten unruhig und im Versuch eine geeignete und photogene Position zu finden herum, fuhren sich noch einmal durch die Haare und richteten ihre Kleidung, während Tom und Einar leise gemeinsam den Countdown hinunter zählten.  
„10.  
9.  
8.  
7.  
6.  
5.  
4.  
3.  
2.  
1.

FANNI IST SCHWANGER!“

Blitz.

„TOM!“  
„Was denn? Ich habe es niemanden gesagt!“


	8. Chapter 8

„ANDERS!“, beim Klang der mütterlichen Stimme, die den Namen ihres Jüngsten mit all ihrer Autorität als Mutter und als Alpha aussprach, blieb Anders, der gerade gedemütigt und verraten aus dem Zimmer hatte stürmen wollen, wie erstarrt stehen. Seine Finger spielten unruhig mit dem Saum des überweiten, blauen Schlafshirts, dessen weiter Ausschnitt ihm über die Schulter gerutscht war und so nun eine cremeweiße, schmale Schulter enthüllte und er starrte wie bei Alex auch schon, mit einer omega untypischen Vehemenz vor sich auf den Boden. Ellens Schritte, als sie neben ihren vor Scham und Wut zitternden Jüngsten an der Schulter ergriff, waren fast unhörbar. Die einzigen Geräusche, ein beruhigendes Brummen und leises Aufstöhnen kamen von Rasmus, der die Arme um seinen Omega,von dem das gequält klingende Aufstöhnen gekommen war, gelegt hatte, während die Betas der Familie, deren Sinne die Tragweite der Situation nicht wahrnehmen und verstehen konnten, ratlos zwischen dem weiterhin auf dem Boden starrenden Anders und seiner Mutter hin und her sahen.  
„Wir gehen.“, Marius nickte sofort, als der Alpha diesen Vorschlag machte und griff, während Rasmus trotz der Schwierigkeit der Situation nur schwerlich ein Knurren unterdrücken konnte, nach Toms Arm und zog den widerstrebenden Skispringer, der zu gerne die Entfaltung des gesamten Dramas mitansehen und seinem Freund helfen wollte, mit sich aus dem plötzlich nicht mehr gemütlich wirkenden Wohnzimmer. Eline und auch die Anderen zögerten ebenfalls nicht, sie trauten den Instinkten ihres Bruders und dessen Freund, einzig der Beta Einar wirkte noch immer unsicher und verloren und sah zwischen den Fliehenden und seinem Zwilling, der nach wie vor betreten auf den Boden starrte, hin- und her. Erst als Tom nach seiner Hand griff, entschied sich der innere Kampf zwischen dem Wunsch zu fliehen und dem seinem Bruder auch in dieser Situation beizustehen und die Tür fiel nun hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

„Anders?“, seine Mutter griff nach seiner Hand, hielt sie sanft fest und strich liebevoll mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut des Handrückens, „Ich freue mich ja...“ Ihre Stimmlage hatte nun wieder von autoritärem Alpha zur liebenden Mutter gewechselt und Anders hob erstaunt den Blick. Die blassen Wangen, noch immer so schmal und eingefallen wie zuvor, während der Bauch sich unter ihrem prüfenden Blick unter dem Shirt bereits doch schon etwas abzuzeichnen schien, brannten in tiefem Rot und die Unterlippe zitterte, als sie, noch immer der gleichen sanften Tonlage fortfuhr, „...aber...du bist nicht glücklich, oder?“  
Egal wie alt Kinder auch werden mochten und egal was ihre Genetik ihnen auch diktieren mochte, die eigene Mutter versprach eine Sicherheit, die es sonst nirgends im Leben zu geben schien. Anders' blonder Schopf ruhte nun auf Ellens Schoss und wortlos streichelte sie, obgleich ihre Finger brannten über den Bauch zu streicheln und die Schwangerschaft ihres Jüngsten zu erforschen, einzig durch die strohigen, blonden Haare. Sie wartete in ruhigem, mütterlichem Schweigen ab, bis ihr Sohn schließlich doch bereit wäre mit ihr zu sprechen, so dass das einzige Geräusch auch weiterhin nur Anders' leises Schluchzen war.

„Schwanger?!?“, ein blasser Einar, so plötzlich mit einer neuen, für ihn unverständlichen Seiten an seinem Bruder, der ihm doch eigentlich so gleichen sollte, konfrontiert, lief unruhig im ehemaligen Kinderzimmer seines Bruders auf und ab, „Wie kann er denn schwanger sein?“ „Du weißt aber schon, dass dein Bruder ein Omega ist...Und wenn ein Omega in der Hitze auf einen Alpha trifft...und die beiden...“, Tom saß im Schneidersitz auf dem noch von der Vornacht zerwühlten Bett, in dem Anders eine schlaflose Nacht verbracht und sich hin- und hergewälzt hatte, und machte eindeutige Bewegungen mit der gelben Plüschente, gegen das zerknautschte Kissen als Einar ihm ins Wort fiel, „Ich habe im Unterricht aufgepasst...Danke. Und nun leg Eva hin...Das ist...verstörend.“ „Und warum fragst du denn so blöd?“, Tom legte die bis dato unschuldige Ente aber dennoch wieder beiseite, erhob sich und streckte sich zufrieden, bevor er dann begann Anders' Schränke voller Neugier zu durchstöbern.  
„Weißt du...weißt du...wie weit...er ist?“, Einar verschluckte sich fast an der Frage, aber Tom schien das nicht zu bemerken, als er nun die alte CD-Sammlung durchsuchte, ein eingestaubtes Album hervorzog und anerkennend pfiff, „Cool, Queen...Ach ja, ich glaube im...äh...dritten...Ja, im dritten Monat, sagte...Alex...Sind das eigentlich alle CDs, die das Küken hat?“

„Was ist denn los?“, nach einiger Zeit war das Schluchzen dann wirklich leiser geworden und Anders hatte sich merklich entspannt, so dass Ellen sich erneut zu fragen traute. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, aber sie kannten ihren Sohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nach den richtigen Worten suchte und sie, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, nur zu warten brauchte, bis Anders endlich mit ihr reden würde.  
„Ich...Es war...ein...“, ihr Sohn wandt sich auf ihrem Schoss, stemmte sich in die Höhe und begann unruhig vor der Couch auf und ab zu laufen, wobei er den Blick auf den bunten Teppich gesenkt hielt und wieder vermied seine Mutter anzusehen, „...eine einmalige Sache.“ „Ein One Night Stand?“, Anders krümmte sich leicht, als seine Mutter die Worte, die er zu vermeiden versucht hatte, so einfach und ganz offen aussprach, dabei noch nicht einmal wertend, aber dennoch überzeugt klang, als ob sie ihm so etwas wirklich zutrauen würde, aber er nickte schließlich nach nur kurzem Zögern und hob den Blick, um ängstlich seine Mutter anzusehen. „Ach...Kleiner.“, als er auf seiner unruhigen Wanderung ihr wieder nahe kam, griff sie sanft um seine nicht mehr so schmale Taille und zog ihren widerstrebenden Sohn auf ihren Schoss. Mit sanften Kreisen strich sie über seinen bebenden Rücken, während Tränen ihren alten, dunklen Morgenmantel durchnässten, „Egal wie...Ich freue mich auf mein Enkelkind...“  
Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er sich von seiner Mutter löste, „Wir...Wirklich?“ „Anders...“, auch sie erhob sich, und schlang die Arme um ihren Omegasohn, „Ich liebe dich...Ebenso wie Ola es tut...Auch Eline, Rasmus und Einar...“ Bei der Erwähnung von Einar versteifte sich Anders wieder leicht, aber seine Mutter gab vor das nicht zu bemerken, sondern sie strich über die kaum fühlbare, noch durch das Shirt leicht zu versteckende Wölbung, „Nun musst du mir aber alles erzählen...Wann ist denn der Termin?“ „Um Weihnachten...Es war im März...“, Anders' Stimme war leiser geworden, er hatte sich von seiner Mutter wieder auf die Couch ziehen lassen und duldete auch ihre kleine Hand, die in ruhigen Kreisbewegungen über den Bauch strich, während er an ihrer Schulter lehnte, „Bis dahin muss der Bauch aber noch ganz schön wachsen, Anders...“ Er wollte protestieren, aber die Nähe seiner Mutter lullte ihn so ein, dass er nur ergeben seufzend nickte, „Bisher habe ich abgenommen...“

„Wann hattest du vor mir das zu sagen?“, Einar hatte es gegen Mittag, als der sichtlich blasse, aber dennoch gefasst wirkende Anders endlich das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, geschafft seinen Bruder abzupassen und griff nun nach seinem Handgelenk. „Einar, du tust mir weh!“, Anders wehrte sich gegen den festen Griff, aber Einar zischte nur und zog ihn aus dem Haus hinaus und in die verlassene Sattelkammer, einem der Lieblingsorte aus der Kindheit der Zwillinge, eine kleine Kammer in der es beruhigend nach Leder, nach Pferd und Ölen roch.  
Erst als der Ältere, wie auch früher, wann immer sie ein Geheimnis miteinander geteilt hatten, die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, löste er den Griff, „Also? Wann hattest du vor mir zu sagen, dass du schwanger bist?!?“ „Ich...“, beide Hände als Schutz oder als stumme Bitte erhoben, ließ Anders sich auf die alte, zerkratzte Stiefelbank sinken und barg den blonden Schopf in den zitternden Händen, „...Einar...Ich...“ „Wann?“, Einar baute sich, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, vor seinem Bruder auf, „WANN?!?“ Seine Stimme war nach wie vor nun nur ein leises Zischen, „Und was soll ich jetzt Ingrid sagen? Ich dachte, du würdest verhüten?!?“ „Ingrid? Du? DAS IST ALLES?!?“, die grauen Augen, eben noch rot und voller Tränen gestanden, funkelten nun in einem kalten, wütenden Silber und Anders' sonst so ruhige, beherrschte Stimme war einige Oktaven zu hoch, als er nun aufstand und sich wütend vor seinen kräftigeren Zwilling aufbaute, „Du erfährst, dass du Vater wirst und du denkst nur an deinen bescheuerten Zugvogel?!?“ „Woher weiß ich denn, dass ich überhaupt der Vater bin? Ihr Omegas werft euch doch jeden an den Hals, der einen Schwanz hat! Und du bist sicher keine Ausnahme...Wahrscheinlich hattest du was mit jedem im Team... Vielleicht ist es ja Toms Kind...Oder vielleicht das von eurem Stöckl! DER IST SCHLIEßLICH EIN ALPHA! Ich bin ja NUR ein BETA!“, sämtliche Farbe wich aus dem ohnehin schon schmalen, blassen Gesicht des jüngeren Zwillings und Einar hielt sich, kaum dass er geendet hatte, die Wange, auf der sich in dunklem, anklagenden Rot der Handabdruck des Jüngeren abzuzeichnen begann. Anders Lippen zuckten, verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das aber ohne jegliches Amüsement war, „Komm mir...oder meinem Kind zu nahe und ich breche dir mit Vergnügen die Nase.“ Anders Stimme war kalt und drohend und Einar blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte die unvertrauten Worte seines sonst so sanften, kleines Bruders, der nun in der Tür der Sattelkammer stehen geblieben war, zu begreifen, „Aber keine Angst, ich habe allen erzählt, dass es ein One Night Stand war...Und ich den Vater nicht kenne. Du kannst also weiterhin mit deiner Ingrid vögeln und vorgeben, dass nichts zwischen uns war...“

Das ganze Verhalten der Familie hatte sich durch das ungewollte Outing verändert, Tom war der Erste, der es zu spüren bekam, denn als er versuchte seinen Freund weiterhin wie gewohnt aufzuziehen, knurrten die zwei Alphas, deren familiärer Schutzinstinkt nun uneingeschränkt griff, ihn an. Und Rasmus drückte ihn, als er den Skispringer nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Anders auf Bitten seiner Mutter das erste Mal auf die weiteren Sachen verzichtet und der Familie das kaum vorhandene Bäuchlein präsentiert hatte, auf dem Gang traf, mit warnenden Worten und dem Befehl weiterhin gut auf Anders aufzupassen gegen die Wand.  
Einar fuhr aber bereits am Nachmittag bevor die Verwandten kamen und Anders entschuldigte sich kurz nach dem viel zu distanzierten Abschied mit Unwohlsein in sein Zimmer, so dass die werdenden Urgroßeltern die Nachricht von der stolzen baldigen Zweifachoma Ellen zu hören bekamen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, Rasmus hatte geklopft und die Tür leise aufgeschoben, als sein kleiner Bruder auf das mehrmalige Klopfen nicht geantwortet hatte, „Kann ich reinkommen?“ „Du bist doch schon drin...“, mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen wälzte Anders sich herum und setzte sich, den Rücken gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes gestützt, auf, „Bist du hier, um das Flittchen anzustarren?“ „Eigentlich wollte ich zu meinem kleinen Bruder...Rück mal...“, Rasmus setzte sich, als Anders wirklich etwas zur Seite gerückt war, neben dem Jüngeren aufs Bett, „Schade, dass der Kleine nicht hören kann...“ „Der...Kleine?“, große, graue Augen sahen unsicher zu Rasmus, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Oder die Kleine...Möchtest du denn ein Mädchen?“ „Ich...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe darüber noch nicht nachgedacht...Es war...“ „Eine Überraschung?“, das Lächeln wich nicht von Rasmus' bärtigem Gesicht, als dieser seinen kleinen Bruder nun zwischen seine Beine zog und seine Hände auf dem kleinen Bauch platzierte, „Darf ich?“ Der blonde Schopf, dem seiner Geschwister so ähnlich und doch völlig anders, durch seine Gene, ruhte schließlich zufrieden an Ramus' vibrierender Brust, als dieser nun beruhigend summte und irgendwann auch leise anfing zu singen, „Utstråling fra en ledig kropp og den sang stjernestøv. Utforming av en evig trang og den fant det samme som før...“ Anders lächelte zufrieden und unter Rasmus' warmen Fingern schlief er schließlich ein.


	9. Sommersonnenwende

„Ich komme nicht mit.“, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Anders in der halbgeöffneten Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Fahr alleine.“ Das saubere, weiße Hemd war bereits zugeknöpft und schmiegte sich, wie Tom schmunzelnd feststellte, an den bereits zu erahnenden Babybauch. Aber darunter trug Anders nach wie vor die bequemen, grauen Trainingshosen, während Tom einen großen, unordentlichen Haufen verschiedenfarbiger Jeans- und Stoffhosen auf dem Bett und dem benachbarten Fußboden liegen sehen konnte. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Tom das Chaos um den Jüngeren herum und grinste plötzlich, „Warte mal.“  
„Egal was du tust, ich werde sicher nicht mitkommen!“, rief Anders dem Älteren noch wütend hinterher, aber Tom kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern sprang, immer zwei oder drei Stufen nehmend, die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche zerrte er eine der weißen Schubladen auf, schnappte sich ein kleines, buntes Plastikbeutelchen, bevor er auch schon wieder die Treppe hoch sprintete, sich etwas atemlos gegen den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers lehnte und das kleine Beutelchen demonstrativ schwenkte, „Oh doch! Du kommst mit!“  
Fannis Blick war ratlos, aber seine Haltung veränderte sich auch nicht, als Tom in das Zimmer trat und den unordentlichen Haufen der Hosen inspizierte, „Welche wolltest du anziehen?“ Als Tom keine Antwort bekam, seufzte er und stellte seine Frage, wie er es sich vom Alpha Alex im Laufe der Jahre abgeschaut hatte, „Anders. Welche?“ Die falsche Autorität schien zu wirken, Anders erwachte aus seiner ablehnenden Haltung und nickte wortlos in Richtung einer grauen Hose, die Tom dann gleich auch aus dem Haufen zog, „Gut...Mach dich fertig. Du hast fünf Minuten...“ Wieder wirkte die falsche Autorität Wunder und Anders verschwand, wenn auch noch immer noch wortlos und augenscheinlich zwischen „den Tränen nahe“ und „bereit jeden anzuschreien“ pendelnd, in das nahe Badezimmer.  
Fröhlich pfeifend suchte Tom in dem Beutel nach einem ausreichend breiten Gummiband und fädelte es mit kritischem Blick durch das Knopfloch der grauen Hose, bevor er probehalber an dem Band, das wie gewünscht zurückschnappte, zog. Zufrieden mit seinem Werk ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und wartete auf Anders, der einige Minuten später noch immer schlecht gelaunt wirkend wieder in das Zimmer kam und sofort wieder die gleiche ablehnende Haltung wie zuvor einnahm.  
„Hose runter.“, Toms Befehl rief dieses Mal keine Reaktion hervor, sondern der Omega starrte ihn nur fassungslos an, so dass Tom ihm schließlich die präparierte Hose entgegenwarf, „Geheimtipp Nummer 3. Aus dem unheimlichen Wissenfundus von Supermama Ingrid.“ Voller Misstrauen fing Anders die Hose und drehte sie unsicher in seinen Fingern, bis er schließlich das befestigte, pinke Gummiband fand und ungläubig daran zog, „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!“ „Es funktioniert. Probier es doch wenigstens mal.“, Tom sah ihn bittend an, „Ohne dich fahr ich nicht...Und du weißt, wie sehr ich mich auf das Fest gefreut habe...Aber ganz sicher nicht ohne dich...ohne euch... Das wäre ja langweilig...“  
„Musste es denn ausgerechnet pink sein?“, noch während Anders die zuvor zu enge Hose hochzog und dann mit etwas ungeschickten Fingern versuchte das Gummi um den Hosenknopf zu wickeln, beschwerte er sich und Tom lachte, „Wenn wir mehr Zeit haben, suche ich dir gerne eines in deiner Lieblingsfarbe. Oder, wir gehen einkaufen?“ Dieser Vorschlag verfinsterte Anders' Gesicht wieder, so dass der Ältere schnell das Thema wechselte und sich vor Anders kniete, „Aber, jetzt lass mich mal!“  
Tom, der Ingrid dabei schon hatte zusehen können, stellte sich als durchaus geschickter heraus und endlich saß die Jeans und das pinke, ungewollte Gummiband war zu beider großen Erleichterung unter dem weißen Hemd vollkommen unsichtbar, aber trotzdem schmollte Anders weiterhin, als Tom ihn bei der Hand packte und sanft aus dem Zimmer zog, „So, jetzt können wir endlich!“

Hoch stand die Sonne, deren Weigerung in dieser besonderen Nacht unterzugehen, den Beginn des Sommers anzeigte, am Himmel. Wolken, die vom kühlen, böigen Wind, der die Besucher der Mittsommerfest frösteln und ihre dünnen Jacken enger um sich ziehen ließ, über den blau-grauen Himmel getrieben wurden, versteckten sie immer wieder vor den Augen der Besucher, die sich in lockeren, kleinen Gruppen auf der Wiese zusammengefunden hatten. Lachen, Gesprächsfetzen und der Geruch des frischgemähten Grases wurden vom Wind davongetragen und schwirrten über die stoppelige Wiese und auch das leise Klirren der schmalen Sektkelche, die prostend aneinander stießen, erfüllte den Abend.  
„Hier.“, Tom grinste und reichte Anders, der sich tief in seinem dünnen Sakko vergraben und dessen Laune sich noch immer nicht gebessert hatte, eines der Sektgläser, während er selber an seinem prickelndem Alkohol nippte, „Orangensaft. Extra für euch zwei...Sogar eisgekühlt...Mit bestem Gruß von Onkel Clas.“ „Halt die Klappe.“, ungnädig wies Anders das Glas zurück und als Tom nur den Kopf schüttelte und keine Anstalten machte es zurücknehmen zu wollen, goss er den eisgekühlten Orangensaft in das kurze Gras und ließ das Glas bockig gleich hinterher fallen. Tom verdrehte ob der Reaktion nur die Augen, winkte dann aber hastig, als er einen vertrauten, großen, im Zwielicht dunkel erscheinenden Schatten sah, „ANDERS!“  
Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich Anders, als er Tom hyperaktiv winken sah, um, aber die Anspannung wich sofort, als er den älteren Alpha, der sich ihnen mit einem fröhlichen Lachen und glücklich strahlenden Augen näherte, schließlich wittern konnte, „Hey, ihr zwei!“ Wie kleine Kinder, obwohl ihr Alter etwas anderes aussagte, fielen sie ihrem nach wie vor unvergessenen Teampapa in die Arme und klammerten sich an ihn, als hätten sie Angst, dass er wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde.  
„Nun ist aber gut.“, behutsam löste Anders die beiden Jüngeren nach einigen Minuten wieder von sich und musterte sie eindringlich im fahlen Licht der Mitsommersonne, „Ihr seht gut aus.“ „Zeig! Zeig! Zeig! Zeig!“, Tom hibbelte hyperaktiv vor dem Größeren herum, während Anders etwas zur Seite trat, aber dennoch dafür sorgte, dass er auch von seiner Position aus einen Blick auf das Smartphone mit den ersten Bildern der nun mehr drei Tage alten Tochter haben konnte. Mit dem glücklichen Lächeln eines Papas zeigte Anders diese Bilder und berichtete mit hörbaren Stolz von dem niedlichen Familienzuwachs.  
Während Tom ihn aber immer wieder mit den verschiedensten Fragen unterbrach, blieb der junge Alpha einfach stumm abseits stehen, als dann aber das erste Photo der gesamten Familie, auf denen alle so vollkommen glücklich wirkten auf dem Display erschien, konnte er die Tränen, die schon die ganze Zeit geprickelt hatten, wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Niemals würde er solch eine Familie haben können. Selbst wenn Einar ihm irgendwann verzeihen würde, so würde er niemals dazu stehen, dass es sein Kind war, das dort heranwuchs, dessen erste Bilder er, unsichtbar für andere, in seiner Jackentasche umklammert hielt. Niemals würde das Kind einen Vater haben...  
Immer wieder wischte der Omega sich verstohlen und im Halbdunkeln der Mittsommernacht wohl verborgen über die Augen und über die feuchten Wangen, aber erst, als er in einem hilflosen Versuch die Tränen zu stoppen, die Nase hörbar hochzog, sah der Alpha verwirrt auf und musterte das Teamküken, das nun offen schluchzte, voller Verwirrung und auch Besorgnis.

„Oh, ich glaube...Clas hat mich gerufen. Ja, genau....Clas!“, Tom schien, obwohl ihm die Instinkte eines Alphas oder Omegas fehlten, die besondere Situation zu verstehen und winkte irgendjemandem aus der Menschenmenge, die nur als schwarze Schatten zu erkennen war, zu, „Bis nachher, ihr Anderse!“ Er eilte davon, ein dunkler Schatten, der von einer der kleinen, weit verstreuten Gruppen verschluckt wurde und nur die beiden ungleichen Gestalten mitten auf der Wiese zurückließ.

Der jüngere Anders senkte betreten den Blick und seine Finger zitterten, als er nun langsam und zögerlich das zerknitterte Ultraschallbild aus seiner Jackentasche zog und es schließlich schüchtern dem Alpha hinhielt. Im Zwielicht schienen die eh kaum vorhandenen Konturen des Babys noch undeutlicher, aber dennoch war die Art des Bildes auch bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nach wie vor unverkennbar und Bardals Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, „Du...?“ Der Jüngere nickte schüchtern, konnte dann aber nicht mehr antworten, als der strahlende Bardal ihn sofort in eine Umarmung zog und ihn behutsam festhielt, „Ich habe gar nichts...gerochen...Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Die ganze Zeit...“  
Das Lächeln wirkte, obwohl es glücklich sein sollte, eher gezwungen und seine Wangen waren tränenüberströmt. Anders' Finger krallten sich in das Hemd des Älteren, als er den Kopf schüttelte und seine Stimme kiekste unnatürlich, „Ich...ich...Nein...“ „Nein?“, der Alpha legte einen Arm und Anders und deutete auf eine kleine Holzbank am See, „Na komm...“ Das autoritäre Auftreten des Alphas ließ dem Jüngeren letzten Endes keine Wahl und gemeinsam schritten sie langsam über die unebene Wiese zum See hinunter. Bardals Alphainstinkte, geschärft durch den eigenen Familienzuwachs und die neue Sorge um den jüngeren Omega sorgten automatisch dafür, dass sich sein Schritt dem des Jüngeren anpasste und er ihn sanft stützte, falls es irgendwelche, im Halbdunkel unsichtbare Stolperfallen oder Löcher geben sollte, die dem schwangeren Omega und dem Ungeborenen zum Verhängnis werden könnten.

Steif und mit durchgedrückten Rücken saß Anders neben Bardal auf der selbst gezimmerten Holzbank. Seine Finger umklammerten eines der Ultraschallbilder, während Bardal neben ihm noch kurz einen Blick auf das ihm zuvor gegebene Bild warf, bevor er dem Jüngeren zurückgab, „Ich habe nie gemerkt, dass du ein Omega bist...“ „Einars...Blutprobe...Und...ich...war immer weg...wenn...“, beim Namen des Zwillings wurde Anders' Stimme unwillkürlich leiser, aber Bardal schien das nicht wahrzunehmen und lachte stattdessen, „Geschickt gemacht...Und nun musst du es Alex erklären?“ Anders schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und sah nicht von den Bildern in seinem Schoss auf, „Er weiß es...Beim letzten Test...Einar war mit...seinem bunten Zugvogel in Spanien.“ „Ach, Kleiner.“, Bardal legte wieder einen Arm um den schmalen Skispringer und zog ihn zu sich, „Du machst es dir nicht gerade einfach...“ Anders schnaubte, schwieg aber und lehnte sich in die Umarmung des Alphas, die anders als die von Alex, so herrlich beruhigend wirkte und in der er sich beschützt fühlte.

Blass und übernächtigt, mit deutlichen Ringen unter den Augen stand Einar vor Tom, der erleichtert aufatmete, „Puh, ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen...“ „Wie...Wie geht es Anders?“, in einer vertrauten Geste, welche die Verwandtschaft zwischen den Zwillingen deutlich zeigte, spielten die kräftigeren Finger unruhig miteinander, als wüsste Einar nicht, wohin mit ihnen, „Und dem...Baby?“ „Willst du ihn das nicht lieber selbst fragen?“, Tom war nun hinter den Biathleten getreten und schubste ihn in die Richtung des Sees, „Er ist unten am See. Mit Bardal.“ Einar zögerte nur kurz und warf noch einen unsicheren, fragenden Blick zurück auf Tom, der ihm beide Daumen fröhlich grinsend entgegen reckte, bevor er ihn weiter zum See scheuchte, „Husch, Husch, ab mit dir. UND VIEL GLÜCK! DU WIRST ES BRAUCHEN!“

„Und?“, Clas' kräftige Gestalt schälte sich aus einem der vielen Grüppchen und trat, am Sekt nippend, an die Seite des Athleten, „Läuft es nach deinem Plan?“ „Hoffentlich...“, Tom entwand dem Sportchef und Gastgeber das zarte Glas und leerte es durstig in einem Zug, bevor er es Clas, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen belustigt musterte, einfach wieder in die Hand drückte. „Ich habe nun was gut bei dir, Hilde.“, Clas leckte sich über die Lippen, „Was hältst du von einer beidhändischen Eingabe? Morgen. Um 10 Uhr. In meinem Büro.“

„Anders?“, beim Klang der so ähnlichen Stimme, die auch unsicher klang, erhob Anders sich und drehte sich halb um, während er den dunklen Schatten, der näher kam, anstarrte. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er versuchte den Namen seines Zwillings, der ihn so sehr enttäuscht hatte, auszusprechen und erst auf ein leichtes Nicken von Bardal, trat er dann doch wieder näher zu seinem Bruder und schaffte es den Namen hervorzuwürgen, „Einar?“ „Können wir...können wir vielleicht reden?“, unsicher griff der ältere Zwilling nach den zitternden Händen seines Bruders und strich sanft darüber, während er misstrauisch über Anders' Schulter hinweg zu Bardal sah und eine Zurückweisung seines Bruders oder eine Einmischung des Älteren zu fürchten schien, „Alleine?“  
Verunsichert drehte Anders sich kurz zu Bardal, der abwartend hinter der Bank stand und durchaus bereit schien, den jüngeren Omega auch gegen seinen Bruder zu verteidigen, aber ebenso auch gehen würde, wenn Anders es wünschte. „In...Ordnung.“, Anders atmete tief durch und lächelte etwas wackelig, „Danke...Papa.“ „Immer doch, Küken.“, das Lächeln war ehrlich und auch wenn er besorgt schien, so vertraute er der Entscheidung des jungen Omegas und wandte sich schließlich wirklich langsam zum Gehen, „Ich muss unbedingt noch Alex meine Aufwartung machen.“  
Beide graue Augenpaare sahen dem davoneilendem Schatten des ehemaligen Skispringers hinterher und erst als Bardals hochgewachsene Gestalt verschwunden war, seufzte Einar, „Willst du dich lieber hinsetzen?“ „Ich bin schwanger, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Dabei war das doch der Grund, warum du nichts mehr von mir wissen wolltest! SCHWANGER! NICHT KRANK!“, die Stimmung schien wieder gefährlich zu kippen, aber dennoch ließ Anders sich von seinem Bruder, der noch immer die Hand seines Zwillings sanft in seiner hielt, zurück zu der schmalen Holzbank, auf der er schon mit Bardal gesessen hatte, ziehen. Schulter an Schulter saßen sie steif nebeneinander und Anders' schmale Finger verschlungen mit Einars Kräftigeren, ruhten zitternd im Schoss des Biathleten, während beide jungen Männer darauf zu warten schienen, dass der jeweils Andere endlich zu sprechen beginnen würde.  
„Also? Warum bist du hier? Ist dein bescheuerter Zugvogel etwa schon wieder davon geflattert? Oder... habt ihr euch was Neues überlegt und wollt nun mein Kind haben?“, Anders' Stimme war schneidend kalt und Einar zuckte unter seinen Worten wie unter Peitschenhieben zusammen, „Anders...“ „Was?“, graue Augen, in denen schon lange keine Wut, sondern nun mehr nur noch große Enttäuschung schimmerte, ruhten auf Einar, der den Blick anwandte, hilflos auf den blauschwarzen See hinaus starrte und nach Worten zu suchen schien, „Ach? Dem großen Reporter fehlen nun die Worte? Dann solltest du den scheiß Pressepreis wohl besser zurückgeben und dir einen neuen Job suchen! Vielleicht als Samenspender.“  
„Anders...Ich...Die Zeit...Die Woche...ohne dich...“, Einar barg den Kopf in den zitternden Händen, „Ich kann das nicht.“ „Schön für dich.“, unversöhnlich und noch nicht bereit so einfach nachzugeben und seinem Bruder zu verzeihen, waren Anders' Antworten nun mehr einsilbig.  
Der ältere Zwilling schwieg betreten und das unangenehme Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den Brüdern aus, bis Anders es plötzlich nach einigen, qualvollen Minuten dann nicht mehr aushielt. „War's das? Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen? Immerhin ist das hier eine Party und es gibt bestimmt ein paar Betas, die...noch nicht wissen, dass ich schwanger bin. Vielleicht kann ich mit denen ja wilden und hemmungslosen Sex haben...Wie es für einen beschissenen Omega, wie mich ja...normal ist...Hmpf!“, mit jedem Wort schien er lauter geworden zu sein, bis Einar sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst und den Jüngeren einfach geküsst hatte.  
Der Kuss wurde vollkommen überrascht erst einmal erwidert, bevor es Anders schließlich gelang den Größeren von sich zu schieben, „Einar!“ Rote Flecken geisterten unruhig über die geisterhaft blassen Wangen beider Zwillinge und ihre grauen Augen funkelten vor fremden Begehren, Unsicherheit und auch einer neuen, unbekannten Lust, während beide atemlos nach Luft und Worten rangen.  
„Ich...hätte es dir gesagt.“, Anders' Stimme klang atemlos und gepresst und er wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus, „Aber...Tom...“ „Wie lange wusstest du es schon?“, Einar hatte wieder nach der Hand des Jüngeren gegriffen und strich sanft über die zitternden Finger, die sich wie selbstverständlich an seine schmiegten. „Zwei Tage...Alex...fand es heraus.“, der graue Blick irrte zu Einar und er räusperte sich, als seine Stimme immer belegter klang und leiser wurde, „Tom...hatte versprochen, dass er es niemandem sagen würde.“ „Das...hat er ja auch nicht.“, Einar kicherte bei der Erinnerung an die Bekanntgabe der Schwangerschaft und griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Photo hervor, „Schau mal.“

Tom grinste fröhlich, ganz das rosarote Hasenirrlicht in die Kamera und Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände formten das Victorysymbol.  
Rasmus hatte sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der vor ihm gesessen hatte, vorgebeugt, der Mund zu einer stummen, unerwarteten Frage aufgerissen.  
Marius war inmitten eines begeisterten Klatschens und halb aufgestanden, als hätte er Anders von hinten umarmen wollen, eingefangen worden.  
Eline, behindert durch Elling auf ihrem Schoss, streckte eine Hand nach Anders aus.  
Ola und Ellen, die beide glücklich strahlten, waren mitten im Moment des Aufstehens oder des Jubelns auf das Photo gebannt worden.  
Einar war seinerseits nur im Profil zu sehen, da er seinen Zwilling anstarrte, den Mund stumm und wie bei einem Fisch weit aufgerissen.  
Anders, der in der Mitte saß, wirkte als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken oder Tom umbringen.  
Oder vielleicht auch beides.

„Oh Gott.“, lachend zog Anders die Nase hoch und lehnte sich schließlich wieder vertrauensvoll und einfach die vertraute und lang vermisste Nähe genießend, gegen seinen Zwilling. Einar hingegen legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf den zerzausten, blonden Schopf, „Du möchtest mir nun also nicht mehr die Nase brechen?“  
Anders dachte kurz ernsthaft darüber nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Mir wäre lieber...wenn...du bei mir...uns...wärst“ „Immer.“, dieses Mal war es ein wirklicher Kuss, ein Versprechen und Einars Hand lag mit väterlichem Stolz auf dem Bauch.  
„Eiiiiinaaaar?“  
Lachend zog der Ältere seinen Bruder von der Bank, „Auto?“ „Bloß nicht!“, der Blick wurde bei der Vorstellung wieder trotzig, aber die kleine vorwitzige Zunge, die über die rauen Lippen leckte und der warme Körper, der sich voller Verlangen gegen ihn presste, verrieten was Anders eigentlich fühlte, „Stall...“


	10. to pull a boner - Einen Bock schießen

Der Song, den Rasmus singt, heißt Stjernestøv und stammt von seiner eigenen Band.

ACHTUNG: Die erste Version wurde gelöscht!Dies ist Version 2!

to pull a boner  
Immer weiter entfernten sie sich von den fröhlichen Gesprächen, die durch die Sommernacht wehten, immer weiter blieben die schattenhaften Grüppchen und der See hinter ihnen zurück und schließlich ragte ein großes, dunkles Gebäude, aus denen es warm roch, vor ihnen auf. Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und der fremdartige Geruch der wolligen Tiere erfüllte die Luft, als Einar sich tief verbeugend ins Innere des Stalls deutete, „Nach dir.“ Anders trat lächelnd an ihm vorbei, griff aber sofort nach der Hand seines Bruders und zog ihn mit sich in den Stall hinein.  
Die Tür fiel lautlos hinter den Brüdern ins Schloss.  
Im sanften Dämmerlicht des Stalls zog Anders Einar über die breite Stallgasse an den schläfrig blökenden Tieren vorbei, bis er eine leere Stallbox, deren Holztür einladend offen stand, entdeckte. Kichernd stieß er seinen Bruder in den Pferch, wo dieser auf dem frischen, weichen Stroh landete. Anders' graue Augen, in dem Stalllicht ebenso farblos wie seine Wangen, wanderten für einige Sekunden genüsslich über den schlanken Körper, der sich vor ihm räkelte, bevor er sich zu ihm kniete. Kühle, weiche Hände schoben das T-Shirt langsam nach oben, entblößten dabei Zentimeter für Zentimeter den flachen, muskulösen Bauch des Biathleten, über den dann auch sogleich die blassrosa, rauen Lippen wanderten, die Einar immer wieder aufs Neue erschaudern ließen, „Anders!“  
„Eiiiinaaaarrr...“, heiß strich der Atem über die kühle Haut und drohte die Sinne des Älteren zu überreizen, während sein Bruder sich an ihn presste und ihn überdeutlich seine Erregung fühlen ließ, „Eiiiinaaarrrr...“ Wieder schnurrte Anders willig den Namen seines Bruders und während seine Lippen nun über den blassen Hals wanderten, zerrten ungeduldige Finger an Einars Hose und versuchten die Knöpfe zu lösen.  
„Eiiinaaaarrrr...“, dieses Mal klang es leidend und deutlich frustrierter und der ältere Zwilling schlang die Arme um den schmalen Körper, der sich so willig an ihn schmiegte und setzte sich etwas unbeholfen und Anders gleichzeitig auf seinen Schoss ziehend, auf. Der Kleinere barg seinen Kopf an Einars Brust, die Lippen wanderte schamlos über das Schlüsselbein und der Zwilling keuchte hilflos auf, als sein Bruder schließlich auch zubiss. „Biest...“, atemlos zerrten Einars Finger an den Hemdknöpfen und rissen schließlich doch voller Ungeduld daran, so dass die farblosen Knöpfe im Heu verschwanden und der nun auseinanderklaffende Stoff weiße, im Stalllicht beinahe kränklich blass wirkende Haut entblößte.  
Warme Finger strichen über die so vertraute, blasse Haut, folgten dann etwas zögerlich den Muskeln, nur um schließlich vor der bislang unbekannte Wölbung, vor dem einzigen Zeichen, dass es ihr Kind wirklich gab und es nicht nur eine Illusion oder ein schlechter Scherz war, zu verharren. Heiß brannte sich die warme Hand in die unterkühlte Haut und Anders öffnete unsicher die Augen. Unsicher und unfähig sich zu bewegen oder die Frage zu stellen, die in der Luft lag, leckte er sich über die Lippen, als er schließlich dann doch den Blick seines Bruders einfangen konnte.  
In Einars Blick spiegelte sich die gleiche neue Befangenheit, die es vorher noch niemals zwischen den Zwillingen gegeben hatte und Anders schluckte unsicher, als er ihre Finger schließlich vorsichtig miteinander verflocht und Einars warme Hand auf seinen gerundeten Bauch legte.  
Bewegungslos, als würde Einar auf etwas, vielleicht eine Bewegung des Kindes oder irgendetwas Anderes, was dieses bisher so unbegreifliche Wunder für ihn auch endlich realer machen könnte, warten, ruhte die warme Hand dort, während die grauen Blicke weiterhin tief ineinander versunken waren. Ohne den Blick zu lösen, beugte sich Anders schließlich vor und küsste seinen Bruder fordernd, drängte sich weiter an ihn und stöhnte auf, als Einar den Kuss vertiefte.  
Kühle Finger strichen neckisch über den offenen Hosenbund des Älteren, bevor sie schließlich über die unter dem Stoff verborgenen Hüftknochen strichen und die zarte Haut dort liebkosten. Einars Atem beschleunigte sich und er stöhnte genüsslich auf, als die kühlen, vertrauten Finger schließlich über seine Erregung strichen und das erregt pochende Fleisch massierten. Blind vor Lust bewegte Einar die Hüften, drängte sich gegen den schmaleren Körper und versuchte die ruhenden Hände zu einer ihm Erlösung schenkenden Bewegung zu animieren, während seine Hand noch immer auf dem Babybauch, der sich nun an seiner eigenem, muskulösen Bauch rieb und spürbar, lag. „Anders...“, atemlos keuchte er den Namen seines Zwillings, bevor sein Kinn kraftlos auf die schmale Schulter seines Bruders, dessen unerwartete Stärke nun das Einzige zu sein schien, das ihn noch aufrecht hielt, sank und sein Brustkorb sich im vergeblichen Versuch wieder zu Atem zu kommen, hektisch hob und senkte. Die halb geschlossenen Augen weiteren sich, als Anders blasse Finger, klebrig und feucht, über seinen Bauch strichen und schließlich auf den blassen, zerbissenen Lippen des Jüngeren lagen, wo eine blassrosa Zunge sie genüsslich ableckte.  
Knurrend festigte Einar, in einem niemals gekannten Gefühl der Lust, den Griff um den schmalen Körper, der sich an ihm schmiegte. Anders' fleckige Lippen, deren Kuss nun ungewohnt salzig schmeckte, teilten sich zu seinem Lächeln. Die grauen Augen funkelten zufrieden, als Einar den sich willig räkelnden Jüngeren mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung unter sich brachte. Ihre miteinander verschlungenen Finger ruhten im Stroh, als er sich nun endlich zwischen den willig gespreizten Beinen platzierte. Das aufgerissene, knopflose Hemd, zu einem nutzlosen, dreckigen Stück Stoff verkommen, offenbarte das, was es eigentlich verstecken sollte. Und aus dieser ungewohnten Position meinte Einar nun sogar die Wölbung des Bauches, eingeengt durch die graue Jeans, die sein kleiner Bruder noch immer trug, deutlicher wahrnehmen zu können. Sanft ließ er seine Finger über die festen Oberschenkel nach oben wanderten und berauschte sich an dem schweren Atem, den lustvoll verschleierten Augen und dem immer schneller gehenden Atemrhythmus. Noch von dem grauen Stoff der engen Jeans verborgen, sich aber bereits erwartungsvoll reckend, strich Einar über den Schritt, wanderte über den Reißverschluss, der sich mit jedem der hektischen Atemzüge weiter öffnete und ruhten schließlich auf dem behelfsmäßigen Gummiband, das den nicht mehr zu schließenden Knopf ersetzte. Das Geräusch des zurückschnappenden Gummis, mit dem Einars neugierige Finger spielten, schreckte Anders auf und eine dunkle Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. Bevor er aber etwas sagen oder sich rechtfertigen konnte, zwangen ihn die weichen Lippen seines Bruders, die erneut einen Kuss forderten, zum Schweigen. Dennoch atmete Anders erleichtert auf, als Einars Finger das trotzdem einengende Gummiband schließlich doch geschickt lösten und die Jeanshose endlich doch auseinanderklaffte, den Bauch vollkommen enthüllte und von Einar zusammen mit den Shorts heruntergezogen wurde.  
Schwer atmend ruhte Anders im Stroh, die grauen Augen halb geschlossen, die schmalen Wangen von roten Flecken geziert und die zerbissenen, kussgeschwollenen Lippen lautlos mit dem Namen seines Bruders bewegend, bettelte er wortlos um die Erlösung, die er auch nur von diesem, seinem zweiten Ich, bekommen konnte. Beinahe widerwillig löste Einar sich von diesem Anblick, als er nun den Kopf senkte und einen vorsichtigen Kuss, auf den gerundeten Bauch hauchte. Ein silbriges, perlendes Lachen, ob der neuen, noch für sie beide so fremden Empfindlichkeit des jungen Omegas, hallte durch den ruhigen Stall und Einar hielt kurz inne. Schmale Finger fingen sich dann aber schon in den blonden Locken des Älteren, dirigierten die neugierigen Lippen, um weitere solche Laute zu entlocken und hervorzurufen und sich an den ungewohnten Klängen und dem bebenden Körper, der sich seinen Lippen entgegen drängte, zu weiden.  
Anders seufzte lautlos und die Finger gruben sich härter in die Masse der blonden Locken, als die Lippen langsam immer tiefer wanderten und auf ihrem Pfad neue, unbekannte, empfindliche Punkte am eigentlich so bekannt geglaubten Körper des Jüngeren fanden. Jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Weges wurde atemlos ausgekostet, bevor die weichen Lippen sich schließlich um die sich ihm bereits bettelnd entgegen streckende Spitze der Erregung legten. Liebkost, erforscht, getrieben von dem neuen Verlangen und durch die bettelnden Fingern, die sich in Einars Haar verfangen hatten, lenkend, lag Anders schwer atmend vor Einar im Stroh. Die grauen Augen waren zufrieden geschlossen und die fleckigen Lippen bebten, als der Jüngere sich ganz den kundigen Lippen hingab.  
„Anders?!“, der ferne Ruf ließ die, im sanften, erschöpften Nachglühen gefangenen Zwillinge erschrocken auseinander fahren, „Einar? Seid ihr hier irgendwo?“ „Scheiße, das ist Kenny!“, eilige löste Anders sich aus der Umarmung seines Bruders und sah sich suchend nach seinen Sachen um, „Schnell! Zieh dich an!“ Nach einer Schrecksekunde erhob sich auch der ältere Zwilling, raffte Shirt und Hose zusammen und versuchte, auf einem Bein herum hüpfend so schnell wie möglich wieder in seine Kleidung zu kommen, während sich das Rufen immer weiter dem Stallgebäude zu näheren schien, „Aaaaandeeers? Eiiiiinaaaar?“  
„Shit.“, es klang trotz des Schimpfwortes aber dann doch eher verzweifelt, so dass Einar sich voller Sorge eilig umdrehte und seinen kleinen Bruder, der inmitten der Stallbox stand dann von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und schließlich lachen musste.  
Anders graue Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, seine Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig und er versuchte verzweifelt mit einer Hand die Hose, die sich nun, ohne das Gummiband, nicht mehr schließen lassen würde, und mit der anderen Hand versuchte das Hemd, dessen Knöpfe unauffindbar im Stroh lagen, zusammen zu halten.  
Einar reagierte sofort, nach einem hastigen Blick in Richtung Stalltür, streifte sein T-Shirt ab und reichte es dem mit den Tränen kämpfenden Omega, „Hier.“ Anders zögerte kurz, streifte es sich dann aber über und zupfte dann mit einer Hand, da die Andere noch immer die Jeans festhielt, unglücklich daran herum, saß es doch anders als das Hemd, das er zuvor getragen hatte, am Bauch recht eng. Anstatt ihn zu trösten, schloss Einar seinen Bruder in die Arme und zupfte einige vergessene Strohhalme aus den blonden Haaren, „Warte mal...“  
Verwirrt und den Griff um die Jeans festigend, sah Anders zu, wie sein Bruder erst einhändig eines der bunten Bänder, die seit Indien sein Handgelenk zierten, löste und dann, wie Tom einige Stunden vorher, vor ihm kniete. Den kräftigen Fingern fehlte die Geschicklichkeit, die Tom gezeigt hatte, aber schließlich spannte sich das dünne, bunte Band und Einar grinste erwartungsvoll zu seinem Bruder hinauf, „So.“ Anders nickte leicht und zog nicht wirklich glücklich wirkend das enge Shirt hinunter, während Einar noch nach dem vergessen im Stroh liegenden Sakko angelte, bevor er sich schließlich auch wieder erhob. „Hier...Sonst frierst du.“, mit einem sanften Lächeln bot der Ältere ihm die Jacke an, aber Anders schüttelte den Kopf und streckte selbstvergessen die Hand aus und strich über die muskulöse Brust des Biathleten, „Mir...ist nicht kalt... Vielleicht...solltest du es anziehen?“  
Die Ärmel des Sakkos waren zu kurz und endeten, egal wie sehr Einar auch ziehen mochte, einige Zentimeter über den Handgelenken und das ganze Kleidungsstück schien eng zu sein und ließ sich, als Einar es dann doch versuchte, nicht wirklich schließen. Aber dennoch behielt Einar das, warme, noch nach seinem Bruder duftende Sakko an und zog seinen Bruder, der sich sofort zufrieden an ihn schmiegte, noch einmal in seine Arme und stahl sich einen genussvollen, langsamen Kuss.

„EINAR! ANDERS!“, die Stalltür öffnete sich und eine schmale Gestalt drängte sich durch den dunklen Spalt herein. Es klickte vernehmlich in der Stille des Stalls, als der Neuankömmling wohl den zuvor ertasteten Lichtschalter betätigte und plötzlich flammte das grelle Licht der Neonröhren auf und die Schafe begannen protestierend zu blöken, „Blöde Viecher...HALTET DIE KLAPPE! HEY, FANNEMELS?! SEID IHR HIER IRGENDWO? CLAS WILL NE REDE HALTEN!“  
„Hier, Kenny!“, als das Licht aufgeflammt war, waren die Zwillinge auseinander gefahren, hatte verstecken doch nun keinen Sinn mehr gemacht. „Wir suchen euch...“, Kenny kam näher und warf einen uninteressierten Blick in die Schafboxen, in denen sich die Muttertiere mit ihren Lämmern verschlafen erhoben hatten, „Bäh, stinkt das hier.“ „Wir mögen das.“, schnappte Anders und trat an seinem Bruder vorbei aus dem Verschlag auf die Stallgasse hinaus, „Wir sind Bauern, schon vergessen?“ „Anders!“, Einar schlang die Arme von hinten um seinen nach wie vor angespannten Bruder, „Kein gehässiger Sonntag!“ Der jüngere Zwilling brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und langsam folgten beide Kenny, der sich nach wie vor über den Stallgeruch beschwerte, hinaus in die kühle Mittsommernacht.

„Sie wollten sich die kleinen Lämmer ansehen.“, verkündete Kenny voller Stolz, als er die Gefundenen schließlich zurück auf die mittlerweile von Fackeln erhellte Wiese, wo die losen Gruppen sich in der Zwischenzeit zu einer großen Gruppe vermengt hatten, brachte. Der ungeduldig wirkende Clas stand, ein beschlagenes Sektglas, gegen das er nun mit einem silbernen Löffel schlug, in der Hand haltend, vor dieser erwartungsvollen Gruppe, die bei dem melodischen Klirren in Schweigen verfiel.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinter Wolken verborgen, spendete der goldene Ball der nicht untergehen wollenden Sonne noch immer genügend Licht, um den feinperligen Schaumwein in Clas' Glas, das er nun prostend empor hielt, zum Funkeln zu bringen, „Nun, da wir endlich vollständig sind...“ Sein strafender Blick ruhte kurz auf den verspäteten Zwillingen, die sich gerade zwischen Tom und Bardal drängten, aber während Anders schuldbewusst unter dem Blick des autoritären Alphas errötete, schien sein Bruder davon unberührt zu bleiben und erwiderte den kühlen Blick des Alphas stoisch. Gleichzeitig legte der ältere Zwilling auch sanft den Arm um Anders und zog seinen Bruder näher zu sich, während Clas' Blick nun über die Menge seiner Gäste wanderte und kurz auf Bardal zur Ruhe kam, bevor er das Glas erneut für einen stummen Prosit hob, „Eine süße Tochter, Anders. Schade, dass sie nur eine Omega ist. Dein dritter Omega...Irgendwie nicht sehr erfolgreich...“ Kurz zuckte es verräterisch im sonst so beherrschten Gesicht des jüngeren Alphas, bevor dieser sich dann aber doch schnell wieder wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und ein joviales Lächeln zeigte, bevor Bardal an seinem Glas nippte, „Du musst es ja wissen, Clas.“ Nervöses Gelächter der Betas, welche die Zwischentöne, die die wenigen anwesenden Omegas zum ängstlichen und die untergeordneten Alphas zum sicheren Schweigen zwangen, nicht wahrnehmen konnten, brandete auf und verebbte ebenso schnell wieder durch Clas' kurzes Räuspern, „Hoffentlich ist das nächste Kind, das in diesen Zirkus geboren wird etwas...brauchbarer...“  
Gemurmel brandete auf, fragend, Antworten fordernd und auch überrascht über die seltsame Formulierung, die vom Sportchef gewählt worden war, dennoch wurde es mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit wieder vom Sportchef übertönt, „Auf die nächste Generation und auf die Zukunft.“ Die Gläser blitzten in der mitternächtlichen Sonne auf und die Stimmen trugen weit über die Wiese, als die die Menschenmenge den Trinkspruch aufnahm, „Auf die Zukunft.“

Längst hatten sich die kleinen Gruppen wieder gebildet und auf der Wiese verteilt. Fröhliches Lachen, das Klirren der Gläser und auch vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen, oftmals auch immer noch Vermutungen über das angekündigte, nächste Kind wehten durch die warme Nacht, durch die Tom wie ein Schmetterling fröhlich zwischen den Grüppchen herumflatterte. Prüfende Blicke streiften die potentiellen Eltern und während Clas und Alex, weit voneinander entfernt Hof hielten, saßen die Zwillinge wieder alleine auf der kleinen, einsamen Bank am See. Einars Arm lag um seinen Bruder und müde lehnte der Kopf des Jüngeren an der breiten Schulter des Anderen und blickte, die Augen halb geschlossen haltend, auf den See hinaus. „Müde?“, Einar hauchte einen Kuss auf die störrischen, blonden Locken und Anders nickte leicht, das Gähnen krampf- und heldenhaft unterdrückend und deutete fahrig auf seine nicht mehr so schlanke, durch das Shirt nun betonte, Körpermitte, „Bin...dauernd...müde...liegt wohl am...“ „Soll ich Tom suchen?“, die Finger des Älteren strichen über den Babybauch, der unter dem seinem Shirt plötzlich so offensichtlich und auch so anziehend schien, „Du bist doch mit ihm hier?“

Tom hatte sich schließlich einfangen lassen. Die frühlingsblauen Augen, die über den Rand des halb leeren Glases hinweg, Einar anfunkelten, blitzten mit dem Himmelsblau um die Wette und die vollen Lippen, die nicht nur Spuren von Sekt und den kleinen Snacks, sondern auch von verschiedenen Eroberungen trugen, verzogen sich unwillig, „Ich will aber noch nicht gehen...“ „Anders ist müde.“, der ältere Zwilling griff nach Toms Hand, aber dieser schüttelte sie routiniert ab, „Clas hat doch Gästezimmer...“ Bei der Vorstellung, wie Anders hier schlief, lief ein Schauder durch den trainierten Körper des Biathleten und er schüttelte sofort den Kopf, „Dann nehme ich ihn lieber mit!“ „Schade...“, Toms Stimme hatte sich zu einem tiefen Schnurren, ganz ähnlich der Tonlage in der Anders während seiner Hitze den brüderlichen Namen hervorzubringen pflegte, gewandelt und seine Finger wanderten langsam über die, trainierten, sonnengebräunten Muskeln, die durch die aufklaffenden Sakkojacke sichtbar wurden, „Ich hätte schon gewusst, was wir mit der dem Rest dieser Nacht anfangen könnten...Wirklich sehr bedauerlich, dass du lieber mit seinem Brüderchen Zeit verbringen willst...“ Toms Lippen streiften kurz Einars, bevor der Skispringer sich aber wieder löste und einer schlaksigen, blonden Gestalt, die sich aus einer der Gruppen löste, zuwinkte, „Rune! Warte! Ruuuuuneeee!“

„Na komm...“, schwerfällig zog Einar die zusammengesackte Gestalt seines Bruders von der Bank und schlang seinen Arm um Anders Taille, um ihn über die Wiese zu helfen, „Wir gehen noch kurz zu Stöckl...“ „Mag nicht...“, Anders nuschelte es verschlafen gegen den Hals seines Bruders und stolperte fast auf der unebenen Wiese, so dass Einar unwillkürlich fester zugriff und seinen Bruder schließlich auf seine Arme hob. „Besser.“, Anders lächelte verschlafen, schlang dann aber die Arme um den Hals des Bruders und lehnte sich zufrieden gegen die starke Brust des Älteren, der sich vorsichtig, seiner kostbaren Last bewusst seiend, den Weg über die Festwiese suchte.

Erst am Wagen, der etwas abseits parkte, stellte er Anders wieder auf die Beine und schaffte es schließlich auch irgendwie den Jüngeren auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen und anzuschnallen. Die schmale Gestalt sackte, nun nur noch aufrecht gehalten vom Gurt, zusammen und der blonde Schopf lehnte an der Scheibe, die mit seinem ruhigen, regelmäßigem Atem beschlug, während Einar durch das Halbdunkel, nur begleitet von der Sonne, die langsam am Horizont emporstieg und den neuen Tag verkündete, gen Volda fuhr.

„Pssst.“, einige Stunden später, stellte Einar seinen Bruder vor der Schlafzimmertür wieder auf seine Beine, „Ingrid schläft bestimmt noch.“ Bei der Erwähnung der Freundin krauste Anders nur die Nase und schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um die Taille seines Bruders, der daraufhin gequält aufstöhnte, „Anders...Nicht so fest...“ Widerwillig löste der Omega den Griff wieder und Einar öffnete leise die Tür zum dunklen Schlafzimmer und spähte in die Dunkelheit, „Möwe?“  
Im breiten Bett, das Anders in Abwesenheit der oftmals als Zugvogel verunglimpften Freundin, schon so oft mit seinem Bruder geteilt hatte, bewegte sich unter der rostroten Bettdecke etwas und nachdem sich ihre Augen die Dunkelheit im Schlafzimmer gewöhnt hatten, entdeckten sie auch den dunklen Schopf auf dem farblich zur Bettdecke passenden Kopfkissen, in tiefem Schlaf.  
„Na komm...“, sicher hielt er seinen Bruder, der sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, eingeschlafen war, in seinen Armen. Dennoch war er sich aber auch sehr wohl des warmen Körpers seiner Freundin, der sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte, bewusst, als auch er in den Schlaf abdriftete.

„Ingrid...“, Einar zischte es, aber aus dem Zischen, das Anders irgendwann einige Stunden später aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte, wurde schnell ein heiseres Stöhnen und der sichere Griff um Anders' Taille, so wie die warmen Hände, die auf dem Babybauch geruht hatten, verschwanden, als Einar sich plötzlich umdrehte, „Leise...Möwe...“ Die Antwort war ein heiseres Aufstöhnen und als Anders sich leicht drehte, konnte er sehen, wie Einars Hände, deren Gefühl auf seiner Haut er so gut kannte, nun über Ingrids Körper strichen, die weiblichen Rundungen erforschten, sie verwöhnten und reizten, bevor die Bewegung der Matratze und ein Grunzen verriet, dass Einar Ingrid unter sich gebracht haben musste.  
Wortlos schlich Anders sich aus dem Zimmer, als die Matratze sich rhythmisch zu bewegen begann. Eilig zog er das T-Shirt glatt und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Aber bereits auf der gemütlichen Couch sackte Anders wiederum zusammen und barg, während die eindeutigen Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer durch das stille, mittägliche Haus hallte, den Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Was machst du denn hier!?“, Ingrid, die gerade zerzaust und halbnackt das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, zog das T-Shirt, bei dem es sich ebenfalls um eines von Einar handelte, hastig herunter, um ihre Blößen zu verdecken „EINAR!“ „Was...“, nun tauchte auch der verschlafene Zwilling hinter ihr auf, zog sie in seine Arme und bettete seinen Kopf auf die schmale Schulter der verstimmten Freundin, um darüber seinen Bruder, der erschrocken von der Couch aufgesprungen war, anzusehen, „Ach..Anders. Er brauchte gestern eine... eine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Ich bringe ihn gleich zum Zug und dann...gehört der ganze Tag dir.“ „Mach dir bloß keine Mühe.“, Anders schnappte, als sein Zwilling Ingrid nun zärtlich küsste, „Sonst ist dein Zugvogel noch unbefriedigt, was für eine grauenvolle Vorstellung.“

„Rasmus...Ich brauche...Hilfe.“, eine halbe Stunde war Anders, noch immer in den zerknitterten Sachen vom Vortag und vollkommen zerzausten Haaren durch die unvertraute Stadt geirrt, bevor er schließlich Zuflucht in einem kleinen Park mit einigen Bänken gefunden hatte, „Ich bin in Volda...Nein, kann ich nicht...Ingrid...Genau...Ich...keine Ahnung... ein Park...Bei einer Kirche...Danke..“ Erleichtert beendete er das Gespräch, vertraute er doch seinem großen Bruder, der versprochen hatte ihn zu holen.

„ANDERS!“, es war nicht Rasmus' sangeserprobte Stimme, die ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken aufschreckte, sondern die sanftere, aber viel unmusikalischere von Marius, die dem Omega aber ebenso willkommen war. Eilig sprang er auf und sah sich suchend in dem kleinen, halbleeren Park um und entdeckte schließlich auch die große Gestalt des Turners, der die Arme willkommen heißend ausgebreitete hatte und ihn erneut rief. Wie ein kleines Kind lief er Marius entgegen und warf sich in die Arme des größeren Omegas, die sich auch sogleich um ihn legten, „Hey Kleiner. Wir sind gleich losgefahren. Du hast Rasmus einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt.“ „Das...wollte ich nicht.“, Anders' Wangen färbten sich wiederum leicht rötlich und er versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, aber Marius fuhr nur sanft durch seine Haare und dirigierte ihn behutsam in Richtung des Wagens „Na komm, wir fahren jetzt nach Hause. Ellen freut sich schon auf dich, sie wollte dein Lieblingsessen kochen...“

„Nun...“, Rasmus und Marius wechselten über den reichgedeckten Esstisch voller leckerer, wohlriechender Speisen einen kurzen Blick miteinander und ihre Gabeln, die auf halbem Weg zum Mund, als Anders nach dem zweiten Bissen dann plötzlich aber die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und aufgesprungen war, verharrt hatte, wurden auf dem Tellerrand abgelegt, „Ist es dafür nicht schon etwas...spät?“ Aber schon bald konnten sie unfreiwillig den würgenden Geräuschen aus dem Badezimmer, wo Anders sich über die Toilette beugte und die besorgte Ellen, die ihm gefolgt war, ihm den Rücken massierte, lauschen und Marius schob seinen Stuhl zurück, „Das ist zum Beispiel einer der Gründe, warum ich kein Kind will, Rasmus.“


	12. to keep something  secret

to keep something secret  
„Na, besser?“, Marius setzte sich neben dem jüngeren, totenblassen Omega auf die Couch und strich ihm durch das verschwitzte und zerzauste Haar, „Meinst du, du kannst vielleicht etwas Tee trinken?“ Anders schüttelte de Kopf und schloss dann erschöpft die Augen, „Kann...Kannst du mich...vielleicht in den Arm nehmen?“ „Ach, Kleiner.“, in die weiche Decke eingehüllt, zog er Anders auf seinen Schoss und strich weiterhin durch die strohigen Haare, „Was ist denn los?“ Marius konnte spüren, wie der Jüngere sich bei dieser Frage in seinen Armen förmlich zu versteifen schien, woraufhin er einfach still weiterhin durch die blonden Haare strich und hoffte, dass Anders irgendwann doch noch zu reden beginnen würde.  
Aber anstatt zu reden, begann die schmalen Schultern schließlich nur unter dem bisher unterdrücktem qualvollen Schluchzen zu beben und Marius ging letztendlich dazu über dem Jüngeren einfach nur stumm über den Rücken zu streichen, während er deutlich fühlen konnte, wie Tränen sein Shirt durchtränkten und sich die Finger des Jüngeren in dem dünnen Stoff förmlich verkrallt zu haben schienen. Rasmus, der auf einem der Sessel saß, sah irgendwann fragend von seinem Laptop auf, aber als Marius nur behutsam und ohne die Streicheleinheiten auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, den Kopf schüttelte, erhob er sich leise und ließ die beiden Omegas schließlich nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick alleine.  
„Rasmus ist weg, Anders.“, als eine der wenigen Personen außerhalb der Familie hatte Marius niemals einen der gängigen Spitznamen benutzt, denn für ihn war Anders immer der Kleine gewesen und so löste Anders sich bei dem ungewohnten Namen nun von ihm und sah den Größeren verwirrt an. Aber Marius lächelte nur und strich über die fleckige, tränenfeuchte Wange, „Niemand hört uns, egal was du erzählen wirst.“ „Was sollte ich denn erzählen?“, Anders' Stimme war nur ein leises, unsicheres Flüstern, „Dass...ich mich mit Einar gestritten habe?“ Der Blick aus den blauen Augen, die verborgen hinter den Brillengläsern funkelten, war immer noch freundlich und abwartend und ohne jegliche Wertung und schließlich seufzte Anders, „Ich hasse dich...Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust!“ Dennoch lehnte er sich wieder gegen die breite Brust des Turners und begann leise zu sprechen, „Einar hat mit Ingrid geschlafen...“  
Noch immer wartete Marius ruhig ab, ohne eine wirkliche Ahnung worauf das Ganze letztendlich hinauslaufen würde, aber schließlich hatte er wirklich Erfolg und Anders sprach wirklich weiter, versuchte zu erklären, „auch wenn die abgehackten Teilsätze für den Turner keinen Sinn machten, „Neben...mir...Er ließ mich...mit in...ihr Bett...und dann...dann...neben mir...nachdem...Clas...“ Wieder wurden die Worte von Tränen ersetzt, die Schultern bebten und Marius strich ihm behutsam über die Wange, „Ist gut...Wirklich...“

„Wo sind Marius und Anders?“, beim gemeinsamen Abendessen einige Stunden später blieben sowohl der Stuhl des Jüngsten, als auch unerwarteterweise der des Turners leer und besorgt wandt Ellen sich erst an ihren Mann und dann an ihren Sohn, die aber auch beide nur mit den Schultern zucken konnten, „Wir haben sie nicht gesehen.“ „Er schläft.“, Marius, der gerade unbemerkt die Küche betreten hatte, küsste seinen Freund kurz auf die Wange, bevor er ebenfalls Platz nahm und sich kurz fahrig durch die blonden Haare strich, bevor er damit begann seinen Teller systematisch zu füllen, „Das gestern war wohl alles etwas viel für ihn.“

„Ach? Er schläft?“, Rasmus blieb in der Tür seines ehemaligen Kinderzimmers, das er sich mit seinem Freund teilte und in dessen breitem Bett zusammengerollt eine schmale, blonde Gestalt schlief, stehen. Lächelnd drehte er sich nach einigen Sekunden aber zu seinem Omega um, „Warum hier?“ „Ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen.“, lautete die ruhige Antwort, „Er hat doch nicht einmal Eva dabei!“ Der älteste der Fannemelbrüder schmunzelte daraufhin nur und zog seinen Omega sanft in seine Arme und küsste den Größeren, „Ich liebe dich, Marius.“

Anders verbrachte diese erste Sommernacht in ihrer Mitte.  
Sicher an den großen, starken Teddybären Marius, der in dieser Nacht die geliebte, gelbe Plüschente ersetzte und in dessen kraftvollen Nähe er sich sicher und geborgen fühlen konnte, geschmiegt, und von Rasmus, der die Arme um die beiden Omegas in seinem Leben geschlungen hatte, beschützt.

„Guten Morgen.“, Rasmus war der Erste, der aufgewacht gewesen war, aber dennoch war entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheiten dieses Mal im Bett geblieben und hatte die im sanften Morgenlicht so sanft wirkenden Züge seines Omegas beobachtete. Während Anders, noch immer an Marius geschmiegt, noch zu schlafen schien, blinzelte Marius ihn schließlich verschlafen an und gähnte, „Halt die Klappe, Ras. Das ist viel zu früh...“ „Früh...“, stimmte ein, in Marius' Shirt brummelndes Stimmchen zu und die beiden Älteren lachten, „Wenn wir alle nun schon wach sind, was haltet ihr denn von Frühstück?“  
Während Marius zustimmend nickte, schüttelte Anders vollkommen unkommunikativ den Kopf und löste sich nicht auch weiterhin nicht vom Älteren, während Rasmus sich nun aber endgültig aufsetzte, „Anders Fannemel.“ Die deutliche Autorität des Alphas, die in den wenigen Silben mitschwang, ließ den Omega zusammenzucken und er löste sich unsicher von Marius, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte. Langsam drehte Anders sich fragend zu Rasmus um, der nun nach seiner Hand griff, ihn zu sich zog und sanft das spitze Kinn seines kleinen Bruders umfasste und ihn so zwang ihn anzusehen, „Du. Wirst. Jetzt. Frühstücken.“  
Ein ungnädiges Fiepen, ein leidender, beinahe klagender Laut war das einzige Zeichen des Widerwillens und schließlich stand der Omega mit den anderen auf und saß, wenn auch weder glücklich, noch überzeugt, sondern bereits etwas grünlich um die Nase wirkend, auch am verspäteten, dennoch von Ellen liebevoll und reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch.  
„Wir versuchen es mal mit Crackern.“, Ellen legte einen der trockenen, unattraktiven Cracker auf den Teller vor ihrem Jüngsten und strich Anders sanft durch die Haare, „Das hat mir immer geholfen...Vor allem bei Einar und dir.“ Vorsichtig, mit zitternden Fingern und voller Misstrauen griff Anders schließlich dann doch nach dem trockenen Gebäck und betrachtete es angeekelt von allen Seiten, während die anderen Familienmitglieder ihrerseits den jungen Omega angestrengt beobachteten.  
„Könntet ihr aufhören mich anzustarren?“, die grauen, bislang so müden Augen, blitzten empört auf und sofort sah jeder auf seinen Teller und beschäftigte sich mit dem eigenen Essen, während Anders nun endlich vorsichtig in den Cracker biss.  
Zusammen mit einer Tasse Tee, blieb es wirklich im bislang leeren Magen.

„Fannemel!“, drei Tage war der Omega dem Training unentschuldigt fern geblieben und nicht einmal Tom schien zu wissen, wohin er sich verkrochen hatte. Und auch wenn ich es erahnen konnte und ich mir, sowohl als Alpha, als auch sein Trainer, Sorgen um ihn und auch um das ungeborene Kind machte, so konnte ich diese Verrohung der Sitten nicht dulden. Die Blicke der Anderen wanderten zwischen mir und Anders, der beim Klang meiner Stimme sofort stehen geblieben war, hin und her und zum Schutze meiner Autorität musste ich ihm nun befehlen, „In mein Büro. Sofort.“  
„Du hast einen Arzttermin verpasst.“, die geschlossene Bürotür sperrte die neugierigen Blicke aus und sorgte dafür, dass wir offen über das Thema, in das die Anderen noch nicht eingeweiht werden konnte, sprechen konnten. Anders stand vor meinem Schreibtisch, den starren Blick, so verschlossen und so untypisch für einen Omega, wieder fest auf die Photos hinter mir gerichtet, hüllte er sich in tiefes Schweigen. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammengelegt, präsentierte er wahrscheinlich unbewusst und als Schutz gegen einen fremden Alpha seinen Bauch, der sich unter dem Team-Shirt zumindest für mich nur zu deutlich abzuzeichnen schien und weigerte sich auch noch meine ungestellte Frage zu beantworten. Wieder räusperte ich mich, löste den Blick von dem gespannten Shirt und betrachtete die schmalen, eingefallenen Wangen, die ihn so gar nicht so wirken ließen, wie ich mir immer eine typische, strahlende werdende Omegamutter vorgestellt hatte, und die meine bisher so erfolgreich verdrängten Sorgen erneut weckten, „Ich werde dich ab jetzt persönlich zu jedem Arzttermin bringen. Hast. Du. Verstanden?“  
Er nickte nur stumm.

Bereits am Nachmittag, nach einem Training, bei dem nichts so gelaufen war, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte, saß ich wieder im hell gestrichenen Wartezimmer des Gynäkologen. Aber am liebsten wäre ich an jedem anderen Ort gewesen oder hätte mich wenigstens hinter irgendeiner Zeitung oder etwas Anderem versteckt, anstatt mich den bohrenden Blicken und den unausgesprochenen Vermutungen, die schwer in der nach reifen, schwangeren Omegas und dem belastenden Geruch ihrer Alphas duftenden Luft hingen, aussetzen zu müssen. Einzig meine Sorge ließ mich an diesem Ort ausharren, die Besorgnis um einen Omega, der zwar nicht der Meine war, aber dennoch zusammen mit seinem Kind vor der Welt beschützt werden müsste. Das Unbehagen, das ich für meinen Athleten, für den ich verantwortlich war, fühlte und die tiefe Sorge um einen jungen Mann, eigentlich noch ein halbes Kind, dessen ganzes Leben sich innerhalb der letzten Tage so sehr verändert hatte.

„Haben Sie Zwillinge in der Familie?“, wiederum wanderte die graue Sonde über den gerundeten Bauch und wieder flackerten die für Anders unverständlichen und nur schwer erkennbaren Bilder über den kleinen Bildschirm. Immer und immer wieder veränderte der Arzt die Bildausschnitte, vergrößerte, beschriftete und speicherte die Bilder in einem solchen Tempo, das Anders nicht einmal hatte nachfragen können, was genau er da eigentlich sah. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage wandt er den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und sah den Arzt verwirrt an, „Ja, ich...bin ein Zwilling. Warum?“  
„Ah...“, wieder veränderte sich der Ausschnitt und der kleine Bildschirm zeigte nun zwei undeutliche Umrisse,die nach einigen weiteren Klicks zu winzigen Abbildern winziger Menschen wurden und auf die der Arzt nun deutete erklärend deutete, „Einen dritten Herzschlag finde ich aber nicht, Glück habt. Aber, ich kann Ihnen sagen...Sie teilen sich...eine Fruchthülle...Eineige Zwillinge. Sie machen sich wohl nichts einfach...“ Der Arzt schmunzelte und bewegte die Sonde noch einmal, „Wollen sie vielleicht auch gleich wissen, was Ihre Zwillinge werden? Wir könnten nachsehen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und Ihre zwei spielen mit.“  
Anders, der noch immer zwischen Faszination, Unverständnis und Irritation schwankend auf die beiden Bilder starrte, blinzelte verwirrt und löste schließlich voller Widerwillen den Blick vom ersten Bild seiner beiden Kindern, „Kann...man das denn schon sehen?“ „Das...“, suchend bewegte sich die kühle Sonde über den gewölbten Bauch, bis sie schließlich das Bild eines der beiden Kinder eingefangen hatte, „Das ist etwa 7cm groß und...männlich...Der Zwilling...“ Auch das zweite Kind war natürlich schnell gefunden worden, schien aber leider weniger kooperativ zu sein, als der Bruder, „...ist etwas größer...und ein...ein Rücken. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“

„Und?“, erleichtert erhob mich, aber dennoch ließ mich das ungute Gefühl nicht los, als ich Anders blass und mit deutlichen Tränenspuren auf den Wangen aus dem Untersuchungszimmer und folgsam auf mich zukommen sah. War vielleicht etwas mit dem Kind? Ich näherte mich ihm, schnupperte und witterte und seufzte schließlich erleichtert. Der vertraute Geruch aus dem alles Herbe verschwunden war und der meine Instinkte nur noch dazu treiben wollte, den Omega beschützen zu wollen und den ich inzwischen mit dem schwangeren Omega meines Teams zu verbinden wusste, war noch immer vorhanden. Das Kind lebte, also war etwas ander]es dort hinter den geschlossenen Türen geschehen. Etwas, das den Omega zutiefst aufgewühlt hatte.  
Anders schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und schien sich plötzlich, innerhalb weniger Sekunden und direkt vor meinen Augen wieder zu fangen und sich in den so untypischen Omega, der uns alle über seine Genetik hätte täuschen können, zu verwandeln, „Ich bekomme einen Jungen. Vielleicht ist er ja das, was Clas brauchbar nannte.“

Ein weißer, unscheinbarer Umschlag mit schwarzer, krakeligen und so lebhaft wirkenden Schrift darauf lag zwei Tage später auf Einars Tisch.  
Darin ein einzelnes Ultraschallbild.


	13. to need love

to need love  
„Anders...MENSCH! ANDERS! GUCK DOCH MAL!“, der Juli war mit Sommer, Sonnenschein und Hitze über das Land hereingebrochen. Und mit den ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen hatte sich Tom vom Winterschmetterling auch wieder in das hyperaktive Sommerhäschen, das keine Minute stillsitzen konnte und wollte, verwandelt. Normalerweise genoss auch Anders diese Zeit und die Sonne und stand Tom beim Aushecken von Unfug in nichts nach, aber in diesem Sommer fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft dazu.  
Anfangs war es noch anders gewesen.  
Auch wenn sich Alles für den Omega in den letzten Wochen verändert haben mochte, so hatte er trotzdem noch lachen können, hatte sich von Tom einspannen lassen können, war auch immer mit ihm zusammen zum Training gefahren, hatte sich dem gutmütigen Spott der Anderen ausgesetzt, die noch immer keine Ahnung hatten und sich -immer unter dem wachsamen Blick der Trainer- bis an seine Schmerzgrenze geschunden, um endlich vergessen zu können.  
Aber, er war auch jeden Tag voller Hoffnung zum Briefkasten gegangen und bereits spätestens beim zweiten Klingeln am Telefon gewesen, aber mit jedem weiteren Tag, in dem der herbeigesehnte Brief, die ersehnte Nachricht oder der begehrte Anruf nicht kam, sank seine Hoffnung weiter. Jede weitere Enttäuschung schien ihn dann nur tiefer hinab in einen Strudel aus dunklen Gedanken, in dem ihn nicht einmal der hellstrahlende Tom erreichen könnte, zu ziehen.  
„Ach, Anders...“, erschrocken öffnete der Jüngere, dem wie so oft in letzter Zeit die Kraft zu fehlen schien, um Aufzustehen, die Augen, als plötzlich eine Hand durch seine zotteligen, blonden Haare strich, „Lach doch mal wieder...“ Die glanzlosen, grauen Augen wichen Toms Blick aus, als Anders sich mit einem dumpfen Seufzen auf die Liege zurücksinken ließ, die Mundwinkel aber dann zu einem schrecklich gekünstelten Lächeln verzog, „Zufrieden?“ „Nicht wirklich...“, Toms Augen funkelten, als er nun am engen Shirt zerrte, es trotz Anders' Protesten hochschob und die engen Shorts, die bereits in den gewachsenen Bauch einschnitten, enthüllten, „Du musst hier mal raus...“ „Wir haben heute aber kein Training...“, Anders wollte sich auf die andere Seite, von Tom wegdrehen, aber der schnippste nur mit den Fingern und sprang auf, „Ich weiß...wir gehen endlich Shoppen!“  
„Tom...“, Anders' Begeisterung hielt sich deutlich erkennbar in Grenzen, aber der Ältere ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern zog den Omega einfach von der Gartenliege, ins kühle Haus hinein und scheuchte ihn dann auch gleich die Treppe hoch, „Hopp, los! Zieh dich an. Du hast fünf Minuten. Ingrid hat mir da neulich gerade erst ein paar ganz tolle Adresse gesagt...“  
Fünf Minuten später klopfte Tom auch schon gegen die Tür zu Anders' Schlafzimmer, nur um sie dann doch ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, aufzustoßen, „Die Zeit ist um. Wenn du jetzt nicht angezogen sein solltest, nehme ich dich entweder nackt mit oder ich ziehe dich an. Das entscheidest du, Faaaaniiii!“  
„Schade...“, Tom grinste, als er den angezogenen Omega, der sich aber noch unschlüssig vor dem Spiegel drehte, musterte, „Es wird wirklich Zeit...“ Anders seufzte und warf einen letzten Blick auf das nicht gerade schmeichelhafte Spiegelbild. Das enge Shirt, inzwischen allerdings sogar eines aus Toms Kleiderschrank spannte leicht über dem in den letzten Wochen deutlich gewachsenen Babybauch und die Jeans, die sich selbst mit der Gummibandverlänerung nur noch schwerlich schließen ließ, so dass Anders die Hose meistens nun unter dem sich rundenden Bauch trug, zeichnete sich unangenehm unter dem Supermanshirt ab.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, wütend schob ich die Sekretärin, die sich mir in den Weg stellen wollte, beiseite und warf die Liste, den Grund für meine Aufregung und Wut, auf den aufgeräumten Glasschreibtisch des Sportchefs, „Er ist verdammt noch mal schwanger!“ „Und auch ein Mitglied des Teams.“, Clas' grüne Augen musterten mich und wieder hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass ich der Verlierer in diesem stillen Machtkampf zwischen uns Alphas sein würde, obwohl ich mich nach wie vor weigerte aufzugeben, „Er ist schwanger!“ „Das sagtest du schon, Alexander. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“, die kraftvollen Finger, ebenso mächtig wie Clas selbst, spielten nachlässig mit dem schwarzen Mont Blanc-Füller, mit dem auch mein Vertrag unterschrieben worden war, „Sonst kannst du nun gehen.“ „Clas. Anders. Wird. Nicht. Springen.“, ich weigerte mich, mich einfach wie einen unartigen Schüler wegschicken zu lassen, obwohl meine Instinkte mir bereits zur Flucht rieten, als Clas sich nun aus seinem Ledersessel erhob, „Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Sondern einzig Anders' und er will springen. Und er wird auch springen. Und, du wirst ihn lassen. Verstanden.“ Es war keine Frage und der Moschusgeruch, das olfaktorische Zeichen Clas' Autorität und seiner Macht auch über mich, raubten mir die Luft, zwangen mich aber schließlich zustimmend zu nicken und ließen mich erst draußen, nachdem die Glastür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war und als Barriere gegen Clas' Macht dienen konnte, wieder zu Sinnen kommen.  
Ich würde mich fügen und Anders und sein ungeborenes Kind in Gefahr bringen müssen.  
Gegen jeden meiner Instinkte.

„Ruuuuune!“, Tom winkte hektisch, als der Wagen schließlich vor dem Haus hielt und die großgewachsene, dünne Gestalt des Weltmeisters ausstieg, „Hier sind wir!“ „Wir sind die einzigen zwei Personen hier und es ist halb vier Uhr morgens. Er wird uns kaum übersehen, Tom.“, ungnädig wie immer so früh am Morgen, knurrte Anders nur und schulterte die Reisetasche, während Tom nur grinste und an dem neuen Teamshirt, das zusammen mit der überraschenden Nominierung für das Springen in Polen gekommen war, zupfte, „Stimmt, diese Kugel kann man nicht übersehen.“ Als Rune nun näher kam, wurde das seichte Geplänkel aber sogleich eingestellt und nach einer raschen Begrüßung schoben Tom und Rune die unhandlichen, schweren Sachen in den großen Kofferraum, während Anders, dem Tom zuvor noch schnell die kleine Reisetaschen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, die wenigen Sachen neben sich auf dem Rücksitz verstaute und dann auf die Anderen wartete.

„Hofer und Grazer wissen Bescheid.“, bereits am ersten Abend in Polen, als ich seine Teamkollegen längst entlassen gehabt hatte, hatte ich Anders schon wieder zu mir zitieren müssen. Es gab so nun wieder so viel zu besprechen und ich wunderte mich allerdings auch nicht, dass Tom, wie ein fröhlicher Fels in der Brandung, auch jetzt an seiner Seite stand, einen Arm um die Taille des Omegas geschlungen, „Du willst wirklich springen.“ Anders' Blick, kalt, unpersönlich und bar jeder Emotion streifte mich nur kurz, bevor er dann wieder einen imaginären Punkt über meiner Schulter fixierte und nickte, „Natürlich.“ Auch, wenn Anders es nicht hören und Tom meine Sorge nicht wirklich ernst nehmen wollte, zitierte ich dennoch all die Dinge, die schief gehen, all das was passieren könnte.  
Aber, wie erwartet bestand Anders darauf an dem Wettkampf teilzunehmen.

Der sommerliche Wettkampf war durchaus anstrengend gewesen, die drückende Hitze hatte allen zu schaffen gemacht und jedes Gesicht im Team wirkte, trotz aller Euphorie über das Abschneiden und die Leistungen abgespannt, blass und erschöpft. Jeder Athlet umklammerte seine Wasserflasche, aber dennoch blitzten in den so unterschiedlichen Augen noch immer Elan und Begeisterung für den Sport auf.  
Alles schien wie immer zu sein, aber als die kleine Gruppe der Norweger dann endlich das kühle Hotel betreten wollten, brach die kleine, geschlossene Gruppe plötzlich auseinander, als Anders bereits auf der Schwelle überraschend stehenden blieb und sich so aus der Sicherheit der Gruppe löste.  
Tom trat, nur Sekunden später gefolgt von dem, von seinen Alphainstinkten getriebenen, Alex sofort wieder an die Seite des Jüngeren, dessen Gesicht plötzlich mehr als blass geworden zu sein schien. Anders' Hand ruhte nun geradezu auffällig auf seinem Bauch und er rieb nervös darüber, während die grauen Augen sich beinahe panisch weiteten, „Einar...?“  
„Anders!“, die blondgelockte Gestalt, die sich nun aus dem Halbschatten des Hotelfoyers schälte und auf die Gruppe Norweger zutrat, wirkte fremd. Verschwitzt, übernächtigt und die blonden Locken, durch die er sich nun frustriert fuhr, am Kopf klebend, wirkte der sonst so gefasste und modische Biathlet vollkommen ungewohnt, aber seine grauen Augen funkelten dennoch voll der unterschiedlichsten Emotionen, „Bist du eigentlich total bescheuert...?“ „Was geht es dich an, was ich tue?“, die eben noch so müde Gestalt des Skispringers hatte sich, als würde sie Kraft durch Toms Arm, der wieder um seine Taille geschlungen oder Alex' Hand, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte und ihm Sicherheit gab, gewinnen können, gestrafft, „Verschwinde und vögel deinen Zugvogel gen Süden! Das kannst du ja am besten! LASS. MICH. ZUFRIEDEN! DU. HATTEST. DEINE. CHANCE!“ „Jetzt reicht's.“, die warme Hand des Alphas verschwand von seiner Schulter, als der Trainer nun kurzerhand zwischen die beiden Brüder trat, „Mitkommen. Sofort.“  
Während der müde und erschöpfte Anders sich dem Befehl des Alphas sofort beugte, funkelte der Zwilling den Österreicher voller Wut und in stiller Herausforderung an. Erst nach einigen ewig lang erscheinenden Sekunden unterwarf sich dann aber auch der ältere Zwilling der Autorität des Trainers und ließ sich , wenn auch mit einem verstimmten Knurren, in einen Konferenzraum schieben.

„Können wir das jetzt bitte schnell hinter uns bringen?“, Anders, der so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zu seinem Bruder bewahren zu wollen schien, war sofort an das Fenster getreten und lehnte nun, ohne Einar, der ebenso angespannt wirkte, aus den Augen zu lassen, müde an der Fensterbank, „Ich habe schon kapiert. Solange Ingrid nicht da ist, kommst du zu mir. Ist das der Ausgleich, für die Hitze? Nein...Schon gut, ich will es gar nicht wissen...Lass gut sein...“ Endlich gelang es dem Jüngeren den Blickkontakt zu seinem Bruder abzubrechen und er drehte sich um, „Verschwinde einfach. Ich will gar keine fadenscheinige Erklärung hören! Ich verspreche dir... du wirst mich nie wieder sehen müssen.“  
Mit wenigen Schritten stand Einar plötzlich aber hinter Anders, der sich erschrocken umdrehte und gleichzeitig auch versuchte zurückzuweichen, als die warmen Finger seines Bruders über den mittlerweile deutlich fühlbaren Bauch strichen. Die vertrauten, hektischen, roten Flecken huschten über Anders' blasse Wangen und die grauen Augen waren eine einzige, niemals gestellte Frage, deren einzige Antwort aus einem Kuss bestand.  
„Oh nein.“, Anders schob seinen Bruder von sich und trat in die sichere Mitte des Raumes, weit außerhalb von Einars Reichweite, „Dein Zugvogel ist schon wieder davongeflattert, also soll ich meine Beine mal wieder für dich breit machen? Glaub mir, im Moment habe ich an Sex überhaupt kein Interesse. Und wenn ich Sex haben wollen würde...dann finde ich etwas Besseres als dich. Ich würde Tom oder jeden Anderen fragen. Sogar Alex wäre wahrscheinlich besser als du!“ „Anders...“, Einar streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach seinem Bruder aus, aber der Skispringer wich wiederum vor ihm zurück, „Fass mich nicht an!“  
Betreten ließ Einar die Hand sinken und zog einen zerknitterten, weißen Umschlag aus seiner Hosentasche, „Anders, bitte...Bitte hör mir zu.“ „Du hast fünf Minuten.“, irgendetwas an der Haltung des Vaters hatte etwas in Anders gerührt, vielleicht war es der Familiensinn des Omegas, der zerknitterte Umschlag mit dem Ultraschallbild, der wirkte, als hätte Einar ihn überall hin mitgenommen oder vielleicht war es auch irgendetwas anderes, aber auf jeden Fall schien er bereit zu sein dem Anderen zumindest kurzfristig zuzuhören. Dennoch wich er, Einar noch immer nicht aus den Augen lassend, weiter zurück und setzte sich schließlich verkehrt herum und den Bauch hinter der hohen Lehne versteckend, auf einen der unbequemen Plastikstühle.  
Unruhig ging Einar, immer darauf achtend, dass er dem angespannten Jüngeren, der ihn auch jetzt nicht aus den Augen ließ, nicht zu nahe kam und einen panischen Fluchtreflex auslösen würde und den zerknitterten Umschlag krampfhaft festhaltend, in dem kleinen Konferenzraum auf und ab und suchte augenscheinlich nach den richtigen Worten, „Es tut mir leid.“ „Was? Dass du mich geschwängert hast? Oder noch weiter vorne? Dass du jemals mit mir geschlafen hast?“, die grauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn und schließlich kniete sich Einar vor den Stuhl, hinter dem sich sein Bruder so erfolgreich verschanzte, „Eigentlich dafür...dass ich so ein Idiot bin.“ Anders brummte zu dieser Einsicht zustimmend und sein Bruder fuhr seufzend fort, „Und...dass mit Ingrid...Ich...“ „Liebst du sie?“, Anders unterbrach ihn nun einfach und beugte sich so weit es die Lehne und der dahinter versteckte Bauch erlaubten, vor, während Einar zögerte und dann erst nickte, nur um gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln, „Ja...Ebenso wie dich...Nein...Ich weiß es nicht...Nicht mehr!“  
„Mehr werde ich nie bekommen, oder?“, der traurige Omega klang nun plötzlich viel jünger und schutzloser, während seine zittrige Stimme plötzlich immer leiser zu werden schien, „Immer werde ich teilen müssen... Mama und Papa mit dir...Dich mit dem Zugvo...mit Ingrid...Tom mit...so furchtbar Vielen...Aber, ich...bin ja auch nur ein Omega...“ Erschrocken sah Anders auf, als Einar plötzlich zärtlich über seine Wangen strich und die Tränen von der blassen Haut abwischte, „Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich...glaube dir nicht.“, auch wenn Anders sich in die lang ersehnte Berührung lehnte, so blieb er noch immer deutlich reserviert seinem Bruder gegenüber und Einars Hand verharrte auf der blassen Wangen und er sah ihn dann bittend an, „Gut...Was soll ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?“  
Anders schwieg und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Die nächsten Tagen waren seltsam und geprägt von Schweigen, zu lautem Lachen, schnellen Berührungen und dem Schwanken zwischen der Sehnsucht nach Nähe und bissigem Hass, der Einar zwar zurückweichen ließ, ihn aber dennoch niemals von der Seite seines Bruders zu vertreiben mochte. Geduldig ertrug der Biathlet die frustrierten Stimmungsschwankungen des Jüngeren, dessen Körper ihm nun langsam die gewohnten und antrainierten Leistungen zu versagen begann, versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu trösten und ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Anders sonst so blassen Wangen leuchteten in ärgerlichem Rot, als die Schuhe mit einem deftigen Fluch in die nächste Ecke des Hotelzimmers flogen, bevor er sich einfach auf das Bett warf. Einar, der ihm sobald festgestanden hatte, dass sein Bruder den zweiten Durchgang in der Sommerhitze nicht erreicht hatte, besorgt zurück zum Hotel gefolgt war, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich dann neben stumm neben seinen Bruder auf das Bett. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, begann er dem Kleineren, dessen herzzerreißendes Schluchzen schließlich wirklich leiser wurde, durch die zerzausten Locken zu streichen.

„Hey.“, jemand rüttelte an Einars Schulter und der Biathlet knurrte verhalten, „Verschwinde...“ „Das würde ich ja gerne. Aber, ihr liegt auf meinem Bett.“, verwundert öffnete Einar die Augen und blinzelte in die abendliche Dunkelheit. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er im Zwielicht dann auch Toms gebräuntes Gesicht mit dem roten Sonnenbrand auf der Nase, das über ihm schwebte, erkannte, „Tom?“ „Pssst...“, Tom legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm rasch liegen zu bleiben und erst jetzt bemerkte Einar, dass sein Bruder sich voller Vertrauen, dass er in den letzten Tagen schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte, an ihn schmiegte.  
Das Bett bewegte sich leicht, als Tom sich neben die Zwillinge setzte und eine Weile hörte man wirklich nur die ruhigen Atemzüge des jungen Omegas in der Stille des Zimmers. „Kann es sein...Kann es sein, dass du der Vater bist?“, Tom hatte sich, beinahe verlegen klingend, geräuspert und Einar verspannte sich kurz, war das doch ein Geheimnis, das er bislang noch niemandem anvertraut und das er sich erst jetzt langsam selber eingestanden hatte. Aber, als er dann auf seinen friedlich schlafenden Bruder hinuntersah, nickte er stumm. „Wenn du ihm noch einmal weh tust, dann werde ich dir persönlich den Arsch aufreißen.“, Toms Stimme hatte alle Heiterkeit verloren und klang uncharakteristisch ernst, aber Einar lächelte nur sanft und hauchte einen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf seines Bruders, „Sicher nicht.“


	14. no matter whether you're born under a wandrin' star or not...

„Und? Hast du das Springen gesehen?“, Anders, der sich im warmen Licht der vormittäglichen Sonne, das durch die große Panoramascheibe in das Wohnzimmer strömte, räkelte und das Tablet an seinen Bauch gelehnt hatte, schüttelte träge, um seine Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit nicht zu verstärken, den Kopf, „Nein, ich war...beschäftigt...Wie ist es denn ausgegangen?“ „Beschäftigt?“, Tom klang plötzlich angespannt und besorgt und Anders verdrehte die Augen, „Morgenübelkeit.“ Im fernen Japan öffnete Tom den Mund, aber Anders ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern winke ab, „Nein, Einar ist immer noch mit dem dämlichen Zugvogel auf Reportage...Ja, er ruft jeden Abend immer noch an. Und ja, mir wird morgens noch immer schlecht.“ „Wie geht es sonst? Vermisst du mich wenigstens?“, Tom, inzwischen erfahren genug, um die Verstimmungen des jungen Omegas, der nach dem Wettkampf in Polen von seinem entsetzten Arzt Sprungverbot bekommen hatte, an der Stimme zu erkennen, wechselte rasch das Thema, „Die Anderen lassen übrigens auch grüßen. Wir haben sogar ein Geschenk für dich! Aber, ich darf noch nicht verraten was...“

„Fanni? FANNI! ANDERS? KÜKEN? AAAAALEEEEEX!“, verwirrt blinzelte Anders, stützte sich aufstöhnend auf und tastete nach dem, noch immer gegen seinen Bauch lehnende Tablet, „Tom...?“ „AAAAAALEEE... Alles ok? Du hast plötzlich nicht mehr geantwortet...“, Tom wirkte, nun wo Anders das Tablet wieder in Händen hielt und den Skispringer sehen konnte, beinahe panisch und Anders fühlte sich beinahe etwas schuldig, als er leise und mit roten Wangen gestehen musste, dass er wohl während Toms Gerede irgendwann eingeschlafen sein müsste. Das fröhliche Grinsen kehrte dabei aber auch wieder auf Toms Gesicht zurück und er schnaubte gespielt empört, „Pf, dann bin ich nun also langweilig?! Dann sollte ich wohl auflegen...Schlaf gut. Hab dich lieb!“  
Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Anders legte das Tablet achtlos auf den Tisch, bevor er schließlich die Beine von der Couch schwang und aufstand, um für den erneuten Versuch eines Frühstücks in die Küche zu gehen.

Verstimmt starrte Anders auf die volle Müslischale, in der die schokoladigen Flocken, die Tom morgens bevorzugte, langsam von der Milch aufgeweicht und zu einem bräunlichen Brei wurden und die dabei ebenso wenig ansprechend auf ihn wirkten, wie die reife Banane, die daneben auf dem Tisch lag oder die faden Cracker, die seine Mutter ihm gegen die Übelkeit empfohlen hatte. Unruhig rieb er über den Bauch, wo selbst diese sanften Berührungen sogleich mit Tritten entgegnet wurden und schließlich ließ er, vor der wieder ansteigenden Übelkeit kapitulierend, den Löffel klirrend auf den Tisch fallen und sprang auf, „Verdammt...

„Bin wieder da!“, noch immer umklammerte Anders blass den Rand der Toilettenschüssel und hoffte, dass sein Magen sich endlich beruhigen würde , als plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet die vertraute Stimme seines Zwillings die Stille des Hauses durchschnitt, „Anders? Wo steckst du? Anders!“ „Bad!“, seine Stimme, gereizt von der bitteren Galle, war nur ein raues Krächzen, aber bald hörte er die Schritte seines Bruders und wenige Minuten später konnte er die Wärme des kräftigeren Körpers fühlen, als der Ältere sich hinter ihn setzte und ihn sogleich auch behutsam in seine Arme zog. Müde lehnte Anders seinen Kopf gegen die breite Brust seines Bruders und schloss zufrieden die Augen, während Einars Hände wie von selbst wieder die Wölbung des Bauches fanden und seine Lippen über den entblößten und ihm dargebotenen Hals wanderten.  
Minutenlang saßen die beiden Brüder nur da, Einar gefangen in den ruhigen Streicheleinheiten und der Nähe zu dem Omega, die er, obwohl nur ein Beta, in dem engen Raum des Badezimmers nun plötzlich überdeutlich wahrzunehmen schien und Anders, der sich in der Gegenwart seines Zwillings endlich langsam wieder entspannen konnte. „Besser?“, Einar brach die Stille schließlich, wenn auch nur widerwillig und Anders nickte leicht und löste sich, „Tut mir leid...Ich...Ich wusste...nicht, dass du heute schon zurückkommen würdest...“ „Unser Flug ging früher.“, etwas in der Stimme seines Bruders ließ Anders aufhorchen und er drehte sich etwas, um ihn ansehen zu können, „Unser...?“ „Ingrid...Sie ist hier.“, Einar wich dem Blick des Jüngeren aus, aber Anders' Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er stieß seinen Bruder, der daraufhin unsanft mit dem Kopf gegen die gekachelte Wand hinter ihm prallte, von sich, „Du bringst SIE hier her? Du bringst deinen beschissenen ZUGVOGEL In...uns...in mein Heim? Du bringst Ingrid hierher während ich von DIR schwanger bin?“ „Anders...ganz ruhig! Reg dich nicht auf, das ist schlecht für dich und das Baby...“, sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Hinterkopf reibend, griff Einar nach dem Handgelenk des Jüngeren und zog ihn wieder zu sich, um den tobenden Omega festzuhalten. „ICH SCHEIß DRAUF, WAS SCHLECHT FÜR MICH IST! LASS MICH SOF...“, Einars Hand auf Anders Mund ließ den Protest verstummen und noch immer hielt er seinen Bruder sanft fest, „Hör mir erst zu... Sie wird nur zwei Tage bleiben. Morgen Abend fliegt sie nach Spanien, ok? Sie wird hier nur übernachten, nichts weiter!“ Als keine Reaktion vom Kleineren kam, wiederholte er seine Frage eindringlicher, „Nur ZWEI Tage. Ok?“  
Anders nickte kraftlos, befreite sich dann aber mit einem unerwarteten Ruck aus Einars Umarmung und stürmte letztendlich ohne ein weiteres Wort an seinem Bruder vorbei, hinaus aus dem Badezimmer. Das Nächste, was Einar hörte, war das laute Knallen der Schlafzimmertür und das Geräusch des Schlüssels, der voller Wut im Schloss gedreht wurde.

„Er hat es nicht so gut aufgenommen?“, die gelbbraune Schale, der zuvor von Anders verschmähte, reife Banane pulend, saß Ingrid auf Anders' Platz am Küchentisch und biss schließlich voller Genuss von der reifen Südfrucht ab, „Wird er oben bleiben?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Einar ließ sich, erschöpft vom Flug und von dem Streit mit seinem Bruder, auf seinen angestammten Platz, nun Ingrid gegenüber sitzend, fallen und strich sich durch die lockigen Haare, „Wenn er Hunger hat, wird er wohl wieder auftauchen...Denke ich...Hoffe ich.“ „Er kann sich damit gerne Zeit lassen...“, Ingrid hatte sich erhoben und ließ sich nun auf den Schoss des überraschten Biathleten sinken. Dort schob sie die Banane dann genüsslich weiter in ihren Mund und biss lustvoll ab, um sich dann zu Einar umzudrehen und provozierend langsam über ihre rotgeschminkten Lippen zu lecken, „Oder bist etwa du anderer Meinung?“  
Sie wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern küsste ihn innig, bevor er sie dann wieder von sich schieben konnte, „Ingrid...Nein.“ Schmollend schob sie die Lippe nach vorne, streifte die dünne Sommerbluse ab und nestelte an ihren Shorts herum, die schließlich im Flur zu Boden glitten, „Du weißt gar nicht, was dir entgeht...“  
Nur noch mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet, räkelte sie sich dann, als Einar, der ihr verblüfft gefolgt war, das Wohnzimmer betrat, zwischen den, noch von Anders' vergeblichen Schlafversuchen, zerwühlten Decken auf der Couch und lockte Einar verführerisch lächelnd zu sich. Wie von selbst trat traumwandlerisch er zu ihr, als sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn zu sich auf die Couch zog. Mit einem überraschten Keuchen sank er neben ihr auf die weichen Polster, als ihre Arme sich auch schon um den Nacken ihres Freundes schlangen und ihn zu einem hungrigen Kuss zu sich hinunter zogen. Als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten, drückte sie Einar in eine liegende Position auf die Couch und strich neckisch über den muskulösen Bauch des Biathleten. Sich über ihn beugend, schob sie das dünne Shirt hoch, um dann aufwärts über den flachen Bauch zu streichen und Einar so ein erstes, heiseres Aufstöhnen, das bald zu einem genüsslichen Seufzen wurde zu entlocken.  
Ingrids rotgeschminkte Lippen wanderten sinnlich über die sonnengebräunte Haut des Waschbrettbauches, hinterließen farbige Flecken, als Zeichen und brachten den Biathleten immer wieder zum zufriedenen Seufzen, während ihre kleine Finger, zart und blass nun an seiner Hose zerrten, den Gürtel lösten, den Knopf öffneten und schließlich provozierend über den ihn qualvoll einengenden Reißverschluss strichen, was Einar erneut aufstöhnen ließ.  
Ein plötzliches, lautes und unerwartetes Geräusch ließ die beiden Liebenden auf der Couch auseinander fahren und verwirrt blickten sie auf den Fernseher, über dessen augenscheinlich plötzlich eingeschalteten Bildschirm ein kunterbunter Werbespot, bei dem eine fröhliche Durchschnittsfamilie zu den Klängen eines Walzers ein neues Auto kaufen wollte, flimmerte.  
„Oh, hab ich euch gestört? Das tut mir aber leid...“, eine dampfende Teetasse in der Hand haltend, warf Anders die Fernbedienung auf den Couchtisch, bevor er sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen in den Sessel fallen ließ und sich über den Bauch strich, der sich unter dem alten Teamshirt, das ganz offensichtlich noch aus der Zeit vor der Schwangerschaft stammte und über die runde Kugel immer wieder hochrutschte, überdeutlich abzeichnete, „Ich habe vorhin das Springen verpasst...Morgenübelkeit...du weißt ja sicher...Oh, entschuldige, Ingrid...ich habe vergessen...du bist ja nicht schwanger, Beta...“ Ohne sich um Ingrid, die hastig ihre Blößen verdeckte und deren Blicke Anders sicher hätten umbringen sollen oder seinen Zwillingsbruder, der fassungslos über dieses Schauspiel den Kopf schüttelte, aber trotzdem durchaus amüsiert wirkte, zu kümmern, schwang der Omega die Beine über die Lehne und rutschte herum, bis er endlich doch eine bequeme Position gefunden zu haben schien, „Einar? Wir haben keine Erdbeeren mehr...“ „Du willst jetzt nicht wirklich Erdbeeren kaufen fahren?!?“, Ingrid klang deutlich wütend, als Einar sich bei der Aussage seines Bruders sofort lächelnd erhob. „Natürlich.“, der ehemalige Biathlet erhob sich von der Couch und wuschelte seinem Bruder durch die zerzausten, blonden Locken, bevor er das Zimmer verließ, „Benehmt euch, ich in bald wieder da!“

„So.“, kaum war die Haustür hinter Einar ins Schloss gefallen, baute sich Ingrid vor dem Sessel, in dem Anders noch immer entspannt über seinen Bauch strich, auf, „Nun hör mal zu, du kleines Miststück...Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das geschafft hast...Aber, nur weil du deine Beine...Na ja, wohl eher deinen Arsch nicht zusammen halten kannst und wenn ich mir die Kugel da ansehe, zu dämlich zum Verhüten zu sein scheinst...“, mit jedem Wort hatte sie sich weiter zu ihm vorgebeugt, so dass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten, „Mach dir nichts vor, dein Einar kümmert sich nur um dich, weil er Mitleid hat... Er sagte, du kennst nicht einmal den Namen von deinem Stecher...Weißt du denn wenigstens noch, mit wie viel Typen du geschlafen hast, Flittchen?“ „Dann erzählt dein Einar dir wohl nichts alles.“, Anders lächelte süffisant und nippte kurz an seinem Tee, bevor er die inzwischen abgekühlte Tasse auf seinem Bauch abstellte, „Aber, auch wenn es dich nichts angeht. Ich schlafe seit zwölf Jahren nur mit einem … Typen. Aber, du solltest vielleicht...eine andere Wortwahl bevorzugen. Ich schlafe nämlich mit meinem Bruder. Genauer gesagt, mit meinem Zwillingsbruder.“ Alle Farbe wich aus Ingrids Gesicht, als Anders' Worte schließlich einsanken und fassungslos wich sie zurück, „WAS?“ „12 Jahre, das ist länger, als er dich überhaupt kennt, Zugvogel.“, mit einem mehr zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte Anders sich wieder zurück und massierte erneut den Babybauch, „Und, es wird auch noch weitergehen, wenn er dich längst vergessen hat!“

„Erdbeeren!“, anders als bei Tom, der die Tür immer auftrat, wurde sie nun nur vorsichtig geöffnet, als Einar etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde später endlich wieder zurückkam, „Hab auch gleich Schlagsahne mitgebracht! Sogar die komische Pfirsichs-Maracuja-Sprühsahne, die du neulich entdeckt hast!“ Anders, der noch immer zufrieden auf seinem Sessel saß und die Aufzeichnung des Springens sah, hörte seinen Bruder kurz in der Küche werkeln, bevor sich die Schritte schließlich dann doch endlich dem Wohnzimmer näherten. Träge drehte er sich, unschuldig lächelnd, zu seinem Bruder, der zwei kleine Schalen mit Erdbeeren in den Händen hielt, um, „Ingrid hat es doch vorgezogen zu Rolf zu fahren.


	15. The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together

The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together  
„Aufwachen!“, auch wenn Einar ihn eigentlich lieber sanft geweckt hätte, so wusste er, dass dieser Plan von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen wäre, da sein Zwilling nun mal ein furchtbarer Morgenmuffel war, „Wir müssen los!“ „Los?“, müde wälzte der Jüngere sich herum und musterte seinen Bruder, der bereits angezogen in Jeansshorts und einem bunten T-Shirt vor dem Bett kniete, kurz bevor er dann einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Wecker warf, „Es ist drei Uhr! Mitten in der Nacht!“ „Unser Flugzeug geht aber schon um sieben.“, Einar beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz, während er in der gleichen Bewegung aber auch schon die Bettdecke zurückschlug und sie vom Bett und somit auch außer der Reichweite seines brummeligen Bruders zog, „Also, hoch mit dir.“

„Fluftseuf?“, unentschlossen, etwas bockig und noch immer nur mit dem überweiten Schlafshirt und den Boxershorts bekleidet, aber immerhin schon mit der Zahnbürste im Mund, lehnte Anders einige Minuten später in der Tür zum Badezimmer und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Einar zwei scheinbar zuvor gepackte Reisetaschen aus dem Gästezimmer, in dem normalerweise Tom zu schlafen pflegte, zog, „Faf ift fit einem Fluftseuf? Faf find daf für Faffen?“ „Lass ich überraschen.“, draußen vor dem Haus hupte es plötzlich und Einar ließ die Taschen am Treppenabsatz fallen, „Ah, Tom ist auch schon da.“ „Fom?“, immer noch mit der Zahnbürste im Mund folgte Anders voller Neugier seinem Bruder die Treppe hinunter, „Farum Fom?“

„Taxidienst Hilde. Ich halte mich an keine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung.“, die altmodische Chauffeurmütze, die Tom sonst wo aufgetrieben haben mochte, tief ins Gesicht gezogen und trotz der frühen Uhrzeit bereits fröhlich grinsend, salutierte Tom an der Haustür, „Zu Ihren Diensten.“ Als er hinter Einar schließlich den Omega entdeckte, winkte er, „Hi Fanni! Gruß von Alex...und von Rune...und von Kenny...und...“ Jeder der Namen war an einem Finger abgezählt worden, aber Tom ließ die Hand schließlich sinken und grinste fröhlich, „Ach, was soll's! Grüße von Allen!“

Eine halbe Stunde später jagte der dunkle Volvo, scheinbar wirklich ohne sich um eine der Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen entlang der Strecke zu kümmern, dann aber auch endlich über die, zum größten Teil glücklicherweise noch morgendlich leeren Straßen. Toms Finger tappten den Rhythmus irgendeinen Liedes, das nicht nur halblaut aus den Lautsprechern plärrte, sondern dass er auch mitsang, auf das Lederlenkrand, während Anders auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und die Arme noch immer bockig vor der Brust verschränkt haben, aus dem Seitenfenster hinaus starrte und Einar schließlich mit einem Seufzen die Umschläge mit den Flugtickets aus seiner Jackentasche holte und einen gefalteten Zettel zu Anders nach vorne reichte, „Teneriffa.“  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern gewann denn doch die Neugier die Oberhand und Anders griff schließlich nach dem Zettel überflog ihn. Mit zittrigen Fingern ließ er das Blatt aber doch wieder sinken und drehte sich etwas, um seinen Zwilling, der sich seinerseits vorgebeugt hatte und die Streben der Kopfstütze umfasst hielt, anzusehen, „Zwei...Wochen? Finca...?“ Anders' Stimme zitterte ungläubig, aber Einar lächelte nur, „Sonne und Ruhe...und...Zeit für uns...Natürlich nur, wenn du willst...“ „Und Alex?“, nun blickte er kurz zu Tom, der aber nur, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen, mit den Schultern zuckte, „Er hat dir nach dem letzten Training doch gesagt, du sollst ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen...Das schaffst du auf Teneriffa locker... Du befolgst nur seine Anweisungen...“

Die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel der spanischen Insel und einzig eine kleine, salzige Brise vom Meer, brachte etwas Abkühlung, als die beiden Brüder das erste Mal auf die große Sonnenterrasse ihrer Finca traten und die Aussicht genossen. Unter ihnen, erreichbar durch eine kleine, in Stein geschlagene Treppe, entfaltete sich ein menschenleerer Strand, dessen einladender, weißer Sand von kleinen Wellen umspült wurde. Aber keiner der beiden Brüder verspürte momentan große Lust zum Strand hinunterzugehen, denn die große Sonnenterrasse mit den orangen Terracottafliesen, die unter ihren bloßen Füßen förmlich zu kochen schienen, mit den dunklen Teakholzmöbeln und dem großen, roten Sonnenschirm, schien nach dem langen, anstrengenden Flug viel einladender zu sein.  
„Gefällt es dir?“, Einar umarmte seinen Bruder, der am steinernen Geländer, das die Terrasse einfasste, lehnte von hinten, bettete sein Kinn auf die schmale Schulter des Kleineren und legte die Hände besitzergreifend auf den runden Bauch, der sich unter dem bunten Shirt deutlich abzeichnete. Anders drehte sich leicht in seiner Umarmung, der gerundete, noch immer so ungewohnte und unvertraute Bauch presste sich nun gegen Einars flachen Bauch, während die kräftigen Fingern des Biathleten nun auf dem festen Hintern des Jüngeren zu liegen kamen und Anders nur noch näher an seinen muskulösen Körper zogen. Die Blicke der Zwillinge waren unsicher, aber diese inzwischen so vertraute Unsicherheit zwischen ihnen verschwand, als Anders sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, die Arme um den Nacken des Älteren schlang und ihn hungrig und voller Verlangen küsste.  
Behutsam hob Einar den Kleineren auf seine Arme, nur um ihn dann auf einer der Sonnenliegen wieder abzulegen. Die graue Augen schienen jeder Bewegungen des Biathleten zu folgen, als dieser sich auf den Rand der Liege setze und vorsichtig über die fleckige Wange seines Bruders strich. Anders lehnte sich in die Berührung, küsste den Finger, der verspielt über seine Unterlippe strich und lächelte, als die andere Hand schließlich wieder auf seinem Bauch zu liegen kam. Von dort strich Einar weiter hinab über die festen Oberschenkel und drückte sie leicht auseinander so dass er sich schließlich dazwischen knien konnte. Vorwitzige Finger zupften an Anders' engem Shirt, schoben es langsam nach oben und enthüllten dann auch voller Genuss, die von vereinzelten Sommersprossen gesprenkelte, blasse, gespannte Haut des Babybauches, der sich ihm, von seiner schützenden Umhüllung befreit, nun entgegen wölbte. Als Einars warme Lippen über die schmerzhaft angespannte Haut wanderten, stöhnte Anders auf und seine blindlings tastenden, nach Halt suchenden Finger vergruben sich in den weichen blonden Locken seines Bruders. Die einst so plane Fläche des Bauches, die beinahe schon durch das jahrelange, harte Training und all der Entbehrungen, die der Jüngere durch seinen Sport auf sich genommen hatte, konkav erschienen war, hatte sich verwandelt und schien verschwunden zu sein. Stattdessen offenbarte sich den neugierigen, forschenden Lippen des Biathleten nun eine neue, konvexe Wölbung, die er auch gleich ausführlich erkundete und damit seinem Bruder immer neue, unvertraute Laute entlockte.  
Tiefer und tiefer wanderten die Lippen, ließen das Neue und Unvertraute schließlich wieder hinter sich und kamen, als die Finger die Shorts hinuntergezogen hatten, dann in die vertrauteren Gebiete. Sie strichen über die zarte Falte am Oberschenkel, die den Beginn des Schambereichs, des Verbotenen kennzeichnete und deren bekannter Geschmack, der so sehr das was eigentlich nicht sein durfte war, einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen angespannten Körper jagte. Aus einem Nest von weichem, lockigem blonden Haar ragte ihm Anders' bereits halb harte Erregung entgegen und schien ihn begierig zu erwarten, mit einer Lust, die der Zwilling teilte.  
Anders' Lachen kam unerwartet, es schien nervös und einzig nur ein atemloses Kieksen zu sein, woraufhin Einar sich besorgt löste und seinen Bruder über den gerundeten Bauch, der zwischen ihnen aufragte, hinweg musterte. Die blassen Wangen des Skispringers, der sich auf die Unterarme gestützt hatte, brannten, aber er wich dem Blick fragenden Blick aus den grauen Augen, die den Seinen so ähnlich waren, aus. „Was ist?“, Einar hatte sich voller Sorge nun wieder aufgesetzt und beugte sich nun über seinen Bruder um sanft über die tränenfeuchte Wange zu streichen, „Ist...Habe ich dir weh getan? Gefällt es dir nicht?“  
Stumm schüttelte Anders den Kopf und drehte sich, im Versuch aufzustehen und Einar auszuweichen, zur Seite. Aber Einar umfasste vorsichtig seine Handgelenke und hinderte ihn daran wegzulaufen, „Anders...Was ist?“ „Ich...kannnichtsehen,wasdumachst...“, die leise Stimme seines Bruders überschlug sich fast und das Rot auf den Wangen vertiefte sich bei dem ihm peinlichen Geständnisses noch um einige Nuancen. Dennoch dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis der Biathlet schließlich doch verstand und sich sanft lächelnd über seinen Bruder beugte und einen Kuss auf den Bauch, dessen ungewohnte Wölbung Anders' Problem darstellte, hauchte, „Du bist wunderschön...“ „Einar...“, sein Bruder verspannte sich ungläubig, aber als Einar nun wirklich wieder erneut dem Bauch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmete, entspannte er sich dann doch wieder fühlbar und seufzte leise, als Einars Finger sich um die Erregung legte und über den in seinem Griff hart werdenden und sich aufrichtenden Schwanz strichen. Die andere Hand fand die Hoden, umfasste und massierte sie blindlings, ließ Einar doch seinen Bruder, der sich willig unter ihm wand und sein Becken rhythmisch fordernd gegen ihn bewegte, nie aus den Augen. Die kussgeschwollenen Lippen waren zu einem stummen Flehen, vielleicht aber auch nur zu einer Bitte um Erlösung oder vielleicht auch nur um den Namen des Bruder hervorzubringen, geöffnet und die schmalen Finger tasteten hilflos nach irgendeinem Halt und umfassten schließlich hilflos den hölzernen Rand der Liege, als er endlich genussvoll den Namen des Älteren hervorbrachte.  
Breitbeinig auf der Liege sitzend, zog Einar seinen Bruder an sich und zwischen seine Beine. Die brennenden Wangen ruhten an seiner muskulösen Brust, die trainierten Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und er erzitterte, als die Finger seines Zwillings über seine Seite nach unten wanderten. Hart umfassten sie die festen Pobacken, massierten sie und entlockten dem Omega, als Einars noch feuchte Finger in den Spalt glitten, wieder und wieder das geliebte heisere Stöhnen.  
„Eiiinaaar...“, die Lippen des Biathleten verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er den Jüngeren behutsam an sich zog. Deutlich war er sich der Nähe des Anderen bewusst, des Geruchs, des Gefühls von Haut auf Haut, den Geräuschen, als der Jüngere sich gegen ihn bewegte und Einar gestatte langsam tiefer in sich zu gleiten.

Der Sucher zeigte nur einen kleinen Bildausschnitt, als Einar die Kamera über den Körper seines Zwillings wandern ließ. Hinweg über Anders' schlanke, aber doch muskulöse Beine, sie sich nun nackt und blass kaum vom weißen Bezug abzuheben schienen, weiter hinauf bis zum kleinen, festen Hintern, auf dessen heller Haut noch immer die roten Spuren seiner Finger zu sehen waren und auch über den unvertrauten Bauch, der ihren ungeborenen Sohn beherbergte und um den der schlafende Anders sich schützend zusammengerollt zu haben schien. Weiter wanderte Einars Blick, glitt über die, als Kopfkissen dienenden, blassen Arme, bis hin zu den verschwitzten, blonden Locken, die das Gesicht, das in der Armbeuge versteckt lag, einrahmten.  
Bild für Bild wurde mit der Konzentration des Profiphotografen auf die Speicherkarte gebannt und im Sucher erschienen immer und immer wieder neue Seiten und Facetten an seinem Bruder, die er bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte. Im rötlichen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs, weit draußen auf dem Meer, leuchtete das sonst so strohig wirkende, fahl blonde Haar plötzlich wie feines Gold und gerade als Einar auf den Auslöser drücken wollte, veränderte sich der Bildausschnitt und Anders' graue Augen blickten ihn verschlafen an.  
Wortlos legte Einar die Kamera beiseite und küsste ihn.


	16. behind the curtains

„Tom!“, seit beinahe schon einer Woche war der Omega ohne ein Wort und ein Lebenszeichen verschwunden und meine Sorge um ihn wuchs. Während ich die fragenden Blicke meiner Athleten und meine eigenen Sorgen aber noch ignorieren oder wenigstens beiseite schieben konnte, so fühlte ich nun immer öfter auch Clas' bohrenden, sezierenden Blick auf mir ruhen. Anders war, wie er mir ja immer und immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben hatte, alleine in meiner Verantwortung und ich hatte es irgendwie geschafft einen schwangeren Omega zu verlieren. „Was ist denn, Alex?“, Tom stieß sich von der an der Wand lehnenden Matte ab und joggte gemächlich und so voller Unschuld zu mir, um sich dann mit einem Seufzen neben mir auf die Bank fallen zu lassen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er das Geheimnis um Anders, um seinen besten Freund, lüften könnte, aber momentan schien er noch nicht willens zu sein, das Mysterium mit mir teilen zu wollen. Zumindest nicht nicht freiwillig und egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrengen würde, einzig meine trainerliche Autorität könnte ihn zu einer Antwort zwingen, denn all die Vorteile, die meine Genetik mir bringen sollte, waren bei einem Beta wie Tom vollkommen vergebens. Er würde mir die Antwort nur aus freiem Willen geben.  
„Wo ist er?“, achtlos legte ich das Klemmbrett mit den Daten des heutigen Trainings auf die Bank neben mich und musterte Tom eindringlich, „Du bist sein bester Freund. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt wo er sich verkrochen hat.“ „Natürlich weiß ich es.“, über Toms Gesicht geisterte ein fröhliches Lächeln, „Ich habe sie schließlich selbst zum Flughafen gefahren.“ „Aha...Sie?“, ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, denn Tom zu drängen wäre ebenso vergeblich wie der Einsatz der Alphapheromone und aus dem kleinen Häschen würde wieder der verschlossene, junge Mann werden, den ich vor so vielen Jahren hier in Norwegen kennen gelernt hatte.  
Meine Taktik hatte schließlich dann wirklich Erfolg, Tom reichte mir stumm sein Handy, dessen Display ein etwas verwackeltes Photo, Nein, ein Selfie, wie ich erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, zeigte. Es waren die Zwillinge, sich nun so unglaublich ähnlich sehend, wie noch nie zuvor. Die Wangen Beider schienen nicht nur an Farbe, sondern auch an Fülle gewonnen zu haben und ihre Augen strahlten, als sie nun beide fröhlich in die Handykamera grinsten, „Teneriffa. Zusammen mit Einar.“  
Tom zeigte mir nun ungefragt weitere Bilder. Oftmals zeigten sie Anders alleine, aber es gab auch vereinzelte Selfies, von dem jedes diese seltsame, neue Nähe zwischen den Zwillingen, deren Beziehung ich zuletzt nur unterkühlt, strapaziert und auch reichlich distanziert erlebt hatte, nur zu unterstreichen schien.  
Anders in irgendeinem Lokal, entsetzt auf einen übervollen Teller mit winzigen Tapas starren...  
Anders, in dem gleichen Lokal, nun aber vor dem leeren Teller und die Hände über dem deutlich sichtbaren Bauch, über dem sich das Shirt spannte, gefaltet...  
Ein Selfie der Zwillinge, lachend vor irgendeiner barocken Kirche...  
Dann ein graues Bild von Anders nur in Shorts, schlafend auf einem Liegestuhl, lang ausgestreckt, die Schwangerschaft zum ersten Mal vollkommen unversteckt und er sich scheinbar vollkommen sicher fühlend...  
Dann wechselte das Bild wieder und ein wacher Anders, breit grinsend und glücklich, wie ich ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, auf einem überlaufenen Markt in einem engen T-Shirt, dessen spanische Aufschrift wahrscheinlich irgendetwas mit „schwanger“ bedeutete, winkte in die Kamera seines Bruders...  
Ein weiteres verwackeltes Selfie von einem Kuss auf eine sonnenverbrannte Wange, gefolgt von einem seitlich aufgenommenen Bild von Anders, auf dem er die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt hatte und den Bauch, fast wie eine Provokation wirkend, rausstreckte...Eine Warnung an jeden Alpha, dass er vergeben war.  
Anders, wiederum in einer seitlichen Pose, dieses Mal aber in einer bunt gemusterten Badehose, mit einem gelben Entenschwimmring um die Taille, gegen dessen rotschnäbligen Gummikopf der Bauch drückte. In der Hand hielt Anders ein Blatt: „15 Schwangerschaftswoche, der Schwimmring hält!“ Und er strahlte glücklich.  
Ein großer, grüner Cocktail mit einem roten Schirmchen, der auf Anders Bauch ruhte und Einars grinsendes Gesicht, der am darin steckenden Strohhalm saugte.

Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte,flimmerte schließlich ein Video, das wohl auf der Couch entstanden sein musste auf dem Bildschirm.  
Anders' Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter seines Bruders, der das Handy noch etwas bewegte, um die geeignete Aufnahmeposition zu finden. „Hey, Tom!“, beide Zwillinge sprachen, aber nur Anders winkte kurz, „Uns geht es wirklich gut...“ Einar senkte die Kamera, so dass sie den Bauch, der definitiv gewachsen zu sein schien, einfing und Anders...oder vielleicht auch Einars Finger, schoben das T-Shirt nach oben und die unvertraute Stimme Einars sprach, während die große Hand Kreise auf den Bauch zeichnete, weiter, „Anders ist auch nicht mehr schlecht...Stattdessen frisst er nun wie ein Scheunendrescher! Ich kriege gar nichts mehr ab! Und hat auch schon mindestens vier...Hey!“ Die Kamera wackelte, wahrscheinlich hatte Anders den Filmer, der sich aber nicht stören lassen wollte, geschlagen. Schnell lag der Fokus aber auch wieder auf dem Bauch und Einar sprach lachend weiter, „Ist ja gut...Ihm geht es aber auch gut. Er tritt jetzt sogar schon! Komm...Peanut...Tritt Mama mal! Für Onkel Tom! Mama hat es verdient!“ „Einar!“, Anders und mit ihm natürlich auch der Bauch bewegten sich und man konnte förmlich hören, wie der ältere Zwilling genervt mit den Augen rollte, „Spielverderber!“ „Idiot...“, die Stimmen verstummten und obwohl der Bildausschnitt noch immer nur den runden Bauch mit Einars Hand zeigte, hatte ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass außerhalb etwas Skandalöses, etwas, das wir nicht sehen durften und was die Lautsprecher nur teilweise einzufangen vermochten, stattfand.  
Anders klang dann auch reichlich atemlos, als er einige Sekunden später wieder sprach, „Mein Bruder ist ein Idiot, Tom!“ Als wäre das wiederum ein privater Witz, den nur die Brüder teilten, hörte man für einige Zeit nur Gelächter, bevor das Bild schließlich dann doch endlich wieder die geröteten Wangen der, glücklich strahlenden, sonnenverbrannten Gesichter der Zwillinge zeigte, „Bis Bald, Tom!“  
Dann wurde das Bild kurz schwarz, bevor es erneut aufflackerte und Einars Gesicht zeigte. Der Biathlet sah sich kurz um, wahrscheinlich ob Anders ihn hören konnte und wisperte dann nur, „Es sind übrigens sieben Kilo, aber pssst!“ Dann wurde das Bild endgültig schwarz und Tom zog das Handy zurück, versenkte es wieder in den tiefen Taschen der Trainingshose. „Teneriffa also.“, ich nickte leicht und erhob mich von der Bank. Nun wusste ich zwar, wohin sich der Omega verzogen hatte und in welcher Gesellschaft, aber dennoch schaffte dieses Wissen es nicht meine Sorgen vollständig zu zerstreuen.


	17. the stakes are high

Die Chauffeurmütze zum Schutz gegen die hellen Lampen innerhalb des Terminals tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die langen Haare zu einem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und die blaue Sonnenbrille, die eindeutig aus Anders' Repertoire von scheußlichen Accessoires stammte, so auf der spitzen Nase balancierend, dass er über den breiten Plastikrand gucken konnte, stand Tom am Ausgang durch den zahlreiche Fluggäste hasteten, eilten oder auch gemütlich ihre Koffer hinter sich herziehend, schlenderten. Nachlässig und gelangweilt zupfte er an der geliehenen Chauffeuruniformjacke, die in ihrer ganzen Eleganz und mit den goldenen Epauletten auf den gepolsterten Schultern und den großen goldenen Knöpfen, aber leider dann doch herzlich wenig zu den weiten, bunten Bermudashorts und den neonfarbenen Flip Flops passen wollten und schnipste mit seinen weiß behandschuhten Fingern imaginäre Staubflocken vom roten Samt der Jacke, bevor er das Schild, das in krakeliger Handschrift verkündete, dass er auf Einar und Anders Fannemel, nebst Minipeanut warten würde, wieder vor sich hielt.  
„Tom?“, die Reisetaschen hinter sich herziehend, erschienen schließlich, als die Menge sich gerade langsam auszudünnen begann, die von der spanischen Sonne ausgebleichten, blonden Schöpfe der Zwillinge in der großen Transittür. Die grauen Zwillingsaugen wanderten langsam über Tom und nahmen kommentarlos das seltsame Outfit des Skispringers auf, bevor Anders schließlich das selbstgeschriebene Schild entdeckte und er schnaubte, „Peanut?“ „Pfff...Hätte Einar mir ein aktuelles Bild geschickt, hätte ich 'und kleine Wassermelone' draufgeschrieben!“, Tom grinste und ließ seinen Blick kurz über den jüngeren Skispringer wandern, bevor er erst Anders und dann auch Einar herzlich in die Arme schloss, „Puh, ich komme kaum mehr um dich rum, Fanni!“

„Fannemel.“, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier, vor seinem Haus stand, aber zum ersten Mal war ich kein geladener Gast und, das ließ der Omega mich auch deutlich merken. Anders empfing mich, aber die Haustür wurde erst nicht ganz geöffnet, das weiße Holz blieb als Abschirmung zwischen uns, als Schutz für seinen ungeborenen Sohn und auch für sich, gegen einen bedrohlichen Alpha, der nicht zur Familie gehörte und der nicht der Vater des Kindes war. Anders' graue Augen, im Halbdunkel des Flures unheilvoll funkelnd, wanderten abschätzend über mich und ich stellte mich ihm. Was sollte ich denn auch sonst tun, es war eine ganz natürliche Reaktion, die jeder Omega, vor allem jeder schwangere Omega, gezeigt hätte, wenn jemand -vor allem ein fremder Alpha- in sein Territorium strebte.  
Trotzdem verwunderte mich die starke Ausprägung dieses Verhaltens, denn obwohl das ganze Haus, trotz das es gerade zwei Wochen leer gestanden hatte, deutlich nach Omega roch, so hatte er bisher dennoch kaum omegatypische Verhaltensweisen gezeigt. Zumindest nicht im Umgang mit mir.  
Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür dann doch weiter und Anders bat mich, sich weiterhin vor mir hinter der Sicherheit der Tür versteckend, stumm mit einer einzigen Geste in sein Territorium, sein eigenes Heim hinein. Unwillkürlich schnupperte ich, kaum dass ich eingetreten war und prüfte die Gerüche und fand dennoch nur Tom, einen Anders' ähnlichem Geruch, bei dem es sich wohl um den des Zwillings handeln musste und über allem schwebte dann noch der süßliche Geruch der fortschreitenden Schwangerschaft, die jeden Schutzinstinkt in mir auslöste. Die Tür fiel leise hinter mir ins Schloss und als ich mich nun langsam, damit ich ihn nicht verschreckte, umdrehte, stand Anders, nun vollkommen ungeschützt, in der Diele und begegnete meinem neugierigen Blick mit einer stummen Herausforderung.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick über ihn wandern, versuchte alles aufzunehmen, die Veränderungen zu begreifen und sie auch zu katalogisieren, um schließlich meine lange aufgeschobene Entscheidung zu fällen. Auch, wenn ich zu Anders gekommen war, so war mir nicht klar, warum ich das eigentlich getan hatte. Nein, das Warum war mir natürlich auch klar, es war wegen des ungenehmigten Urlaubs notwendig geworden. Meine Reaktion darauf ihn wiederzusehen und die Folgen, die sich daraus ergeben mochten, das waren meine Gründe.  
Er wirkte glücklich, viel glücklicher als ich ihn in den letzten Wochen jemals gesehen hatte, die Augen strahlten erstmals und endlich wirkte er so, als wäre er zufrieden. Vereinzelte dunklere Punkte, zarte Sommersprossen zierten die nun sichtlich volleren Wangen, über die mein neugieriger und prüfender Blick nun langsam abwärts wanderte. Wieder hatte er die Hände an seinen Hüften gestemmt und streckte den gerundeten Bauch, über dem sich nun ein schwarz weißes Bandshirt spannte, heraus. Wieder war er in diese Schutzhaltung, für jeden Alpha der wortlose Hinweis, dass dieser Omega vergeben war und von einem Alpha beschützt wurde, verfallen.  
Nur, konnte ich noch immer keinen Alpha wittern.

„Es wird Zeit für eine Teamsitzung.“, mein Blick lag, auch als ich eine halbe Stunde später mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf der gemütlichen Couch saß, noch immer auf dem deutlich sichtbaren Bauch, über den Anders' schlanke Finger, von denen ich mich nun fragte, wie ich sie jemals mit Einars kräftigen hatte verwechseln können, nervös strichen und am kaum mehr verhüllenden, sondern eher offenbarendem Shirt zupften. Aufmüpfig, trotz der offensichtlichen Schwangerschaft, wieder so wenig Omega zu sein scheinend, entgegnete er meinem Blick und hielt ihm auch stand. Selbst wenn er zustimmend nickte.

„Ein Junge also.“, Clas' grüne Augen wanderten über den schwangeren Omega, der dem Blick des Alphas nach wie vor auswich. Der Sportchef erkannte die Schonhaltung und ging auch auf die stumme Herausforderung, die Anders darstellte, nicht ein, als er sich erhob, um seinen Schreibtisch herumtrat und vor Anders, der sich sichtlich zwingen musste, nicht zurückzuweichen, stehen blieb, „Hoffen wir, dass er etwas von dir geerbt haben wird. Zwei deiner Geschwister sind doch auch Sportler, oder? Termin im Dezember?“ Anders nickte, die Finger tief in den weichen Stoff des T-Shirts verkrampft und seine Stimme gefährlich zitternd, „Etwa 29. Dezember.“ „Gut, du wirst bis dahin freigestellt. Aber, im Februar wirst du wieder springen.“, eine von Clas' großen Händen legte sich um das schmale Handgelenk des zittrigen Omegas, während die Andere das spitze Kinn umfasste und Anders so zwang zu ihm aufzusehen, „Und wieder Leistung bringen. Verstanden.“  
Es war keine Frage und Anders' blasse Lippen bewegten sich hilflos, als er versuchte eine Antwort zu stammeln. „Haben. Wir. Uns. Verstanden?“, wiederholte Clas und nun nickte Anders, stolperte zurück in den unbequemen Schalensessel, als der Sportchef ihn nun unerwartet losließ. Hoch ragte die, vor dem gleißend hellen Fenster schwarz, dunkel und bedrohlich erscheinende Gestalt des Sportchef vor ihm auf und die Gegenwart des Alphas schien Anders, der sich schützend den Bauch hielt, förmlich zu erdrücken, „Solltest du das nicht schaffen, werden wir dich aus dem Team und dem Verband entfernen. Der Rekord muss bleiben. Verstanden?“

„Was...Hmpf!“, kaum dass Einar die Tür geöffnet hatte, war er auch schon in das dunkel daliegende Haus gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrückt worden. Warme Lippen, die verführerisch nach wildem Honig schmeckten, legten sich auf seine und erstickten jede Frage und jedes weitere Wort und während sich runder, fester Bauch verlangend gegen ihn presste. Im Dunklen der Diele blitzten Anders' Augen, so unheimlich nahe und doch viel zu weit entfernt, voller Lust, als er den Kuss nun noch weiter vertiefte. Ein Knie drückte sich verspielt in Einars Schritt und der ältere Zwilling stöhnte voller Verlangen in den Kuss, während seine Finger den Saum des Shirts ertasteten und es langsam über den sich lustvoll windenden und sich gegen ihn schmiegenden Körper des Jüngeren hochzogen.  
Als plötzlich das Licht aufflammte, wichen die Zwillinge, hektisch und mit plötzlich totenblassen Wangen auseinander. Anders stolperte, Einar streckte noch die Hände nach seinem erschrocken auf keuchendem Bruder auf, aber es waren dann doch Toms Arme, die sich um den schwangeren Omega legten und ihn sicher festhielt. Über die Schulter des Jüngeren, der atemlos an ihn lehnte, hinweg, musterte er den sichtlich erregten Biathleten, dessen kussgeschwollene Lippen feucht und rot und in dessen lustvoll verschleierten Augen auch Angst und Unsicher glänzten, während seine Hand streichelnd über Anders' veränderten Körper wanderte und schließlich auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam. Seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd und seine Lippen streiften noch kurz den Hals des Omegas, der sich sehnsüchtig räkelte, „Kann ich mitspielen?“


	18. …because I am a family man who needs a confidant he can talk things over with

„Guten Morgen!“, Ellen lächelte ihrem leicht grummelig wirkenden Sohn, der verschlafen die Tür öffnete und dessen Augen sich ungläubig weiteten und der hastig das dünne Shirt etwas hinunterzog, an, „Darf ich reinkommen? Ich habe auch Brötchen mitgebracht.“ Widerwillig musste Anders von der Haustür zurücktreten, als seine Mutter einfach die Tür aufstieß, „Mama, gerade...“ „Nichts, Mama. Ich hab dich seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen! Wenn Einar nicht ab und an ein paar Schnappschüsse schicken würde, wüsste ich ja gar nicht mehr, wie du überhaupt aussiehst oder ob mein Enkelkind nicht vielleicht schon auf der Welt ist!“, noch immer lächelnd zog sie ihren noch immer widerstrebend wirkenden Sohn in ihre Arme, nur um ihn dann gleich wieder etwas von sich zu schieben, damit sie ihn genauer betrachten konnte, „Wow...Dein Bauch ist ja wirklich ganz schön gewachsen, das hat man auf den Urlaubsphotos gar nicht so deutlich gesehen...Wie viele Zentimeter sind es jetzt...?“ „94 Zentimeter.“, lautete die zerknirschte und nicht ganz glücklich klingende Antwort, aber während Anders errötend die Arme um sich schlang und vergeblich versuchte den Bauch irgendwie zu verstecken, schüttelte seine Mutter aber auch schon den Kopf, verwarf damit das Thema und trat an ihm vorbei in die Küche, „Am besten ziehst du dir jetzt erst einmal etwas an und ich mache solange Frühstück. Der Großpapa schickt sogar Honig mit...Und Rasmus und Marius selbstgemachte Marmelade! Husch, worauf wartest du noch! Husch! Oh je...Hier müssen wir aber noch mal putzen! Wo steckt Einar denn? Schläft er noch oben? Und das um diese Uhrzeit? Also wirklich...“

Seufzend gehorchte Anders, er floh gerade zu vor den Fragen und den neugierigen Blicken seiner Mutter nach oben und begann im Kleiderschrank nach müttertauglichen Kleidungsstücken zu suchen. Aber, jetzt im augustlichen Hochsommer und mitten im zweiten Drittel der Schwangerschaft, was eigentlich von allen als das Angenehmste bezeichnet wurde, empfand er beinahe alles als unbequem und einengend. Das noch recht locker sitzende Bandshirt seines ältesten Bruders, ein altes Geschenk, das lange weit hinten im Schrank gelegen und erst mit dem stetigen Wachsen des Bauches wiederentdeckt worden war, schien ebenso wie die grauen Trainingshosen, die eigentlich Einar gehörten und die er nach der letzten Nacht, die sie zusammen mit Tom verbracht hatten, hier vergessen zu haben schien, tauglich für den überraschenden Besuch der Mutter zu sein.

„Gut siehst du aus.“, seine Mutter trat durch die nun offene Terrassentür, wo Anders hinter ihr den als Frühstückstisch gedeckten Gartentisch erkennen konnte, an ihn vorbei und ging wieder in die Küche, „Trinkst du immer noch Kamillentee?“ „Kalten Kakao.“, Anders ließ sich mit einem weiteren, dieses Mal aber sehr zufrieden klingenden Seufzen in den bequemen Korbsessel sinken und rieb sich gedankenverloren über den Bauch, gegen dessen Decke die ungeborenen Zwillinge auch gleich traten, als sie wieder versuchten ihre Positionen zu verändern und dabei gnadenlos die verschobenen inneren Organe ihrer Mutter malträtierten, „Einar und Tom sind schon los...Arbeiten.“  
„Bitte.“, ein große Glas Kakao wurde vor ihm auf die Mosaikplatte gestellt und Ellen strich ihm liebevoll durch die mittlerweile etwas längeren Haare, bevor sie mit ihrer Kaffeetasse im Sessel ihrem Sohn gegenüber Platz nahm, „Ach wie schade, Tom ist so ein netter, junger Mann... Und, er tut dir gut. Aber, du musst wirklich dringend einmal wieder zum Friseur...Aber, das war bei mir auch so. Also ich mit Rasmus schwanger war, wuchsen meine Haare...Ola hat es geliebt. Er hat stundenlang mit meinen Haaren gespielt...Aber, nun erzähl mal, wie geht es dir?“ „Mama!“, einige Sachen wollte Anders nicht hören, aber seine Mutter lächelte nur entschuldigend und winkte ab, „Also? Wie geht es dir? Passen Tom und Einar gut auf euch auf?“  
Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, griff Anders nach dem Glas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck des Kakaos, bevor er schließlich doch antwortete, „Gut...Aber, warum?“ „Darf sich eine Mutter keine Sorgen machen?“, Ellen stellte die Kaffeetasse mit einem leisen „Klong“ zurück auf die Steinplatte, „Und du meldest dich ja nicht. Wenn Einar...“ „Ich weiß, wenn Einar nicht regelmäßig Bilder schicken würde...“, Anders seufzte und zerpflückte nachdenklich eines der warmen, frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen, „Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Es ist alles nur etwas...“ „Schwierig?“, seine Mutter griff über dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und ihre raue, abgearbeitete Hand, die vom harten Leben einer Landfrau zeugte, hielt die weiche Hand ihres Sohnes sanft fest, „So ist es immer...kurz vorm Ende. Alles drückt, nichts passt mehr...Alle gehen dir auf die Nerven. Und dann noch die Sommerhitze! Aber, du hast es bald geschafft und dann ein kleines Wunder im Arm...“ „Es sind aber noch vier Monate.“, widersprach Anders und zog seine Hand zurück, um sie wieder um das mittlerweile nun mehr nur noch halbvolle Kakaoglas zu legen, „Der Termin ist im Winter. Um Weihnachten herum.“  
„Anders...“, wieder war es die Autorität eines Alphas, die in der Stimme seiner Mutter mitschwang und ihn schließlich dazu zwang sie anzusehen. Er wandt sich unglücklich in seinem plötzlich nicht mehr so gemütlichen Korbsessel und seufzte leidend, „Mama...Bitte...“ „Hast du mir was zu sagen?, Anders?“, ihr ernster, ruhiger Blick, in der nicht nur die mütterliche Autorität, sondern auch die Genetische als Alpha deutlich erkennbar waren, ließ ihn erstarren und schließlich antwortete er, den Blick gesenkt haltend und die Finger unruhig miteinander verknotet habend, ausweichend, „Es ist...ziemlich kompliziert...“  
„Anders!“, langsam wirkte die Alpha ungehalten und Anders schien in seinem Korbsessel förmlich noch weiter einzuschrumpfen, als er dann doch noch leise das geforderte Geständnis ablegte. Seine Stimme klang immer gedämpfter, bis der Omega am Ende kaum mehr zu verstehen war, „Es...sind...Zwillinge.“  
„Anders!“, polternd fiel der Korbsessel um, als seine Mutter aufsprang und sich neben seinen Sessel kniete, „Zwillinge? Wirklich?“ Er nickte zögernd und traute sich erstmals wieder aufzusehen, „Zwei...Jungen.“  
„Oh...Kleiner.“, sanft schlang sie die Arme um ihren Sohn und legte eine Hand auf den deutlich sichtbaren Babybauch, „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Zwillinge!“ „Tom...und Einar...Würden es gleich allen erzählen...Und niemand weiß bisher etwas davon.“, Anders biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe, denn warum er nicht wollte, dass sein Bruder von dem zweiten Kind erfuhr, könnte er seiner Mutter nicht so einfach erklären. Aber glücklicherweise schien sie nun mehr keine weitere Erklärung zu wollen, sondern erhob sich nun und begann ihrem Sohn eines der duftenden Brötchen zu schmieren, „Dann sind die paar Zentimeter aber viel zu wenig.“

Längst war das Frühstück schon abgeräumt worden und vor Anders und seiner Mutter, die noch immer auf der vom Sonnenschirm angenehm beschatteten Terrasse saßen, standen zwei Gläser und zwischen ihnen eine schwitzende Mineralwasserflasche. „Hast du schon Namen ausgesucht?“, erkundigte Ellen sich, aber Anders schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich...bin nicht sicher. Ola vielleicht, nach Papa...Und ich dachte an...Ellis. Nach...dir?“ Ellen lächelte, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Tom dir bei der Namenssuche helfen würde.“ „Das hat er.“, Anders erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel, „Warte kurz...“  
Es dauerte aber dennoch nicht lange, dann kam er auch schon mit einem dicken Notizbuch zurück, „Hier...Pumuckl, Superman, Nilson...“ Neugierig blätterte Ellen durch die Seiten mit den vielen unterschiedlichen Namen in den drei verschiedenen Handschriften und schließlich nickte sie, „Es sind wirklich schöne dabei... Ola Bjarne...Thore oder auch Falk...Oh, entschuldige, es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung...Aber bitte...höre nicht auf Tom!“ „Versprochen.“, Anders lächelte und schlug das Buch zu, „Sagst du es niemanden?“ „Nicht einmal deinem Vater?“, seine Mutter schien von der Idee nicht begeistert zu sein, „Ich soll vier Monate schweigen. Du bist grausam, Anders.“ Ihr Sohn lächelte aber nur, „Papa konnte noch nie ein Geheimnis bewahren!“ „Da...hast du recht.“, musste Ellen lachend zugeben, „In Ordnung, wenn du ab und an mal zu Besuch kommst?“

„Mama...“, leidend auf einen der Küchenstühle verbannt und gezwungen seiner Mutter dabei zuzusehen, wie sie aus den wenigen frischen Sachen, die sich noch im Kühlschrank und den anderen Schränken gefunden hatten, zu einem, wie sie sagte, nahrhaftes Mittagessen zauberte, „Ich habe keinen Hunger!“ „Quatsch.“, sie schüttelte den ergrauten Kopf, rieb die mehligen Hände an der Schürze und warf ihrem Sohn einen tadelnden Blick zu, während sie den ausgedruckten Essensplan, der mit Magneten an die Kühlschranktür gepinnt gewesen war, hinunter riss und zusammenknüllte, „Vergiss den Scheiß von wegen Ernährungsplan. Du darfst das essen, was du willst...und wann du willst. Und wenn du Tom um vier Uhr morgens aus dem Bett wirfst, weil du Sardinen willst...Oder Einar abends noch mal los muss, weil du unbedingt Zitroneneis brauchst...Scheiß egal! Ebenso, wenn du Tomatenbrot mit Nutella oder Seelachs mit Sahne und Lakritze möchtest...Sollte Stöckl sich beschweren, werde ich eigenhändig seinen knochigen Arsch aus Norwegen werfen!“  
„Ich will aber weder Zitroneneis, noch mag ich Sardinen!“, protestierte Anders schwach, schwieg dann aber, als mit einem leisen Klirren ein verführerisch duftender Teller mit Pfannkuchen vor ihm abgestellt wurde und verzog stattdessen leidend das Gesicht, als sein Magen auch gleich erwartungsvoll und vor allem auch verräterisch knurrte, „Das ist fies!“ „Nein, das sind leckere Pfannkuchen. Und nun iss.“, wieder strich sie ihrem rebellischem Sohn, der nur abwesend und mit vollem Mund brummte, durch die Haare, bevor sie sich wieder dem Herd und der dort brutzelnden Pfanne zuwandte.

„Ich glaube...ich platze...“, der Teller war, trotz einiger Nachfüllungen, nun doch endlich leer und Anders starrte mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen auf seinen Bauch, der nun bei jedem schweren Atemzug, in der halb liegenden Position, in die er während des Essens gerutscht war, schmerzhaft gegen die Tischkante gepresst wurde, „Maaaamaaaa...“ Lächelnd drehte Ellen sich um und umarmte ihren Jüngsten sanft von hinten, wodurch sie die Hände nun auf dem Bauch platzieren und sanft über das nun enger wirkende Shirt, unter dem sich die Kugel des Babybauches deutlich abzeichnete, streichen konnte, „Besser?“ Unter den warmen, vertrauten Fingern seiner Mutter und ihrer sanften Massage, entspannte er sich und nickte nach einigen Minuten, als sich die Spannung endlich gelegt und einer allgemeinen, ruhigen, zufriedenen Vollgefressenheit gewichen war, schließlich leicht, „Aber ich kann...trotzdem nicht aufstehen...denke ich...“ „Soll ich dir helfen? Willst du dich etwas hinlegen?“, noch strichen ihre sanften Finger weiterhin über den Stoff des Shirts, „Ein Nickerchen im Garten vielleicht?“ „Soll ich dir nicht beim Abwaschen helfen?“, unsicher öffnete Anders wieder die Augen, aber Ellen schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und ihre warme Hand lag still auf dem höchsten Punkt der Babykugel, „Meinst du wirklich, du kommst noch bis an die Spüle?“

„Hey...“, verschlafen öffnete Anders die grauen Augen und drehte sich unbeholfen und durch den Bauch behindert, in Richtung der Stimme seiner Mutter. Ellen, die nun auf dem Rand der niedrigen Sonnenliege, auf der ihr Sohn bisher so geschlafen hatte saß, spielte mit den strohigen, blonden Strähnen und wirkte uncharakteristisch ernst, als sie ihren Sohn nun musterte, „Anders...Warum ich eigentlich hier bin...“ Sie räusperte sich und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die richtigen Worte zu finden, „Der Vater...Es ist Einar, oder?“ „Was?“, vergeblich versuchte Anders sich hoch zu stemmen, aber er sackte gleich wieder zurück auf die Liege und wich dem Blick seiner Mutter beschämt aus, „Er ist mein Bruder! Und ein Beta! Das ist doch lächerlich! Wie sollte er der Vater sein...Wie kommst du darauf? Es war...ein One Night Stand!“ „Ach Anders, ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß seit Jahren, wie du deine Hitze zubringst...“, noch immer strich sie mit der gleichen Ruhe durch seine Haare und trotz aller Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrem Blick, spielte noch immer das gleiche, warme, mütterliche Lächeln um ihre Züge, „Wer dir hilft...“ „Ich weiß...“, fing ihr Sohn wieder an und versuchte erneut sich zu erheben, aber Ellens warme Hand drückte ihn gleich wieder sanft wieder zurück, „Du vergisst immer wieder, was ich bin, Anders. Ich bin eine Alpha. Und, wenn ich eines kenne, denn die Gerüche meiner Familie. Du hast immer nach Einar gerochen...nach jeder Hitze. Und er...“ „Er nach mir.“, Anders' Stimme war nur ein heiseres, entsetztes Flüstern, „Wir...haben nie daran gedacht, dass...“  
„Oh ja, gedacht habt ihr wirklich nicht.“, ihre Hand hatte sich aus den Locken gelöst und ruhte nun wieder auf dem Bauch, während Anders ängstlich zu ihr aufsah, „Du wirst nicht...schimpfen?“ „Schimpfen? Ich sollte wohl explodieren und wütend sein, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, euch vernünftig...aufzuklären...Dass ich nicht vorher eingeschritten bin...obwohl...ich wusste, wie nahe Einar von der Genetik her einem Alpha kommt...Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass...“, gedankenverloren wanderten ihre Finger vom höchsten Punkt, über den Nabel, bis hin zur abflachenden Wölbung über den Bauch, „...gedacht, dass es möglich wäre...Dass ihr so etwas hinbekommt...Er ist doch trotzdem nur ein Beta...Und ich bin enttäuscht, ja. Enttäuscht von euch beiden, dass ihr so unvernünftig gewesen...dass ihr nicht zu mir gekommen seid. Aber, ich bin auch stolz auf euch... Ihr habt das bisher gut hinbekommen. Und daran, dass der Zugvogel weg geflattert ist...daran hast du doch wohl auch einen Anteil, oder?“  
„Wir...Einar hat eine Freundin und wir...Wir lieben uns nicht. Es...war nur...einfach nur...Sex. Die Hitze...Nichts weiter. Er...hat Ingrid...“, die blassen Wangen des Omegas färbten sich verschämt blassrosa, aber Ellen beugte sich nur vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stirn ihres Sohnes, „Ach, Anders...Wie lange redest du dir das schon ein?“


	19. but even the tiniest mishap...

but even the tiniest mishap...  
Woche für Woche war es ein altes Ritual, das aber niemals an Vertrautheit gewinnen würde. Es war das einzige Mal, wo Clas' Sekretärin, eine ältere, übereifrige Omega, sich mir nicht in den Weg stellte, sondern mir nur einen kühlen, irgendwie kalkulierenden Blick zuwarf, wenn ich mit meinem Laptop an ihr vorbei durch die Glastür trat, hinter der ich erwartet wurde.  
Clas erwartete mich.  
Zum wöchentlichen Rapport, über Erfolge, über Versagen und über alles, was dazwischen liegen mochte. Er wollte alles genau wissen, ganz Alpha die Kontrolle über Alles haben und in diesen quälend langen Stunden, wenn wir Leistungskurven, Prognosen und Berichte durchguckten oder er meine erstellten Trainingspläne überprüfte, meinte ich erahnen zu können wie sich ein Omega fühlen musste. Nein, ich mochte dieses Ritual nicht, aber dennoch betrat ich Woche für Woche in sein Büro und legte die geforderten Akten auf seinen gläsernen Schreibtisch, aber längst diskutierte ich nicht mehr mit dem Alpha, war ich doch chancenlos.  
Heute war die Begrüßung fremdartig, denn normalerweise nahm Clas meine Gegenwart nur mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis, griff dann stumm nach den Zetteln, welche die Leistungskurven und die Entwicklung der einzelnen Athleten zeigte und vertiefte sich dann in eine Welt aus Zahlen, Daten und Fakten, die ihm viel mehr zu liegen schien, als der Umgang mit Menschen, während ich unruhig und wie ein zu bestrafender Schuljunge vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und nur abwarten konnte, wie sein Urteil ausfallen würde.  
Heute aber nahm er mich gleich zur Kenntnis. Er sah er mir bereits entgegen und fragte, noch bevor ich meinen typischen Platz erreicht hatte, „Anders' Entwicklung?“ Ich schluckte, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „Er...tut sein Bestes...der Situation entsprechend.“ Was hätte ich denn sonst antworten sollen? Von den Schwierigkeiten, vor welche die fortschreitende Schwangerschaft nicht nur Anders, sondern auch uns stellte, wollte er nichts wissen, hatte er doch bei jedem Versuch mit ihm darüber zu reden oder sie ihm nahe zu bringen, abgeblockt. „Es wird Zeit, dass das Team informiert wird.“, stieß ich schließlich, als Clas seinen Blick wieder auf dem Zettel mit den unausgewerteten Rohdaten richten wollte, hervor und wünschte mir sogleich, dass ich geschwiegen hätte, da Clas' grüner Blick mich plötzlich aufspießen zu wollen schien. Aber dennoch wollte ich nicht nachgeben und erwiderte seinen Blick störrisch, dieses mal nicht bereit mich dem älteren, mächtigen Alpha auch nur im geringsten zu beugen, „Es wird wirklich Zeit, Clas. Hast du ihn dir in den letzten Wochen mal angesehen? Komm einmal zum Training! Sieh es dir an! Du kannst nicht immer nur nach den Daten gehen!“  
„Du versiehst deine Aufgaben scheinbar nicht richtig, Alexander.“, meine Vorwürfe prallten an ihm ab und das Blatt mit Anders' Daten, gut erkennbar an dem Omegasymbol in der oberen Ecke, wurde auf die makellose Glasplatte gelegt, während der grüne Blick, dieses Mal voll des Vorwurfs, wieder auf mir zu liegen kam, „Dein Omega gerät außer Form.“ „Mein Omega ist im fünften Monat schwanger!“, mit einem lauten Krachen knallten meine Handflächen auf die dicke Glasplatte, aber Clas ignorierte mich weiterhin und hob nicht einmal den Kopf, sondern studierte weiter die Daten, „Acht Kilo...Bisher....Mmmmmh....spätestens Bis Februar muss das alles wieder runter sein...Sorge dafür. Den Plan hat er?“  
Ich nickte, auch wenn Clas noch immer nicht aufgesehen hatte und musste wohl wortlos eine neuerliche Niederlage gegen den Sportchef eingestehen, als er mich noch einmal zurückrief, „Und das Team wird nicht eingeweiht.“

„ANDERS! Gerader Rücken!“, Magnus' Stimme ließ den Omega, der inmitten der Andren auf dem Ergometer trainierte, zusammenzucken. Sofort versuchte Anders die gewünschte Position auf dem Ergometer wieder einzunehmen, scheiterte aber kläglich am Gewicht des Zwillingsbauches, das ihn gleich wiederum nach vorne zu ziehen schien, woraufhin seine zu messenden Leistung auch gleich noch etwas weiter absanken. „Anders, verdammt!“, die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Cotrainers drückte korrigierend auf den unter einem weiten Shirt verborgenen Bauch und versuchte den Athleten, der daraufhin erschrocken einatmete und seinen Rhythmus nun endgültig zu verlieren schien, wieder aufzurichten, „Gerade!“  
Die grauen Augen blitzten und die blassen Lippen waren fest zusammengekniffen, als der Omega nun den Kopf hob und warnend knurrte, während Tom sofort an seiner Seite stand und sich zwischen Anders und Magnus, der, obwohl eigentlich nur ein Beta ohne besonderen Spürsinn für die Befindlichkeiten eines Omegas war, nun eilig einen Schritt zurücktrat und kopfschüttelnd die Hände hob, während er Tom zu nickte, „Vielleicht solltet ihr...lieber duschen gehen...“

„Hey...“, erschrocken wirbelte Anders herum, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und vergeblich versuchten die gebräunten Arme den Bauch zu verstecken, aber Tom, der in der offenen Tür der Duschkabine stand, grinste nur und winkte ab, „Als hätte ich dich nicht schon nackt gesehen. Dachte vielleicht, du wärst einsam...so ganz alleine unter der Dusche...Und wo Einar nun unterwegs ist...“ „Wie bist du hier überhaupt reingekommen?“, sämtliche Schutzhaltung schien plötzlich verschwunden zu sein, als Tom nun ganz in die kleine Duschkabine trat, die Tür rasch schloss und Anders kurz küsste, „Terje hat mir schon als Kind beigebracht Schlösser zu knacken...“ „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kriminelle Brüder hast...Aber...wundern tut es mich nicht...“, Anders lehnte sich, plötzlich atemlos, gegen den verschwitzten Körper des Größeren, während Toms Hände auf seinem Rücken lagen und nun langsam tiefer wanderten, um dann die Pobacken fordernd zu massieren und Anders so ein heiseres Stöhnen zu entlocken verstanden.  
Die feuchten Finger des Jüngeren suchten nach Halt an der gefliesten Wand, als Tom ihn sanft gegen die kühlen, von einem dünnen Wasserfilm bedeckten Kacheln drängte und genießerisch bog Anders den Rücken durch, als der warme Wasserstrahl auf seine Haut traf. Toms Hände strichen über die schmale Brust, reizten die empfindlichen Brustwarzen und folgten schließlich den noch fühlbaren Muskeln weiter hinunter, bis sie letztendlich den sich ihm entgegen wölbenden Ansatz des Bauches fanden. Hier zögerte Tom kurz, wusste er doch wie empfindlich und privat dieser Teil des sonst so trainierten Körpers war, schließlich hatte er gerade die Reaktion auf Magnus' unbedachte Berührung gesehen, aber der unwillige, leidende Laut, den Anders hervorstieß, als Toms Hand sich nun nicht mehr bewegte, ließ ihn lächeln. Er drängte sich enger an den Jüngeren und seine Lippen liebkosten die weiche Haut des Halses, küssten sich aufwärts und schließlich streifte sein warmer Atem die Ohrmuschel und schickte damit einen weiteren Schauer durch den angespannten Körper, „Darf ich?“ Das leichte Nicken, das die Antwort war, war kaum wahrnehmbar, als Anders nun seinen Kopf gegen die kühlen Kacheln lehnte und Toms Hände die neue, unbekannte und herausfordernde Rundung mit geradezu langsamer und herausfordernder Ruhe und Geduld, unter der Anders sich hilflos in seinen Armen wandte, erkundeten.  
Das Prasseln des Wassers, das bislang alle ihre verräterischen Laute verschluckt und auch die Laute der anderen Duschen, die inzwischen wohl von den anderen Athleten bevölkert wurden, gehabt hatte, setzte plötzlich aus. Halblaute Gespräche, meist über das geplante Pizzaessen, vereinzeltes Gelächter und auch das leise Prasseln von Wasser aus den anderen Kabinen, erklangen nun, während Anders' schmale Finger blindlings nach der altmodischen Duscharmatur, tasteten und er auf seine Lippe biss, nur um sie nicht durch einen unüberlegten Laut zu verraten, als Toms Hände nun auf seinen Hüften zu liegen kamen und er die Erregung des Älteren so deutlich gegen seinen Hintern drücken spüren konnte.  
Beide Hände auf dem runden Bauch liegen habend, drängte Tom sich fordernder gegen den Kleineren, der mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Stöhnen den Rücken durchbog, als Tom langsam in ihn glitt. Stoß für Stoß und während Toms zittrige Finger verschlungene Muster auf den ungewohnten, sich ihm darbietenden Bauch zeichneten, bewegten die beiden Skispringer sich stumm unter dem prasselndem Wasser, das alle Geräusche schluckte, gegeneinander.  
„Anders!“, ein Bollern gegen die Tür und Runes ruhige Stimme ließen Tom und Anders, die das zufriedene Nachglühen genossen hatten, auseinander fahren, „Bist du bald mal fertig?“ „Mo...Moment noch...“, eilig schob Anders Tom von sich und legte als stumme Warnung für Tom den Finger an die Lippen. „Wir brauchen noch etwas! Ihr könnt ja schon mal vorgehen!“, Tom, der die Warnung wie selbstverständlich ignorierte, legte die Arme wieder um die kaum mehr vorhandene Taille des Kleineren und er hauchte einen entschuldigenden Kuss in den warmen Nacken, „Bestellt aber für uns mit! Für mich mit Meeresfrüchten und...Küken, was willst du?“  
Anders schluckte, rotglühend.


	20. if things work out...

if things work out...  
„Ihr seid erstaunlich schnell..“, die Anderen hatten vor der Halle auf sie gewartet und bildeten nun einen lockeren Halbkreis um Tom, der seinerseits einen Arm um Fanni geschlungen hatte und in der anderen Hand die Taschen beider trug, „Wir hatten gedacht, dass ihr noch Stunden braucht...Tom ist ja unersättlich...“ Tom grinste nur breit und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Hatte zu großen Hunger, für noch ne Runde. Und Fanni braucht dringend was, der hat nämlich mal wieder nicht gefrühstückt, stimmt's?“ Die inzwischen voller wirkende Wangen des Rekordhalters röteten sich, aber die Anderen lachten nur und Anders musste sich, noch immer sicher gehalten von Toms Arm, beeilen um mit den Anderen Schritt halten zu können.

Hungrig hatte man auf die bestellten Pizzen gewartet und nun herrschte verfressenes Schweigen, etwas was man den Norwegern nicht unbedingt zugetraut hätte, am runden Tisch, um den sich die jungen Sportler versammelt hatten. „Darf ich probieren? Du magst das ja sicher nicht, Rune...Da ist ja Käse im Rand...“, ungefragt griff Tom nach einem der fettigen Pizzastücken, das bislang noch unangetastet auf Runes Teller lag und biss, noch bevor Rune reagieren konnte, hungrig ab. Die Käsefäden, die an seinem Kinn hingen, nachlässig abwischend, hielt er das angebissene Stück dann auch gleich Anders vor die Nase, „Föh....Leffer! Forfrier fal Fanni!“ „Keinen Hunger.“, den eigenen, noch mehr als halbvollen Pizzateller von sich schiebend, schüttelte Fanni abweisend den Kopf, aber Tom, der einen zweiten Bissen von dem geklauten Pizzastück nahm, und mit der zweiten Hand den noch unter dem weiten Shirt versteckten Bauch tätschelte, ließ sich nicht abschrecken, „Fomm...Fu mafst Fuhnfiff! Unf fie fleine Faffermelone auf! Einar haft ef mir erfählt!“ „Tom!“, alle Blicke hatten sich auf die Zwei gerichtet, aber während Anders Wangen nun sämtliche Farbe verloren zu haben schien, grinste Tom, der gerade den letzten Bissen hinunterschluckte und noch immer sanft über den Bauch strich, siegessicher „Ok, Ok. Dann nenne ich ihn halt Peanut...Aber, egal, er hat getreten! Er hat mir zugestimmt! Er will auch Thunfisch!“  
Während Anders am liebsten im weichen Polster der Bank versinken wollte, richteten sich alle Blicke fragend auf ihn und Tom verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Meine Güte...Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!“ Anders blasse Finger krampften sich; als hätte er eine Vorahnung, um den Saum des Shirts, aber Tom schlug ihm sanft auf die Finger und zog, kaum dass Anders protestieren wollte und dabei den Griff unwillkürlich lockerte, das T-Shirt hoch und enthüllte für alle sichtbar den nur noch schwerlich zu übersehenden, deutlich gewölbten Babybauch, „Peanut Fannemel, deine zukünftigen Babysitter. Zukünftige Babysitter, Peanut Fannemel.“

„Ich hasse dich.“, sichtlich derangiert, ziemlich genervt und nach der eilig improvisierten Babyfeier und dem langen Training auch deutlich übermüdet wirkend, saß Anders auf dem Beifahrersitz des dunklen Volvos und verschränkte die Arme wütend vor der Brust und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die, in der abendliche Dunkelheit eilig vorbeiziehenden Landschaft, „Ich. Hasse. Dich.“ „Kleine Diva.“, eine von Toms Händen löste sich von dem Lenkrand, strich, trotz seiner harschen Worte, sanft und entschuldigend über das knochige Knie seines Freundes und wanderte schließlich auch langsam höher, hinauf über den Oberschenkel, „Dramaprinzessin...Du hättest mir aber nicht unbedingt gleich Runes Cola über die Hose gießen müssen, weißt du...Das klebt schrecklich...Oder willst du sie nachher ablecken?“ Anders' angespannte und ablehnende Haltung hatte sich gerade wieder unter den sanften Streicheleinheiten etwas entspannt und er hatte dem Älteren auch antworten wollen, als Toms Handy plötzlich klingelte. „Ach man...Alex...Ausgerechnet jetzt...Moment, ich muss...ran gehen...“  
Anders schnaubte nur bei der Erwähnung des Alphas, aber auch während des Telefonats strichen Toms Finger weiterhin über den rauen Stoff der Jeans des Jüngeren, der nun allerdings aufmerksam und voller Neugier dem Telefongespräch lauschte, „Hi, Alex! Nein, alles lief wie geplant...Aber, du schuldest mir übrigens eine neue Jeans...Was? Nein! Anders hat Runes Cola darüber gegossen...“ Das trainerliche Lachen schallte, selbst ohne den eingeschalteten Lautsprecher, leicht blechern klingend durch den Wagen und auch die Mundwinkel des Omegas, der vom Beifahrersitz aus noch immer still lauschte, zuckten nun auch bereits verräterisch, während Tom schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob, selbst wenn Alex das nicht sehen konnte und es beim noch nicht ganz versöhnten Anders, der nun schnaubte, keine sichtbare Wirkung zu haben schien, „STIMMUNGSSCHWANKUNGEN? Was soll das heißen? Das ist gar nicht lustig, Alex...Und die Pizzen musste ich auch noch alleine bezahlen! Weißt du eigentlich wie verfressen die sind?!?“

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau.“, Clas' dunkle Gestalt ragte hinter dem gläsernen Schreibtisch, seiner durchsichtigen, aber dennoch mächtigen Trutzburg auf und seine grünen Augen musterten mich sprühend, kaum dass ich die Glastür geöffnet und das Büro, das innerste Territorium des älteren Alphas, betreten ungern hatte, „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Alexander?“ Langsam, beinahe schon widerwillig schritt ich über die hellen Kacheln und das Klicken meiner Absätze hallte unnatürlich laut in der lastenden Stille nach, bis ich schließlich, wie ein gewöhnlicher Bittsteller, obgleich ich in Clas' finsteren Augen momentan wohl noch geringer sein mochte, vor dem Schreibtisch zu stehen kam.  
Wieder wanderte der kühle Blick des Alphas über mich, berechnend und kalt und meine Instinkte schrien geradezu danach zurückzuweichen, der Konfrontation zu entgehen und mich seiner Macht zu ergeben. Beinahe so, wie sich ein Omega vor jedem Alpha fühlen mochte und ich bekam Mitleid mit den Geschöpfen, die wir einerseits so leicht dominieren konnten, die aber andererseits ebensolche unheimliche Macht über uns zu besitzen schienen.  
Dennoch blieb ich stehen und zuckte auch nicht zusammen, als Clas ruhig an seinen Fingern abzuzählen begann, „Du lässt dich fast zwei Jahre von einem Omega über seine Genetik täuschen. Du lässt dann auch noch zu, dass irgendein dahergelaufener Alpha ihn schwängert! All unsere Pläne! Wir waren so nahe dran, den perfekten Alpha für ihn zu finden! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für perfekte, für brauchbare Kinder gegeben hätte? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht... Für dich zählt nur die Saison. Ich denke an die Zukunft! Und das wirft uns zurück...Um Jahre! Bis er das nächste Mal bereit ist...Falls er jemals wieder dazu bereit sein sollte!“ Clas schüttelte den Kopf und hob mahnend den nächsten Finger, „Aber, das ist ja noch nicht alles! Schließlich schaffst du es auch noch den schwangeren Omega für ZWEI Wochen zu verlieren. Und zu guter Letzt kannst du nicht einmal mehr einen Beta unter Kontrolle halten. Alex, Alex...Was soll ich nur mit dir machen...“  
Ich antwortete nicht, Clas erwartete auch keine Antwort von mir, als er sich nun aus seinem ledernen Thron erhob und um den Schreibtisch herum zu mir tat. Der Geruch nach Alpha, sonst kaum wahrnehmbar und subtil, flutete mir entgegen, als seine kräftige, raue Hand nun beinahe sanft über meine Wange strich, dann mein Kinn umfasste und mich zwang ihn anzusehen, „Du wirst keine Entscheidungen mehr ohne mich treffe n. Egal, ob sie Anders, oder einen der Betas betreffen. Haben. Wir. Uns. Verstanden?“  
Mehr als zu nicken, blieb mir nicht über und ich atmete erleichtert auf.


	21. harangue

„Einar!“, behutsam das große und überraschend leichte Paket balancierend, trat Anders auf die sonnenwarme Terrasse, wo sein Bruder im Schutz des Sonnenschirms gerade am Laptop einen bald fälligen Artikel überarbeitete, „Mama hat uns ein Paket geschickt!“ Besagtes Paket wurde zwischen ihnen auf den Gartentisch gestellt und Einar schloss auch sogleich den Laptop, um sich das Paket mit der gestochen scharfen, energischen Handschrift ihrer Mutter voller Neugier genauer anzusehen, „Sie sagte das letzte Mal, sie hätte noch ein paar Kinder- und Babysachen von uns...Vielleicht schickt sie uns ja was davon?“ „Mmmmmh.“, Anders brummte abwesend, war er doch bereits damit beschäftigt den Karton zu öffnen und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als nur lose einige Styroporrollen aus dem Paket quollen und auf die bunte Mosaikplatte des Tisches fielen, „Was...?“ Seine suchenden Finger stießen schließlich auf etwas Weiches und er zog vorsichtig ein kleine hellblaue Plüschente, die ein weiße Schleife und eine kleine, farblich zum Gefieder passende Karte um den Hals trug, aus den Untiefen des Pakets hervor, „Hallo, ich bin ein Plüschentenküken, mein Name ist Gas und ich freue mich auf Ola...“ Während Anders das offensichtliche Entenküken von allen Seiten betrachtete und sich gleichzeitig vehement über die plötzlich feuchten Augen rieb und die Nase hochzog, griff auch Einar nun in das auseinanderklaffende Paket und zog gleich darauf ein weiteres Plüschküken, das sich nur durch einen anderen, etwas dunkleren Blauton von Gas unterschied und ebenfalls eine Schleife und eine Karte um den Hals trug, hervor, „Hier ist ja noch eins. Hallo, ich bin ein Plüschentenküken, mein Name ist And und ich freue mich auf Ellis?“  
Das selbstgenähte, hellblaue Plüschküken fiel aus Anders' plötzlich zittrigen Händen und er vermied den verwirrten Blick seines Zwillings, der nun bestimmt eine Antwort verlangen würde, als plötzlich ein Schatten über sie fiel und eine Hand nach Gas griff, das Küken vom Tisch aufhob und das andere, in einigen Monaten für Ellis bestimmte Küken, geschickt aus Einars plötzlich abwesendem Griff entwand, „Oh wie niedlich...Zwei kleine Entchen für Peanut. Dann hat auch Eva eine Familie“ Anders seufzte, erhob sich fahrig, nickend und nahm Tom die beiden Plüschtiere aus den Händen, „Oh ja...zwei für Peanut...und für Eva...“ „Hey!“, Tom hatte im Paket nun noch etwas anderes erspäht und zog ein Weckglas heraus, „MARMELADE!“

Wie immer schob Anders, der eingerahmt von seinem Bruder und seinem besten Freund auf der bequemen Couch saß, seine kalten Füßen unter Toms Oberschenkel und lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend und sich den prallen Sechsmonatsbauch reibend, an die breite Schulter seines Zwillings. Während Tom achtlos durch das Programm zappt und nur kurz bei einigen bunten Werbespots verweilte, bevor ein schneller Druck auf die Fernbedienung das Bild schon wieder wechseln ließ und nun einen Spielfilm zeigte, legte Einar den Arm um seinen kleinen Bruder und hauchte ihm dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe, „Anders? Du wirkst so abwesend? Alles in Ordnung?“ „Mmmmmh...“, Anders brummte abwesend und richteten seinen Blick schließlich uninteressiert auf das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm, wo ein braunhaariges Mädchen gerade dabei war ihren Eltern wort- und gestenreich von ihrer ungewollten Schwangerschaft und den Adoptionsplänen zu berichten. Tom ließ kichernd die Fernbedienung auf die Couch fallen und warf einen belustigten Blick auf die zusammengekuschelten Zwillinge neben sich, „Also...mein Weg es eurer Familie zu sagen war besser..“ „Dein Weg? Du hast mir ja überhaupt keine Wahl gelassen!“, Anders schüttelte, ohne den Blick vom Fernsehbild zu nehmen, den Kopf und Einars kräftiger Körper bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen, wusste er doch wie übel Anders es nahm so in seinen Entscheidungen bevormundet zu werden. „So?“, Tom betrachtete die Zwillinge nun vergnügt von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor sein herausfordernder Blick schließlich doch wieder an Anders hängen blieb und er mit dem Finger sanft in den runden Bauch piekte, „Du hattest doch sogar Angst es deiner Mutter zu sagen! Wahrscheinlich würde es jetzt noch immer niemand wissen...auch wenn man die Kugel da kaum mehr übersehen kann...Bist du übrigens wirklich sicher, dass da nur ein Kind drin ist?“ „Was denn sonst?“, Einars Hand versetzte Toms neugierig und forschend in das feste Fleisch pieksenden Fingern einen Schlag und strich dann selbst sanft und entschuldigend über den dicken Bauch seines Bruders, „Was denn sonst? Etwa Zwillinge?“ Tom und Einar begannen zu lachen, Anders stimmte einige Sekunden später und etwas gequält klingend, mit ein.

„Einar...“, dieses Mal war alles anders gewesen, kein Leid, keine Note, keine Hitze und kein genetisches Diktat hatten dazu geführt, dass Einar wieder nackt und zufrieden im Bett seines Bruders lag und nachlässig über die weiche, sonnengebräunte Haut strich. Nein, es war einzig Liebe, der Wunsch nach Nähe und Begehren gewesen, die sie zusammengeführt hatte und die in Anders grauen Augen geschimmert hatte, als dieser das störende Shirt abgestreift hatte und nur in Shorts, deren enger Bund so deutlich sichtbar schmerzhaft in den deutlich sichtbaren Bauch eingeschnitten hatten, dass Einar sich aufgerichtet und die engen Shorts mit einer einzigen Bewegung von den noch immer schmalen Hüften gezogen hatte. Anders hatte zufrieden geseufzt, aber dennoch hatte er schamhaft die Hände über seinen Bauch gelegt, als hätte er ihn vor seinem Bruder verbergen wollen und hatte mit roten Wangen den Kopf ab gewandt.  
Einars warme Finger strichen über seine Brust, folgten den Muskeln abwärts nach unten und schlossen sich dann zärtlich um die schmalen Hände, die das einzige Schild vor Einars prüfendem Blick bildeten, und strichen zärtlich über die weiche Haut. Willig verschränkten sich Anders' Finger wie von selbst mit Einars kräftigen, die Führung übernehmenden Fingern, lösten sich von dem, was sie so verzweifelt hatten schützen wollen und offenbarten letztendlich das, was Einar sich so sehr zu sehen gewünscht hatte. „Ich muss mit dir reden...“, ein kurzer Kuss ließ Anders wiederum verstummen, während der graue, warme Blick unverändert und weiterhin voller Verlangen auf dem Bauch des Jüngeren lag, „Jetzt...?“  
Seufzend schwieg Anders und schloss die Augen, während die Lippen seines Bruders nun über seine warme Haut wanderten und ihn all seine Sorgen und für kurze Zeit auch das, was er zu sagen wünschte, vergessen ließen.

Der Blick der Sekretärin wanderte kurz über den eintretenden, jungen Mann, der scheu und unsicher zur undurchsichtigen Glastür, hinter welcher das Reich des Sportchefs begann, sah und blieb dann an dem, sich straff über den Bauch spannenden Shirt hängen. Aber, das hätte sie gar nicht gebraucht, der weiche, sanfte Geruch hatte Anders schon im Voraus angekündigt und schien auch, für jeden Alpha und auch für jeden Omega seinen Zustand laut herauszuschreien, so dass die inzwischen beinahe automatische Haltung, die nicht nur der Schonung des beanspruchten Rückens, sondern auch dem stolzen Vorzeigen und der Warnung für jeden ungebundenen, interessierten Alpha diente, eigentlich überflüssig war.  
Auf den blassen Wangen brannten rote Flecke und seine Hände zupften, wie es schien als Übersprungsreaktion, an dem Shirt herum, sie verstand ihn zu gut. Die herrschende Hitze war ebenso unangenehm wie die kurzfristige Vorladung vor den Sportchef, aber dennoch erhob sich dennoch nicht, sondern deutete nur auf einen der Stahlstühle an der Seite, „Es dauert noch etwas. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“ Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und blieb stur stehen. Aber seine Hände zitterten, berührten immer wieder kurz den Bauch, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich noch da und das alles in Ordnung war und bei jedem Laut zuckte er zusammen und sein Blick flog zur undurchsichtigen Glastür, hinter der Schatten huschten.  
Das lange Stehen strengte ihn an, sie konnte es ihm ansehen und wusste es auch aus ihren eigenen Schwangerschaften, aber dennoch verzog er keine Miene und blieb in dem nachlässig klimatisierten Büro, stehen, bis der Sportchef plötzlich die Glastür öffnete, „Also, Alex...Damit wäre alles geklärt.“ Der Trainer, in eine dunkle Aura aus schlecht unterdrückter Wut gehüllt, die beide Omegas wie ein Schlag traf und, obwohl sie nicht auf sie gerichtet war, zurückzucken ließ, trat an Clas vorbei, wandt Anders und der Sekretärin aber noch immer den Rücken zu, als er nun den Kopf schüttelte, „So wird das nicht funktionieren, Clas!“ „Alex, so gerne ich auch noch mit dir diskutieren würde...“, das Lächeln des Sportchefs war falsch und sein Blick lag nun schwer auf Anders, der am liebsten davongelaufen wäre, aber von der puren Macht der beiden Alphas vollkommen eingeschüchtert war, „...aber mein nächster Termin ist schon da.“  
Alex war dem Blick des Sportchef gefolgt und seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kaum merklich, als er den verängstigt wirkenden Anders hinter sich entdeckte und er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „Ich werde bleiben.“ „Aber, Alex... Du wolltest doch, dass ich mir Anders ansehe. Und das werde ich nun ganz genau tun. Alleine.“ Die Betonung des letzten Wortes ließ keine Zweifel mehr über und die Welle der Pheromone, die durch das kleine Vorzimmer rollte, ließ die beiden Omegas erschaudern, während Alex, dem Clas nun die Hand auf die Schulter legte, leicht benommen wirkte, „Du hast doch sicher etwas zu tun. Woanders.“

Die Bürotür fiel mit einem seltsam endgültig klingenden Laut hinter Anders ins Schloss und während Clas wieder auf seinem finsteren Thron vor dem großen Glasfenster, aus dem man eine wunderbare Sicht über die gesamte Anlage hatte, Platz nahm, blieb Anders unruhig vor dem gläsernen Schreibtisch stehen, „Du...“ Ein lauter Knall, als Clas, der sich mit glühenden Augen vorgebeugt hatte und Anders abfällig musterte, seine Hände auf den Glastisch geschlagen hatte, ließ Anders zusammenzucken und die Hände schützend über den Bauch legen, „Du redest nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, Omega. Und nun steh gefälligst gerade. Hast du verstanden?“  
„Ja...ja.“, Anders' Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern und der Alpha verzog erneut das Gesicht zu einem kühlen Lächeln und deutete auf den Babybauch, „Wunderbar. Und ich dachte schon, du wärst nur zum Vögeln oder zum Fliegen gut.“ Die brennende Röte, die sich bei diesen unverblümten Worten auf Anders' volle Wangen gelegt hatte, wurde aber ebenso wie sein merkliches Unwohlsein ignoriert, „Alexander meinte, ich sollte mich etwas mehr mit dir beschäftigen... Normalerweise sehe ich keinen Grund dazu, aber Alexander war sehr...eindringlich, dass ich dich besser kennen lernen sollte...Also...Seit wann bist du sexuell aktiv?“  
„Ich...“, eine Welle von Alphapheromonen, schwer, brünftig; erregend und die Wahrheit einfordernd, schwappte über Anders, dessen Augen sich halb schlossen und der nun leise und wie in Trance antwortete, „Seit ich 11 bin...“ „11...Eine kleine frühreife Schlampe also...Interessant. Und wer in Hornindal war es? Wer hat dich das erste Mal genommen? Wer hat es dir besorgt?“, Clas war aufgestanden und umrundete den wie erstarrt dastehenden Anders nun langsam und voller Hunger in den Augen, „Ein Älterer? Jemand Erfahrenes? Oder haben deine Eltern Medikamente benutzt und deine Hitze unterdrückt? Damit niemand merkt, dass du ein Omega bist?“  
„Mein...Mein Bruder.“, stieß er widerwillig und sich auf die Lippe beißend hervor und Clas lachte, „Ach ja...der große Bruder, ein kleiner Alpha, oder?“ Anders nickte knapp und wich dem Blick des Sportchefs aus, der daraufhin sein Kinn umfasste und den Omega zwang ihn anzusehen, „Antworte gefälligst.“ „Ras...Rasmus ist ein Alpha, ja.“, die grauen Augen weit und voller Panik aufgerissen, stieß Anders die Antwort voller Widerwillen hervor und Clas strich ihm über die Wange, „Rasmus also, der „Heißgeliebte“...War er denn auch so ein heißer Liebhaber oder war der Name nur Schall und Rauch und er bekam bei dir keinen hoch?“ Anders zögerte mit der Antwort und versuchte dem Blick des Alphas auszuweichen, „Kei...keine Ahnung.“ „Keine Ahnung?“, der Griff verstärkte sich und Anders' Augen weiteren sich angstvoll, als Clas nun noch näher kam und rau auflachte, „Was, fehlen dir etwa die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten? War es denn nur der Eine? All die ganzen Jahre...Nur dieser eine, große, starke Alpha,,der dich genommen hat?“ „Nein...“, der Omega wandte den Kopf ab und seine Wangen brannten vor Scham, eine dunkle, unangenehme Röte, die Clas' ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, „Nein? Wer. War. Es. Denn. Noch?“  
Hilflos biss Anders auf seinen blassen Lippen herum, aber die überwältigende Macht der Pheromone zwangen ihn dann doch zu einer Antwort, selbst wenn sie nun mehr nur ein Flüstern war, „Einar.“ „Lauter, Anders.“, Clas' Stimme war nun trügerisch sanft und ein ungutes, kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht verstanden.“ „Einar.“, wiederholte der Omega nun lauter und Clas warf, den Omega, der eilig einen Schritt zurücktrat,loslassend, lachend den Kopf in den Nacken, „Den Zwilling? Du schläfst also mit deinem Zwillingsbruder?“  
„Ja.“, presste Anders, aus dessen Gesicht jede Farbe gewichen war, hervor und legte schützend die Hände auf den Bauch, während Clas seine hungrige Wanderung um den schwangeren Omega, der unter seinem Blick wie erstarrt dastand, wieder aufnahm, „Und mit wem noch?“ „Mit...niemandem.“, stieß Anders voller Inbrunst hervor und überrascht blieb der Alpha schließlich doch wieder stehen. Seine Hand legte sich fordernd auf den runden Bauch und seine Lippen streiften kurz und heiß Anders Ohr, „Interessant...Wer war es denn? Rasmus oder Einar? Wer von den Beiden ist der Vater?“ „Ei...Einar“, geschlagen und eines seiner letzten, großen Geheimnisses beraubt senkte Anders nun betreten den Kopf, während Clas lauthals lachte.  
Nachdem der Alpha sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schüttelte er amüsiert den Kopf, „Und, wie fühlt es sich an? Das Kind von seinem Zwillingsbruder zu tragen?“ Wieder wanderten die grünen Augen über den Körper des Omegas und blieben schließlich an seinem dicken Bauch, den auch das Shirt nicht mehr verbergen konnte, hängen. Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Anders noch einmal über die Wange strich, „Dein Bruder wartet sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf dich...Und, diese Unterredung setzen wir ein anderes Mal fort...“

„FANNI! VERDAMMT! FANNIS!!! GEH ANS HANDY!“, Toms Stimme schalte zum wiederholten Male aus dem Lautsprecher, aber Anders ignorierte ihn auch weiterhin, „DU HAST MICH VERGESSEN! IST ALLES IN ORDNUNG? NEIN, ALEX! ICH SCHREIE NICHT, ICH TELEFONIERE MIT FANNI! DAS IST NICHT...HEY!“ Der Anruf wurde, wahrscheinlich vom genervten Trainer, abrupt beendet, aber Anders graue Augen waren noch immer fest auf die sonnenverbrannte Straße gerichtet, während die zittrigen Finger das heiße Lenkrand umklammerte und der Fuß das Gaspedal soweit durchdrückte, dass die Landschaft vor den Fenstern zu bunten Schlieren verschwamm. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an den Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen.

„Fanni? Was ist denn los?“, starke Arme umfassten ihn in der abendlichen, einsamen Dunkelheit des Wohnzimmers und der vertraute Geruch seines Zwillings umfing ihn beschützend, „Tom hat mich vollkommen panisch angerufen...Er sagte, du wärst einfach verschwunden...Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht...“ „Zwillinge.“, im blassen Mondlicht schimmerte das Gesicht von Anders, der sich gerade langsam zu seinem Bruder umgedreht hatte, geradezu geisterhaft blass und die grauen Augen schienen tiefschwarze, verschlingende Löcher zu sein, „Es werden Zwillinge...Ich versuche es dir schon seit Wochen zu sagen...Aber...du hörst mir einfach nicht zu...“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser und erstarb schließlich, als er ängstlich zu seinem Bruder aufsah, dessen Hand nun vorsichtig über den dicken Bauch strich, „Gas und And?“


	22. Chapter 22

„Gas und...And.“, Anders nickte, entspannte sich, als sein Bruder vorsichtig über seinen Bauch strich und legte schließlich seine schmalere Hand auf die seines Bruders und führte sie zu einem bestimmten Punkt auf dem Bauch, wo zumindest beim letzten Ultraschall der ruhigere Zwilling der Beiden gelegen hatte, „Für...Ellis.“ Sanft führte er die Hand seines Bruder nach einem kurzen Moment weiter, nun auf die andere Seite und auch etwas höher, in die Nähe seiner Rippen, wo der andere Zwilling sich regelmäßig mit Tritten bemerkbar zu machen pflegte, „Und für Ola.“ „Ich glaube...daran muss ich mich erst einmal...gewöhnen...“, die Hand blieb trotzdem auf dem runden Bauch, die zweite Hand kam noch hinzu und legte sich dorthin, wo der andere Zwilling sich befand und der Ältere lächelte, „Hallo, Ola...Hallo, Ellis...Oh...“ „Sie sagen Hallo.“, Anders verzog etwas schmerzhaft das Gesicht, lächelte aber dennoch, als er nun wieder seinen Bruder ansah, „Du bist...mir nicht böse?“

„Gehen Sie einfach durch.“, die Sekretärin sah dieses Mal nicht einmal von ihrer Tastatur auf, als der süßliche Geruch des schwangeren Omegas, kaum das Anders die Tür geöffnet hatte, an ihre Nase wehte, „Er wartet schon auf Sie.“ Der Omega zögerte dennoch an der Tür, sie konnte den fragenden Blick über sich wandern fühlen, aber dennoch hob sie das nur den Kopf, als plötzlich die starken Pheromone eines Alphas aus Clas' Büro strömten, sie einlullten, jegliche Gegenwehr erlahmen ließen. Als sie nach einigen Minuten dann endlich wieder aufsehen konnte, war die Glastür bereits lange Augenblick hinter dem jungen Omega ins Schloss gefallen.  
„Anders.“, Clas' grüne Augen funkelten amüsiert, als der Alpha nach langen Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Anders unsicher von einem Bein auf das Andere getreten war und unruhig am Shirt gezupfte hatte, den Kopf hob und den sich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden Omega zur Kenntnis nahm, „Anders...Anders...Anders...“ Der Sportchef schüttelte nachsichtig lächelnd den Kopf und erhob sich bedächtig aus seinem Ledersessel, „Das, was ich sehe, gefällt mir gar nicht.“ Seine große Hand griff nach einem dünnen, roten Hefter und ließ ihn über die Tischkante und die blankpolierten Fliesen des Bodens schlittern, bis er schließlich lautlos zu Füßen des Omegas, der ihn behindert durch den Bauch kaum sehen konnte, zu liegen kam, „Heb ihn auf.“  
Anders zögerte und kniete sich dann mühsam und ohne den Sportchef aus den Augen zu lassen, hin und tastete nach den dünner Hefter, um sich danach leicht schwankend, sich den Bauch haltend und sich außerdem an einem der unbequemen Plastiksessel festhaltend, wieder vorsichtig aufrichtete. „Zu langsam.“, Clas' Hand schlug auf die gläserne Tischplatte und Anders zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ den Ordner, der lautlos auf dem Boden landete, erneut fallen, „Noch einmal.“ Stumm wiederholte Anders diese unbequeme, zeitraubende und anstrengende Prozedur und nach dem vierten Mal, als die Wangen des Omegas bereits verräterisch blass waren, schien Clas zufrieden zu sein und er ließ sich erneut auf seinen dunklen Lederthron sinken, „Na, es geht doch. Deine Leistungsbereitschaft lässt zu wünschen über. Du bist schwanger, Anders. Schwanger, aber nicht krank. Das ist keine Entschuldigung für Versagen oder geringere Leistungen. Hast du verstanden?“ Der Omega nickte zögerlich, die Hände fest um den dünnen Ordner, den er beinahe schützend, als wäre es ein dünner, papierner Schild, vor seinen runden Bauch hielt, geschlungen und er zuckte zusammen, als Clas' Finger erneut auf die Glasplatte niedersausten, „Hast. Du. Verstanden?“ „Ja...Jawohl.“, stieß Anders, einen Schritt zurückweichend, hervor. „Brav.“, der Alpha deutete auf einen der Sessel, die normalerweise schon unbequem waren und den Besuchern sehr erfolgreich das Gefühl geben sollte, hier unerwünscht zu sein, mit ihren geraden Lehnen, der fehlenden Polsterung und der niedrigen Sitzhöhe aber für Anders im Moment ein Folterinstrument darstellend, „Setz dich.“  
„Ich...würde lieber stehen.“, brachte der Omega; nach einem schnellen Blick auf den Sessel, schüchtern hervor und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die große Hand des Sportchefs erneut auf die dicke Glasplatte niedersauste, „SETZ. DICH.“ Vorsichtig und voller Zögern erfüllte er den Befehl und Anders ließ sich in einen der Eier nachempfundenen Sessel sinken und rückte unbehaglich hin und her, bis er, den dünnen Ordner zwischen die gebogene Seite des Sessels und seinen Oberschenkel quetschend, eine einigermaßen bequeme Position gefunden hatte.  
„Weiß dein Zwilling, dass er dir einen Braten in die Röhre geschoben hat?“, Anders versteifte sich bei dieser unangenehmen, viel zu persönlichen Frage, aber die überwältigenden Pheromone des Alphas zwangen ihn, gegen seinen eigenen Willen, zu einer ehrlichen Antwort, „Ja.“ „Und deine Familie?“, wie ein hungriger Kater lehnte Clas sich nach vorne und musterte den Omega über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg voller Neugier und knurrte, als Anders nur mit einem Nicken antworten wollte und sich dann gerade noch fing und die gewünschte Antwort gab, „Meine Mutter weiß es.“ „Du lernst dazu...“, Clas erhob sich nun geschmeidig, um dann stumm, die Hände nachlässig hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und die grünen Augen dennoch sezierend über den Körper des Omegas und den, in dieser Sitzposition beinahe unübersehbaren Bauch wandert, zu umkreisen. Anders saß erstarrt, den Sportchef dennoch nicht aus den Augen lassend, in dem Sessel, während Clas immer und immer wieder den Omega umrundete, bevor er schließlich doch stehen blieb und sich mit einem sanften, fremdartig wirkendem Lächeln vor ihn kniete. Clas' warme Hand lag auf den schmalen Oberschenkeln des Omegas, bewegte sich dann und der Sportched beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Anders vor, „Du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, Anders. Um dich und das Baby...Und darüber, was auch euch werden wird...Und, wenn du nicht aufpasst...Was soll denn nur werden...?“

Zahllose Bilder ergossen sich aus einer blauen Mappe, auf der in Einars geschwungener Handschrift der Name seines Zwillings prangte, über den unordentlichen Couchtisch, flossen über das dunkle Holz, fielen auf den Boden, zerstreuten sich im Zimmer und boten sich Anders' forschendem Blick da. Unzählige Bilder, von ihm in den verschiedensten Posen, in den verschiedensten Kleidungsstücken und auch ganz private Bilder, die nur seine weiße Haut zeigten. Und doch zeigte jedes Bild so deutlich die Veränderungen, dass das erste Photo, Rasmus' misslungenes Geburtstagsbild mit der gesamten, von Toms Aussage überraschte und leicht schockierte Familie, aus Anders zittrigen Finger rutschte. Photo für Photo wurde gesichtet, eindeutig betrachtet, geordnet und in einem Versuch die Veränderungen, die er in ihrem ganzen furchtbaren Ausmaß nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, aneinander gelegt, bis die vergangenen Monate durch Einars Begeisterung fürs Fotografieren, beinahe lückenlos dokumentiert worden waren.

„Anders?“, Einars Stimme hallte durch das dunkle Haus, „Bist du da? Aaaaanders!“ Von Sorge getrieben, spähte der Zwilling in jeden der Räume, dennoch hätte er Anders, in der Dunkelheit des finsteren Schlafzimmers wie ein schwarzer Schatten vor dem Spiegel stehend, beinahe übersehen. „Ich dachte, dir wäre etwas passiert.“, Einar trat in das dunkle Zimmer, umarmte seinen Bruder von hinten und strich sanft über den Bauch, während er kleine Küsse in den sonnengebräunten Nacken hauchte, „Wollen wir zusammen...“ „Findest du mich noch...schön?“, Anders unterbrach den Älteren einfach, und musterte dessen, nur als schwarzer, sich kaum vom Hintergrund abhebenden Schatten erkennbare Gesicht, mit seltsamer Eindringlichkeit, die den Älteren zum Antworten zwangen, „Immer.“


	23. Photography is a reality so subtle that it becomes more real than reality.

Wie schon so oft beobachtete ich mein Team von der kleinen Empore der Turnhalle aus und nur zu deutlich konnte ich die Unterschiede zu früher erkennen. Früher, als noch niemand von dem Omegastatus des Weltrekordlers gewusst hatte, früher, bevor die Schwangerschaft so unübersehbar geworden war...  
Alles schien sich in den wenigen Tagen seit das Team nun Bescheid wusste, verändert zu haben. Helfende Hände, gut gemeinte, wenn auch oftmals eher nicht umsetzbare, Ratschläge und sondierende Blicke auf den Omega und vor allem auch auf den Bauch, hatten den Spott, die Witze und die teilweise recht derben Scherze ersetzt, aber dies schien mir nicht die Veränderung, welche Anders langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien, zu sein.  
Nein, das war die Trivialität mit der jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder den Bauch berührte, als wäre dies, nun wo alle Bescheid wussten, eine Art öffentliches Recht, als hätte der Omega plötzlich an Rechten verloren und als dürften sie ihre Neugier so einfach frönen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es sich aber von Tom abgeschaut, der mit absoluter Selbstverständlichkeit immer wieder eine Möglichkeit fand den stetig wachsenden Babybauch zu berühren, zu streicheln oder einfach kurz neben Anders stehen zu bleiben und zu fühlen, was Peanut, wie Tom ihn nach wie vor nannte, tat, bevor er den Omega kurz küsste und dann wieder an sein eigenes Training zurückkehrte. Kurzzeitig kam mir der Gedanke, dass es sich bei dem unbekannten Vater vielleicht um Tom handeln mochte, aber natürlich war das nicht möglich, war er doch ein Beta. Dennoch schienen ihm die Berührungen von Tom, mit dem er Haus und wahrscheinlich, so vermutete ich zumindest, inzwischen auch das Bett teilte, mittlerweile vertraut zu sein und konnten scheinbar genossen werden, während ich bei den Anderen immer beobachten konnte, wie Anders zurückzuckte.  
Anders kämpfte um den Respekt, aber es schien vergeblich zu sein, denn selbst ein warnendes Knurren des kleinen Omegas rief meistens nur ein amüsiertes Lachen hervor und die anderen Norweger tätschelten den Bauch. Es war eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich, denn den Meisten fehlte wohl die Erfahrungen mit schwangeren Omegas, wurden die doch sonst von ihrem Alpha umsorgt und beschützt. Und gerade dieser Schutz, der beschützende Alpha, das war es was Anders an seiner Seite brauchte, fehlte. Der Alpha, der ihn und die ungeborenen Kinder beschützen und ihn genau gegen diese ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit abschirmen und ihm endlich die dringend benötigte Ruhe bescheren würde.  
Ruhe hatte er keine, denn obwohl ich mein Bestes, um den Omega, den es eigentlich in meinem Team nicht geben dürfte, zu schützen, tat. Nicht nur vor der Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen und auch vor sich selbst, wenn er sich in das Training stürzte, aber immer öfter dann doch aussetzen musste, da einige Trainingseinheiten entweder nicht mehr machbar oder auch zu gefährlich für den schwangeren Omega geworden waren, sondern auch vor Clas' hohen Ansprüchen, die nach wie vor bestanden und an die er mich Woche für Woche bei unseren einseitigen Besprechungen, bei denen ich weiterhin kaum zu Wort kam, erinnerte.  
Ich stand immer noch zwischen allen Stühlen, aber Anders reagierte auf jeden meiner Versuche ihn zu beschützen mit Frust, mit Wut, die sich nicht nur gegen mich, sondern gegen Jeden richten und die auch jederzeit und sogar ohne Grund aufflammen konnte. Und im nächsten Moment standen dann aber auch schon wieder Tränen in den grauen Augen und immer wieder musste ich mich dann voller Erstaunen fragen, wie empfindlich die Sinne eines Betas wirklich waren, denn wenn ich Tom beobachtete, der in solchen Momenten sofort und voller Ernst an Anders' Seite stand und ihn tröstete, beruhigte und ein wirkliches Händchen im Umgang mit emotional instabilen Omegas bewies, hätte ich ihm das niemals zugetraut.  
Diese besondere Situation zeigte wohl neue Seiten an uns allen.

Schon lange hatte Einar seinen kleinen Bruder nicht mehr so entspannt gesehen und so herzhaft lachen hören. Es fühlte sich, trotz der klickenden Kamera eines fremden Fotografen, wunderbar an, den kleinen, nackten Körper im Arm zu halten, seine Nase in dem blonden, verwuschelten Haaren zu vergraben, sie über die zart riechende Haut zu ziehen und sie schließlich in den duftenden Nacken zu versenken, wo der herrliche Geruch des Omegas am stärksten zu sein schien. Und während sich unter Einars kräftigen Fingern, die auf dem Babybauch ruhten, die Zwillinge bewegten, lehnte sich Anders an die breite Brust seines Bruders und bot ihm, in einer Unterwerfungsgeste, die eigentlich einem Alpha vorbehalten sein sollte, den Hals da. Immer wieder klickte die Kamera, als die Lippen des älteren Zwillings nun über die blasse Haut wanderten. Sie umfingen das Ohrläppchen, die weißen Zähne bissen und knabberten ausgiebig, bevor die weichen Lippen irgendwann auch über den blassen Hals, der sich ihnen in der Farbe weißen Porzellans darbot, wanderten. Und als Einar schließlich endlich die Unterwerfung seines Zwillings annahm, Anders als seinen Omega kennzeichnete und ihn besitzergreifend in die Arme zog, lehnte der Kleinere sich schwer atmend gegen ihn, einzig seine zittrigen Finger verdeckten die Erregung.  
Und wieder klickte die Kamera.

„Du bist wunderschön.“, Einar, der hinter seinem sitzenden Bruder stand, legte die Arme um ihn und sah auf den Laptopbildschirm, wo die Bilder des vorangegangenen Fotoshootings gezeigt wurden.

Ein dunkles Photos, eigentlich nur ein Schattenriss. Einzig die Umrisse der beiden Brüder, die sich dicht gegenüberstanden, waren erkennbar. Eigentlich waren sie Zwillinge, aber dennoch selbst als Schatten noch so unterschiedlich und wenig gleich. Die einzig helle Stelle auf dem Bild waren Ihre erhobenen Hände, mit den gekrümmten, langen Fingern, die zusammen ein Herz vor dem unübersehbaren Babybauch, auf dem Bild eine dunkle Wölbung voller Versprechen und Hoffnung, bildete.

Nur ein kleiner Ausschnitt, der wiederum die Unterschiedlichkeit der Zwillinge zeigte. Helle, in dem Licht der Scheinwerfer beinahe weiß wirkende Haut, darauf dunklere, gebräunte Finger, als Einars Hände auf dem runden Sechsmonatsbauch seines Bruders zur Ruhe kamen.

Anders' ernstes Gesicht, die vollen Wangen leicht gerötet, die blass roten Lippen atemlos geöffnet und die großen, grauen Augen beinahe scheu in die Kamera und zu Einar, der neben dem Fotografen gestanden hatte, blickend. Blasse Finger bedeckten furchtsam den Schritt und stützten auch den schweren Bauch.

Wiederum ein kleiner Ausschnitt, dieses Mal einzig die deutliche Rundung des Bauches, des auf dem Rücken liegenden Anders, der ebenso wie die geschickten Finger, des außerhalb des Bildausschnittes knienden ,Einars jeglicher Farbe beraubt worden war. Bild für Bild, der eilig geknipsten Serie zeigte die Veränderung, als Einar behutsam die gelben Gummibärchen, als einzigen Farbtupfer in einer langen Kette auf dem runden Bauch seines Bruders platzierte.  
Ein letztes Bild zeigte dann den grauen Bauch und die gelben Bärchen, die Einar in den letzten Bildern, dann aber behutsam von der Wölbung genascht und dabei auch immer wieder die Chance für Küsse auf die gespannte, blasse Haut genutzt hatte.

Eine weitere Fotoserie.  
Der nackte Anders in einem altmodischen Ohrensessel sitzend, die schlanken Beine über die Lehne geschwungen und Eva, die gelbe Plüschente auf dem Bauch thronend.  
Einar, dessen braungebrannte Haut im indirekten Licht fast schon golden schimmerte, nackt vor dem Sessel kniend, neben sich auf dem Boden ein altes Tintenfass stehend und in der Hand eine lange, gelbe Feder haltend.  
Die gelbe Feder, die über den Bauch wanderte und in der unordentlichen, eiligen Handschrift, die beiden Zwillingen zu eigen war und von ihrer gemeinsamen Ungeduld zeugte, die Namen der Kinder auf die weiße, lebende Leinwand bannte.  
Ellis & Ola.  
In dem Moment, als Einar sich über die Lehne beugte und Anders küsste, waren die Zwillinge ein letztes Mal auf einem Foto eingefangen worden. Noch immer thronte Eva auf dem Bauch, neben sich nun aber die blauen Gas und And, unweit der schwarzen, krakeligen Buchstaben der Namen, der ungeborenen Zwillinge.

Einar, nun vor seinem Bruder kniend, öffnete den Knopf der Jeans und zog sie ein Stück herunter, entblößte den Bauch und die schmalen Hüften, bevor er dann auch das T-Shirt nach oben schob und den Babybauch befreite. „Mama“, schrieb er mit einer schwarzen Feder auf die blasse Haut des Babybauchs, wo sich die schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem makellosen Weiß überdeutlich abhoben.  
Einar kicherte, als sein Zwilling nun seinerseits sein T-Shirt hochschob, nur um dann behutsam auf der gebräunten Haut, die seiner so unähnlich war, des flachen, muskulösen Bauches zu schreiben, „Papa“.  
Bauch an Bauch standen die Zwillinge, das erste Mal als „Mama“ und „Papa“.


	24. to coat something mean with chocolate

to coat something mean with chocolate  
„Anders.“, ich hatte den Omega schon wittern können, noch bevor er mein Büro betreten hatte und lehnte mich zufrieden in meinen bequemen Bürostuhl zurück, um den mittlerweile sichtlich schwangeren und vom vorausgegangenen Training erschöpften Anders kurz zu mustern, bevor ich auf einen der Besucherstühle deutete, „Setz dich doch. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ „Ich komme mit.“, beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Bauch herausfordernd, als wäre das eine Tatsache, die mich überzeugen könnte, rausgestreckt, blieb Anders stur vor meinem Schreibtisch stehen und ignorierte meine Einladung sich zu setzen vehement. Stattdessen stützte er plötzlich beide Hände auf die überladende Holzplatte und beugte sich mit blitzenden Augen, deren beinahe verzweifelte Wut durch die erschöpfte Blässe auf den Wangen noch deutlicher zu sein schien, zu mir vor, „Egal was du sagst.“  
Wortlos schob ich ihm, da Tom mich bereits gewarnt hatte, dass auch Einar den dem Wochenende unterwegs sein würde und Anders nicht in zu seiner Familie fahren wollte, die zuvor aufgestellte Teamliste, auf der sein Name ebenfalls stand, zu und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich die vollen Wangen plötzlich rot färbten und Anders ein „Danke“ hervorwürgte, bevor er eilig verschwand.

„Vielleicht sollten wir beim nächsten Mal zwei Sitze buchen...Einen für Fanni und einen für Peanut.“, Tom, der den Fenstersitz hatte, betrachtete amüsiert Anders' und Runes Kampf mit dem Gurt, der beim besten Willen nicht mehr über den Bauch passen wollte. Anders schnaubte, während er sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zurücklehnte und vorsichtig über die runde Kugel strich, nachdem er es mit der Hilfe von Rune und einer hilfsbereiten Stewardess dann doch endlich geschafft hatte den Gurt irgendwie doch noch zu schließen.

„Fünf mal.“, Tom zählte fröhlich mit, wie oft Omega sich am Vordersitz hochgezogen hatte, sich dann etwas wackelig festhielt und während Rune auf der einen und Alex auf der anderen Seite, den Omega nicht mehr aus den Augen ließen, die freie Hand in den wohl überbeanspruchten Rücken stemmte und sich mit einem schmerzhaften Seufzen kurz streckte und den Kopf schüttelte, “Nein. Es soll keiner mitkommen.“ Alex und Rune, die sich sofort angesprochen fühlten, hoben abwehrend die Hände, während die Anderen zu kichern begannen, bevor Anders sich, um das Gleichgewicht besser wahren zu können, sich von Sitz zu Sitz hangelnd, zum wiederholten Male auf den Weg zur Toilette machte.

„Platz da!“, die Worte, akzentgeschwängertes Deutsch, mochten zwar für den Norweger unverständlich sein, die Intention war aber durchaus klar, wie das protestierende Murmeln, das plötzlich hinter aufbrandete und, wie auch die befehlsgewohnte Stimme, immer näher zu kommen schien. Gefangen in einer dichten Menschentraube, die in den VIP-Bereich strebte, hatte Anders aber trotzdem keine Chance irgendwohin auszuweichen und er stolperte unbeholfen einige Schritte vorwärts, als er einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken erhielt. Ein großgewachsener Schatten drängte sich an ihm vorbei, drehte sich aber im verengten Eingangsbereich um und er winkte huldvoll in die wartende Menge, die sich hinter ihm aufgestaut hatte.  
Gregors Blick wanderte kurz über die Menge und als er den kleineren, etwas abseits stehenden Norweger entdeckte, verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kühlen Lächeln, das aber durchaus amüsierter wurde, als sein Blick schließlich auf den gerundeten, unter dem Shirt nicht mehr zu versteckenden Bauch fiel und er leise, unhörbar für die Anderen zischte, „Was für eine Überraschung. Ein kleiner Omega? Und was für ein Werdegang, vom Weltrekordlerküken zur kleinen Teammatratze?“ Sämtliche Farbe wich bei der leisen Äußerung aus Anders' Gesicht und er schlang die Arme, den Bauch schützend um seinen schmalen Körper, als er dem Blick des Österreichers, der sich nun vertraulich zu ihm vorbeugte, stur auswich. „Züchtet man nun mit Rune und dir lauter kleine Weltmeister? Oder durfte etwa doch einmal Stöckl über dich rutschen? Oder jemand ganz Anderes?“, Gregors Finger schlossen sich um Anders' schmales Handgelenk und der Jüngere sah ihn voller Schrecken an, während er gleichzeitig hektisch versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er stärkere Gregor ihn an sich zog und auch, wenn es für die Anderen beinahe freundschaftlich wirken mochte, versteifte Anders sich zusehends, als Gregors Lippen kurz sein Ohr streifte und eine Hand über den Bauch strich, „Verrate mir mal, wie lang ist denn schon die Warteliste für ein Weltrekordbaby?“  
Verzweifelt zerrte Anders an seiner Hand, die Gregor noch immer festhielt und taumelte etwas, als der Griff des Österreichers sich schließlich wirklich lockerte. Irgendwie gelang es Anders noch sich abzufangen und einen gefährlichen und bestenfalls nur schmerzhaften Sturz auf dem unebenen Kiesweg zu verhindern und Gregor schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, „Du solltest wirklich etwas vorsichtiger sein, Fannemel. Nicht, dass dir noch etwas passiert...“

„Hubs!“, mit einem schmerzhaften Keuchen prallte Anders, als am späten Nachmittag jemand unerwartet gegen ihn stieß, gegen das eiserne Absperrgitter und die Tüte mit dem Croissant fiel auf die Erde, wo ein Turnschuhe sofort drauf- und das Gebäck achtlos zertrat, „Das tut mir aber leid.“ Anders brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sein verlorenes Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und sich, sich noch immer an dem Gitter festhaltend, zu dem grinsenden Gregor umzudrehen. „Obwohl, sei lieber froh, dass ich dich vor dem Zeug gerettet habe. Haben sie schon deinen Spitznamen geändert, Küken? Hängebauchschwein? Oder vielleicht doch eher Walfisch? Nein, jetzt hab ichs! Kugelfisch! Du kannst dich ja schon mal daran gewöhnen, du wirst dann wohl die nächsten Jahre so verbringen, damit Norwegen irgendwann mal wieder eine Chance gegen uns hat, du fettes Zuchttier! Du hast ja mit deinem Bauernhof schon genug Erfahrungen mit der Zucht!“  
Wortlos stieß Anders sich von der stützenden Absperrung ab und versuchte in der Menge unterzutauchen, um den hämischen Worten und dem Lachen zu entgehen.

„Das funktioniert bestimmt!“, Anders, der zufrieden zwischen Toms angewinkelten Beinen saß und sich vertrauensvoll und erschöpft nach einem kurzen Training, das Alex genehmigt hatte, gegen den Älteren lehnte, wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt. Der Omega zuckte nun erschrocken zusammen, als der eisige Milchshakebecher auf der deutlichen Wölbung des Bauches platziert wurde, „Siehst du, ich hatte recht! Und nun kannst du auch viel besser trinken...“ Anders schluckte den Bissen des Hotdogs, von dem er den größten Teil aber noch in der Hand hielt, noch herunter, bevor er sich vorbeugte und wirklich probehalber einen vorsichtigen Schluck des kalten Getränks nahm, bevor er sich dann wieder zufrieden gegen Tom, dessen Hand nun den festen Bauch massierte, lehnte. Toms Kinn ruhte auf der schmalen Schulter des, sich sichtlich sicher fühlenden Omegas und er betrachtete hungrig die angebissenen Reste des Hotdogs in Anders' Hand, „Siehst du. Darf ich nun auch mal beißen?“ „Nein.“, durch den vollen Mund klang es recht undeutlich und Tom, zum wiederholten Male abgewiesen, verdrehte die Augen, „RUNE?!? FANNI WILL NICHT MIT MIR TEILEN!!!“  
„GUT SO!“, Rune, der zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams unweit von ihnen im Schatten lag, hob träge die Hand und winkte. „Du hast eh Babypfunde zugelegt, Tom!“, mischte sich nun auch Magnus ein, worauf Tom verstimmt die Backen aufblies und nun leicht weinerlich klang, „Ihr seid alle total fies...Dann verhungere ich nun...und ihr seid Schuld! Das habt ihr nun davon! AAAAALEEEEX!“  
Erwartungsvoll sperrte Tom nun den Mund auf, als der Hotdog, obwohl auch weder Alex, noch jemand Anderes, irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen schien seinem Athleten helfen zu wollen, tatsächlich angehoben wurde, aber anstatt ihn dem Skispringer wie von diesem erwartet anzubieten, schob ihn Anders sich selbst in den Mund und tastete bereits, während er noch kaute, nach den abgekühlten, süßen Nutellacrêpes, die Rune mitgebracht hatte, um schließlich genüsslich daran zu knabbern. „Das ist fies!“, Tom schmollte und während ihre Freunde und auch die Trainer noch darüber lachten, leckte Anders sich genüsslich die schokoladigen Finger ab, bevor er sich wieder zufrieden gegen Tom lehnte, „Und jetzt Obst...“ „Mmmmh...Vielleicht in Schokolade getaucht?“, Tom, der schon längst wieder versöhnt war, schmunzelte und zog ein kleines Tütchen hervor, das er nun fröhlich vor Anders' gekrauster Nase schwenkte, „Geht alles auf Clas' Rechnung. Hab ich vorhin aus der Minibar geklaut.“  
„Eine für dich...“, Tom hielt eine der schokoüberzogenen Früchte, die bereits leicht in der Sommerhitze geschmolzen waren, an die Lippen des Omegas und kicherte leicht, als Anders sie vorsichtig nahm und zufrieden brummend verspeiste, „Fund feine für fich...“ Eine weitere Schokotraube verschwand in Toms Mund, bevor auch gleich wieder ein Träubchen vor Anders schwebte, ein Hin- und her, das fortgesetzt wurde, bis das kleine Tütchen schließlich leer ins Gras fallen gelassen wurde. Dennoch hielt Tom seine schokoladigen Finger erneut vor die Lippen des Omegas und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Sauber lecken.“

„Mei...Mei...“, ein dunkler Schatten fiel auf Anders und Tom und in Toms sanften Griff versteifte sich der zuvor noch so schläfrig satte Omega sofort in einer bösen Vorahnung, als Gregor vor ihnen Beiden in die Knie ging. Sich auf Toms angewinkeltem Knie abstützend, beugte Gregor sich vor und leckte voller Genuss über die schokoladigen Lippen des kleinen Omegas, der sich sofort an Tom schmiegte und den Kopf angewidert zur Seite drehte, „Nein!“ Obgleich nur Betas, schienen auch die anderen Teammitglieder das Unwohlsein des kleinen Omegas zu spüren und kamen, zusammen mit ihrem Trainer, langsam näher.  
Die warme Hand Gregors ruhte nun schwer auf dem Bauch, beinahe schon fordernd und er beugte sich gleichzeitig lächelnd vor, strich über die blasse Wange und kniff dann in das volle Fleisch, „Was für ein heimeliges Bild... Lässt man dir eigentlich nach diesem Wurf eine Pause und du darfst nächste Saison die Schanzen runterkugeln oder darf gleich nach dem Wurf der nächste ran, Walfisch?“ „Hey!“, Tom machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Gregors würdigte ihn keines Blickes, als der Österreicher sich erneut vorbeugte und verschwörerisch, aber dennoch so laut, das Tom es unbedingt hören musste, zu Anders wisperte, „Aber, mit der Hilde habt ihr wirklich eine verdammt schlechte Wahl getroffen. Was außer reden kann der schon? Wahrscheinlich bekommt der ohne Hilfe nicht mal das Schwängern hin!“

„Uh, das muss wirklich weh tun...“, Thiele klang wirklich mitleidig, als Gregor Schlierenzauers in vielen Farben schillernde Nase am nächsten Tag in Großaufnahme gezeigt wurde und Gerd konnte ihm nun zustimmen.

„Wie bitte?“, Einar betrachtete den weißen Brief zum wiederholten Mal und fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen, blonden Locken, „Dann war die erste Untersuchung falsch?“ „Nein.“, der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie waren ein Beta, als Sie geboren wurden, aber...“ „Man kann eine Genetik nicht ändern!“, Einar schob den Befund von sich, „Das ist nicht möglich.“ „Nein, das kann man auch nicht, aber die Werte können sich leicht verschieben und Sie...“, der Mediziner deutete auf die alte Akte mit den ersten Werten aus seiner Kindheit, „...Ihre Werte lagen sehr nahe an der Grenze. Meist finden solche Verschiebungen während der Pubertät, wenn die Hormonlagen sich noch einmal ändern, statt. Selten ändert sich dadurch allerdings die Klassifizierung... Aber, in einigen Fällen ist es bekannt. Sie sollten nun den Omega während der Hitze aus dem Weg gehen... Ich gebe Ihnen eine Broschüre über Alphas mit...“


	25. haunting thoughts

haunting thoughts  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, Tom zog den Omega, mit dem er das breite Doppelbett des Hotels teilte, näher zu sich und vergrub zufrieden die Nase im nach Sommer duftenden Nacken des Jüngeren, während seine Hand wieder einmal auf den Bauch wanderte, „Ich hätte ihm schon am Freitag die Nase gebrochen...“ „War nicht so schlimm...“, Anders brummte verschlafen, aber Tom schnaubte und strich sanft über die stabförmigen, länglichen blauen Flecken, die Tom eben erst beim Umziehen voller Entsetzen auf dem Babybauch entdeckt hatte und fühlte, wie Anders unter den sanften Berührungen zusammenzuckte, „Und woher stammen die denn bitte?“ „Ich bin doch nur gestolpert.“, der Omega seufzte genervt und rückte auch gleich etwas weiter von Tom ab, „Habe ich dir doch eben schon gesagt...“ „Du warst vor der Schwangerschaft schon ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner...Und jetzt ist es nicht wirklich besser geworden.“, Toms Fingerspitzen strichen erneut sanft über die hellen, nun lila blauen Verfärbungen und der Omega entspannte sich trotz allem langsam und schien endlich auch bereit die Wahrheit zu sagen, „Ich stolperte...weil Gregor mich geschubst hatte.“ „Er ist einfach ein Idiot.“, Tom hauchte einen Kuss in den warmen Nacken und schloss zufrieden die Augen, „Was meinst du, sollte ich ihn morgen vielleicht einfach noch mal schlagen?“ „Und noch mal suspendiert werden?“, der Omega legte seine Hand auf Toms und verflocht ihre Finger vorsichtig miteinander, aber Tom zuckte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern, „Das wäre es wert, solange Einar nicht da ist, soll ich schließlich auf euch aufpassen. Hat er mir extra noch gesagt, bevor er gefahren ist.“ „Idiot.“, aber das Lächeln in Anders' Stimme war nur zu deutlich zu hören, als er sich nun müde gegen Tom kuschelte.

„Anders...Anders...Anders.“, mit wiegenden Schritten, wie ein unruhiges Raubtier schritt der Alpha um den wie erstarrt dastehenden Omega, der stur auf den Boden sehend, inmitten des Büros des Sportchefs stand, „Anders...Anders...“ Jäh umfasste die kalte Hand des Sportchefs das schmale Kinn und zwang den Omega zu ihm aufzusehen, „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von dir bin...“ Der Griff festigte sich erneut, die starken Finger gruben sich fest in die leicht gebräunte Haut und Clas' Blick wurde eisig, „Was hatte ich gesagt, Omega?“ Anders zitterte in dem Griff, war aber unfähig den Blick abzuwenden und durch die Pheromone des Alphas beinahe willenlos, „Ich...muss aufpassen.“ „Und das hast du nicht.“, die freie Hand legte sich auf den vorgewölbten Bauch und Anders keuchte, als Clas unsanft dagegen drückte, „Wie willst du das bitte in ZWEI Monaten wieder abtrainieren?“  
„Ich...“, Anders versuchte zu antworten, aber der Alpha verstärkte den Griff nur noch einmal, so dass der Omega ängstlich verstummte und erschrocken zum größeren Alpha aufsah, „Wir werden den Plan wohl anpassen müssen... Und du wirst dich gefälligst ganz genau daran halten, haben wir uns verstanden? Das...“ Die Hand drückte erneut in den Bauch und die Pupillen, durch die übermächtige Wirkung der Alphapheromone klein wie Stecknadelköpfe, nickte Anders unsicher und antwortete erst, als der Alpha warnend knurrte, mit leiser und leicht zittriger Stimme, „Ja...Jawohl, Clas.“

„Anders?“, Einar stellte die Chipsschüssel, die bislang zwischen ihnen auf der Couch gestanden hatte, auf den Tisch, „Ist was?“ „Warum?“, überrascht blickte der Omega, der stumm den Kopf abgewandt hatte, als sein Bruder ihm einen der fettigen Chips anbot, seinen Bruder, der ihn besorgt musterte an. „Hast du gar keinen Hunger? Du wolltest schon kein Abendessen...Und Tom sagte, dass du beim Mittagessen auch nur gepickt hättest...“, Einar schob den verschmähten Chips nun seinerseits in seinen Mund, als Anders abwesend mit den Schultern zuckte und eines der Couchkissen gegen seinen runden Bauch presste, „Mir ist nicht danach...“

„Ja, natürlich kommen wir...“, als Anders spät am Abend vom Training zurückkam und sich müde gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, konnte er Einar, der gerade telefonierte und dabei wie immer schon unruhig im vollgestellten Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief, dennoch immer wieder stehen blieb, an einigen Sachen zupfte oder sie umstellte und dann doch wieder weiterlief, beobachten, „Nein...das geht leider nicht. Anders hat noch einen Arzttermin, wir sind dann morgens da... Ja, rechtzeitig zum Brunch, versprochen. Mama...“ Ein leises Hüsteln, mit dem Anders sich bemerkbar machen wollte, ließ Einar schließlich herumwirbeln, „Er ist gerade vom Training zurückgekommen...Natürlich grüße ich ihn. Bis morgen dann... Ja, Mama...Ja...Natürlich...Mama, bitte...MAMA!“ Endlich, einige Minuten später war das Gespräch denn aber doch beendet und Einar warf nun das Telefon einfach achtlos auf die Couch, bevor er seinen Bruder zu sich in seine Arme zog und ihn dann zufrieden küsste.

„Was wollte sie?“, etwas später saßen die Zwillinge auf der von der, langsam untergehenden Septembersonne erwärmten Terrasse, Anders, noch immer etwas feucht von der vorangegangenen Dusche, hatte die Beine auf dem Schoss seines Bruders, der ihm sanft die schmerzenden Füße massierte, platziert und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Uns an ihren Geburtstag erinnern...“, der Ältere lächelte und hielt kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne, „Ihr wäre es am liebsten, wenn wir schon am Abend vorher kommen würden...“ „Hmmm.“, Anders brummte unverbindlich und schloss die Augen, „Ich hab Training...“ „Und einen Arzttermin.“, erinnerte Einar ihn leicht mahnend und strich über das, unter dem locker um die Hüften gebundene Handtuch, nackte Bein hinauf, „Du hast schon die letzten zwei Termine platzen lassen...“ „Mmmmh...“, wieder gab Anders wieder nur das unverbindliche, nichtssagende Brummen von sich, öffnete dann aber doch die Augen, als Einars Hand plötzlich auf dem nackten Bauch lag, „Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen...“ „Das ist unnötig.“, die Stimmung des Omegas schlug, wie schon so oft, innerhalb von Sekunden um und Anders stemmte sich schwerfällig hoch, „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Die Schlafzimmertür blieb in dieser Nacht abgeschlossen.

Mir erschien es wie lange Wochen, aber in Wahrheit waren es nur einige Tage, in denen ich nun plötzlich Clas' Handschrift auf dem Omega zu erkennen meinte. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, winzige Dinge, die mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen wären, aber nun wo Anders' Genetik, ebenso wie die unübersehbare Schwangerschaft jetzt öffentlich bekannt waren, sah das plötzlich alles ganz anders aus. Alles passte zusammen, der Omega versuchte Clas, dessen Meinungen und Ideale ich schon so oft zu hören bekommen hatte und die er mir bei jeder unserer Besprechungen erneut aufzählte, zu genügen und das machte mir Angst.  
Mit Clas war nicht zu reden und so versuchte ich wiederholt mit dem Omega zu reden, aber Anders schien an einfach mir vorbei zu sehen, meine besorgten Worte nicht zu hören oder es vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr hören zu wollen. Selbst wenn er mit Tom lachte, mit dem ebenfalls um ihn besorgten Rune scherzte oder sich mit den Anderen, die das alles nicht richtig nachvollziehen zu können, unterhielt, so wirkte das Alles eher halbherzig und trug eine Spur von Bitternis mit sich.  
Aber nicht nur sein Verhalten änderte sich, sondern auch seine Wangen wurden wieder blasser und die gesunde Fülle verschwand, schien förmlich mit jeder der für uns allen immer qualvoller werdenden Trainingsstunden weiter zu schwinden. Blass, zittrig und fahrig, so erschien er uns Allen, aber wann immer einer von uns fragte, lächelte er nur und winkte ab. Verschwunden schienen das glückliche Glühen, das ihn noch vor kurzen umgeben hatte und meine Sorge wuchs, als sich schließlich auch noch der Arzt meldete und mir berichtete, dass mein Omega die letzten Termine, zu denen ich ihnen nicht gefahren hatte, wie ich mir nun zum Vorwurf machte, abgesagt gehabt hatte.

Stumm und ungewohnt verspannt, saß der Omega halbnackt auf der Liege, wischte das Gel von seinem runden Bauch und starrte dennoch mit blassen Wangen vor sich auf den Boden, während der Arzt stirnrunzelnd die neugewonnenen Daten in das Datenblatt eintrug, „Das gefällt mir gar nicht...Ihre Werte sind eine Katastrophe!“ Hastig hob Anders den Kopf, aber der Arzt beachtete ihn nicht, sondern nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz, bevor er weitersprach, „Ich sehe mich gezwungen Ihnen sofortiges Trainingsverbot zu erteilen.“

Kaum war der dunkle Wagen auf den vertrauten Hof gefahren, flog die rote Haustür schon auf und Ellen lief über den Hof, „Anders! Einar!“ Der Blumenkranz, wie jedes Jahr von Eline und dieses Mal auch Elling geflochten, saß etwas schief auf ihren grauen Haaren, als sie die Beifahrertür öffnete, sich neben ihren Sohn kniete, Anders auf die Wange küsste und eine Hand auf den Bauch mit ihren Enkeln legte, „Hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt? Oder ist Einar wieder gerast? Geht es dir gut, Anders? Was machen Ellis und Ola? Oh, die sind ja richtig gewachsen...Hallo, Einar!“ Der ältere Zwilling, inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass der schwangere Omega, ob gewollt oder nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, lächelte und zog den Zündschlüssel, bevor er seinerseits die Tür öffnete und ausstieg. Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme war, trotz der liebevollen Begrüßung, nicht zu überhören, als er die Wagentür zuschlug, „Hallo Mama...Du wirst keine Antwort bekommen, Anders hat seit er die Praxis verlassen hat, kein Wort mehr gesagt.“ Er trat nun langsam um den Wagen herum und umarmte seine noch immer kniende Mutter kurz und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

Eingerahmt von Rasmus und Einar und gegenüber seiner Eltern, saß der Omega schließlich unzufrieden, da der Babybauch ungemütlich und schmerzhaft an die Tischkante drückte, hin- und her rückend am Tisch des gemütlichen Restaurants, in dem sich alle Verwandten zum Geburtstagsbrunch versammelt hatten. „Hier.“, Einar schob seinem Zwilling ein mit dunkler Marmelade beschmiertes Brötchen zu, dass der Jüngere aber nicht weiter beachtete, sondern lieber an seinem kalten Tee nippte, bevor er es stumm zu Rasmus weiterschob.  
„Vergiss es.“, Rasmus schob das Brötchen aber auch gleich wieder zurück, „Selber essen macht dick!“ Kaum hatte der älteste der Brüder die Worte gesprochen, biss er sich aber auch schon auf die Zunge und stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als Marius, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß, ihm seinen spitzen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte. Dennoch polterte es, als der Stuhl umfiel, da der schwangere Omega hastig aufgestanden war und nun mit blassem Gesicht den plötzlich ruhigen Saal, in dem ihn schon wieder jeder anzustarren schien, verließ. „Ich...“, Einar hatte sich, nun offen seine Alphainstinkte zeigend, schon halb erhoben, verharrte aber, als seine Mutter gebieterisch den Kopf schüttelte und dann auch aufstand, „Ich rede mit ihm.“

„Tom, was machst du hier?“, überrascht blieb der Physiotherapeut in der Tür stehen, als er den halbnackten Athleten auf der Behandlungsliege sitzend, in seinem Büro vorfand. „Ich brauche eine Massage.“, der Skispringer räkelte sich wie eine verspannte Katze und streckte die Hände bittend nach Lars aus, „Eigentlich...Eigentlich braucht wohl eher Fanni sie.“ „Fanni?“, langsam trat Lars zu Tom und setzte sich neben den Athleten, „Du weißt aber schon, dass er sich nicht anfassen lässt?“ „Von mir lässt er sich durchaus anfassen...“, Tom griff nach einer der kräftigen, kundigen Hände und strich vorsichtig darüber, während er Lars mit großen, bittenden Augen ansah und die Unterlippe vorschob, „Bring es mir bei! Bitte. Bitte.“


	26. to yield to despair

to yield to despair  
„Tom, was machst du hier?“, überrascht blieb der Physiotherapeut in der Tür stehen, als er den halbnackten Athleten auf der Behandlungsliege sitzend, in seinem Büro vorfand. „Ich brauche eine Massage.“, der Skispringer räkelte sich wie eine verspannte Katze und streckte die Hände bittend nach Lars aus, „Eigentlich...Eigentlich braucht wohl eher Fanni sie.“ „Fanni?“, langsam trat Lars zu Tom und setzte sich neben den Athleten, „Du weißt aber schon, dass er sich nicht anfassen lässt?“ „Von mir lässt er sich durchaus anfassen...“, Tom griff nach einer der kräftigen, kundigen Hände und strich vorsichtig darüber, während er Lars mit großen, bittenden Augen ansah und die Unterlippe vorschob, „Bring es mir bei! Bitte. Bitte.“

„In Ordnung.“, Lars trat einen Schritt zurück, griff nach einem der vielen Fläschchen mit den wohlriechenden Ölen und schnupperte kurz prüfend an der Flasche, „Das hier mochte Fanni immer besonders...“ Er hielt Tom nun das Fläschchen unter die Nase, „Lavendel und Zitrone...“ „Das...riecht...wie Einar!“, Tom nieste, als er eine Wolke des Dufts in die Nase bekommen hatte und eilig stellte Lars die Flasche wieder beiseite, „Aber, du solltest es noch einmal austesten. Manchmal ändern sich während der Schwangerschaft die Vorlieben.“  
Lars deutete auf die Liege und Tom ließ sich sofort bäuchlings darauf nieder, woraufhin der Physiotherapeut den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, nicht liegen...Setz dich hin. Fanni kann nicht mehr auf dem Bauch liegen.“ Die warme Hand des Physiotherapeuten strich über Toms Seite und legte sich dann, als Tom sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte, auf den flachen Bauch und strich über die harten Muskeln, „Denk an seinen Bauch...Entweder kann er auf der Seite liegen...“ Der Physiotherapeut dirigierte den Skispringer in die erwähnte, mögliche Haltung und strich dann wieder über seine Seite, „Aber das ist auch nicht immer bequem, je nach Lage des Kindes. Im Sitzen finden es die Meisten dann doch am angenehmsten...Frag Fanni am besten oder probiert es aus...“  
Lars' Hand wanderte, nun wo Tom sich aufgesetzt hatte, dann aber mit ruhigen, aber zielsicheren Strichen über den schmalen Rücken und der Physiotherapeut, der sich gegen Tom lehnte, flüsterte heiser in sein Ohr, „Nicht zu kräftig...Halt dich etwas zurück, wenn du das Öl verteilst...Du kannst es aber ruhig über den ganzen Rücken verteilen...Pass aber auf, sobald er sich irgendwo verspannt, lass es...“ Lars' angenehme Hand strich über die Wirbel hinab und Tom bog mit einem zufriedenen Knurren den Rücken durch und schloss schnurrend die Augen, „Schöööön...“  
„Von der unteren Rückenpartie...“, die beiden Daumen drückten leicht in das sonnengebräunte Fleisch, um Tom die ungefähre, erwünschte Stelle zu zeigen, „...mit den Daumen nach oben wandern...“ Langsam und genüsslich wanderten die Daumen nun aufwärts und Tom stöhnte auf, als er erneut den Rücken willig durchbog, „Oh...ja...Laaaarrrrs...“ „Bis zum Nacken.“, das Aufstöhnen klang nun etwas gequält, als die sanfte Druckmassage viel zu plötzlich endete, „Am besten macht man das mehrmals...Er wird schmelzen...“  
Vollkommen entspannt und sein Sprachvermögen nur noch auf einzelne, gutturale Laute reduziert, lehnte Tom sich nur Minuten später gegen die kräftigen Finger, die über seine erwärmte Haut strichen und fähig zu sein schienen jeden einzelnen, dafür empfänglichen Punkt zielsicher treffen zu können, als sie wieder und wieder an der Wirbelsäule entlang über den Rücken wanderten. „Schwangere sind leicht erregbar, Tom...“, der warme Atem des Physiotherapeuten strich über Toms leicht ölige Haut und der Athlet zuckte zusammen, als die, nicht nur der Rückenmassage kundigen Fingerspitzen über die deutlich sichtbare Beule in den engen Shorts strichen, „Wenn du die richtigen Stellen kennst...“  
„...und Betas auch...“, die weißen Zähne des Arztes gruben sich in die wohlriechende Haut von Toms gebräunte Schulter, während Lars' Hand die Erregung des Athleten durch den dünnen Stoff der engen Shorts zu massieren begann. Immer und immer wieder entlockten die Berührungen der vertrauten Finger Tom das begehrliche, sich in der Lautstärke, stetig steigernde Stöhnen.

„Kleiner.“, Ellen ließ sich neben ihrem Jüngsten auf der grob behauenen Sitzbank im Garten des Restaurants nieder und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um Anders, „Was ist denn los?“ „Nichts.“, der Omega biss auf den aufgesprungenen Lippen herum, starrte auf den kleinen Zierteich, auf dem eine Entenfamilie schwamm und zuckte zusammen, als sein Magen plötzlich in die Stille herein verräterisch knurrte. Seine Mutter lächelte aber nur und strich behutsam über den dicken Bauch, „Bist du sauer auf Einar, weil du keine Marmelade wolltest? Euer Papa konnte mir auch nichts recht machen, wenn ich Hunger hatte, als ich mit euch schwanger war...Er hat es nur gut gemeint...Und Einar sicher auch...“ „Ich habe aber keinen Hunger.“, Anders wand den Blick erneut ab, aber Ellen runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Hand auf die fahle, blasse Wange ihres Sohnes, „Sieh mich an.“ Stur starrte Anders aber weiterhin auf den friedlichen Teich, woraufhin seine Mutter sich vernehmlich räusperte und ihren Befehl in einer Alphatonlage, die unbedingt eine Antwort zu fordern schien, wiederholte, „Sieh mich an.“  
Bockig und langsam, als er gegen seinen genetischen Imperativ ankämpfte und dann doch wieder verlor, drehte der schwangere Omega den Kopf und Ellen seufzte, „Einar hat mir schon gesagt, dass du nicht richtig essen willst...“ „Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger.“, wiederholte ihr Sohn stur, aber sie schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und stieß den Namen des für sie Schuldigen wie ein Schimpfwort hervor, „Stöckl!“ „NEIN!“, Anders war aufgesprungen und lief nun unruhig vor der Bank auf und ab und schüttelte den Kopf, „Alex hat damit nichts zu tun...Ich...kann einfach nicht.“ „Was kannst du nicht?“, ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihren Sohn und sie zog ihn, ganz wie früher, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war und getröstet werden musste, auf ihren Schoss und hielt ihn sanft fest, „Etwas essen? Verbietet es dir jemand? Hat dir jemand gedroht? Anders, du kannst mir wirklich alles sagen...“ „Vi...Vikersund ist doch schon im Februar.“, Anders wisperte es nur leise und lehnte sich zittrig gegen seine Mutter, „Cl...Man...man erwartet, dass ich da wieder...springe...und so...“ Anders befreite sich nun ruppig aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter und kämpfte sich etwas schwerfällig auf die Beine, um dann das lockere, weiße Hemd so zurecht zu ziehen, so dass es über dem Bauch, den er unwillkürlich heraus- und seiner Mutter hilflos entgegenstreckte, spannte und somit noch einige Zentimeter an Umfang zu gewinnen schien, „...So kann ich das doch nicht!“ „Anders...“, sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber er wich nun vor ihr zurück und schlang wie betäubt die Arme um sich, „Weißt du...Weißt du, wie sie mich hinter meinem Rücken nennen? Teammatratze! Es gibt Anfragen auf WELTREKORDBABYS! MAN VERGLEICHT MICH MIT EINEM ZUCHTTIER! WEIßT DU WAS? ICH WÜNSCHTE, DAS WÄRE ALLES NIEMALS PASSIERT! DASS ICH NIEMALS...DAS EINAR NICHT...ICH HASSE ES SO ZU SEIN! ICH HASSE ES SCHWANGER ZU SEIN! UND ICH SOLLTE SIE HASSEN! ABER...ICH KANN NICHT...“ Der Rest ging in hilflosem Schluchzen unter, als er zu den Füßen seiner Mutter auf den Boden sank, sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoss vergrub und weinte; „Ich...kann...sie...nicht...hassen...Auch...Ei...Einar...nicht. Entsetzt strich Ellen ihrem Jüngsten durch die struppigen Haare, dieses Mal aber vollkommen unfähig ihm zu helfen.

„Mama?“, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der Anders' schmale Schultern aber noch immer bebten und sie noch immer reichlich unsicher und nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollte, über den schmalen Rücken strich, sah der ältere Zwilling unsicher um die Ecke. Als Anders aber dann die Stimme seines Bruders hörte, straffte sich seine Gestalt sofort und er wischte sich, in einem beinahe verzweifelt wirkenden Versuch die deutlichen Tränenspuren von seinen Wangen, bevor er sich eilig hochstemmte und seinen Bruder fragend ansah, „Einar?“ Auf ein knappes, zustimmendes Nicken seiner Mutter trat Einar langsam an die Seite seines zitternden Bruders und zog ihn beschützend in seine Arme, bevor er seine Mutter, die plötzlich misstrauisch in seine Richtung witterte, kurz anknurrte und seinen Omega sanft auf die Schläfe küsste, „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir es uns gemütlich machen?“ Der Omega nickte leicht, den noch unbewusst eingesetzten Pheromonen des Alphas ausgesetzt und beruhigt und folgte Einar willenlos.


	27. Twisting lemons into lemonade

„Was ist denn los?“, in der vertrauten Sicherheit des alten Kinderzimmers, zusammen auf dem Bett sitzend und durch die blonden Strähnen des Jüngeren, der seinen Kopf auf dem Schoss des Bruders gebettet hatte, streichend, verebbte das leise Schluchzen schließlich doch. Der restliche Körper war, so gut es noch ging, schützend um den runden Bauch und damit auch um die schutzbedürftigen Zwillinge zusammengerollt, aber dennoch erzitterte Anders' angespannter Körper noch immer unter den sanften Berührungen seines Bruders, „War es wegen dem Brötchen? Ich habe es wirklich nicht böse gemeint, Anders...Du hast aber doch Marmelade immer gemocht...Noch vor ein paar Wochen hast du sie mit dem Löffel aus dem Glas gegessen.“ Anders schnaubte nur und vergrub , ohne zu antworten, sein Gesicht erneut wieder im Hemd des Älteren, der nun schwieg, aber dennoch seine ruhigen Streicheleinheiten auch jetzt nicht unterbrach, als Anders' Atem ruhiger wurde und der Omega trotz seiner Aufregung dann endlich eingeschlafen zu sein schien.

Kaum hatte er einige Zeit später, nachdem er sich sicher gewesen war, dass Anders wirklich tief schlief, die Treppe betreten, erschien am unteren Absatz auch schon der graue Schopf seiner Mutter, die ihn von unten misstrauisch musterte und auch prüfend in seine Richtung witterte, „Einar, hast du ein neues Duschbad?“ Müde schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und strich nachdenklich über das verzierte, schmale Geländer, das im Laufe der Jahre von vielen Fingern blank poliert worden war, während er langsam an die Seite seiner wartenden Mutter trat, „Ich bin ein Alpha.“ Die blaugrauen Augen seiner Mutter weiteten sich kurz, aber ihr empfindlicher Geruchssinn verriet ihr auch gleichzeitig die Wahrheit hinter der Aussage ihres Sohnes, so dass der Blick eher fragend, als abweisend oder ablehnend geriet.  
Einar zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg ruhig neben seiner Mutter die Stufen hinunter, „Scheinbar kann es sich...selten...in der Pubertät noch einmal verschieben. Ich war also jahrelang schon ein Alpha...Ohne, dass ich es wusste. Wenn auch am unteren Ende der Skala. Anders als Rasmus oder du.“ „Ein Alpha? Nein, nicht jahrelang.“, Ellen sog den Duft ihres Sohnes noch einmal prüfend ein und schüttelte den Kopf, „Der Geruch ist neu...“ Wieder konnte Einar, für den die Welt der Gerüche, selbst als Alpha aufgrund seiner niedrigen Einordnung in der genetischen Hierarchie nur teilweise offen stand, mit den Schultern zucken und Ellen ließ das Thema fallen, „Aber, du hast also nicht als Beta, sondern auch als Alpha mit deinem Bruder geschlafen.“  
Ellen griff reflexartig zu, als ihr Sohn neben ihr plötzlich erblasste, stolperte und dabei eine der hölzernen, leicht knarrenden Stufen zu verfehlen drohte. Ihre Hand schloss sich fest um seinen Arm, teilweise die Geste einer besorgten Mutter, teilweise aber auch eine Versicherung, dass Einar nicht einfach weglaufen würde, wie sie es von seinem Zwilling in solchen Situationen gewohnt war, bevor sie dann noch einen oben drauf setzte und lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, „Und ihn dann auch noch geschwängert.“  
„Was?“, Einars Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch ein paar Nuancen weißer, die grauen Augen wirkten im Zwielicht des Treppenaufgangs und im krankhaften Weiß des Gesichts plötzlich unheimlich dunkel und seine Stimme schien erschrocken eine Oktave zu überspringen. „Ach, Einar, ich bin nicht blind und hältst du mich etwa für senil?“, sie fuhr ihm, ohne den Griff zu lockern, mit der anderen Hand liebevoll durch die lockigen, blonden Haare und strich sie zärtlich aus seiner Stirn, „Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass sich eure... jugendliche...Vernarrtheit ineinander mit den Jahren irgendwann einmal geben würde, aber...wenn ihr es so wollt... Bitte, es ist euer Leben und...du als Alpha und er als Omega, dann ist das wenigstens eine Erklärung für...alles. Aber, ich warne dich, pass gut auf Anders auf. Und auch auf deine Söhne. Egal, ob du mein Sohn bist oder nicht, wenn du ihnen weh tust, werde ich dir weh tun. Und sollte Anders dich verletzen, werde ich auch bei ihm keine Gnade kennen...“  
„Gott, hast du etwa auch so ein Gespräch mit Marius geführt?“, peinlich berührt und mit roten Wangen stöhnte Einar auf und lachte etwas hysterisch, als seine Mutter einfach nickte und ihn in ihre Arme zog, „Es war nur nicht ganz so seltsam, wie bei euch...Obwohl... Marius war damals auch erst16. Ein wirklich niedlicher kleiner Omega. Er hatte ganz rote Wangen... Natürlich war er nicht mit deinem Anders zu vergleichen...“ Einar verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Mutter wurde gleich wieder ernst, „Es gibt da aber noch etwas...Was weißt du über Stöckl?“ „Stöckl?“, der junge Alpha runzelte die Stirn und blieb kurz stehen, „Er ist Anders' Trainer, oder? Ein Alpha, glaube ich. Anders erzählt nicht wirklich viel von ihm...Er erzählt eigentlich nie was vom Training, wenn ich darüber nachdenke...Tom sagt aber über Stöckl, dass...er manchmal einen Stock im Arsch haben soll...Ansonsten soll er aber ganz nett sein. Warum?“

Herbeigerufen, wie ein unartiger Hund, zumindest war es das, was ich fühlte, als mein Handy mit einer kurzen und doch eindeutigen Nachricht, die nur aus drei kümmerlichen Wörtern bestand, vibrierte.  
Mein Büro.  
Sofort.

Ich hätte nicht auf den Absender blicken müssen, um zu erraten, wer mich mit diesen knappen Worten zu sich befahl. Und, trotz der Entfernung meinte ich die schweren Pheromone, die auf mich als Alpha niemals die volle Wirkung wie auf einen schutzlosen Omega entfalten würden, deutlich zu spüren. Es gab kein Entkommen, ich musste mich wiedereinmal Clas stellen.  
Zum ersten Mal sah die Sekretärin nicht auf, als ich an ihr vorbei zu der undurchsichtigen Glastür trat. Meine Finger, zitternd wie ich überrascht feststellte, ruhten auf dem Türgriff und ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich den Griff schließlich doch betätigte und die Tür lautlos aufschwang. Der Geruch nach Alpha, einem mächtigem Alpha, schien beinahe überwältigend aus dem Büro zu strömen und war so abschreckend, dass ich wirklich mit meinen Instinkten kämpfen musste, um das Büro überhaupt zu betreten und die Tür, meinen einzigen Fluchtweg aus dem Territorium des fremden Alphas, hinter mir zu schließen.  
„Alexander.“, kühl und beherrscht drang die bekannte Stimme des Sportchefs durch das olfaktorisch ausgelöste, genetische Chaos in meinem Kopf und sofort reagierte ich auf den in der Begrüßung unweigerlich mitschwingenden Befehl und trat vor Clas' gläsernen Schreibtisch. Er musterte mich über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg und schien sich förmlich daran zu weiden, wie ich versuchte meine Anspannung, die in meiner Stimme mitschwang, nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, „Clas. Was willst du?“  
„Was ich will?“, ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht zurückzuzucken, als der ältere Alpha sich jäh erhob und am Glastisch vorbei trat und jede angenehme Distanz missachtend, viel zu dicht vor mir stehen blieb, „Seltsam, dass gerade DU fragst, was ICH WILL...“ Ein weißes Blatt, mit dem bekannten Symbol der Gynäkologen und einem offiziell wirkenden Stempel, den ich aber nicht genauer erkennen konnte, wurde kurz wütend, als wäre es meine Schuld, vor meiner Nase geschwenkt, bevor Clas es wieder zu sich zog und von dem Blatt ablas, „Blabla...Auf Grund der Rekrudeszenz der Werte...Blabla... absolutes Trainingsverbot...bis zum Partus...“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich die Worte und dann auch den Hintergrund richtig verstanden hatte, der Arzt hatte meinem Omega, dem Sorgenkind meiner letzten schlaflosen Wochen, endlich Trainingsverbot erteilt. Ein Teil von mir stimmte dem Arzt zu, zu deutlich hatte ich in der letzten Zeit die Folgen des harten Trainings an ihm gesehen gesehen und ein paar Mal nur noch durch beherztes Zugreifen einen Sturz oder auch einen Zusammenbruch verhindern können. Eine andere, rationalere Seite, die Seite, die mein Überleben sichern sollte und wollte, reagierte allerdings dann doch mit Unverständnis, während meine Alphainstinkte Anders eh nur noch vor allem Übel beschützen wollten.  
Keinem der Instinkte durfte ich nachgeben, also stand ich weiterhin stumm und meinem ungewissen Schicksal harrend, vor dem Sportchef, der auf eine Antwort, oder wenigstens eine Reaktion meinerseits zu warten schien. Verlegen räusperte ich mich, „Vielleicht ist es besser so...?“ „BESSER?!?“, Clas brauste auf und packte meine Schulter, um mich zu schütteln, „Im Februar wird er wieder springen. Es liegt in deiner Verantwortung, dass er bis dahin wieder fit ist. Versagt ihr, könnt ihr euch beide gleich einen neuen Job suchen. Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, wird das aber schwer werden. Und, ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass dieses verdammte Kind vernünftige Eltern und eine passende Erziehung bekommen wird. Vielleicht ist ja noch was zu retten und er ist brauchbarer, als seine Mutter! Also, haben wir uns verstanden, Alexander?“  
„Ja...“, ich nickte zwar folgsam, versuchte dann aber noch einmal aufzubegehren, „...aber...Clas...Anders braucht unbedingt eine Pause...Und der Ernährungsplan hat so auch überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr...Das meiste was drauf steht, mag er nicht einmal! Und er wird es auch nicht essen...Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er eh schon kaum mehr richtig isst!“  
„Dann habt ihr also schon ja ein Problem weniger für die sieben Trainingswochen und er weniger abzutrainieren. Sehr gut. Und selbst wenn er wie Romoeren endet, ist es mir auch egal. Der Rekord hat hier zu bleiben und solange kein Anderer solche...Flugleistungen zeigt...“, Clas trat, um mir meine Entlassung zu signalisieren, zurück und ignorierte mich und meine möglichen weiteren Einwürfe, Bitten und Wünsche nun, als wäre ich, nun wo ich, der Untergebene, meine Befehle erhalten hatte, unwichtig für ihn geworden. Aber so einfach konnte ich es ihm dieses Mal nicht machen und so blieb ich einfach stur stehen, „Nein.“  
Clas' giftigrüner Blick ruhte auf mir, wanderte über mich und seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, dem sämtliche Fröhlichkeit und jegliches Amüsement fehlte, „Nein?“

„Aufwachen.“, Einar kniete vor dem Bett und strich seinem Bruder durch die zerzausten Haare und lächelte, als die grauen Augen des Zwillings sich schließlich noch ganz verschlafen auf ihn fokussierten, „Einar?“ „Na, Schlafmützchen...“, der Ältere setzte sich nun, ohne die Streicheleinheiten zu unterbrechen, auf die Bettkante neben den sich räkelnden Omega, „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“ Einar deutete auf ein kleines Schälchen, das vollkommen unschuldig auf dem Nachttisch stand und aus dem es so süßlich duftete, das Anders die Nase krauste. „Quarkcreme mit Zitrone.“, der ältere Zwilling griff an Anders vorbei nach dem Schüsselchen und platzierte es auf seinem Schoss. Er lächelte etwas schief, zog aber gleichzeitig zwei bunte Plastiklöffel aus seiner Gesäßtasche, die er dem nicht sehr überzeugt und davon eher zurückschreckenden Anders dann aber auch gleich breit grinsend präsentierte, „Haben Mama und Marius vorhin gemacht...Unsere Lieblingsspeise! Wenn du ganz brav 'Bitte Bitte' sagst, teile ich vielleicht mit dir...Oder...für einen Kuss?“

Anders' helles Lachen hallte durch das gemütliche Halbdunkel, das die zitronige, leicht herbe, herrlich cremige Sünde, die der Omega aber voller Genuss von dem gelben Plastiklöffelchen und auch von den erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen seines Bruders leckte. Einars warmes, zufriedenes Lachen vermischte sich mit dem des Jüngeren,als der Alpha geschickt einen Klecks Quarkspeise von der spitzen, mit zahlreichen Sommersprossen gezierte Nase, seines kleinen Bruders leckte und die fahlen Sommersprossen wieder freilegte.


	28. interwoven

interwoven  
„Nein.“, ich versuchte fest und überzeugend zu klingen, als ich, obwohl ich beinahe selbst von mir und der Ruhe, die ich plötzlich fühlte, überrascht war, meine Aussage wiederholte, „Nein, ich tue das nicht.“ Clas knurrte, ein gefährliches Geräusch, das mir die kleinen Härchen zu Berge stehen ließ, aber dennoch weigerte ich mich zurückzuweichen, sondern reckte mein Kinn vor, „Anders ist schwanger. Im sechsten Monat! Und so werde ich ihn nun auch behandeln.“ „Ihn faul und fett werden lassen?“, aus Clas' Mund klang das wie die schrecklichste Zukunftsvision, die er sich ausmalen konnte, aber ich nickte nur, „Und wenn es so kommt, ist es mir auch egal! Auch, wenn der blöde Rekord fallen sollte...Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall nicht weiter hungern lassen! Clas...“ Obwohl sein Blick verriet, dass er mir nicht zuhören wollte, versuchte ich aber auch noch einmal an seine Menschlichkeit zu appellieren und streckte bittend die Hand nach dem Sportchef aus, „...du bist doch selber Vater! Hattest du nicht monatelang deine Hand immer wieder auf Heges Bauch und hast gehofft endlich einmal deine Tochter fühlen zu können? Warst du nicht stolz, als man endlich etwas von der Schwangerschaft gesehen hat? Das alles nimmst du Anders weg, indem du ihn zum Training zwingst!“  
„Wie amüsant, der kleine Traineralpha hat ja wirklich einen echten Schwanz in der Hose.“, dieses Mal schreckte ich, allerdings eher vor der Aussage zurück, als der Alpha sich zu mir beugte, seine Hand in meinen Schritt griff und er wohlig knurrend zugriff, „Mal sehen, ob du mit deinem Schwanz denn auch umgehen kannst.“ Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos und Clas schien den Schock viel zu deutlich in meinem Gesicht ablesen zu können, lachte er doch amüsiert und drückte noch einmal fester zu, „Also waren die Gerüchte über dich und deine stattliche Sammlung von Betas doch nur heiße Luft...Wie schade, aber ich bin sicher, ich kann dir noch beibringen, wie sich ein echter Alpha zu benehmen hat...“  
Ich schluckte und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, als Clas kräftige Finger mein Glied durch die Jeans knetete und es gegen den groben, rauen Stoff rieben und schaffte es irgendwie einen Schritt von Clas, der mich mit grünen, lustverschleierten Augen förmlich zu sezieren schien, zurückzutreten, „Nein.“ „Als ob du eine Wahl hättest, Alexander.“, das weiche Schmeicheln in der Stimme hatte, obwohl wir uns die Genetik des Alphas teilten, durchaus auch eine Wirkung auf mich und unwillkürlich ballte ich in einem Versuch meinen freien Willen zu behalten, die Fäuste und trieb meine Fingernägel tief in die weiche Innenfläche meiner Hand, „Ich...mache es, aber...“ „Aber? Du meinst wirklich, du wärst jemals in der Position etwas von mir zu fordern?“, Clas lachte, ein seltsam dröhnendes Geräusch, das in dem leeren, großen Raum, den er als präsentables Büro nutzte, nachhallte und mich wiederum beinahe ängstlich zusammenzucken ließ, „Gut, dass ich heute gute Laune habe. Amüsiere mich, Alexander. Was für eine Gegenleistung darf ich dir denn erbringen?“

„Das gehört da nicht hin...“, genervt ließ Tom das weiß lackierte Stück Holz, das erst auf den zweiten Blick enthüllte, dass es wohl einmal das geschwungene Bein einer Kommode werden sollte, das aber partout nicht an den Boden der zukünftigen Wickelkommode passen wollte, in den unscheinbaren, hektisch aufgerissenen Karton zurückfallen und suchte auf der Aufbauanleitung nach dem passenden Bild oder einer Erklärung, „Rune? Hast du die B-Schrauben irgendwo gesehen?“ Rune, der unweit von ihm im Schneidersitz vor einer Vielzahl von Schnapsgläsern saß, in die er die Schrauben, Bolzen und anderes Zubehör, das für die zukünftige Wickelkommode wichtig sein sollte, einordnete, schüttelte den Kopf, „Die hat Kenny alle schon bei sich...“ „B gehören nun mal in die Schubladen!“, meldete sich der Angesprochene vom alten Sessel, wo er mit einem Hämmerchen, das sie in einer Schublade von Anders' Küche gefunden hatten, versuchte die Schubfächer, von denen das Letzte gerade wieder auseinanderfiel, dazu zu überzeugen doch noch zusammen zu halten, „So ein verdammter Mist!“ Die weißen Holzteile fielen krachend auf den Boden, als nun auch die anderen Schubladen wieder in ihre Einzelteile zerfielen, „Das kann doch nicht funktionieren...Was für einen Scheiß hast du da gekauft, Tom!“  
„Papa?“, die drei Norweger blickten einander kurz an und nickten dann beinahe gleichzeitig voller Erleichterung über den erlösenden Vorschlag des Ältesten, „Papa.“ Tom griff nun nach seinem Handy und tippte eine eilige Nachricht, „Papa...Bitte komm schnell, wir brauchen dich. Fanni braucht dich.“

„Na komm...Ein Bissen geht noch...“, Einars linke Hand ruhte auf dem bloßen Babybauch des Omegas, der aus dem offenen, weißen Hemd hervorlugte, und massierte die warme Kugel behutsam, während seine andere Hand den Löffel kurz in die Schale tauchte und ihn dann an Anders' Lippen hielt, „Schnäbelchen auf...“ „Einar...“, Anders stöhnte und rutschte unruhig, als er versuchte seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu entlasten, auf dem Bett hin und her und legte beinahe prüfend eine Hand auf die deutlich sichtbare Rundung, bevor sein Blick beinahe panisch wurde und er plötzlich Anstalten machte aufstehen zu wollen, „Ich...bin satt.“ „Anders...bitte.“, noch immer auf dem Bett sitzend, aber das beinahe leere Schälchen mit der leckeren Quarkspeise weggestellt habend, beobachtete Einar, wie Anders mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte das weiße Hemd wieder zu zuknöpfen und den Bauch damit wieder vor allen neugierigen Blicken zu verstecken, „Komm doch wieder ins Bett...“ „Ich...Du solltest runter gehen...Die Anderen feiern. Und Mama freut sich bestimmt...“, Anders wandt ihm zwar den Rücken zu, aber dennoch schüttelte sein Bruder nur den Kopf, „Nein, Anders. Ich gehe nur, wenn du mitkommst. Mama freut sich auch, wenn...wenn du kommst.“ „Warum sollte ich?“, der Omega war ans Fenster getreten und sah in den vertrauten Hof hinunter, „Damit mich jeder noch länger anstarren kann? Oder damit jeder 'mal anfassen' kann? Damit unsere Tante mich als ungefähr Zehnte nach meiner Verdauung fragen kann? Oh ja, ich habe Verstopfung, kennst du da ein Mittel dagegen? Ein tolles Thema bei jeder Party!“  
„An...“, Einar, der gerade aufgestanden war und seinen Bruder von hinten hatte umarmen wollen, hielt inne, als der Jüngere nur müde den Kopf schüttelte, „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich gehe duschen und dann ins Bett...“

Schon auf dem Weg nach unten, hörte Einar Musik und auch Rasmus' Stimme, die mühelos die Töne zu treffen schien. Die zahlreichen Gäste, bei denen es sich aber dennoch einzig um die engste Familie handelte, hatten sich im großen Wohnzimmer versammelt und unterhielten sich in kleinen Gruppen über Belangloses oder probierten die winzigen Snacks, die Ellen mit Marius zusammengestellt hatte, aber glücklicherweise fand Einar seine Mutter alleine in der Küche, wo sie gerade Sekt in die Kelche goss, „Mama? Kann ich mit dir reden?“ „Einar.“, als sie ihren Sohn musterte, stellte sie die Flasche hin, „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist was mit Anders? Oder mit den Kindern? Geht es euch gut?“ „Nein...Doch...“, seufzend drehte er sich einen der weißen Küchenstühle um und ließ sich rittlings darauf nieder, die Unterarme auf die hohe Rückenlehne gestützt und seine Mutter, die angespannt an der Arbeitsplatte lehnte, nicht aus den Augen lassend, „Ich weiß nicht...Ich mache mir Sorgen. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch zu...besorgt...Und bilde mir da nur etwas ein?“ „Was denn?“, mit einem Seufzen stieß seine Mutter sich ab und ging schließlich vor dem Stuhl ihres Sohnes in die Knie. Einar zuckte aber nur hilflos mit den Schultern und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, „Ich..Er wollte nicht einmal die Zitronencreme... Erst dachte ich, es würde vielleicht einfach daran liegen, dass...er sie einfach nicht mehr mag...Geschmacksveränderungen oder so etwas. Aber, er isst in letzter Zeit einfach nur schlecht...Vorher hatte er immer Phasen, wo er keinen Hunger hatte...aber dann fand ich ihn mit einem Löffel und dem Marmeladenglas auf der Terrasse...oder er bettelte solange, bis ich ihm Äpfel kleinschnitt...Aber jetzt? Morgens verschwindet er einfach mit Tom...Mittags pickt er auch nur im Essen herum, sagt Tom...Und Abends...da verschwindet er meistens einfach nach oben...Und wenn wir...wenn ich dann später ins Bett komme, schläft er schon...oder er tut zumindest so...“  
„Ich weiß.“, Ellen legte eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des jüngeren Alphas und strich tröstend darüber, „Er darf nicht.“ „Er DARF nicht?“, die grauen Augen verengten sich voller Misstrauen, misstrauen sogar gegen seine eigene Mutter, die sofort empört den Kopf schüttelte und einen Namen knurrend hervorstieß, „Stöckl.“

„Du hast viel bei Mika gelernt, erstaunlich.“, Clas' warmer Atem streifte in hektischen Zügen immer wieder meinen Hals und jagte mir jedes Mal einen unwohlen Schauer über den Rücken, während die Glasplatte des Schreibtisches fast schon schmerzhaft gegen meine Erregung drückte, als jeder Stoß des Sportschefs ihn noch tiefer in mich gleiten ließ, „Hat er es auch so gemacht? Oder hatte er andere Vorlieben?“ Gefangen zwischen den kräftigen Armen, die rechts und links von mir auf der Glasplatte ruhten, dem Schreibtisch und dem warmen Körper des älteren Alphas, war der Sex mit Clas nur ein kleiner Preis für die Sicherheit des Omegas und seines Sohnes.  
Kein Training mehr für ihn.  
Kein Essensplan mehr.  
Sondern nur Freiheit und die Chance wenigstens die letzten Monate der Schwangerschaft genießen zu können.


	29. Every cloud has a silver lining

Every cloud has a silver lining  
„Warum baut ihr das nicht eigentlich gleich im Kinderzimmer zusammen?“, mit der Hilfe des eilig herbeigeeilten Papas war die zuvor so sture Wickelkommode nun plötzlich so viel leichter zusammen zu bauen gewesen, so dass bereits nach einer Stunde die weiße Kommode mitten im Wohnzimmer stand und unschuldig, als wäre ihr Aufbau ohne Bardal, den Papa, nicht zu kompliziert gewesen, im indirekten Licht der Deckenstrahler schimmerte. „Wieso Kinderzimmer...?“, Tom, der gerade kopfüber auf der Couch, die langen Beine über die Lehne hängend, lümmelte, blinzelte Bardal, der mit einer Coladose in der Hand aus der Küche kam, nun sichtlich verwirrt an.  
„Kinderzimmer, Tom?“, Bardal ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen neben der Couch auf den Boden fallen, „Da wo Fannis Kind nach der Geburt schlafen wird?“ „Gibt ja oben nur noch das zweite Schlafzimmer...“, Rune zupfte stirnrunzelnd an seiner Socke, die wie er nun bemerkte, ein Loch hatte, bevor er aufsah und seine Füße wieder auf dem unordentlichen Couchtisch platzierte „Armer Peanut, mit Tom das Zimmer zu teilen...Armes Kind, von klein auf schon verdorben...“ „Pff.“, Tom grinste und drehte sich geschickt wie eine Katze, um dann schließlich halb auf Runes und halb auf Kennys Schoss zu liegen, sich behaglich zu strecken und den Anderen dann die Zunge rauszustrecken, „Das Zimmer ist frei.“  
Anders' blauer, ernster Blick wanderte kurz etwas misstrauisch über Tom, wurde aber schließlich wieder weicher, als er sich an Toms Genetik und das Unvermögen eines Betas einen Omega zu schwängern, erinnerte, „Dann habt ihr es also schon ausgeräumt?“ „Öhm...“, Tom schaffte es nun doch etwas verlegen zu wirken und Bardal schnaubte genervt, „Tom...“ „Ihr helft mir doch?“, den großen, blauen Murmeln konnte, auch ohne die besänftigenden und verlockenden Pheromone eines Omegas, niemand, noch nicht einmal ein Alpha wirklich widerstehen und so fanden sich Bardal, Kenny und Rune bald mit einem Akkuschrauber, anderen Werkzeugen und eilig zusammengefalteten Umzugskartons im nun ehemaligen Gästezimmer wieder, während Tom auf der alten kunterbunten Couch, die vollkommen durchgesessen irgendwann ihren Platz dort gefunden hatte, saß und die einfachen weißen Wände mit gekrauster Nase betrachtete, „Rosa? Neeee... Vielleicht blau? Nein...Fanni mag ja kein Blau...Dann vielleicht Grün? Das wirkt doch beruhigend, oder? Wald? Oder doch Wiese? Oder GrünGrün? Papa? In welcher Farbe habt ihr eigentlich das Babyzimmer gestrichen?“ Als Antwort traf ihn aber nur eines der Kopfkissen mitten im Gesicht und ließ ihn von der Couch fallen, wo er sich den schmerzenden Hintern rieb, „Fang endlich an zu arbeiten, Hilde!“

„Nein!“, Einar war nach der Enthüllung seiner Mutter voller Wut aufgesprungen, aber die befehlsgewohnte Stimme seiner Mutter, so wie ihre schmale Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn dann doch wieder innehalten, „Lass ihn schlafen. Es bringt nichts, wenn... wenn du ihn jetzt aufregst. Dann eskaliert es doch nur wieder...“ Ihr Sohn schien hilflos nun vor ihren Augen zusammenzusacken und sie schob ihn eilig auf die gemütliche Eckbank, bevor ihm die plötzlich wackeligen Beine versagen konnte und setzte sich, beschützend einen Arm um ihn legend, auch gleich neben ihn, „Komm mal her, Kleiner...“ Sein Kopf ruhte nun an ihrer Schulter und sie strich immer wieder sanft durch seine blonden Locken, ruhig darauf wartend, dass er irgendwann hoffentlich reden würde.  
„Ich...hab Angst.“, Einars Stimme war nun mehr ein beinahe schamvolles Flüstern, als er es gegen die Schulter seiner Mutter wisperte, „Um ihn...vor alle dem...Was, wenn ich ihn nicht beschützen kann? Wenn ich einfach alles falsch mache? Wie mit...mit dem Brötchen? Oder wenn ich etwas Falsches sage? Was, wenn ich...kein guter Vater werde? Wenn er...Anders mich irgendwann nicht...nicht mehr will? Mich...wegschicken wird?“ „Ach, Einar.“, noch immer kraulte die mütterliche Hand liebevoll durch die dicken, blonden Locken, „Anders liebt dich...“ „Davon...merkt man gerade aber sehr wenig...“, murmelte Einar seufzend, löste sich etwas von seiner Mutter und stützte sich schwer auf die Tischplatte, „Wie...wie war Papa?“  
„Die einzige...ruhige Schwangerschaft war die mit Rasmus.“, Ellen lachte, „Als er von Eline erfuhr...Er hat jeden Ratgeber verschlungen und wir haben uns eigentlich dauernd gestritten.“ „Gestritten?“, ihr Sohn runzelte die Stirn, aber Ellen nickte nur schmunzelnd, „Zwei Alphas, viel zu viele Hormone...Streit um...vollkommen alberne Kleinigkeiten. Als sich dann später Rasmus ankündigte, waren wir beide dann zum Glück wesentlich ruhiger, aber dein Vater war wahnsinnig stolz, als es ein Junge...und auch noch ein kleiner Alpha wurde. Und als ich dann zwei Jahre danach mit der Nachricht von Zwillingen kam...“  
Sie lächelte etwas versonnen und strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll über die blasse Wange, „Ich kann dir nur einen Rat geben, Einar. Du solltest dringend mit Anders reden. Er muss wieder vernünftig essen. Aber, ich fürchte, er... wird viel empfänglicher für...für seinen Alpha, als wenn sein Vater oder ich mit ihm reden würden... Wenn Alles nicht hilft und er stur bleibt und vor allem, wenn er weiter hungern sollte...Müssen wir mit Stöckl reden...Oder wir wenden uns gleich an Bråthen...Vielleicht kann der Stöckl irgendwie zur Vernunft bringen.“

„Anders?“, Einar klopfte einige Zeit später an die Tür, zu seinem alten Kinderzimmer, das er sich für die Dauer dieses Besuches mit seinem Zwilling teilen sollte, „Ich bin es...Kann ich reinkommen? Ich habe auch...Schokolade dabei!“ Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen und zu seiner Erleichterung öffnete sich die Tür, wenn auch nur einen Spalt weit wirklich und das farblose, abgespannte Gesicht seines Zwillings leuchtete kurz fahl und blass im Halbdunkel des Zimmers auf. Anders' graue Augen blitzten wütend auf und seine Stimme war eisig kalt, als er seinen Bruder von Kopf bis Fuß abweisend musterte und die Tür dann einfach wieder vor ihm zuschlug, „FRISS DEINE SCHEIß SCHOKOLADE DOCH SELBER! ICH BIN NICHT DEIN GOTTVERDAMMTES SCHWEIN, DAS DU MÄSTEN KANNST! VERSCHWINDE!“

„Nein.“, Rasmus witterte prüfend und voller Misstrauen, während sein Blick über die müde und angespannt wirkende und nicht gerade bedrohlich wirkende Gestalt seines kleinen Bruders wanderte, bevor er dann die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „Du kannst hier ganz bestimmt nicht schlafen.“ „Ras bitte...Anders ist total noch immer sauer auf mich und lässt mich nicht rein, in seinem Zimmer schlafen Brede und Lorentz mit Astrid und Vanessa...Da will ich bestimmt nicht schlafen und bei Eline ist auch kein Platz mehr...“ „Nein.“, Rasmus, sich dem Duft des anderen, ungewohnten Alphas, der zwar sein Bruder, aber dennoch nun als Alpha doch als eine Gefahr für die Beziehung zu Marius eingestuft wurde, wohl bewusst seiend, trat Einar nun in den Weg und knurrte warnend, als sein jüngerer Bruder es wagte die Hand bittend nach ihm auszustrecken, „Schlaf doch unten auf der Couch!“

„Ich muss am Nachmittag zum Training. Leider.“, Anders wiederholte dies geduldig und schlug so die Einladung seiner Mutter doch länger zu bleiben wiederholt und scheinbar auch nicht schuldbewusst, aus und Ellen seufzte, als sie ihre Söhne nun schließlich doch zum Wagen bringen musste. Sie umarmte sie nacheinander und strich auch noch einmal verabschiedend über den runden Bauch, während auch die anderen Gäste um sie herum langsam aufbrachen, „Dann passt aber wenigstens gut auf euch auf. Und sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr angekommen seid, ja? In Ordnung, Anders? Einar, versprecht mir das!“ Der ältere Zwilling nickte und beugte sich zu seinem, auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzenden und dort etwas hilflos herum rutschenden, sitzenden Bruder, herüber. Er griff an Anders vorbei nach dem Gurt, um dem nicht mehr so beweglichen und durch den Babybauch eingeschränkten Anders beim Anschnallen zu helfen und nutzte dabei aber auch gleich die Chance selbst einmal wieder kurz über den Bauch zu streichen, was ihm aber dieses Mal nur ein verstimmtes Knurren des Jüngeren einbrachte. Seufzend steckte er den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, während er ihrer Mutter, „Natürlich, Mama...“

Die leise Musik des Radios war das einzige Geräusch auf der stundenlangen, von zahlreichen Pausen geprägte Fahrt geblieben. Zwar hatte Einar immer wieder versucht mit seinem Zwilling zu sprechen, aber Anders hatte sich, mit einer Hand immer wieder über den dicken Bauch streichend, so gut es ging, zur Seite gedreht gehabt und hatte stumm und abweisend aus dem Fenster gestarrt und damit auch jeden Versuch einer Kommunikation ignoriert, bis auch Einar schließlich letztendlich doch frustriert geschwiegen hatte.

„Oh, wir haben Besuch?“, erst als der Wagen vor dem kleinen Häuschen hielten, brach Einar erneut das Schweigen, „4 Wagen...Hoffentlich hat Tom keine Party gefeiert... Aber wenigstens keine Polizei...“ „Hmmm.“, Anders reagierte nicht auf diese Vermutungen, sondern wies auch dieses Mal die brüderliche Hilfe beim Aussteigen rüde zurück und hievte sich stattdessen selbstständig aus dem niedrigen Wagen, während Einar sich nun seufzend abwandte und einfach ihre Reisetaschen aus dem Kofferraum holte, um sie dann vor der Haustür abzustellen.  
„Tom?“, suchend, seinen ungewohnten Alphainstinkten nachgebend und schutzlosen Omega hinter sich haltend, trat Einar voran in den Flur und sah sich prüfend und witternd um, „Wir sind wieder da!“ „Scheiße! Sie sind viel zu früh!“, Toms, nicht wirklich leise Stimme kam von oben und nachdem irgendetwas Schweres, was Anders, der noch immer beschützt und halb verborgen hinter Einar stand, zusammenzucken und unwillkürlich auch näher an den Bruder treten ließ, auf den Boden fiel, hörte man hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und Toms fröhlichen Ruf, „EINAR! FANNI! PEEEEEEAAAAANUUUUT!“ Tom übersprang voller unbändiger Energie die letzten Stufen, blieb kurz vor Einar stehen, küsste ihn hastig und zog dann, ohne auf das warnende Knurren des jüngeren Alphas zu kümmern, Anders zu sich. Auch der etwas widerstrebende Omega wurde geküsst und der Bauch liebevoll getätschelt, „Wir räumen gerade das Gästezimmer für das Wassermelönchen...oh, den Beachball aus!“  
„Was Tom sagen will ist,“, auch die anderen drei kamen, angeführt von Bardal, der auch der Wortführer wurde, nun langsam die Treppe hinunter, „dass wir euch überraschen wollten...Aber, Tom scheint ein ernstes Problem mit Daten zu haben...“ „Gar nicht! Alex sagte, sie würden länger bleiben...vor allem wo Fanni nun von seinem Arzt Trainingsverbot bekommen hat!“, rechtfertigte Tom sich und zeigte schmollend auf die anderen Athleten, „Kenny und Rune haben es auch gehört!“  
Die anderen Beiden nickten zustimmend.


	30. the score is even

the score is even  
„Anders?“, die Stimme des Alphas war kühl und unwillkürlich wich Anders vor seinem Zwilling zurück, was ihn weiter in Toms Arme trieb, der aber nur verwirrt zwischen den Brüdern hin und hersah, „Wusstest du das etwa nicht? Anders und Peanut sind zu leicht. Wobei man das kaum glauben kann, wenn man den Bauch sieht, oder?“ Als Toms Hände sich aber wie selbstverständlich auf den Babybauch legten und die Rundung tätschelten, entwich dem blonden Alpha ein raues Knurren und mit einem hastigen Schritt stand er bei Tom. Einar umfasste das Handgelenk und zerrte den verwirrten Beta zur Tür, „Raus.“ Anders zuckte bei dem geknurrten Befehl und den dabei freigesetzten Pheromonen, die Einar noch nicht gänzlich unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, ängstlich zusammen, konnte aber nichts unternehmen, als sein Bruder die Haustür aufriss und Tom hinaus stieß, bevor er sich an die anderen Besucher wandte und auffordernd knurrte.  
Bardal musterte ihn und witterte mit geblähten Nasenflügeln, entschloss sich dann aber wirklich, wenn auch erst nach einem hastigen Blick auf den blassen Anders, der sich schützend den Bauch hielt und weiter vor der drückenden Wolke aus Pheromonen zurückwich, sich dem jüngeren Alpha zu beugen. Er nickte, „Na kommt, Ingrid wollte heute Pfannkuchen machen. Ich bin sicher, wir haben genug für alle...“ Mit dem Versprechen auf die von Allen so sehr geliebte Leckerei waren die Fragen zumindest kurzzeitig unterbunden und Einar konnte die Haustür schließen, bevor er sich dann, noch immer knurrend zu dem Omega, der noch weiter zurückgewichen zu sein schien und ihn voller Schrecken ansah, umwandte.

„Du hast mich belogen.“, noch immer fehlte seiner Stimme die sonstige Ruhe und seinem Blick die Wärme, als er auf den verschreckten Anders zutrat, seine Hand ergriff und ihn grob zu sich zog. Der junge Alpha hielt ihn dicht bei sich und war sich auch überdeutlich des dicken Zwillingsbauchs, der jede wirkliche Nähe effektiv verhinderte, bewusst als er nun seine Nase in der Halsbeuge des Omegas vergrub. Tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge, die den vertrauten Duft seines Bruders, der nun so viel mehr für ihn geworden war, mit sich trugen, sollten ihn eigentlich beruhigen, aber zu tief saß die Lüge, so dass er sich wieder löste. Seine Finger gruben sich in die schmalen, nun leicht zitternden Schulter und er küsste Anders, der hilflos zu ihm aufsah, rau, bevor er gegen die spröden Lippen wisperte, „Trainingsverbot?“  
Gefangen in den vollkommen unbewusst eingesetzten Pheromonen schlossen sich Anders' Augen halb und er lehnte sich plötzlich von aller Kraft und Aufsässigkeit verlassen gegen seinen Bruder, während seine Hände gleichzeitig voller Angst den Bauch vor jeglichem Unheil, das ihm nun selbst vom Vater der Kinder drohen mochte, zu schützen schienen, „Ja.“ „Und warum?“, Einars Stimme hatte nun einen fast schon verzweifelten Unterton gewonnen, als er seinen kleinen Bruder, der noch immer durch die eingesetzten Pheromone weggetreten war, behutsam schüttelte, „Aber, warum darfst du denn nicht trainieren? Anders, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Beim letzten Arztbesuch hieß es doch noch, dass alles in Ordnung war!“ „Ich...war nicht beim Arzt...Bis...vorgestern...Ich habe abgenommen.“, kam schließlich die leise, beinahe scheue Antwort und Einar schnaubte, „Das wäre mir kaum aufgefallen...Du isst nicht mehr, das hat so denn so etwas meistens als Folge! Also? WARUM ISST DU NICHT MEHR? WARUM BELÜGST DU UNS...MICH?“  
Die wiederaufflammende Wut war aber an den berauschten Omega, der sich nun seinerseits beinahe willenlos gegen den Größeren lehnte und ihm Hals und Kehle in einer uralten, tief verwurzelten Geste der Unterwerfung darbot, verschwendet. Anders stöhnte vielmehr gequält auf, als er die Fragen gegen seinen Willen doch beantworten musste, „Ich darf...doch nicht.“ Sanft und beinahe zärtlich schlossen sich Einars Lippen um die weiße, so süßlich duftende Haut an Anders' Kehle, als der Alpha die Unterwerfung endlich annahm und den Omega erneut begehrlich und freudig als „Seins“ kennzeichnete und so auch die Angst und die Anspannung aus dem kleineren Körper vertrieb, „Ich beschütze dich...Egal wovor! Ich verspreche es dir...“  
„Das kannst du nicht.“, die Wirkung der Pheromone schien nun langsam zu verfliegen und Anders' zuvor halb geschlossene Augen öffneten sich wieder und auch der Trotz und die Auflehnung kehrten nun erneut wieder in seine Stimme und seine Haltung zurück, als er nun die Hände gegen Einars Brust stemmte und versuchte sich aus den starken Armen zu befreien, „Niemand kann das.“ Anstatt einer Antwort küsste sein Bruder ihn sanft und umfasste denn das spitze Kinn des Jüngeren, um ihn eindringlich anzusehen, „Doch, ich kann das.“  
Anders erwiderte den Blick für einige Sekunden, bevor er dann nickte und sich, wiederum umfangen von den Alphapheromonen, wiederum gegen die breite Brust seines Bruders lehnte, „Gegen ihn? Nein.“ „Und warum nicht?“, Einars Hand strich durch die glatten, blonden Haare und gedankenverloren wickelte er sich eine der hellen Strähnen um den Finger, „Was hat er dir befohlen?“ „Schlank zu bleiben...In Vikersund wieder zu springen.“, Einar zuckte zusammen, hatte er doch nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, aber ein innerer Damm in Anders schien gebrochen zu sein und die solange gesuchten Antworten auf die größte Sorge, kam stückchenweise ans Licht, „Ich muss hungern...Für alles...“  
Kraftlos und vollkommen erschöpft sackte der Omega nun gegen Einar, der gerade noch zugreifen und seinen Zwilling vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er ihn auf seine Arme, „Was hältst du davon...Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein...dann kannst du etwas entspannen und koche in der Zeit?“ Als Anders das Gesicht verzog, lächelte er aber nur, „Gemüsesuppe. Und du musst auch nur ein paar Löffel essen, ok?“ Der Omega zögerte sichtlich, nickte schließlich aber doch, als sein Magen leise und voller Verlangen knurrte und sich gleichzeitig auch zu einem schmerzhaften Knoten zusammen zu ziehen schien.

Einar hatte ihn wirklich die Treppe hinaufgetragen, ihm Wasser eingelassen und ihn schließlich sogar ausgezogen, bevor er ihm dann auch noch in die Wanne geholfen hatte. Aber nun wo der Alpha gegangen war, verflogen auch die letzten Reste der pheromonbedingten Ruhe und Friedlichkeit und Anders starrte missmutig auf die deutliche Kugel des Babybauches, die nicht einmal der Schaum in der Wanne verdecken konnte und die sich viel zu weit über den Wasserspiegel zu erheben schien. Egal ob er mit beiden Händen den Schaum über sich zog oder versuchte den Bauch einzuziehen, noch immer war der Makel der Schwangerschaft deutlich sichtbar und Clas' mahnende Stimme bloß aufzupassen hallte nun wieder in seinen Ohren wieder, als er seufzend einer der kleinen Gummientchen, die Tom angeschleppt hatte, auf dem runden, weißen Dom des Babybauches setzte und ihr gegen den Schnabel stupste, so dass sie wie auf einer Rutsche von seinem runden Bauch ins Wasser schlitterte, wo sie mit einem leisen Platschen ziellos herumdümpelte.  
„Na, muss Eva eifersüchtig werden?“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als Einar plötzlich sprach und er entdeckte seinen Bruder mit einem großen Handtuch über dem Arm in der Tür. Einar lächelte aber, als er die Überraschung seines Bruders bemerkte und legte das Handtuch beiseite, bevor er an die Wanne trat und sich zu Anders kniete, „Am liebsten würde ich dich in der Wanne lassen...“ Anders' graue Augen weiteten sich panisch bei dem Gedanken, aber unter Einar den wiederum unbewusst eingesetzten Pheromonen und Einars' sanften Fingen, die langsam über den von zarten, weißem Schaum bedeckten Bauch strichen, entspannte er sich zusehend und schloss die Augen, während sein Bruder vom Bauchnabel abwärts strich und dabei wohlig knurrte, "Du bist...wunderschön...". Auch Anders' Atem beschleunigte sich und er hob unwillkürlich bettelnde die Hüfte, woraufhin er den Halt in der glitschigen Wanne verlor und für eine Schrecksekunde unter Wasser geriet.  
Als er keuchend wieder auftauchte und Wasser spuckte, hielten ihn Einars starke Arme bereits fest und hoben ihn sanft aus der Wanne, „Kannst du stehen? Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?“ „Alles...in Ordnung.“, Anders klang noch immer atemlos und etwas erschrocken und lehnte sich schutzbedürftig gegen den Alpha, der ihn nun in das große Badetuch hüllte, bevor er ihn auch schon wieder auf den Arm hob und nach unten trug, „Die Suppe wird kalt.“

„Iss.“, inzwischen war die bunte Gemüsesuppe in der großen Suppenschale sicherlich mehr als nur etwas abgekühlt, rührte Anders doch schon minutenlang teilnahmslos und ohne Anstalten zu machen, wirklich etwas davon essen zu wollen, darin herum. Bei dem, wiederum von unbewusst eingesetzten Pheromonen unterstützten Befehl nickte Anders nur widerwillig und begann die Schale langsam und wie in Trance leer zu löffeln, bevor er sie mit einem angewiderten Blick auf dem Tisch abstellte, „Zufrieden?“ „Nicht wirklich...“, Einar seufzte und strich über den, unter dem Handtuch deutlich fühlbaren Bauch, „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mehr essen würdest.“  
Die Pheromone lagen schwer in der Luft und Anders erhob sich wortlos, um die Schale ein zweites und auch ein drittes Mal zu füllen, bevor er sich mehr als satt ,matt gegen seinen Bruder lehnte, der noch immer massierend über den prallen Bauch strich. Anders' unzufriedenen, leidenden Blick sah er nicht, als er ihn in den Nacken küsste.


	31. love at  the first sight

love at the first sight  
Die nächsten Tage, in denen Tom, der laut einer hastigen SMS inzwischen bei einem Freund untergeschlüpft zu sein schien, nicht zurückkehrte, vergingen für den Omega in einem betäubenden, alles verzerrenden Rausch der Pheromone und mit dem vom Alpha unwissend gegebenen Befehl zu essen. Auch wenn Anders sich dagegen zu sperren versuchte, den Pheromonen des eigenen Alphas zu widerstehen erwies sich als beinahe unmöglich und so fand er sich doch immer wieder willenlos und wie in Trance vor etwas Essbarem wieder und musste voller Widerwillen Bissen für Bissen herunterwürgen, bis Einar endlich dann doch zufrieden war und ihn für seinen Eifer und seine Bereitschaft lobte, während Anders einfach nur übel war.  
Anders' bisher blasse, beinahe schon fahle Wangen gewannen durch den Zwang zu essen nun auch endlich langsam wieder an Farbe und füllten sich in den nächsten, erzwungenen, trainignsfreien und dadurch auch ungewohnten, faulen Tagen nebenbei wieder etwas mehr und zumindest Einar schien auch beruhigter zu sein, wenn er nachts zärtlich über die Seite seines Bruders, der sich aber meist mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen gleich wieder aus den Armen des Zwillings befreite oder ihn einfach auch von sich schob, strich.

Der Anruf von Clas am frühen Morgen, als Einar bereits aus dem Haus gewesen war, war eigentlich nicht wirklich überraschend gekommen. Anders hatte in den letzten Tagen schon immer atemlos, unruhig und auch voller Angst gelauscht und auf den Moment gewartet, wenn der Sportchef ihn wieder zu sich bestellen würde. Und natürlich fügte Anders sich auch sofort, als die bekannte, leicht kratzige Stimme der älteren Sekretärin schließlich in einem kurzen und kühlen Telefonat eine Uhrzeit für das nächste anberaumte Treffen genannt hatte.

„Gehen Sie ruhig durch.“, die ältere Frau, ebenso ein Omega wie Anders, sah nicht von ihrer Tastatur auf, als sich die Tür zu ihrem Vorzimmerbüro öffnete. Der süßliche Geruch der Schwangerschaft verriet ihr eh bereits, um wen es sich handeln musste und erst als der jüngere Omega an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei trat, witterte sie einen anderen, viel unterschwelligeren Geruch, den sie bei seinen bisherigen Besuchen noch nicht hatte wahrnehmen können, der aber dennoch an Anders zu haften schien.  
Den schwachen Geruch eines Alphas.

Wortlos trat Anders aber an ihr vorbei und öffnete mit leicht zitternden Händen die undurchsichtige Glastür, hinter der Clas beinahe königlich residierte und Entscheidungen traf. Wieder schlugen ihm die ungehemmten Pheromone des allmächtig erscheinenden Alphas, die sich in diesem Büro schon förmlich abgelagert zu haben schienen, entgegen, als er eintrat und langsam, die Hände schützend vor den Bauch und den Blick folgsam und ergeben gesenkt haltend, vor dem gläsernen Schreibtisch stehen blieb. Dennoch fühlte er den sondierenden Blick des Sportchefs langsam über sich wandern und er hörte das leise Knarren des Leders, als der Alpha sich aus seinem Ledersessel stemmte. Clas' Schritte hingegen waren leise und fast unhörbar und Anders zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Alpha plötzlich neben ihm stand und unsanft sein Kinn umfasste, um ihn zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. Prüfend wurde der Kopf des Omegas zu jeder Seite gedreht und die vollen, rotbackigeren Wangen abschätzend und mit abfällig gerümpfter Nase gemusterte, bevor Clas ihn abrupt losließ und der desorientierte Omega erst einige Schritte hilflos zurücktorkelte, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte und den Sportchef ängstlich abwartend ansah.  
Der Alpha leckte aber nur stumm über seine Lippen, als sein Blick nun am deutlich sichtbaren Bauch, über dem sich ein buntes T-Shirt, dessen Logo bereits durch den Umfang des Babybauches leicht verzogen wirkte, spannte, hängen blieb und er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „Ich bin wirklich so was von enttäuscht von dir Anders. Ist das deine Vorstellung von „aufpassen“?“ „Es...tut mir leid.“, wieder senkte der Omega den Kopf und schlang erneut fast ängstlich und beschützend, die Arme um den Bauch, „Ich...halte mich wieder daran! Wirklich! Es ist nur...Einar...Er will...“  
„Da bin ich ja gespannt, wie du das hinbekommen willst...“, die Miene des älteren Alphas blieb auch weiterhin vollkommen ausdruckslos, als Clas wieder zum Schreibtisch trat, nach einem zusammengefalteten Blatt griff und es dann mit einer einzigen geschickten Bewegung entfaltete, um dem, unter den wütenden Pheromonen erzitternden Omega den Brief schließlich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zu reichen „Dann kannst du mir ja auch sicher das hier erklären?“  
Hoch ragte der finstere Alpha, dessen Wut beinahe in heißen Wellen von ihm abzustrahlen schien, vor dem kleinen Omega, dessen graue Augen suchend über den Zettel glitten, während die vollen Wangen plötzlich mit jedem erlesenen Wort immer fahl weißer wurden auf und Clas knurrte warnend, als Anders' Finger immer stärker zu zittern begannen, „Lies.“ „Zwi...Zwill...Zwillings...Zwillingsschwangerschaft...“, Anders' Stimme überschlug sich fast und wurde immer leiser, bis man die letzte Silbe schließlich kaum mehr verstehen konnte und Clas sich verärgert räusperte, „Lauter, Anders.“ „Zwillingsschwangerschaft.“, der Zettel fiel schließlich aus den kraftlosen Fingern, als Clas wiederum mit festem Griff das spitze Kinn umfasste und gleichzeitig süffisant lächelnd über den vorgewölbten Bauch strich und die Rundung tätschelte, „Zwillinge, also. Zwei kleine...Wie nennt Tom ihn? Ach ja, zwei kleine Peanuts...Wann hattest du bitte vor mir das zu sagen?“ Als Anders stur schwieg, gruben sich die kräftigen Finger tiefer in die blassem empfindliche Haut und entlockten dem jungen Omega dann ein heiseres, schmerzerfülltes Wimmern, „Oder...weiß dein Bruder etwa noch gar nichts davon?“ Der Sportchef lachte rau auf, als Anders seinem Blick beschämt auswich, „Oh, was für eine herrliche Ironie. Vom eigenen Zwilling nicht nur einen Braten in der Röhre...Nein, da sind gleich zwei, kleine, niedliche Braten in der dicken Röhre...Und dann bist du auch noch zu feige, es deinem Bruder zu sagen... Mmmmh? Was denkt er nun wohl über dich? Dass du dich nun, wo du bald werfen wirst, einfach nur gehen lässt? Dass du einfach nur dick bist? Oder...steht er vielleicht sogar darauf?“ Anders stöhnte wieder schmerzerfüllt auf, als Clas' spitzer Finger unsanft in den Bauch piekte und die große Hand denn prüfend über seine Seiten strich, schüttelte dann aber, jeglichen Instinkt Zurückzuweichen vehement unterdrückend, den Kopf, „Er...Einar weiß es.“  
„Er weiß es? Er weiß von den Erdnüssen? Also, langsam würde ich diesen...wohl recht...potenten Bruder wirklich einmal kennen lernen...“, abrupt verschwand der feste Griff wieder und Clas lehnte sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, nun wieder katzenhaft lächelnd an die gläserne Tischplatte und musterte den kleinen Omega, der ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen voller Unsicherheit ansah, „Er ist bestimmt um ein Vielfaches interessanter, als du... Aber, da er ja nur nur ein Beta ist... Hoffentlich hat das keinen Einfluss auf deine Kinder... Es wäre schade, um all unsere Mühe.“ Clas' Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, als er langsam hinter sich griff und einen dünnen, roten Schnellhefter zu sich heranzog, um ihn dann auch gleich Anders auffordernd entgegen zu halten, „Hier, das sind geeignete Kandidaten für deinen nächsten...Wurf. Alles Alphas mit einem hervorragenden Stammbaum. Erfolgreiche Sportler mit herausragenden Ergebnissen und auch mindestens leidlich intelligent und frei von Krankheiten und Defekten. Such dir einen aus.“

„Freust du dich gar nicht?“, Einar hielt die Hand seines Bruders und strich über die schmalen, blassen Finger, die so verspannt in seiner großen, gebräunten Hand ruhten, „Gleich sehen wir sie...“ „Mmmmh...“, wirklich freuen konnte sich der unentspannte Omega, der zusammengekrümmt auf der weichen Liege lag, scheinbar nicht, sah er doch auch kaum auf, als der Arzt in das kleine Behandlungszimmer trat und die beiden, blonden Brüder mit einem etwas irritierten Blick, der gleich darauf aber auch wieder hinter der Maske der Professionalität verschwand, musterte, „Sind Sie bereit?“  
Zwei Herzschläge hallten kurz darauf durch das warme Behandlungszimmer. Anders, der das schon bei vorangegangenen Untersuchungen hatte hören können, lächelte aber nur, während Einar sich bei dem unvertrauten Klang verstohlen die Augen wischte und sanft die Hand seines Bruder drückte, als er nun zum ersten Mal einen hörbaren Beweis hatte, dass die Zwillinge in dem dicken Schwangerschaftsbauch auch wirklich existierten.  
Die ersten Bilder waren noch reichlich verschwommen, aber bald zeigten sich dann doch winzige Finger, die ungestüme Greifbewegungen ins Nichts machten, kleine Füße und dünne Beinchen, denen ebenso wie dem restlichen Körper, noch die schützende Fettschicht der Neugeborenen fehlte, strampelten hektisch. Etwas, was die Zwillinge schon lange fühlte, aber beide nun auch zum ersten Mal sehen durften.  
„Ellis hat deine Nase.“, auch Anders sah inzwischen wie gebannt auf den großen Bildschirm, der nun endlich das Gesicht eines der Zwillinge zeigte. Die Augen waren zwar noch geschlossen und die Iris hätte eh noch keine erkennbare Farbe gehabt, aber der Daumen war zwischen die deutlich erkennbaren Lippen geschoben, als er daran nuckelte und auch die winzige Stupsnase war bereits deutlich zu zu sehen. „Kunststück, wenn du die gleiche hast.“, Einar kicherte, als er sich nun hinunterbeugte und seinen Bruder auf die besagte spitze Nase küsste, „Na, dann sind sie bestimmt beide absolut perfekt.“  
„Er hat sich bereits umgedreht.“, bestätigte ihnen der Arzt, als er das Gesicht des zweiten Zwillings nach einiger Suche gefunden hatte und es auf den Bildschirm projiziert wurde, „Aber, das ist ganz normal...“ Die werdenden Eltern hörten ihm eh kaum zu, sondern starrten auf die beiden Gesichter ihrer ungeborenen Kinder.


	32. I tend to sit bolt upright in bed with this feeling of doom hanging over me

I tend to sit bolt upright in bed with this feeling of doom hanging over me  
Einzig eine kleine Lampe kämpfte gegen die nächtliche Dunkelheit an und versuchte die Finsternis zu vertreiben. Innerhalb ihres kleinen Lichtkreises, saß eine eine schmale, schattenhafte Gestalt mit dem Rücken gegen die Rückwand des Sessels und somit von der Tür aus beinahe unsichtbar, eine gelbe Plüschente, als wäre es der einzige Halt, den er noch hatte, an die Brust gedrückt, gelehnt. Die vom verzweifelten, vorausgegangenen Versuch zu schlafen, zerzausten, blonden Haare schimmerten im schwachen Lampenschein in einem strohigen Gelb, als die müden grauen Augen über die kurzen, bebilderten und alphabetisch sortierten Steckbriefe der potentiellen Väter in dem roten Schnellhefter, der auf den Knien ruhte, wanderten, „Bjoerndalen...Krog...Northug...“ Angewidert schlug er den Hefter zu und schlug, während er sich schwerfällig auf die Beine kämpfte und Eva schließlich unbeachtet auf den Boden fiel und er, sich an der Wand entlang tastend, ins Badezimmer stolperte, eine Hand vor den Mund. Im dunklen Bad, versteckt von der ihn umhüllenden Dunkelheit, sank er vor der Toilette auf die kühlen Fliesen und würgte trocken das wenige, was er im Magen hatte, hoch, während er sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt.

„Was...?“, müde öffnete Ingrid, den hellblauen Bademantel locker über dem bunten Schlafshirt und den halblangen Trainingshosen geknotet, die Tür, an der jemand mitten in der Nacht plötzlich sturmgeklingelt hatte. Die Müdigkeit wich aber gleich großer Sorge, als sie den blassen Omega, der barfuß und scheinbar vollkommen aufgewühlt einen roten, unscheinbaren Schnellhefter und ein wohlbekanntes, gelbes Plüschentchen gegen seine Brust drückend, vor ihr stand und sie mit verweinten Augen ansah, erkannte, „Anders?“ Stumm und jedem Schutzinstinkt, den eine Mutter hatte, nachgebend breitete sie die Arme aus und strich über den bebenden Rücken des Kleineren, der auch sofort in ihre Arme gestolpert war. Ihn sicher haltend und nicht loslassend, drehte sie sich kurz und rief den Namen ihres Mannes in das stille Haus, „ANDERS! KOMM SCHNELL!“  
Behutsam dirigierte sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer und legte eine Decke um die schmalen, noch immer zitternden Schultern, bevor sie sich weiterhin schweigend und darauf hoffend, dass Anders bei seinem Papa, dessen vertraute Schritte die Omega gerade auf der Treppe hören konnte, freiwillig reden würde, neben ihn setzte. Liebevoll strich sie durch die blonden Locken, als er schließlich den Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte, nur um als der Alpha wenige Sekunden später durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer trat, gleich wieder zurückzuweichen, Eva und den seltsamen Schnellhefter an sich pressend, und, als wäre er ein Tier, kläglich zu fiepen.  
Der Alpha witterte kurz und prüfte gründlich das Chaos Gerüche im Wohnzimmer, um zumindest einen ersten Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, was geschehen sein mochte. Die Gerüche waren ihm aber weitestgehend vertraut, Ingrids Weiblichkeit, die nach jedem ihrer geliebten Kinder nur noch mehr aufgeblüht und intensiver geworden zu sein schien, Anders' noch immer so unvertrauter Omegageruch, so wie der an dem Kleineren haftende olfaktorische Spur eines Alphas, welcher er nun das Gesicht des Zwillings zuordnen konnte und sehr viel Angst und Verzweiflung. Auch Ingrid nahm das wahr und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Mann, der sie kurz umarmte und küsste, bevor er sie aufstehen ließ, um dann ruhig ihren Platz einzunehmen.  
Bardals große Hand strich, wie früher als er noch der allseits geliebte Teampapa gewesen war, schon so oft, ruhig durch die Haare des Jüngeren, der sich noch immer zitternd und Hefter und Ente an sich pressend, gegen ihn lehnte. „Weißt du, was Eva nun brauchen könnte?“ Als er angesprochen wurde, wandt Anders sich wirklich dem Gößeren zu und sah ihn mit roten Augen und silbrig schimmernden Tränenspuren auf den fahl weißen Wangen an, bevor er unsicher den Kopf schüttelte. Bardal tippte dem gelben Plüschtierchen lächelnd auf den Schnabel, „Ein Eis. Ein riesengroßes Eis! Ich glaube, sie mag Schokolade...Mit Sahne...Und mit Schokostreuseln? Was hältst du davon, Eva?“ Anders schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, bevor er sich zu der Plüschente hinunterbeugte und dann kurz den Kopf schüttelte und sein Gesicht wieder an dem Shirt des Älteren verbarg, um gegen die Brust des Älteren zu wispern, „Pfefferminz...“ „Was für ein seltsamer Zufall, das wir gestern gerade Pfefferminzeis gekauft haben...“, Bardal hauchte noch einen Kuss in die blonden Haare, und strich durch Evas gelbe Plüschfedern, bevor er Anders' Finger vorsichtig von seinem Shirt löste und aufstand, „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Versprochen, Eva.“

Als der Alpha aus der Küche wiederkam, hatte sich das Bild nicht verändert, noch immer presse Anders ängstlich den Schnellhefter und Plüschente gegen die Brust und musterte ihn scheu, scheinbar jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen und in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. „Ich habe für Eva extra einen kleinen Löffel mitgebracht.“, Anders zog, kaum dass er sich wieder auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, den Omega erneut in seine Arme und bot ihm den Teelöffel an. Als Anders aber dennoch keine Anstalten machte, den Löffel entgegenzunehmen, legte er ihn einfach neben den Omega auf das Polster und stellte die offene Eispackung daneben, um dann gleich mit seinem Löffel einzutauchen. Genüsslich leckte Bardal den minzigen Löffel ab und brummte zufrieden. Löffel für Löffel verschwand und noch immer starrte Anders einfach stumm vor sich hin, so dass der Alpha schließlich seufzte, „Ich glaube Eva hat Hunger, ich höre ihren Magen knurren.“ Langsam und bedächtig schüttelte der Omega den Kopf, „Nein, dann...wird sie...wie ich“ Anders' Stimme war so leise, dass Bardal ihn selbst in der Stille des Hauses, das nur vom Ticken der Küchenuhr durchbrochen wurde, kaum verstehen konnte und sich etwas nach vorne lehnen musste, „Wie du?“ „Ein...Zucht...Zuchttier.“, der Omega hauchte das verhasste Wort, das nur Clas und Gregor bisher verwendet hatten, aber Bardal schüttelte sofort den Kopf und steckte den Löffel in das Eis, nur um dann eine Hand sanft auf den Babybauch zu legen und darüber zu streichen, „Du bist schwanger, kein Zuchttier!“ „Clas...“, stumm lockerte sich der Griff um den Ordner und Bardal blätterte stumm, mit gerunzelter Stirn, durch die Steckbriefe der bekannten Wintersportler, „Was...?“ „Das sind...die...nächsten, die...“, die Stimme des Omegas brach und er schluchzte nun vollkommen haltlos, aber Bardals Miene versteinerte, als er plötzlich begriff und er zog den Kleineren beschützend knurrend an sich, bevor er versuchte sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen und nachfragte, „Clas will...züchten? Mit....Mit dir?“ Anders nickte unter Tränen und drängte sich voller Verzweiflung gegen den Alpha, „Ich...soll den Nächsten schon einmal...aussuchen.“  
„Und...willst du?“, auch wenn es bereits offensichtlich schien, dass der Omega von dieser Idee mehr als abgestoßen war, so musste Bardal einfach fragen und lächelte beruhigt, als Anders sich zu ihm umdrehte. Die Wangen waren geisterhaft blass und die grauen Augen in der Dunkelheit beinahe schwarz, aber dennoch schimmerte darin pure Empörung und seine Stimme war kaum zittrig, sondern fest, als er ein knappes, aber dennoch deutliches „Nein“ hervorstieß.

„Und...Einar?“, eine ganze Weile hatten Alpha und Omega nur eislöffelnd im dunklen Wohnzimmer gesessen, bis Bardal diese Frage einfach hatte stellen müssen. Der schmale Omega, auf dessen runder Babykugel nun die mittlerweile beinahe leere Eispackung thronte, während Eva mittlerweile nun einen Platz auf Bardals Schulter gefunden hatte, verspannte sich bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders und nach kurzem Zögern zuckte er dann ergeben mit den Schultern, „Einar ist nur ein Beta. Er...Es ist egal...Omega und Beta...das geht nicht...“ Ein angenehmer Schauder durchlief Anders' Körper, als Bardal seine Nase in seinem Nacken vergrub und prüfend den Duft des Omega einsog, ihn förmlich zu examinieren und selektieren schien, „Du riechst nach ihm...“ Die Nase wanderte weiter, streifte den Hals und auch die leicht verfärbte, noch immer empfindliche Bissstelle an der Kehle, wo Einar, wahrscheinlich vollkommen unbewusst, Anders durch seine plötzlich aufflammenden, neuen Instinkte, die er sich aber damals ebenso wenig wie heute nicht hatte erklären können, zu seinem Omega und zu seinem Partner gemacht hatte, „Du gehörst ihm...Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?“  
„Ich...liebe...ihn.“

„Anders bleibt für ein paar Tage bei uns.“, verschwunden waren die nächtlichen Schatten und die sommerlich warmen Strahlen der Morgensonne fielen durch die großen Fenster in das Wohnzimmer und erhellten den liebevoll gedeckten Frühstückstisch, um den sich die ganze Familie versammelt hatte, „Und Eva auch.“ Die Augen der beiden großen Kinder leuchteten bei der Aussage vor Begeisterung auf, aber Ingrid, die gerade das Baby fütterte, sah fragend zu ihrem Mann, der nur unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte und lautlos, „später“ hauchte. „Dürfen wir Fanni wecken?“, Anna war, dich gefolgt von Thomas, der eine überschwappende Tasse Kakao balancierte, schon vom Stuhl gerutscht und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schon die Treppe hoch gelaufen, „FAAAAANNIIIII!“  
Die Eltern lächelten, dennoch blieb ihre Sorge.


	33. beautifully marked

beautifully marked  
„Lieb dich.“, Anders trat, noch in den, nach wie vor so ungewohnt scheinenden Anzug gekleidet, am frühen Nachmittag in den Garten und küsste seine Frau, die mit dem Baby auf der sonnenbeschienenen Terrasse saß, zärtlich zur Begrüßung, „Wo sind denn die Kinder?“ „Wo wohl? Sie schlafen oben bei Fanni. Er wollte sich etwas hinlegen und sie haben auch darauf bestanden unbedingt einen Mittagsschlaf zu machen.“, sie lächelte etwas verkrampft, als sie nun das ruhig schlafende Kind in den neben ihr stehenden Kinderwagen legte und sich dann voller Ernst ihrem Mann zuwandte, „Also? Jetzt ist...später.“  
Mit einem Seufzen zog Bardal einen der anderen Stühle zu sich heran und ließ sich darauf fallen. Etwas nervös strich er sich durch die kurzen Haare, bevor er sich schließlich zurücklehnte und ihrem sorgenvollen Blick auswich und lieber sein schlafendes Kind beobachtete, „Clas...hat beschlossen mit Fanni zu...züchten.“ Ungläubig weiteten sich Ingrids Augen bei dieser Aussage und sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Was?“ „Er hat ihm wohl eine Art von … Kollektion von … Alphas zusammengestellt und ihm gesagt, dass … er sich den Nächsten schon einmal aussuchen soll. Für den … nächsten Wurf.“, endlich begegnete er auch wieder ihrem Blick und sah neben völligem Unglaube und der Sorge um den bereits vor Jahren in die Familie aufgenommenen und fast schon adoptierten Omega, auch noch etwas anderes, eine Unsicherheit, die sie nun in Worte zu fassen versuchte, „Einen...Alpha? Aber er hat doch schon einen Alpha?“ Unwillkürlich hob sie das Kinn und Bardal, der sich mit einem leisen Knurren vorbeugte, strich sanft über die weiße, kaum sichtbare Narbe an ihrer Kehle, die beinahe jeder an einen Alpha gebundenen Omega an dieser Stelle trug. Es war eine Erinnerung an eine ferne Vergangenheit, ein Überbleibsel ihrer alten, fast vergessenen Triebe und Instinkte, schmerzhaft und gefährlich, aber dennoch das unumstößliche Zeichen einer Bindung, mehr noch als der anhaftende und so herrlich beruhigende Geruch des eigenen Alphas.  
Der jüngere Omega trug dort aber noch keine Narbe, denn noch schimmerte die Stelle in den kräftigen Farben eines Blutergusses, aber wenn diese Farben nun in den nächsten Tagen endlich langsam verblassen würden, wäre auch dort eine Narbe, das unauslöschbare Zeichen einer Bindung sichtbar, „Sein Bruder.“ Bardals Finger lag noch immer auf der hellen Narbe und er konnte das beruhigende, gleichmäßige Pochen ihres Puls unter seinen Fingern fühlen, als er behutsam über den Hals strich und seine Hand schließlich auf ihrer warmen Wange lag, nur um dann auch sanft über die süßen Lippen zu fahren, „Unser Küken macht es sich nicht gerade einfach, fürchte ich …“

„Aufstehen.“, Ingrid hatte, noch immer aufgewühlt von dem vorausgegangenen Gespräch, leise die Tür zum Gästezimmer geöffnet und zog nun mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Vorhänge auf, so dass die nachmittägliche Sonne in das kleine Zimmer hineinscheinen konnte, „Na los, ihr drei Schlafmützen!“ Lächelnd sah sie auf das zerwühlte Bett mit den weißen Decken, unter denen Anna mit einem müden Brummen näher an ihren Fanni, der sich halb unter dem Kopfkissen vergraben hatte, rückte, während Thomas seinerseits die gelbe Plüschente an sich drückte und sich verschlafen gähnend hoch stemmte.

„Ich will backen.“, diese drei Worte schienen wie ein magischer Zauberspruch gewirkt zu haben, denn fünf Minuten später standen die drei zuvor noch so müden Omegas auch schon mit roten Wangen und erwartungsvoll leuchtenden Augen in der Küche. Fröhliche Musik plärrte dort leise aus dem Küchenradio, die bereitliegenden Backutensilien blitzten verlockend in der Sonne und der sanfte Wind, eine laue Sommerbrise, die durch das offene Fenster hereinwehte, spielte mit den Seiten des Backbuchs, das Ingrid eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr brauchte.  
„Können wir eine Schokotorte backen? Peanut sagt, dass er die am liebsten mag!“, Anna, deren kleine Schlumpfinen-Schürze Ingrid gerade zuband, gestikulierte aufgeregt und drehte sich bittend zwischen ihrer Mutter und Anders hin und her, „Oder Plätzchen?“ „Nein! Limokuchen!“, Tom, bei dem sich Anders gerade nicht halb so geschickt wie die ältere Omega, damit abmühte die Schleife zu binden, hopste aufgeregt auf und ab und drehte sich immer wieder bettelnd und damit jedes Mal wieder die ungeschickt gebundene Schleife öffnend, zu Fanni um, „Bitte Fanni! Peanut mag Limo doch viel lieber! Das hat er mir gesagt!“

„Au ja! Feenplätzchen!“, beide Kinder jubelten über den Vorschlag ihrer Mutter und machten sich dann auch voller Begeisterung an das Ausstechen der Plätzchen und diskutierten lautstark darüber wie sie die Feenplätzchen dekorieren sollten, während Anders sich erschöpft auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen ließ. Ingrid stelle unterdessen die Teigschüssel vor den schwangeren Omega, der mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen eine Hand in den schmerzenden Rücken stemmte. Nachsichtig lächelnd strich sie ihm kurz liebevoll durch die verstrubbelten Haare und reichte ihm dann lächelnd einen Löffel, „Wollen wir nachher in den Pool?“

„Mmmmh. Lecker.“, der Alpha der Familie lobte die nur noch mit viel Fantasie als Feen erkennbaren, aber immerhin noch warmen Plätzchen mit der schreiend gelben Glasur, welche die dunklen, angebrannten Stellen nur teilweise verbergen konnte, als die Familie zu einem etwas verspäteten Kaffee auf der Terrasse saß, „Das habt ihr toll gemacht.“

„Oh je.“, Ingrid lachte und obwohl Anders, der gerade vergeblich und mit verbissener Miene versucht hatte, eines von Bardals alten T-Shirts über den Bauch zu ziehen, kurz zusammenzuckte, musste er ihr nach einem hastigen Blick in den Spiegel zustimmen und er seufzte frustriert, woraufhin sie ihn entschuldigend auf die rotfleckige Wange küsste. Aber, sie hatte ja recht, denn die rote, etwas ausgeblichene Trainingshose von Ingrid, ein Überbleibsel aus irgendeiner ihren eigenen Schwangerschaften, war wenigstens nur in den Beinen zu lang und passte ansonsten immerhin leidlich, aber die T-Shirts ihres Mannes, die Ingrid zuvor herausgesucht hatte, hatten sich einfach als viel zu eng erwiesen. Jedes der bereits anprobierten Shirts hatte sich nur mit großer Mühe über den runden Babybauch ziehen lassen und saßen dort dann unangenehm eng, nur um dann bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung des Omegas wieder hoch zu rutschen und die blasse, schmerzhaft gespannte Haut zu enthüllen, „Vielleicht...Vielleicht geht ja eines der Hemden? Hier, probiere das mal an!“  
Aber auch das Hemd des Alphas, das trotz des Waschmittelgeruchs auch noch beruhigend nach dem Papa duftete, ließ sich nicht wirklich schließen. Einzig die Knöpfe oberhalb der Rundung des Bauches ließen sich dann doch noch problemlos von Ingrids geschickten Finger knöpfen, während der bunt karierte Stoff über dem vorgewölbten Babybauch zu weit auseinanderklaffte. Dennoch schloss Ingrid langsam aufwärts wandernd Knopf für Knopf und der sich sicher fühlende Omega öffnete erst wieder erschrocken die Augen, als die zarten Finger der Omega, nachdem sie geschickt den Kragen gerichtet hatten, über den verfärbten Fleck an seiner Kehle strichen, und sofort wich er fast ängstlich aus ihrer Reichweite zurück.  
Aber Ingrid lächelte nur, als sie langsam die Finger sinken ließ, „Es heilt schon … Soll ich dir nachher etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?“ „Es ist nichts.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete frustriert kurz sein Spiegelbild und den aus dem Hemd deutlich hervorragenden Bauch, bevor er sich ungeduldig daran machte, die Knöpfe wieder zu öffnen, „Ei...Jemand hat mich gebissen.“ Die Omega lachte, trat hinter den Kleineren und legte sanft ihre Finger unter sein Kinn, um es vorsichtig anzuheben und den bunten Bluterguss zu enthüllen, „Wunderschön nicht? Er muss dich sehr lieben.“  
Anders' Blick klebte an seinem Spiegelbild und den blassen Fingern, die behutsam über den farbenfrohen Bluterguss strichen und erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als Ingrid nun auch in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Ich war so glücklich, als Anders mich biss.“ Unverständnis leuchtete in den grauen Augen des Jüngeren und sie reckte nun ihr eigenes Kinn, so dass die nach all den Jahren nur noch als heller Strich erkennbare Narbe, die beinahe an der gleichen Stelle, wie Anders' Hämatom zu liegen schien, sichtbar wurde, „Nach drei Tagen war der blaue Fleck verschwunden … und ich war seins.“ „Seins?“, die Stimme des Jüngeren zitterte leicht und er schlang die Arme um sich, als er sich an den seltsamen Abend, als sie nur nach ihren Instinkten gehandelt hatten, erinnerte. Ingrids warme Hände legten sich auf Anders' Kalte und im Spiegel konnte er noch immer ihr sanftes, leicht melancholisches Lächeln sehen, „Dein Bruder und du... ihr gehört zusammen.“ „Einar ist aber ein Beta.“, stieß Anders widerwillig hervor und wandt sich von ihren Spiegelbildern ab, als Anna von draußen brüllte, „MAMA! THOMAS HAT MICH NASS GESPRITZT!“  
Ingrids warme Finger strichen noch einmal sanft über seine Wange und sie lächelte, „Dann ist er wohl dein Beta. Und du bist sein Omega...“

Die Badeshorts, von Bardal ausgeliehen, saßen weit unterhalb des Bauches und ließen sich erst mit Ingrids Hilfe und den Zugbändern wenigstens einigermaßen anpassen, so dass Anders sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, als er, den Bauch hinter einem Handtuch, dass er gegen sich presste, an den Pool trat. Ingrid, in einem grün glitzernden Bikini spielte gerade mit ihren Kindern und mit einem großen Wasserball, der aber sofort vergessen war, als Thomas den schwangeren Omega entdeckte, „FANNI!“ Der kleine Junge paddelte, sicher über Wasser gehalten von Schwimmflügelchen, zur Treppe und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis der Omega schüchtern in das Wasser gestiegen war, „Spielst du mit?“

„Wo ist er?“, kaum hatte Einar die Tür aufgerissen, schleuderte er dem größeren Alpha, an dem nur zu deutlich der Geruch seines Zwillings zu kleben schien, die Frage entgegen, „Wo ist er?“ Bardals starke Hand legte sich um Einars Schulter und drängte den Jüngeren mit einem drohenden, autoritären Knurren zurück in den Flur, schloss dann die Tür hinter sich und deutete auf das Wohnzimmer, „Setz dich.“  
Widerwillig gehorchte der jüngere Alpha, denn auch wenn der graue Blick voller Wut blitzte, so wirkten die starken und sorgsam dosierten Pheromone des Älteren auf den jungen, unerfahrenen Alpha und zwangen ihn sich dem Älteren fügen. „Was willst du?“, Einar ließ Bardal dennoch nicht aus den Augen, als der größere Alpha unruhig durch das Wohnzimmer, vor ihm auf und ab lief, „Wo ist Anders? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!“ „Er ist in Sicherheit.“, endlich war Bardal stehen geblieben und warf Einar den roten Schnellhefter, den er die ganze Zeit schon in der Hand gehalten und den Einar in seiner Wut nicht bemerkt hatte, zu, „Wusstest du davon?“  
Mit jeder Seite, die der Jüngere umblätterte, verschwand die Farbe aus den gebräunten Wangen des Alphas und schließlich warf er die Mappe angewidert auf den Boden, „Was ist das?“ „Anders' potentielle Partner.“, Bardal, der inzwischen als bedrohlich dunkle Gestalt vor dem jüngeren Alpha stehen geblieben war, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und sog prüfend den Duft des Anderen ein, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte, „Diejenigen, die ihn dir wegnehmen werden... Die Väter seiner weiteren Kinder...“  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren schnappte Einar wie ein wildes Tier nach dem Älteren und stieß ihn zurück. „Du bist der Vater, oder?“, Bardal wich dem wütenden Jüngeren, der sich zähnefletschend und vollkommen in den ungewohnten Alphainstinkten, die ihm den Schutz seines Omegas diktierten, gefangen, desorientiert umsah und verwirrt blinzelte, als er versuchte aus dem festen Griff des anderen Alphas auszubrechen und dennoch nickte, „Ja...“


	34. A little bird told me

A little bird told me  
Offen lag die Haustür und damit auch die goldene Geborgenheit, fern der dunklen Nacht, vor ihm, dennoch zögerte Einar über die fremde Schwelle zu treten. Es war keine Angst, sondern ein tiefes Unwohlsein, das er verspürte, als der ältere Alpha die Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn hineindrängte, bevor er die Haustür schloss und damit Einars einzigen Fluchtweg abschnitt. Der Jüngere knurrte warnend und sah sich hektisch, als ob er hier, in dem Territorium eines fremden Alphas jederzeit einen Angriff erwarten müsste um aber Bardal trat nur schnaubend an ihm vorbei, hängte den Wagenschlüssel an das reichverzierte Schlüsselbord und schüttelte den Kopf, „Sei nicht albern.“  
Einar schien ihn aber kaum zu hören, die Augen waren nach wie vor voller Misstrauen und seine Nasenflügel zitterten unruhig, als er versuchte die fremden Gerüche, die auf ihn einströmten zu verstehen. Es roch beinahe überwältigend nach Bardal, dem älteren Alpha, einer fremden Omega und zwei Kindern, das wohnliche Haus schien förmlich von ihrem Geruch durchtränkt zu sein. Der Duft eines dritten Kindes war noch unauffälliger, ein die Jahrtausende der menschlichen Entwicklung überdauert habender Schutzmechanismus der Natur, damit ein fremder Alpha das kleine Kind nicht gleich finden und töten konnte, aber dennoch hier, in ihrem eigenen Heim nur zu deutlich wahrnehmbar. „Anders...“, er knurrte den Namen seines ersehnten Omegas, dessen süßer Geruch, nun so deutlich wie ein Leuchtpfeil in der Dunkelheit, seine Nase kitzelte und ohne den älteren Alpha zu beachten drängte sich Einar schließlich an ihm vorbei und trat zielstrebig zur Wohnzimmertür, wo das belebende Aroma des schwangeren Omegas seinen olfaktorischen Ursprung zu haben schien.

Der Geruch nach warmer Pizza lag dort in der Luft und fröhliches, freies Lachen, das Fremde einer Omega und das bekannte, aber lang vermisste Lachen seines Bruder, begrüßte die beiden Alphas, die stumm und unbemerkt von den beiden Omegas in der Tür stehen blieben. Gemeinsam spähten die Alphas in den halbdunklen Raum, der nur vom flackernden Licht des Fernsehers erhellt wurde, hinein und Bardal lächelte, als er nach ein paar Sekunden in der zwischen Licht und Schatten wechselnden Beleuchtung zwei unproportionierte Schatten auf der Couch ausmachen konnte, während der kleinere Einar sich bei dem Anblickwiederum verspannte und warnend knurrte, woraufhin der Ältere ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn alleine durch diese Geste zurückhielt, „Nein.“

„B!“, Anders, der bis eben noch an Ingrids Schulter gelehnt hatte, richtete sich etwas auf und deutete lebhaft auf den Fernseher, wo ein geschniegelter Moderator gerade eine Quizfrage gestellt hatte, „100 pro B!“ „A.“, widersprach Ingrid sofort, aber Anders schüttelte noch immer stur den Kopf, „Ich bin sicher...B! Wetten wir?“ „Wetten....Na gut.“, die zweite Omega sah sich kurz suchend im dunklen Wohnzimmer um und selbst in der Dunkelheit schienen ihre Augen zu leuchten, als sie auf den Tisch deutete, „Wir wetten um das Tiramisu!“ „Was!?“, plötzlich klang der schwangere Omega doch wieder etwas kleinlaut, nickte dann aber nach einigen Sekunden doch noch, während sich auch die Kandidaten lebhaft unterhielten, voller Zuversicht, „Gut...und wenn ich Recht habe, bekomme ich dann auch deins?“

„C?“, beide Omegas seufzten einige Minuten und eine Werbepause später, „Na toll...“ Ingrid nahm nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, die kleinen Plastikschälchen mit der süßen Nachspeise an sich und reichte eines davon an Anders, der sich über den, auch in der Dunkelheit deutlich sichtbaren Bauch strich und sie mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtete, weiter, „Guten Appetit.“  
„Das vermisse ich beinahe.“, der Ton des Fernsehers war zu einem leisen Hintergrundgeräusch verkommen und die beiden Alphas, die noch immer an der Tür standen, zuckten überrascht zusammen, als Ingrids Lachen plötzlich die angenehme, leicht gefrässige Stille und das Klappern der Löffel in den Plastikschalen unterbrach, „Allerdings bin ich auch froh, dass ich nun wieder meine Füße sehen kann...“ „Unf fie Faut fannt...“, Anders klang reichlich seltsam, aber schnell hatten die beiden beobachtenden Alphas herausgefunden, dass er gerade den Löffel genüsslich ableckte, bevor er ihn erneut in das Schälchen tauchte und es sorgfältig, beinahe schon pedantisch auskratzte, nur um Nichts zu verschwenden. Aber Ingrid schien ihn trotzdem problemlos zu verstehen und stellte ihr Schälchen schnell beiseite, bevor sie das enge Shirt, das so wie Bardal selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkennen konnte, aus Ingrids eigenen Kleiderschrank zu stammen schien, hochschob und die blasse, runde Kugel des Babybauches enthüllte.

„Finger weg!“, hastig und den heranstürmenden, fremden Alpha, den Bardal nicht mehr hatte aufhalten können, erschrocken anstarrend, zog Ingrid sich zurück und hob gleichzeitig auch abwehrend, als Friedensgeste und auch als Schutz gegen den unbekannten Alpha die Hände, „Wer...?“ „Einar?!“, Anders musterte seinen Bruder, der sich nun beschützend zwischen Anders und dem anderen Paar zu positionieren versuchte, während Bardal unterdessen seine Frau liebevoll und schützend zu sich und in seine Arme zog, ebenso erschrocken, wie zuvor Ingrid.  
Anders brummte aber schließlich zufrieden und schloss genussvoll die Augen, als sein Zwilling über den prallen, noch immer entblößten Bauch strich und den Omega letztlich auch verlangend küsste. Und er bekam auch kaum mit, wie Einar den Kuss schließlich löste und warnend knurrte, als Bardal, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, den Zwillingen zu nahe kam.  
„Redet.“, einen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau geschlungen und seine Nase in ihren blonden Haaren vergraben, wirkte die Aussage nicht wie der Befehl, zu dem sie die sorgsam eingesetzten und dosierten Pheromone letztendlich doch machten und zu dem beide Zwillinge, die sich suchend aneinander drängten, nur fahrig nickten, „Wir gehen ins Bett.“ Ingrid sah besorgt zu ihrem Mann, der sie aber nur sanft küsste und dann mit sanfter Gewalt, während sie sich immer wieder zu den Zwillingen umsah, aus dem Wohnzimmer führte.

Sehnsuchtsvoll schmiegte Anders sich an der breiten Brust seines Bruders, die schmalen, vom Tiramisu noch immer etwas klebrigen Finger suchten nach Halt und Nähe, fingen sich im Hemd des Älteren und der Omega wimmerte leise klagend, woraufhin die braungebrannten, in der Dunkelheit des Wohnzimmers aber dennoch blass erscheinenden Finger beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken strichen. Einar vergrub seine Nase in den weichen, duftenden Haaren seines Bruders und knurrte wohlig, während er seinen Zwilling einfach nur festhielt, bis dieser doch noch ruhiger wurde und auch das leise Wimmern schließlich endlich verstummte, „Anders...“

Kein weiteres Wort wurde in dieser Nacht mehr gesprochen und Einar saß in den langsam heller werdenden Stunden der Nacht und des frühen Morgens, immer wieder ruhig durch die weichen Haare streichelnd, neben der Couch, auf der Anders sich zusammengerollt hatte, im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden. Mit anhaltender Sorge beobachtete der Alpha, wie die vertrauten Züge seines Bruders sich im warmen Morgenlicht veränderten und strich sanft über die scheckige Wange, einer niedlichen Pausbacke nun nicht mehr unähnlich. Anders räkelte sich verschlafen unter den Berührungen und schmiegte sich noch immer schlaftrunken gegen die streichelnde Hand, die über seine Wange strich. Einars Bewegungen wurden nun aber unsicherer, als die Finger über die Wangenknochen strichen und Anders' hektisch einatmete, als sein Zwilling über den deutlich sichtbaren Bluterguss an seinem Hals strich. Hastig zog der Alpha daraufhin die Finger zurück und sah schuldbewusst auf seinen kleinen Bruder, den er alleine durch seine Unaufmerksamkeit und durch die Verlockungen seiner neuerwachten Instinkte, für immer an sich gebunden hatte, „Es tut mir leid, Anders...“ Wieder strichen ein zitternder Finger über den inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so dunkel schimmernden Fleck an der Kehle des jüngeren Zwillings, „Ich...wollte das nicht...nicht so...Du glaubst mir wahrscheinlich eh nicht...wie kann auch aus einem Beta ein Alpha werden...“  
Im weißen Morgenlicht, reingewaschen von den Farben des Hämatoms, schimmerte ein weißer Strich inmitten des verblassenden blauen Flecks und atemlos streckte Einar einen Finger aus, verharrte dann aber doch ängstlich Millimeter vor der bislang nur schwach sichtbaren Narbe, deren Existenz Anders auf ewig an ihn binden würde. Und auch ihn an seinen kleinen Bruder. „Mein Omega...“, zum ersten Mal gestand er sich die Folgen seines Tuns, die ihm in der letzten Nacht in einem ungewohnt wütenden Monolog von Bardal aufgezeigt worden waren, laut ein und er streckte sich behaglich, als er die Worte noch einmal, dieses Mal lauter, wiederholte, „Du bist mein Omega.“  
„Du bist ein Alpha?“, eine schmale Hand schloss sich um seine angespannt verkrampften Finger und die grauen Augen öffneten sich, noch voller Schlaf und auch voll des Unglaubens, als auch Anders die neuen Worte zum ersten Mal laut aussprechen konnte, selbst wenn es noch eher fragend, als überzeugt klang. Einar verflocht die Finger behutsam miteinander und lächelte zärtlich, während der Zeigefinger der freien Hand nun vorsichtig über die nur zu erahnende Narbe an Anders' Kehle strich, „Ich bin dein. Und du bist mein.“  
Anders schnurrte.


	35. You're not the way you seemed but you look like an angel

You're not the way you seemed but you look like an angel  
„Guten Morgen.“, Ingrid, die mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm in das Wohnzimmer trat, wurde selbst von dem fremden Alpha, dessen noch nicht ganz verstandenen und kontrollierbaren Instinkte nur seine eigene Familie schützen wollte, nicht als Gefahr eingestuft, sondern Einar witterte nur kurz prüfend in ihre Richtung. Als er den Duft, als den der fremden Omega erkannt hatte, zog er seinen Zwilling in seine Arme und musterte sie trotz ihres ungefährlichen, genetischen Status voller Misstrauen. An das Verhalten anderer Alphas durchaus gewohnt seiend, reagierte sie aber nicht auf die stumme Provokation, "Ihr frühstückt sicher mit uns?"  
Unbewusst prüfend strich der Alpha über den Bauch des Jüngeren und Ingrids Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie die unbewusst freigesetzten Pheromone wahrnahm, die Anders, wenn auch voller Widerwillen zustimmend nicken ließen, nachdem Einar zugestimmt hatte.

"Willst du nicht vielleicht doch noch ein Brötchen?", der fremde Alpha am Tisch änderte die ganze, sonst so heimelige und entspannte Atmosphäre vollkommen, was auch Bardal und Ingrid, die über die Köpfe ihrer Kinder, welche die ungleichen Zwillinge etwas verwirrt gemustert hatten, hinweg, nun begannen besorgte Blick zu wechseln, sehr deutlich zu spüren bekamen. Aber selbst die Kinder, so jung und noch so weit von der Pubertät entfernt, welche die Pheromone noch längst nicht spüren konnten, nahmen die Spannungen zwischen den Erwachsenen wahr und rutschten unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her und hielten die Köpfe nahezu ängstlich versenkt. Anders hingegen starrte, die Frage seines Alphas ignorierend, auf seinen Teller, auf den Einar nun ungefragt ein weiteres, nun mehr drittes Brötchen gelegt hatte. Seine Lippen zuckten kurz, als er hilflos versuchte das "Nein" zu formulieren, es hinauszuschreien, obwohl die Pheromone ihn beinahe trunken machten und er nickte, als Einar Nutella als Aufstrich vorschlug. Die zitternden Finger konnten das Messer aber kaum mehr sicher halten und plötzlich erhob sich Ingrid, trat an die Seite des jüngeren Omegas und nahm ihm Brötchen und Messer kurzerhand aus den zittrigen Fingern. "Du bist ein Idiot.", ihr finsterter Blick ließ selbst den aufknurrenden Einar verstummen und nagelte den jungen Alpha förmlich auf dem Platz fest, bevor sie einmal kurz sanft durch Anders' Haar strich, "Jetzt verstehe ich auch, dass er über Magenschmerzen klagte und nichts essen wollte! Und dass er sich nach dem Essen übergab, wenn du ihn seit Tagen gezwungen hast sich zu überfressen." Mit uncharakteristischer Wut und ungekannter Heftigkeit knallte sie den Teller mit dem, bei dem Aufprall hüpfenden Brötchen vor dem jungen Alpha, dessen Gesicht nun anstatt Wut vollkommenes Unverständnis und Schreck zeigte, auf den Tisch, "Du bist wirklich das Letzte, Alpha." Ihre Hand schloss sich, nachdem sie das Alpha beinahe wie ein Schimpfwort hervorgestoßen hatte, beschütztend um die schmale Schulter des Jüngeren, als sie sich, nach einem warnenden Blick zu den Alphas, wieder wie ausgewechselt lächelnd an ihre, noch immer wie erstarrt dasitzenden Kinder wandte, "Na kommt, was haltet ihr von einem Eis?"  
Die Kinder begeistert, sowohl von der Aussicht aus der beklemmenden, angespannten Atmosphäre der Küche zu entkommen, als auch davon Naschen zu dürfen, sprangen von ihren Stühlen und stürmten mit lautem Lachen aus dem Zimmer hinaus, während Ingrid, Anders, der sich aber immer wieder nach Einar umsah, sanft haltend und ihn durch ihren Körper von den Alphas abschirmend, ihnen langsam folgten.

"Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dir nicht auch noch eine gescheuert hat.", kaum das die Omegas und die Kinder außer Hörweite waren, stellte Bardal die halbleere Kaffeetasse wieder auf den Tisch und schnaubte, "Du hättest es eigentlich verdient gehabt! Jemand hätte dich übers Knie legen sollen...Jemanden...und gerade Anders...so zu manipulieren ist wirklich das Letzte. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du angerichtet hast?" "Manipuliert?", Einar löste den Blick nun von der Tür, durch die sein Bruder mit der Omega gegangen war und musterte den erfahrenen Alpha verwirrt, "Wieso denn, ich habe ihm doch nur ein Brötchen angeboten." "Angeboten.", der Ältere klang vage amüsiert, auch wenn seine Miene davon nichts wiederspiegelte, als er nun seine großen Hände auf den Tisch legte und sich scheinbar entspannt, aber mit funkelnden Augen zurücklehnte, "Ich wette du hast noch Hunger, Einar."  
Keiner der gefährdeten Omega war in der Küche und so war der jüngere Alpha der Einzige, der von dem unkontrollierten Sturm der Pheromone beeinflußt wurde. Gegen seinen Willen, beinahe schon in Trance, griff er nach einem der warmen Brötchen und verzehrte es unter dem leidenschaftslosen Blick des Älteren.  
"Magst du nicht noch eins?", dieses Mal zeigte Einars Gesicht aber bereits deutlichen Widerwillen gegen den pheromongestützten, eigentlich harmlos klingenden Vorschlag und seine Hand bebte, als er in den vollen Brotkorb greifen musste. Aber dennoch musste er sich, trotz allem der Macht des Älteren beugen und langsam verschwand das Brötchen Bissen für Bissen.  
"Möchtest du noch eins? Oder hast du es endlich kapiert, Einar?", die Konzentration der Pheromone sank, als der Jüngere würgend nickte und schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte, sofort wieder ab und Bardal beugte sich zu ihm vor und griff seinerseits nach einem der Brötchen, das er sorgsam mit seinen langen Fingern zerpflückte und dann Stück für Stück in den Mund steckte, "Ziemlich unangenehm, oder? Der Bauch tut bestimmt weh...und drückt gegen die enge Jeans. Und das hast du Anders jeden Tag angetan." Als Einar weiterhin schwieg und auf seiner Lippe kaute, schlug der Ältere genrvt auf den Tisch, "Nicht nur, dass du DEINEN Omega verletzt hast... Wusstest du überhaupt, dass Anders einen strikten Ernährungsplan hat?"  
"Natürlich!", Einar erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und lief aufgeregt gestikulierend durch die Küche, "Er hängt schon seit Jahren in der Küche, mit diesen bescheuerten Smileymagneten... Und du weißt genau wie ich, dass sich keiner von euch IMMER daran hält! Tom hat eine Vorliebe für Baconchips und dann auch noch für alles Andere, was auch nur einigermaßen süß ist! Meinst du, das wüsste ich nicht?!? Anders liebt After Eight und hatte schon immer einen Vorrat davon im Nachttisch deponiert! Schon als Kind! Und du? Du hast immer Gummibärchen dabei gehabt. Also erzähl mir nichts von dem bescheuerten Ernährungsplan!" Mit wütend blitzenden Augen drehte er sich wieder um und fuhr sich angespannt durch die Haare fuhr, "Und ich weiß, dass er versuchte sich daran zu halten, weil Stöckl das wollte..." Der Name des Trainers wurde voller Verachtung knurrend hervorgestoßen und Einar zog nun ein zusammengefaltetes DIN A4 Blatt hervor, um es dem Älteren dann schließlich ruhig entgegen hielt, "Aber er ist schwanger, falls ihr das überseht! Schwanger mit ZWILLINGEN! Und er HUNGERT! WEIL EUER BESCHISSENER TRAINER DAS VON IHM FORDERT! UND ER SOLL IN VIKERSUND WIEDER SPRINGEN KÖNNEN! UND DANN ERZÄHLST DU MIR, DASS BRATHEN EIN ZUCHTPROGRAMM STARTEN WILL?!? MIT MEINEM BRUDER! MEINEM OMEGA! MEINEM! UND ICH SOLL ICH MIR KEINE SORGEN UM IHN MACHEN?!?"  
Einar keuchte schweratmend, die Schultern bebten und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als Bardal schließlich vorsichtig den fleckigen, oftmals geknickten Zettel annahm, "Ist das Fannis?" "Ja.", stieß Einar hervor und ließ sich kraftlos auf den verwaisten Stuhl seines Bruders sinken, "Schau es dir an."  
Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um die vielen leeren Zeilen, wo verschiedene Untersuchungen, eventuelle Befunde und auch die geschätzten Größen der Kinder stehen sollten. Und auch die großen Lücken in dem Diagramm, in welches die eigentlich ansteigen sollenden, aber laut der Grafik rapide abfallenden Gewichte von Mutter und Kindern eingetragen worden sein sollten, waren nur schwerlich zu übersehen.  
"Verstehst du nun?", Einar sah müde zu, wie Bardal langsam aufstand und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der anderen Alpha ihn vorsichtig von hinten umarmte, "Entschuldige, aber...Manchmal...Manchmal vergisst man, was für ein Miststück...wie hinterhätig das Küken sein kann..." Ein humorloses Lachen schüttelte den trainierten Körper des ehemaligen Biathleten, aber seine Miene war dennoch ernst, "Das weiß ich schon seit Jahren...Mein geliebtes Miststück."


	36. celery-leaved buttercup

celery-leaved buttercup  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend ausgehen?", Ingrid und Anders saßen am Rand des Pools und sahen den Kindern, die am anderen Ende im Wasser tobten zu, "Anders und ich waren lange nicht mehr aus...Und, ihr hättet noch einmal etwas Spaß verdient, bevor euer kleiner Peanut auf die Welt kommt. Das wird dann noch stressig genug für euch!" "Ausgehen? In...ein Restaurant?", Anders, der bis eben nachlässig mit den Beinen geschlenkert und die Wellen, die sich am Rand brachen, gestarrt hatte, sah überrascht und auch etwas erschrocken auf, woraufhin Ingrid lachte und mit dem Fuß seinen anstupste, "Natürlich in ein Restaurant, wohin sonst? Anders liebt Sushi...Ach nein, das ist wohl gerade nicht die beste Idee..." Sie seufzte, als ihr Blick auf den runden Bauch des neben ihr sitzenden Omegas fiel, "Roher Fisch ist im Moment nicht gut für dich...Mmmmh, dann...Vielleicht ganz romantisch zu einem Italiener? Oder magst du vegetarisches Sushi? Danach könnten wir dann noch in eine Bar gehen?Ein paar Cocktails trinken... Oder auch Tanzen?"  
"NEIN!", Anders' Blick wurde leicht panisch und seine Wangen röten sich, als die Omega ihn nun irritiert musterte, "Nicht gut?" "Ich...wir...Einar und ich sind doch nur Zwillinge!", er wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte auf die Oberfläche des Wassers, nur um erschrocken aufzusehen, als Ingrid sanft über seine Wange strich, "Du liebst ihn." Ihr zarten Finger strichen nun über seinen Hals und streiften den langsam abheilenden, blauen Fleck, der die Narbe noch immer fast vollkommen verbarg, "Er liebt dich..." Noch immer war die Unsicherheit des Omegas deutlich zu erkennen und Ingrid schnaubte, "Und ganz ehrlich Anders..." Bei der Nutzungs seines Vornamens, sah er die Omega überrascht an, war er es doch gewohnt von ihr mit einem Kosenamen angeredet zu werden und zuckte zusammen, als ihre warme Hand nun sanft über seinen Bauch strich, "...Das mit den NUR Zwillingen stimmt wohl schon lange nicht mehr... Das hättet ihr euch vor ihm überlegen sollen...Zwillinge zeugen kein gemeinsames Kind, das tun Liebende. Du hättest darüber nachdenken müssen, bevor du dich ihm unterworfen hast...Und er, bevor er dich gebissen und zu seinem Omega gemacht hatte!" Verschämt wich er ihrem Blick aus, aber Ingrids Hand strich immer noch beruhigend über den Babybauch, "Er ist schon lange nicht mehr dein Bruder. Zumindest nicht mehr...nur dein Bruder. Ihr habt die gleichen Eltern, ja... Den gleichen Geburtstag... Aber, ihr seid Alpha und Omega, Partner...Liebende! Ihr dürft ausgehen... Euch küssen...Eine Familie gründen! Sex haben!"  
"Wirst du gerade rot, Fanni.", sie hatte kurz innegehalten und den Jüngeren prüfend angesehen und schien nun sehr amüsiert zu sein, als die Wangen des anderen Omegas sich bei ihrer Aussage nun noch weiter verfärbten. Sanft zog sie das weite Schlafshirt hoch und rieb nachsichtig lächelnd über den runden Bauch, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihre Kinder noch immer außer Hörweite waren, "Wie das aussieht, scheint euch Sex ja nicht gerade fremd gewesen zu sein...Und glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht wüsste, was da in der Mannschaft abläuft? Tom war da immer sehr offen..."  
Anders schluckte und starrte wieder auf das Wasser, während seine Finger sich so fest es ging, um den Rand des Pools schlossen und seine Wangen eine noch dunklere Schattierung von Rot annahmen und er den Kopf schüttelte, "Dei...Deine Hand." Kurz hielt die Omega inne und sah auf die schmalen, blassen Finger, die boch immer über den Bauch gestrichen hatten, bevor sie schließlich fröhlich lachte, "Oh ja...Es fühlt sich wunderbar an... Vor allem, wenn es der eigene Alpha macht..." Sie schloss nun die großen, veilchenblauen Augen und streckte sich genießerisch, "Anders' große Hände auf meiner immer dicker werdenden Kugel...massierend...mit Orangenöl...oder auch Rosenöl...Das waren die schönsten Abende...Bei jedem unserer Kinder.... Und nachdem er mich massiert hatte... trug er mich dann nach oben...oder...verwöhnte mich auf der Couch..." Das leise, beinahe peinlich berührte Hüsteln des Omegas neben ihr, ließ sie zusammenzucken und nun waren es ihre Wangen, die dunkler schimmerten, "Hubs..." Etwas peinlich berührt wickelte sie ihren blonden Pferdeschwanz um ihre Finger und musterte Anders aber dennoch mit hell funkelnden Augen, "Aber...das weißt du sicher selber, Einar kann doch bestimmt kaum mehr die Finger von Peanut und dir lassen...Du hast einen so wunderbaren Bauch...Also, erzähl mal! Was macht Einar denn so mit dir..." Sie zögerte kurz, das Funkeln wure umtriebiger und ihr Lächeln noch etwas anzüglicher, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und in sein Ohr hauchte, "Oder... Einar und Tom? Komm! Ich brauche Einzelheiten!"  
Die schmalen, blassen Lippen des Omegas waren zusammengepresst und die schlanken Finger zu Fäusten geballt, so dass ihr Lächeln schließlich verschwand, "Nichts?" Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Anders und senkte betreten den Kopf, mit den scheckig roten Wangen, "Er...fasst mich ja nicht an... Seit...Wochen schon..." "Oh je...", Ingrids Hand ruhte nun angenehm warm auf der dicken Babykugel und strich über die dunkle Linie der Linea Nigra abwärts, bis zu dem Punkt, wo diese im Hosenbund der geborgten Shorts verschwand, während sie sich zu dem Omega beugte und ihn überraschend fordernd küsste.  
Mit einem beinahe verzweifelt klingenden Seufzen erwiderte Anders den Kuss dennoch stürmisch und unbedarft und knabberte gleichzeitig bettelnd an der Unterlippe der Omega, die ihn nun an sich zog und ihm durch die strohigen, blonden Haare strich. Hilflos und die freiwillig angebotene Nähe suchend, wollend und auch bereits jetzt viel zu sehr genießend, schlang Anders die Arme um den Nacken der Größeren. Unglücklich fiepend vergrub er seine Nase an Ingrids wohlriechenden Hals und die Omega stöhnte, als der dicke Babybauch gegen sie drückte, wohlig auf.  
Aus dem wohligen Aufstöhnen wurde aber gleich darauf ein spitzer, fast erschrocken klingender Aufschrei, als das noch nicht von der Sonne erwärmte Wasser des Pools über ihnen zusammenschlug, da sie den Halt verloren hatten. Mit einem lauten Prusten tauchten die beiden Omega wieder auf und strichen sich die nasse Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen.

"Wie wäre es denn hiermit?", Ingrid zog eine dunkle Jeans aus den Regalen hervor und hielt sie dem Omega entgegen, "Probier mal an!" Den Arm voller Hosen und gefolgt von Ingrid, die Hemden, Pullover und bunte Umstandshirts balancierte, wurde der blonde Omega von einer eifrigen Verkäuferin in die großzügigen Umkleidekabine gescheucht. Die Schwingtür wurde hinter ihm verschlossen und wie zwei unnachgiebige Sphinxen wachten die beiden Frauen, die vertraute Omega Ingrid und eine fremde Beta, davor und blockierten damit auch den einzig möglichen Fluchtweg, so dass Anders sich seufzend fügte. Langsam und sich etwas schwerfällig abstützend zog er die gekrempelte Jeans, die eigentlich seinem Bruder gehörte und sich, mit Hilfe des Gummibands nach wie vor, wenn auch nur noch unterhalb des Bauches schließen ließ, aus, um die vielen, ihm zugedachten Sachen doch anzuprobieren.  
"Das wird Einar gefallen.", Ingrid lugte, als Anders es endlich geschafft hatte die dunkle, enge Jeans aanzuziehen, über die Schwingtür und betrachtete den Jüngeren, der sich unter der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit aber auch nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen schien und eher so wirkte, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, anerkennend pfeifend, "Auf solche Beine kann man wirklich neidisch werden."  
"Küken...", schnell wurde sie, als sie bemerkte, dass der Omega sich krampfhaft an der Kleiderstange festhielt und seine Wangen plötzlich an Farbe verloren, ernst und trat zu ihm in der Kabine. Sie zog den blassen Omega in ihre Arme und half ihm sich auf den Hocker zu setzen, "Alles...Alles in Ordnung?" Auch die Verkäuferin, die an Schwangere und ihre Probleme gewöhnt war, kam nun besorgt in die Kabine und kniete sich, prüfend zu ihm aufsehend, vor den zusammengesunkenen Omega, "Brauchen Sie etwas zu trinken? Sollen wir einen Arzt rufen?" "Nein.", wehrte Anders ab, "Mir ist einfach nur schecht." Der Omega hielt den Kopf gesenkt und versuchte verzweifelt tief einzuatmen, um die Übelkeit, wie in den vergangenen Monaten mit der andauernden Morgenübelkeit gelernt, dadurch zu vertreiben, während Ingrid sanft über seinen Rücken strich, "Ich bezahle noch schnell und dann fahren wir nach Hause, einverstanden? Dann kannst du dich etwas hinlegen, bevor Anders und Einar zurückkommen und wir los müssen."  
Anders nickte schwach.

"Gut siehst du aus.", Einar, der bisher auf dem Bett gesessen und seinen Zwilling beim Umziehen beobachtet hatte, erhob sich und trat neben Anders. Behutsam richtete er den Kragen des neuen, weißen Hemdes, das es zwar zu schaffen schien den Bauch locker zu umschmeicheln, ihn aber trotzdem irgendwie auch noch verführerisch zu betonen, bevor er Anders sanft küsste. Seine Finger strichen über die dünne Knopfleiste des Hemdes und zerrten behutsam an den Knöpfen, während er dann genussvoll gegen Anders' Lippen wisperte, "Am liebsten würde ich dich gleich wieder ausziehen...Schade, dass wir gleich los müssen und die Anderen auf uns warten..."

Unaufdringliche, asiatische Musik spielte im Hintergrund des kleinen Lokals, in dem sie einen Tisch im hinteren, privateren, von asiatischen Gaslaternen erleuchteten Bereich reserviert hatten. Die Hand des älteren Alphas lag sanft auf den schmalen Fingern seiner Frau, während er eines der verzierten Fischstücke mit den Stäbchen von seinem Teller pickte und seiner ihm gegenübersitzenden Frau, die neugierig probierte, anbote. Die Omega beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste ihren Alpha, während Anders, der noch immer gegen die noch nicht abgeklungene Übelkeit ankämpfte, neidisch zusah und schließlich einfach den Löffel in die Suppe sinken ließ. "Alles in Ordnung?", Einar legte die Essstäbchen weg und musterte seinen sichtlich blassen Bruder, der eilig nickte, aber seinem Blick auswich, "Es ist nur etwas stickig hier. Wahrscheinlich die...die Räucherstäbchen. Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig."  
"Wollen wir.dann..kurz raus? Zusammen?", den kurzen Blickwechsel mit dem älteren Alpha, welcher der unsicheren Frage vorausgegangen war, hatte nur Ingrid, die ihrerseits auffordernd in Anders' Richtung genickt hatte, bemerkt. "Sie haben einen kleinen Zierteich mit Kois im Innehof.", mischte sich die Omega auch gleich hilfreich ein, als Anders auch weiterhin geschwiegen hatte und lächelte erleichtert, als Einar schließlich die Initiative ergriff, einfach aufstand und seinem Omega lächelnd die Hand entgegenstreckte, "Na komm..."


	37. with a heavy heart

with a heavy heart  
Bunte Papierlampions, als Ketten zwischen mit asiatischen Legenden,mit Drachen, Einhörnern und anderen Fabelwesen verzierten Säulen und kleinen, beschnittenen Bäumen gespannt, spendeten im Innenhof Licht und das leise Plätschern eines grazilen Wasserfalls und das Zirpen von Zikaden, die im hohen Schilf saßen, schufen eine heimelige, beinahe romantische Atmosphäre. Der Mond, dessen schmaler werdende Sichel durch die Öffnung über dem Teich sichtbar war, warf sein silbriges Licht in den Innenhof, in den Einar und Anders nun traten. Der Omega hatte voller Dankbarkeit den angebotenen Arm seines Bruders angenommen und lehnte sich nun auch an den Größeren, um dem nun wieder stärker werdenden Schwindel und den neu dazu gekommenen Kopfschmerzen zu entgehen und die Übelkeit irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Wollen wir uns auf die Bank drüben am Teich setzen?", der Alpha, der vom Unwohlsein des blassen Jüngeren nichts zu bemerken schien, blieb kurz im säulengeschmückten Eingang zum Innenhof stehen und deutete auf eine einladende mit fremdartigen Schnitzerein geschmückte Bank am Zierteich.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Anders still an der Schulter seines Bruders und brummte leise, als Einar über den angespannten, uncharachteristisch hart wirkenden Bauch strich. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", die warme Hand lag ruhig auf dem höchsten Punkt des Babybauchs und Anders öffnete, beeinflusst von den Pheromonen des Alphas, seufzend die Augen und hob zu einer Antwort an, "Mir..." Mit einem lauten Zischen kniff Anders aber gleich wieder die Augen zusammen, als selbst das sanfte Licht schmerzhaft stach und sowohl die Kopfschmerzen, als auch die Übelkeit nur noch weiter zu verstärken schien. In einer hilflosen Geste schlug Anders die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte verzweifelt ruhig zu atmen, aber die Übelkeit wollte dieses Mal einfach nicht verschwinden. Hastig befreite er sich nun aus Einars Armen und kam taumelnd noch einige Schritte weit, bevor seine Knie endgültig nachgaben und er in die Dunkleheit stürzte und zu Boden sank.

Anders' Wangen waren beinahe so weiß wie das Kopfkissen des Krankenhausbettes, in dem er, schützend um den Bauch zusammengerollt lag, während der ebenso blasse Einar seine zitternde Hand hielt und durch das strohige Haar des Jüngeren, auf dessen Schläfe ein Pflaster klebte und die einzig sichtbare Verletzung verband, strich. Nach stundenlangen, anstrengenden Untersuchungen, während denen Einar und die Bardals, die dem Krankenwagen ohne zu zögern gefolgt waren, unruhig im Wartezimmer gesessen hatten, durfte der Alpha endlich wieder zu seinem Omega und beide Zwillinge konnten voller Angst und mit Schrecken in den grauen Augen den Arzt mustern, der am Fußende des Bettes stand und mit sehr ernstem Blick die Krankenakte studierte, "...Gestose...Wahrscheinlich sogar ein beginnendes HELLP-Syndrom..." Er blätterte kurz um, bevor er dann erneut die Zwillinge ansah, "Im Volksmund nennt man es auch eine Schwangerschaftsvergiftung. Keine Angst." Als beide Gesichter nun endgültig auch das letzte bisschen Farbe zu verlieren schienen erklärte er die Terminologie kurz und mit nappen Worten, "Es ist aber keine wirklich Vergiftung. Ihre Blut- und Leberwerte sind außerhalb der Norm, aber man kann das, wenn man es früh genug erkennt, durchaus ohne größere Probleme behandeln."

Eine Schwester betrat das Zimmer und legte mit einiger Mühe einen Zugang beim widerstrebenden, da er ihren Alphastatus witterte, auch von ihr abrückenden Anders, um ihm dann eine Infusion, deren Inhalt auch vom Arzt erklärt wurde, verabreichen zu können, "Das sind Medikamente, die Ihre Blutgerinnung hemmen und Ihren Blutdruck senken sollten. Und ein Beruhigungsmittel, damit sie auch etwas schlafen können. Es sollte auch gegen die Kopfschmerzen und den Schwindel helfen. Ruhe ist jetzt das Wichtigste. Sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen. Die Vorhänge bleiben zugezogen und das Licht aus..."

Langsam, während das Mittel tröpfchenweise in dem Influsionsschlauch verschwand, schien Anders sich wirklich zu entspannen, auch wenn er die Schutzhaltung nicht aufgab und die Hand seines Alphas noch immer nicht loslassen mochte. "Danke, Doktor.", Einar strich mit der freien Hand durch das verschwitzte Haar des Jüngeren, dessen Augen bereits unter dem Einfluß der Medikamente zuzufallen schienen. "Ich sagte, wenn man es früh genug erkennt.", der Arzt seufzte und blätterte wieder auf die erste Seite des Krankenblattes, wo die Laborwerte aufgeführt waren, "Die Werte Ihres Bru... Omegas sind... offen gesagt sehr schlecht. Sollten sich die Werte bis morgen früh...spätestens morgen Abend nicht durch die Medikamentation deutlich gebessert haben, sollten Sie überlegen, ob Sie einem Kaiserschnitt zustimmen." "Was?", unwillkürlich drückte er die Hand seines Bruders fester und auch Anders, der zwar schon leicht betäubt durch das Beruhigungsmittel, aber dennoch alles hatte mitanhören könnend, versuchte sich schwach hochzustemmen und schüttelte voller Entsetzen den Kopf, "Das geht doch nicht! Es ist doch nochviel zu früh!"

Stunden später, Anders presste inzwischen vollkommen übermüdet, aber trotz des Beruhigungsmittels unfähig zu schlafen und zu verzweifelt sein Gesicht in das bereis tränenfeuchte Kissen, während Einar, der mittlerweile hinter ihm im Bett lag und ihn im Arm hielt, behutsam über den noch immer verkrampften Bauch strich und schon seit Stunden leise, geflüsterte Zwiesprache mit seinen Söhnen hielt, "Ihr seid kleine Kämpfer. Ihr schafft das..." "Was...tust du?", Anders drehte sich etwas, um seinen Bruder anzusehen, aber der lächelte nur ertappt und küsste seinen sichtlich verwirrten Omega sanft, "Hast du denn noch nie mit ihnen gesprochen?" "Gesprochen?", der Omega klang bei dem Vorschlag vollkommen erstaunt, aber Einar löste einfach Anders' Hand aus der Bettdecke, die er die ganze Zeit verzweifelt umklammert gehalten hatte, platzierte sie auf dem runden Babybauch und verschränkte ihre Finger, nun auf dem Bauch liegend, miteinander, "Laut dem Babybuch von Mama hören sie deine Stimme am allerbesten... Und werden dich erkennen, wenn sie geboren worden sind... " "Falls sie bis dahin überleben... Oder falls sie den Kaiserschnitt überleben.", Anders unterbrach ihn düster und versuchte Einar die Hand zu entziehen, aber sein Bruder hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn noch einmal, "So darfst du nicht denken. Sie schaffen das. Immerhin sind es unsere Söhne..." Als Anders nicht antwortete, aber wenigstens auch nicht mehr versuchte die Hand wegzuziehen, seufzte Einar nur und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Söhnen und summte schließlich, als ihm keine aufmunternden, lieben, tröstenden Worte und keine amüsanten Geschichten mehr einfallen wollten und sein Hals zu kratzen begann, leise das alte Schlaflied, das ihre Mutter ihnen in ihrer Kindheit immer vorgesungen hatte. Irgendwann fiel Anders leise ein, auch wenn er noch immer etwas tränenerstickt und zögerlich klang.

"Wisst...wisst ihr...Es ist etwas...seltsam...Eigentlich wollte ich kein Kind...", das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer war das leise Atmen von Einar, der irgendwann eingeschlafen war und ssen ruhiger, warmer Atem Anders' Hals streifte, als der Omega sich schließlich doch entschloss zum ersten Mal mit seinen Kindern zu sprechen. Er flüsterte nur, als ob es ihm peinlich wäre, aber dennoch strich seine Hand langsam über den Bauch, auf dem auch noch immer die schlafschwere Hand seines Bruders lag, "Und schon gar keine Kinder..." Anders lachte etwas rau, verharrte dann aber erschrocken, als Einar verstimmt gegen seinen Hals brummte, dann aber glücklicherweise doch nicht wirklich aufwachte, so dass der Jüngere sich nach einigen erschrocken und still verharrten Sekunden wieder etwas entspannen konnte, "Ich liebe euch... Und euer Papa...Er liebt euch...Und ihr werdet ihn lieben, glaubt mir...Aber...bitte...bitte...erst in ein paar Monaten, ja? Bitte...Ich möchte euch im Arm halten...Euch Beide..." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem qualvollen, erstickten Schluchzen, das erschrocken verstummte, als warme Lippen seinen Nacken streiften und das Rascheln der Bettdecke verriet, dass Einar sich nun vorsichtig aufgesetzt haben musste.  
Als Anders nach einigen, verkrampften, stillen Minuten, dann doch aufsah, schwebte das blasse, übernächtigte, aber dennoch glücklich lächelnde Gesicht seines Bruders, der sich nun für einen Kuss zu ihm hinunterbeugte, über ihn. Ihre Finger trafen wiederum auf dem Bauch aufeinander und verwoben sich, "Wir schaffen das." "Ja.", auch ohne von den Pheromonen beeinflußt zu sein, stimmte Anders zu und schluchzte haltlos, als die Zwillinge, als ob sie zustimmend, gegen die ineinanderverschränkten Finger der Eltern, die nach wie vor auf dem Babybauch lagen, traten.


	38. weary fighters

weary fighters  
"Wo sind sie?!", Toms Stimme war, dicht gefolgt von vielstimmigeren "Psssst"s schon zu hören, bevor er schließlich voller Hast um die Ecke schlitterte, sich gerade noch hatte abfangen können und letzten Endes laut keuchend vor dem Alpha, der die sichtlich erschöpfte und mitgenommene Ingrid im Arm hielt, stehen blieb, "Geht es Anders gut? Und Peanut?" Er schnappte atemlos nach Luft, aber bevor Bardal antworten konnte, hallten erneut Schritte durch den morgendlich stillen Krankenhausflur und auch Rune und Kenny bogen nun, wenn auch wesentlich gesitteter und langsamer, um die Ecke und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihrem ehemaligen Teampapa auf.  
"Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine.", Ingrid küsste ihren Mann kurz, bevor sie sich erhob und die müden, abgespannten Gesichter der Athleten und dann auch Toms leuchtende Augen musterte, "Ich hole Kaffee...Und Tom kriegt Kakao...Oder Tee."  
Tom öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber ein einziger Blick der Omega ließ seinen Protest zu einem Schmollen werden, das aber auch verschwand, als Bardal sich räusperte und damit nun wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, "Anders brach beim Essen zusammen" "Typisch!", Tom ließ sich auf einen der unbequemen, an die Wand geschraubten Plastikstühle fallen und streckte die Beine aus, direkt in den Weg der vorbeieilenden Ärzte, Schwestern und Pfleger, "Einen Weg um nicht essen zu müssen zu finden...Das sieht ihm im Moment wirklich ähnlich..." "Die große Hand Bardals strich als eine stumme Warnung über das Knie des Betas und brachte Tom alleine durch die Berührung wirklich zum Schweigen, so dass er Alpha weitersprechen konnte, "Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues."

Angespannt verharrten die Freunde vor der Tür auf den unbequemen Plastikstühlen. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen, selbst Tom, der seinen mittlerweile ausgekühlten Kakao in seinem Becher hin- und her schwenkte, anstatt ihn zu trinken, starrte blicklos auf das grün gelbe Landschaftsbild an der Wand ihm gegenüber. Auf den Platz neben Bardal war, da Ingrid, die sich um ihr eigenes Baby kümmern musste, inzwischen nach Hause zu den Kindern gefahren war, Rune gerutscht und der blonde Schopf des Norwegers ruhte auf der breiten Schulter des ehemaligen Teampapas, der wiederum einen Arm um Kenny, der nervös mit seinen leeren, inzwischen zerdrückten Kaffeebecher spielte, und den Anderen um den unruhig mit den Füßen scharrenden und den halbvollen Kaffeebecher auf den Knien balancierenden Rune gelegt hatte.

"EINAR!", überrascht blieb der blonde Alpha, der gerade müde wirkend, aus der Tür zum Krankenzimmer treten wollte, stehen, als Tom auch schon auf ihn zu schlitterte und in seine Arme stolperte, woraufhin der Alpha, der in einem verzweifelten Versuch ihn abzuwehren die Hände gehoben hatte, sich aber nicht mehr fangen konnte und nun haltlos rückwärts stolperte. Die Tür zum dunklen Zimmer schwang auf, als die beiden Männer stolperten und schließlich in einem unordentlichen Haufen von Armen und Beinen auf dem weiß und blau gemusterten Linoleumboden des abgedunkelten Zimmers landeten. "Verdamm...", Einar rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf, der mit dem harten Boden kollidiert war, während Tom sich bereits wieder erhob und versuchte im Halbdunkeln des Zimmers etwas zu erkennen, "Verdammt, ist das düster hier...Fanni?" "Tom! Er schläft!", Einar stieß den Namen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, blinzelte dann aber hilflos, als Tom den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte und das Licht aufflammte, in die plötzliche Helligkeit, "Ah, viel besser...Hi, Fanni!"

Verwirrt musterte ihn der verschlafene, durch das Beruhigungsmittel noch zusätzlich entspannte Omega und zog die Decke schützend etwas vor sich, während Tom aber bereits auf der Bettkante Platz nahm, "Wie geht es euch? Wir haben übrigens Peanuts Kinderzimmer eingerichtet! Mit Babybett! Rune und ich haben Laminat verlegt! Ganz alleine! Papa musste nur ein...zwei...vier Mal helfen! Und Kenny hat blaue Entchen an die Wand gemalt! Und einen rosa Hasen!" "Tom!", Einar zischte es noch immer, sollte Anders doch nicht aufgeregt werden, aber der Beta zog einfach die Decke zurück und legte liebevoll eine Hand auf den Bauch, um den sich das auseinanderklaffende Krankenhaushemd spannte und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, "Hey, Peanut. Was macht deine Mama denn für schreckliche Sachen mit dir?"

Tom rieb sich das schmerzende Ohr, an dem der behandelnde Arzt ihn trotz all seiner Proteste aus dem Zimmer gezogen hatte und Einar, an dessen Seite nun Bardal getreten war und der ebenso aus dem Zimmer begleitet worden war, knurrte, während der ältere Alpha ihn schließlich festhielt. Der Arzt, ebenfalls ein Alpha, witterte prüfend zu Bardal und wandt sich dann aber wieder Tom und Einar zu. "Sie.", er stand bedrohlich ernst vor dem jüngeren Alpha, der noch immer sehnsuchtsvoll zur nun verschlossenen Tür sah und unterstrich das letzte Wort noch indem er bei jedem Buchstaben mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen Einars Brust piekte, "Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Ihr Omega Ruhe braucht. R.U.H.E!" "Und Sie...", nun wandt er sich an Tom und schnupperte prüfend und da der schwache Geruch die vorherrschende Genetik des Athleten verriet, dass er die Beziehungen zwischen Alphas und Omegas nur schwerlich verstehen konnte, schnaubte er, "...haben Zimmerverbot." Als Tom den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, knurrte der Arzt nur, "Ein weiteres Wort und ich lasse Sie aus dem Krankenhaus entfernen." Toms Mund schloss sich wieder und schmollend ließ er sich wieder neben Rune auf den Klappstuhl sinken.

Ein unerwartetes, fremdes Piepen ließ Einar, der unruhig an der Wand gelehnt und wachsam die Zimmertür seines schutzlosen Omegas und seiner ungeborenen Kinder nicht aus den Augen ließ, zusammenzucken. Prüfend tastete er nach Anders' Handy, das er um seinem Zwilling Ruhe zu gönnen, aus dessen Tasche geklaut hatte, und das nun in seiner Hand vibrierte und weiterhin piepte vor sich hinbiepte, "Clas." Bardal hob den Blick, als er den Namen des Sportchefs hörte und trat an die Seite des jüngeren Alphas, der sichtlich unentschlossen schien, ob er den Anruf annehmen sollten. Erst auf ein bekräftigendes Nicken des älteren Alphas, nahm er das Gespräch an. "Neun Uhr.", die Sekretärin wartete aber wiederum keine Antwort ab, sondern legte einfach wieder auf.  
"Ich fahre.", wütend steckte Einar das Handy in die Hosentasche zurück. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, als Bardal protestieren wollte und deutete kurz auf die Tür und auf Anders' Freunde, die noch immer voller Besorgnis warteten und Tom, der noch immer schmollte, "Das ist meine Sache. Pass du auf...die da auf." "Sicher?", Bardal ließ ihn trotz seiner Beteuerungen schließlich nur sehr ungern alleine gehen.

Überrascht von einem fremden Geruch hob die Sekretärin den Kopf, ihre Pupillen wurden gleich darauf stecknadelkopfklein und sie wich unwillkürlich vor dem fremden Alpha zurück, als die Welle der durch die Wut noch verstärkten Pheromone über ihr zusammenschlug, noch bevor der Alpha das Büro überhaupt vollständig betreten hatte. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, trat der fremde Blonde an ihr vorbei und öffnete gleich darauf die Glastür zum Büro des Sportchefs und erst nachdem die Tür wieder zitternd hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, konnte sie wieder durchatmen.

"Ein Fannemelalpha.", der Sportchef erhob sich aus seinem leise knarrenden Ledersessel und musterte den blonden Alpha, der durch die Übermacht des dem Büro anhaftenden Geruchs des Sportchefs überwältigt vor ihm stand, prüfend und lächelte dann, "Seht ihr euch etwa alle so ähnlich?" "Brathen.", wachsam und darauf bedacht auch weiterhin einen sicheren Abstand zu dem älteren Alpha zu halten, blieb Einar schließlich vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Die Pheromone des Sportchefs löschten seine Wut aus, schwemmten sie davon und soverfiel Einar auch gleich in Schweigen, als der Sportchef fordernd die Hand hob und den Kopf schüttelnd einen Finger an die Lippen legte, "Nein. Nein, lass mich raten... Ich kann es riechen, du bist ein Alpha. Laut den Unterlagen gibt es in der näheren Familie unseres kleinen Kükens aber nur drei Alphas. Wie seine Mutter siehst du nicht aus..." Clas trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und musterte den fremden Alpha nun unverholen voller Neugier, bevor er schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm die Hand auffordernd entgegenstreckte, "Und für seinen Vater bist du zu jung. Also? Rasmus Fannemel. Bist du an der Stelle von Anders gekommen? Um mir Antworten zu geben?"  
"Nein.", Einar griff abwesend nach der Hand und erwiderte den festen, fast schon etwas herausfordernden Händedruck, ein archaisches Überbleibsel aus der Zeit, als die Alphas noch um die Gunst der Omegas miteinander konkurrieren mussten, ohne den Blick von Clas, dessen moosgrüne Augen unlesbar schienen, zu lösen, "Einar." "Ah, der Zwilling also!", das Lächeln des Sportchefs wurde nun beinahe etwas väterlich und er klopfte dem jüngeren Alpha anerkennend auf die Schulter und überging die genetische Veränderung, die so deutlich wahrzunehmen war, "Der Vater. Ich wollte dich schon lange einmal kennen lernen und dir gratulieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du musst ja sehr stolz sein."

"Du wolltest Anders sprechen?", unruhig rutschte der benommene Einar einige Minuten und seichten und belanglosen Small Talk über Schwangerschaft und Kinder später in dem eiförmigen Sessel herum und versuchte eine bequeme Position in der modernen Sitzgelegenheit zu finden. Der Sportchef, der nun wieder hinter seinem gläsernen Schreibtisch saß, lächelte und griff nach wahllos nach einer Zeitung, von denen einige , wie Einar nun bemerkte, verstreut auf der Glasplatte lagen, um nach einem kurzen Räuspern die Schlagzeile vorzulesen, "'Weltrekordhalter im Krankenhaus!' Die Bilder dazu sind besser, als die Schlagzeile, glaube mir. Das weiße Hemd betont den Bauch richtig gut...Hat das Omegawei...Hat Ingrid es ausgesucht?"  
Einars Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, als Clas die Zeitung nun so drehte, dass der Jüngere die körnigen, unscharfen Bilder, in die man fast alles hereininterpretieren, aber viel zu wenig ablesen konnte und welche trotzdem den deutlich sichtbar schwangeren Anders und ihn beim Aussteigen aus dem Wagen zeigten, sehen konnte. "Du bist doch Journalist, oder? Bei...wie hieß die Zeitung noch gleich?", wiederholt mit den Fingern schnippend, sah Clas auffordernd und den Jüngeren behutsam und unbemerkt mit seinen Pheromonen einhüllend, zu Einar, der auch wirklich beinahe sofort antwortete, "Peikestokken." "In Volda, stimmt das?", als der blonde Alpha nickte, zerknüllte der Ältere die Zeitung und warf sie achtlos in den Mülleimer, bevor er Einar mit einem hungrigen und amüsierten Katerlächeln musterte und erneut seine Pheromone spar- aber durchaus wirksam dosiert einsetzte, so dass Einar verwirrt und unschlüssig den Kopf schüttelte, "Du hast Erfahrung. Und bist wahrscheinlich tief genug im Thema. Also sollte es ja keine Schwierigkeit für dich darstellen, die Schwangerschaft deines Bruders öffentlich bekannt zu geben."

"So...So...", Clas' Benachrichtigung war dieses Mal überraschend gekommen, hatten wir doch sonst Termine und festgesetzte Zeiten, in denen ich zu Besprechungen zu kommen hatte. Und natürlich hatten wir auch feste Termine, in denen ich mich ihm für die Sicherheit des schwangeren Omegas hingab. Dieses Mal hatte Clas mich aus dem Training gerufen und in sein Büro zitiert, wo er als dunkler Schatten hinter seinem Schreibtisch thronte und mich kaum dass ich sein Territorium betreten hatte, finster musterte, "Bist du wirklich so leicht reinzulegen?" Verständnislos starrte ich ihm entgegen, als er nun langsam zu mir kam und bemühte mich meinen Instinkten zu widestehen und nicht zurückzuweichen, als seine kräftigen Finger sich schraubstockartig in meine Wangen bohrten und mich zwangen ihn anzusehen, während der schwere Moschusgeruch, der sich wie eine Decke über mich breitete, beinahe erstickend zu werden schien, "Willst du mir nicht antworten?" "Ach, Alexander...", Clas' Stimme wurde nun wieder sanfter, als seine warme Hand nun über meine Wange strich, "Nicht nur, das Anders dich täuschen konnte... Sein Bruder ist ein Alpha... Oder sollte ich besser sagen, seine Brüder sind Alphas.. Sie haben dich an der Nase herumgeführt, die ganze, ganze Zeit." Clas' Hand strich über meine Brust nach unten und griff schließlich schmerzhaft in meinen Schritt, so dass ich aufkeuchte, "Wusstest du, dass dein kleines Küken..." Wieder drückte er zu, rieb den Stoff der Trainingshose zwischen seinen Finger und über mein bereits schmerzendes Glied, während seine andere Hand die Bänder meiner Hose öffneten und sie mir abstreifte und er mich mit einem unsanften Stoß an die Fensterfront seines Büros, von dem aus man die Schanze so wunderbar sehen konnte, stolpern ließ.  
Dunkel ragte der ältere Alpha dann auch schon hinter mir auf, drängte sich verlangend und fordernd gegen mich und wisperte mit jedem schmerzhaften Stoß, bei denen ich versuchte mich an der Scheibe abzustützen, in mein Ohr, "...seinen Arsch für seinen Zwilling hinhält?" Clas erwartete eine Antwort, aber ich war nur noch fähig den Kopf schütteln, als ein neuerlicher Stoß mich erneut gegen die Scheibe greifen und wiederum taumeln ließ, "Und ihn sogar zum Vater macht? Nein? Und für so etwas...für so ein kleines, hinterhältiges Miststück...dafür hast du dich an mich verkauft."  
Clas lachte und ich schloss die Augen.


	39. headline-catching event

headline-catching event  
"Papa!", zwei kleine Kinderstimmen ließen den Alpha überrascht aufsehen, aber gleich darauf saß Thomas auf seinem und Anna auf Runes Schoss, während Ingrid mit der jüngsten Tochter auf dem Arm, den leeren Kinderwagen schiebend und einer bunten Einkaufstasche in der Hand langsam folgte und sich für einen schnellen Kuss zu ihrem Mann hinunterbeugte, "Guten Morgen." "Und was ist mit uns? Bekommen wir keinen Kuss? Sind wir nicht wichtig? Sind wir nicht sexy? Wie fies!", Tom, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden saß und die Beine von sich gestreckt habend, bisher mit dem Handy gespielt hatte, spitze die Lippen, keuchte aber auf, als Ingrid die schwere Tasche kommentarlos auf seinen Schoss fallen ließ, "Sieh dir lieber das an."  
"Erst Hopp, dann Mop!", nachdem niemand auf Toms Jammern, darüber dass Ingrid ihn mit der Tüte entmannt hätte, reagierte, griff der Athlet in die Tasche und holte eine der druckfrischen Zeitungen heraus, entfaltete sie und las die Schlagzeile, unter der ein unscharfes, leicht körniges Photo der Zwillinge prangte, "Weltrekordhalter schwanger!" Nun hatte er damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf sich gezogen und die Tasche leerte sich, als sich nun jeder nach einer der verschiedenen Zeitungen griff. "Nach Orgie im Nationalteam... Weltrekordhalter schwanger. Vater unbekannt.", Rune verzog angewidert das Gesicht, wurde auch gleich darauf von Ingrid mit einem Räuspern zum Schweigen gebracht, versuchte Anna doch mit großen Augen die Buchstaben zu einem Wort zusammen zu ziehen und blickte schließlich voller Unverständnis zu Rune auf und legte auch fragend den Kopf schief, "Orgi...e?"  
"Wolltet ihr nicht zu Fanni?", Bardal schob seinen Sohn sanft von seinem Schoss und wartete bis auch die neugierige Anna widerstrebend von Runes Schoss gerutscht war und ihre kleine Hand in die Große von ihrem Papa geschoben hatte, "Aber, ihr müsst ganz leise sein, Fanni muss schlafen...Und Peanut auch. Ihr dürft nur bleiben, wenn ihr ganz leise seid, versprecht ihr mir das?" Die Antwort konnten die anderen Norweger schon nicht mehr hören, fiel doch die Tür zum Patientenzimmer hinter den Dreien lautlos ins Schloss.  
"Bäh, hört euch diesen Müll an...Fannemel schwanger. Ist Schlierenzauer der Vater?“, Tom legte die Zeitung, wo Bilder von Anders und Gregor abgedruckt worden waren, angewidert beiseite und weigerte sich standhaft den dazugehörigen Artikel zu lesen. Stattdessen sah er zu Kenny, der den schüttelte den Kopf und ihnen die Schlagzeile und die darunter platzierten Vergleichsbilder von Anders in der Kältekammer gegenüber den verschwommenen Fotos vom gestrigen Abend, präsentierte, „Fette Ente, statt stattlicher Adler...“ „Kugelbauch statt Weltcupkugeln.“, steuerte Ingrid, welche die bunte VG in der Hand hielt, nun bei und sah erleichtert auf, als ihr Alpha, nun ohne die Kinder, wieder aus den Zimmer kam. Bardal schien die angespannte Stimmung seiner Freunde und seiner Omega zu spüren, noch bevor Ingrid ihm die Zeitung entgegenhielt, aber bereits als er einen ersten Blick auf die Schlagzeile werfen konnte, zerknüllte er sie mit einem heiseren Knurren und ließ den Papierball achtlos auf das abgetretene Linoleum fallen, bevor er sich wieder auf den Klappstuhl zwischen Rune und Kenny sinken ließ und nach der letzten, noch zusammengerollten Zeitung griff und schnaubend die Schlagzeile vorlas, „Von αh bis ռh weh! Weltrekordhalteromega schwanger!“ Das wird Clas nicht wirklich gefallen.“  
„Wir könnten behaupten dass das da Einar ist...“, schlug Tom vor und drehte die Zeitung, die bisher auf seinem Schoss gelegen hatte, prüfend herum und kniff die Augen zusammen, „Man kann auf dem Bild nicht wirklich was erkennen...Das könnte alles sein… Ein Walross oder auch ein dicker, weißer Klecks… Und wenn Einar mitspielt...Sie sind immerhin Zwillinge!“ „Tom.“, Bardal seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als er Ingrid nun auf seinen Schoss zog und die Omega sich anschmiegte, „Einar sollte dafür sorgen, dass er hier wegkommt. Nur wohin…?“ „Hornindal!“, natürlich war es Tom, der jedem Vorschlag zuvor kam und mit den Fingern schnippend aufsprang, „Da ist so wenig los… Und Ellen kocht so toll!“

„Geht es Peanut gut?“, Thomas saß am hinteren Ende auf der Bettkante und musterte voller Angst das blasse Gesicht des Omegas, während Anna, die auf dem Besucherstuhl kniete, sanft über den runden Bauch, um den sich ein grauer Gurt, in dem zwei empfindliche Messfühler die Herztöne der Kinder aufzeichneten, des schläfrigen Omegas, der nun mehr mühsam die Augen offen hielt und nur leicht nicken konnte, strich, „Er muss nur ein bisschen schlafen.“  
„Mama singt uns immer ein Schlaflied. Wenn es uns nicht gut geht...“, Annas kleine Hand lag angenehm warm auf dem noch immer zu angespannten Babybauch und sie lächelte Anders unsicher an, „Sie hat es mir beigebracht...“ „Uns!“, Thomas, der inzwischen mit dem Rücken am Fußteil des Bettes lehnte und die Knie an die Brust gezogen hatte, unterbrach sie und summte dann auch schon die ersten Takte und begann dann schließlich mit kindlicher Stimme, bevor dann auch seine ältere Schwester einfiel, zu singen, „Den fyrste song eg høyra fekk, var mor sin song ved vogga; dei mjuke ord til hjarta gjekk, dei kunde gråten stogga...“

Eilige Schritte näherten sich nun der mittlerweile, bis auf Tom leeren Stuhlreihe im Gang und die etwas derangiert wirkende Gestalt von Einar bog schließlich um die Ecke. Der Biathlet fuhr sich erschöpft durch die blonden Locken, ließ seinen Blick etwas verwirrt über die leeren Stühle wandern, bevor der besorgte graue Blick letztendlich doch auf Tom zur Ruhe kam, „Ist etwas passiert? Wie geht es Anders?“ Die Zeitung eilig, bevor Einar die Schlagzeile sehen konnte, zu Boden fallen lassend, zuckte Tom mit den Schultern, „Mit uns redet doch keiner… Die Anderen sind mit Thomas und Anna Mittagessen. Sie waren vorher bei Fanni.“  
Ohne sich weiter um den Skispringer zu kümmern, öffnete Einar die Tür zum abgedunkelten Krankenzimmer, wo das leise, schnelle Pochen der kindlichen Herzschläge das einzige Geräusch war. Leise, da er Anders trotzdem noch immer schlafend wähnte, trat er ein und ging leise auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett, wo der Omega sich so tief unter der Decken vergraben zu haben schien, dass nun nur noch der zerzauste, blonde Schopf zu sehen war. Lächelnd beugte er sich über den ruhigen Omega und strich eine der verirrten, blonden Strähnen aus dem im Schlaf so ungewohnt entspannten Gesicht und lächelte entschuldigend, als die grauen Augen sich daraufhin langsam und verschlafen öffneten, „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken...“  
„Ich habe nicht geschlafen.“, Anders stemmte sich etwas hoch und Einar, der nun auf der Bettkante saß, griff routiniert nach dem Kopfkissen, um es als Stütze in den Rücken seines Bruders zu platzieren, „Ich habe...mit ihnen geredet.“ Die blassen Hände, die nun behutsam über den Babybauch strichen, machten deutlich mit wem Anders gesprochen hatte und der Alpha beugte sich vor, um den Omega kurz zu küssen, „Und, worüber? Oder ist das ein Geheimnis zwischen euch drei?“ Die grauen Augen verengten sich kurz vor Misstrauen, ob Einar einen Hintergedanken haben mochte, aber schließlich entspannte Anders sich und lehnte sich, die Augen wieder müde schließend, an seinen Bruder, „Geheimnis.“ „Wie fies.“, aber dennoch hauchte der Alpha einen Kuss auf die spitze Nase und wirbelte, während Anders gleichzeitig erschrocken fiepte, knurrend herum, als das Licht der Neonröhren plötzlich mit einem leisen Fauchen aufflammten und drei schattenhafte Umrisse in der Tür auftauchten.

„Ihre Werte haben sich sichtlich verbessert, die Medikamente haben bisher recht gut angeschlagen.“, im hellen Arztzimmer, auf bequemen, weißen Ledersesseln und während die Sonne spätsommerlich warm in das Büro schien, war es leicht den Schrecken des gestrigen Tages zu verdrängen, „Momentan können wir von einem Kaiserschnitt absehen.“ Anders blinzelte vehement die Tränen, die plötzlich in seinen Augen standen und seinen Blick trüben wollte, weg, während Einar, der auf der Armlehne des Sessels saß, einfach den Arm um seinen Omega legte und ihn sanft auf die Schläfe küsste, während der Arzt sich nun räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Paares wieder auf sich zu ziehen, „Ähem. Aber trotzdem, Sie müssen sich weiterhin schonen. So viel wie möglich liegen und Ruhe. Ich werde Ihnen gleich noch Tabletten aufschreiben, zur Senkung des Blutdrucks. Das ist aber kein Freibrief. Das war nur eine Warnung Ihres Körpers, beim nächsten mal geht es nicht mehr so glimpflich aus.“ Der Arzt warf noch einen letzten Blick in die dünne Patientenakte, bevor er dann wieder die vor ihm sitzenden Zwillinge musterte, „Unter der Bedingung, dass sie in der Cafeteria noch zu Mittag essen, sind Sie entlassen.“

„Könntet ihr aufhören mich anzustarren?“, obwohl einzig vor Anders und Tom jeweils ein Teller stand, saßen doch alle erwartungsvoll um den Tisch und Anders ließ genervt die Gabel, auf der eine Kartoffel aufgespießt worden war, sinken und schob den Teller von sich, in die Richtung von Tom, „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ „Du meinst wohl, das steht nicht auf deinem Essensplan.“, Tom, vor dem ebenfalls ein Teller stand, angelte nun nach der verwaisten Gabel und stopfte sich die ungewollte Kartoffel in den Mund, „Heufte ift Fienstaf...Finat, fedünstete….“ Tom schaffte es schließlich die Kartoffel hinunterzuschlucken und piekte die Gabel enthusiastisch in eine weitere, der von der Soße eingeweichten Kartoffeln, „100g Pute… und als Nachtisch...Ich glaube es müsste Quark sein?“ Den vernichtenden Blick des Jüngeren ignorierte er und pustete gegen die Kartoffel, „Genau, den lactosefreien Magerquark, der so schrecklich riecht… Glaub mir, das hier schmeckt besser! Willst du nicht doch mal probieren?“  
Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, als der Omega den Kopf schüttelte und sich langsam erhob, „Können wir gehen?“ „Können wir.“, Einar seufzte und machte nicht einmal den Versuch dem Omega den Nachtisch anzubieten, sondern schob das kleine Glasschüsselchen mit dem roten Wackelpudding, den Anders auch im Normalfall nicht hätte essen wollen, zu Tom, der gerade den letzten Rest Sauce mit den Resten des zerdrückten Buttergemüses aufwischte, „Na komm.“

„Gut...Packen.“, während der Fahrt in Toms Wagen, war der Plan besprochen und Ellen auch vorgewarnt worden, dass ihre Söhne zu ihr kommen würden. Aber dennoch schien Anders noch immer nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, als sein Bruder, kaum dass sie Zuhause angekommen waren, wirklich die Reisetaschen unter dem Bett, auf dem Anders, die Plüschente an die Brust gepresst, Platz genommen hatte, hervorholte und den Kleiderschrank betont fröhlich aufriss, „Ihr legt euch hin...Ich packe für uns...“  
Zwei Stunden später, als die Sonne gerade hinter dem kleinen Wäldchen versank, hupte es draußen und als Einar neugierig aus dem Fenster sah, lehnte unten im Zwielicht Tom an seinem Wagen und griff gerade durch das offene Fenster erneut nach der Hupe und untermalte seinen Ruf mit rhythmischen Hupen, „FANNI! EINAR! SEID IHR FERTIG!“ „TOM!“, der Alpha lehnte sich, nach einem Blick auf das breite Bett, in dem Anders mit Eva im Arm schlief, aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster und winkte, „NICHT SO LAUT! ANDERS SCHLÄFT! UND WAS WILLST DU EIGENTLICH HIER?“ „ICH KOMME NATÜRLICH MIT!“, Tom winkte grinsend zu ihm auf, „ELLEN WEIß SCHON BESCHEID!“


	40. to repatriate

to repatriate  
Ellen strahlte mit der spätsommerlichen Sonne, die durch die weißgestrichenen Küchenfenster fiel, um die Wette, als ihre Söhne die gemütliche und vertraute Bauernküche, in der es so angenehm nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee und selbstgebackenem Brot roch und an deren altem Holztisch bereits Tom saß und mehr oder weniger manierlich eine Scheibe Käse knabberte, betraten. Sie wischte die Finger an der ausgeblichenen, roten Schürze ab und küsste erst Einar, dessen Stirn bereits jetzt am frühen Morgen eine steile Unmutsfalte zeigte und dessen „Guten Morgen“ dementsprechend auch recht angestrengt fröhlich klang und dann Anders, dessen gesamter, verfinsterter Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er momentan wohl an jedem anderen Ort lieber wäre und der erst gar nicht auf ihren Gruß reagierte, auf die Wange und überging die Verstimmung beider Zwillinge einfach mit mütterlicher Routine und Ruhe, „Guten Morgen. Kaffee, Einar? Und du Anders?“ Alpha und auch Omega nickten und Einar wollte Anders, der sich aber mit einem verstimmten Knurren von seinem Bruder löste und sich schließlich mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen auf den Stuhl am weitesten entfernten Stuhl sinken ließ, nun mit sich zum Tisch ziehen. Die beiden Alphas wechselten einen kurzen, aber dennoch vielsagenden Blick miteinander, bevor Einar sich neben Tom auf die bequeme Eckbank setzte und die Hände um die warme Tasse mit dem verblassten, schwarzen Schaf darauf legte. Eine Geste, die am anderen Ende des Tisches spiegelgleich von seinem Zwilling mit der Eulentasse, die Ellen vor Anders abstellte, wiederholt wurde.  
„Anders.“, Ellen räusperte sich, als ihr Jüngster sich auch Minuten später, während Tom sich durch die verschiedenen, selbst eingekochten Marmeladen probierte und Einar hungrig in sein Brot biss, noch immer an der Kaffeetasse festzuhalten und in den milchig weißen Kaffee, den er seit einigen Monaten bevorzugte, starrte, „Anders. Das Essen springt nicht auf deinen Teller.“ Überrascht hob der Omega den Kopf und die Wangen röteten sich, als er den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ „ANDERS!“, Ellen knurrte nur warnend, woraufhin Anders zwar unter dem spürbaren mütterlichen Zorn wie erwartet zusammenzuckte, aber sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln auch, dass sich der Alpha am Tisch ebenfalls verspannt hatte und bereit schien seinen Omega selbst gegen seine, sich sorgende Mutter zu verteidigen. Kurz schloss Ellen die Augen und zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Jüngsten setzte und die Tasse sanft aus seinem Griff befreite, „Du sagst mir, was du willst und ich schmier dir ein Brot? Wie wäre es mit...Gelee?“ Nacheinander deutete sie auf die verschiedenen Gläser und Schüsselchen mit den selbstgemachten Aufstrichen, aber jedes Mal schüttelte Anders matt den Kopf und Tom verdrehte schließlich die Augen, „Warte...Eines der kleinen Schälchen mit Haferflocken...Joghurt… und Grapefruit, oder?“ „Was?“, Ellen sah ihn nun irritiert an, aber der Skispringer zuckte mit den Schultern und biss von seinem dick beschmierten Butterbrot ab, „Effensflan.“ „Essensplan.“, übersetzte Einar seufzend, während Anders bockig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Anderen zu ignorieren schien, „Anders hat ihn auch mitgebracht...“  
„Anders.“, die mütterliche Stimme, selbst ohne Einsatz der Alphapheromone, die auf ihren Sohn erstaunlich gut wirkten, duldete keinen Widerspruch und selbst der Beta, unfähig die Nuancen wirklich wahrzunehmen, zuckte bei dem ungewohnt strengen Klang zusammen. Auch Anders hatte schon kurz gezuckt, aber dennoch kämpfte der Omega noch vehement gegen das genetische Diktat an und sah seine Mutter erst, als diese den Namen noch schärfer aussprach, bockig an. „Gib. Ihn. Mir.“, auffordernd streckte sie die Hand aus, Anders zuckte kurz in Richtung der Tasche der weiten, grauen Trainingshose, aber plötzlich biss er auf seine Lippe, schüttelte den Kopf und stieß voller Anspannung ein „Nein“ hervor, das Ellen wirklich zu überraschen schien, zitterte ihre sonst so sichere Hand doch etwas. Aber sie fing sich wieder und wieder holte den Befehl, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck, „Anders Fannemel. Gib. Mir. Den. Verdammten. Plan!“  
Dieses Mal, wo die Alphahormone durch die Küche wehten, hatte der Omega keine Wahl mehr und griff zittrig in die tiefen der Tasche und zog langsam ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt hervor, dass er seiner Mutter mit sichtlichem Widerwillen reichte. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen musterte Ellen den zusammengefalteten Zettel aber nur kurz und abfällig, bevor ihre arbeitsgewohnten Hände ihn einmal in der Mitte durchrissen. „Hey!“, Anders versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, aber behindert vom runden Bauch, der unsanft gegen die Tischkante gedrückt wurde, war er zu langsam und musste voller Schrecken zusehen, wie die Schnipsel des Plans immer kleiner wurden und seine Mutter sie, während Einar und Tom in Erwartung einer Explosion atemlos die Luft anzuhalten schienen, schließlich achtlos aus dem Fenster warf. „So.“, erneut rieb sie sich die Hände und musterte dann ihren blassen Jüngsten, der sich schutzsuchend den Bauch hielt und dessen Blick aus den graue Augen, noch immer angstvoll geweitet, an ihr hing, nur kurz, „Neuer Essensplan. Du isst, was du magst.“  
Anders öffnete den Mund und wollte protestieren, aber Ellen knurrte nur warnend, woraufhin der Omega sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ und nickte. „Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Anders.“, noch immer klang der Befehl in der Stimme mit und unwillkürlich versuchte Anders sich aufrechter hinzusetzen und antwortete ihr, auch wenn er sie noch immer nicht ansehen mochte, „Ja...Ja, Mama.“ Erleichtert atmeten nun auch Tom, der die ganze Tragweite nur ansatzweise zu verstehen mochte und Einar, der die ganze Zeit gegen die Schutzinstinkte, die er gegenüber seinem Omega verspürte, hatte ankämpfen müssen, auf. Die Beiden lehnten sich, nun wieder entspannt gegen das ausgeblichene, mit verblassten Blumen gemusterte Polster der Eckbank, während Ellen nun zufrieden nickte, „Und, worauf hast du Hunger?“

Helles Sonnenlicht fiel in goldenen Bahnen durch die verzogenen, alten Latten, in die sonst dunkel daliegende Scheune, deren altes Tor sich nun knarrend geöffnet hatte. Einar tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, aber Tom trat bereits an ihm vorbei in die nun erleuchtete Tenne und drehte sich, an die Decke schauend, auf dem von vereinzelten Strohhalmen bedeckten Betonboden, „Cool!“ „Hier haben wir oft gefeiert.“, Einar war nun an seine Seite getreten und wischte mit dem Fuß achtlos einige der Strohhalme beiseite, um verwischte Kreidestriche, die früher einmal die improvisierte Tanzfläche begrenzt hatten, „Hier ist genug Platz und niemand hat uns gehört...“ „Was ist da oben?“, Tom war nun an eine alte Leiter, deren knorrige Sprossen aus dicken, geschälten Ästen zu bestehen schien, getreten und spähte nach oben in das Halbdunkel. „Heuboden.“, Einar war nun an seine Seite getreten und deutete auf den hoch aufgeschichteten Heuhaufen in einer Scheunenecken, „Da hinten ist eine Luke und man kann auf den Heuhaufen springen...TOM!“  
Er wollte den quirligen Skispringer noch zurückhalten, aber dieser war schon schneller und bereits am oberen Ende der Leiter angelangt, als Einar gerade erst zu klettern begonnen hatte, „Warte!“ Toms Gestalt wurde zu einem dunklen Schatten, als er, dann schon dicht gefolgt von Einar, in die samtene Dunkelheit des Heubodens eintauchte und mit den Schatten verschmolz. Das Rascheln des trockenen Heus wies Einar aber dennoch den Weg und schließlich standen die beiden jungen Männer am gähnenden Abgrund unter dem der Heuhaufen verführerisch duftete. Tom grinste den Alpha neben sich an, trat dann aber überraschend einen Schritt zurück. Einar am Kragen festhaltend, zog er den Alpha mit sich, so dass dieser nun direkt am Rand des Loches stand. Die Augen des Betas funkelten, als er sich kurz vorbeugte und Einar küsste, bevor er den Griff um den Kragen löste und ihn kräftig gegen die Brust stieß. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei, fiel Einar in den Heuhaufen und hatte sich gerade aus dem weichen, duftenden Heu herausgearbeitet, als Tom sich mit einem abenteuerlustigen „Geronimo“ rückwärts in den Heuhaufen fallen ließ. Prustend tauchte er mit zahlreiche Halme im langen Haar wieder auf und grinste, während er zu dem Alpha, der sich den Weg aus dem Heu kämpfte, kroch, „So was will ich auch...Und jetzt will ich dich...“

„Du hast da Heu im Haar.“, Anders, den seine Mutter nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte, und der so bereits am liebevoll gedeckten Tisch saß, musterte die beiden zerzausten Gestalten, die nun lachend durch die Tür in die Küche traten, „Und dein Hemd ist falsch geknöpft, Tom.“ Der Beta und der Alpha rochen nach Heu, Staub und der alten Tenne und Anders krauste die daraufhin kribbelnde Nase, als er sich schwerfällig erhob und einen der grünen Halme aus Einars blondem Haar zog und das Heu achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, während Tom sich neben den Zwillingen nun breit grinsend wie ein Hund schüttelte und die Halme so auf den bisher so sauberen Küchenboden segeln ließ, „Wir waren ja auch im Heu...“ „Das sehe ich.“, der Omega klang deutlich gepresst, als er sich nun von der Eckbank erhob und an seiner Mutter, die gerade wieder die Küche betreten hatte und sogleich prüfend und voller Misstrauen witterte, vorbei trat, „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen...Ich esse später...“ Prüfend musterte sie ihren Sohn, nickte aber schließlich und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Eine liebevolle Berührung in die sich der Omega kurz, aber dennoch voller ungestillter Sehnsucht und mit einem leisen, kaum hörbaren Seufzen für einige Sekunden lehnte, bevor seine hastigen Schritte schließlich auf der Treppe verklangen.  
„Einar.“, die Stimme seiner Mutter ließ ihn beim Heraus sammeln der verirrten Heuhalme aus Toms zerzausten Haaren innehalten und fragend sah er sie. Ellen räusperte sich, „Während einer Schwangerschaft...“ „Du sollst Anders gefälligst mal wieder in die Matratze nageln.“, Tom unterbrach sie ungerührt, spähte in die auf dem Herd vor sich hin dampfenden Töpfe und grinste, als er seine Erzählung gestenreich untermalte, „Sonst hätte er sich heute morgen unter der Dusche bestimmt nicht so verrenken müssen, um sich einen von der Palme zu wedeln...Die Kugel war da ziemlich im Weg… oder die Arme zu kurz… So… T-Rex-mäßig.“  
Die Alpha seufzte kurz und strich sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen, grauen Haare, bevor sie Tom strafend ansah, „Ich hätte es...auf eine andere Art und Weise… ausgedrückt, aber ja. Wenn du es nur so verstehen willst? Einar, vögel deinen Bru...Omega“ Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg sie und rührte gedankenverloren in einem der Töpfe, bevor sie noch etwas Salz hineinstreute, erneut umrührte und probierte, „Und zeig ihm verdammt noch mal, dass du ihn begehrst...Sei kreativ!“


	41. The sight of the cake made my mouth water

The sight of the cake made my mouth water (Part I)  
„Verdammt!“, im Haus polterte es und der Fluch in Toms vertrauter Stimme, schreckte Anders, der nach einer beinahe durchwachten Nacht geprägt von vergeblichen Versuche eine geeignete Position im Bett zu finden, voller Tritte gegen seine Blase, unbeholfenem Herumgewälze und auch den undefinierbaren Geräuschen neben sich, wo Einar vor sich hingeschnarcht hatte, zufrieden im warmen Halbschatten unter dem Sonnenschirm auf der moosbewachsenen Terrasse mit Sicht auf die sommerlich verdorrten Weiden, gedöst hatte, wieder auf, „ELLEN? WO IST DENN DER WISCHMOP?!“ „HALT DIE KLAPPE, TOM! ANDERS HAT SICH HINGELEGT! UND MAMA TRIFFT SICH MIT FREUNDEN!“, Einars Stimme, auch nicht wirklich leiser, als die des Skispringers zuvor, vertrieb nun aber leider die letzte, angenehm bleierne Müdigkeit aus dem Omega und nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen hatte Anders es denn auch geschafft alleine aus dem tiefen Liegestuhl aufzustehen. Rasch strich er das alte Bandshirt, das vor einigen Jahren noch Rasmus gehört hatte und da immer viel zu weit, bis heute morgen ein vergessenes Dasein ganz hinten in Einars Schrank gefristet hatte, nun aber förmlich an seinem Bauch zu kleben und den Vogel des Bandlogos leicht zu verzerren schien, glatt, bevor er in das kühle Bauernhaus trat. Er erschauderte leicht in der, nach der Sommerhitze ungewohnten Kühle und sah sich, die Arme um sich schlingend, suchend nach seinem Bruder und seinem besten Freund um, „Tom? Einar?“  
In der Küchentür erschienen daraufhin der verstrubbelte Lockenkopf von Einar und das fröhliche, nicht im geringsten verlegen wirkende Grinsen von Tom, der seine halblangen Haare achtlos zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte und sich nun abwesend den Hinterkopf rieb, wo Einar ihn wohl zuvor irgendwann, wie schon so oft, geschlagen haben musste, „Ah, Fanni, gut dass du endlich wach bist. Weißt du vielleicht wo deine Mutter den Wischmop versteckt hat?“ Langsam und die Nase rümpfend, als er die Küche erreichte, trat der Omega nun zögerlich näher„Was stinkt denn hier so?“ „Ach nichts...Der Kuchen ist nur ein bisschen misslungen. Nichts schlimmes...“, Tom grinste fröhlich, sich keiner Schuld bewusst seiend und angelte, während er in seine ausgelatschten Turnschuhe schlüpfte, gleichzeitig auch schon nach einem der Autoschlüssel, die alle in einer kleinen Porzellanschale auf der Anrichte lagen, „Einar und ich fahren jetzt einen anderen Kuchen holen...Willst du dich noch anziehen und dann mitkommen? Nein? Hatte ich mir fast gedacht... Magst du dann in der Zwischenzeit die Küche aufräumen? Ist auch nicht viel...“ „Ich...“, vollkommen überrumpelt ließ Anders zu, dass Tom ihn auf die Wange küssten, bevor Tom den älteren Zwilling, bevor dieser noch ein Wort sagen konnte, aus dem Haus schob, ihm den Autoschlüssel zuwarf und dann dann doch noch einmal zurückkam, „Danke! Du bist ein Schatz, Fanni! Ach ja! Und bloß nicht werfen, bevor wir zurück sind!“ Toms warme Hand strich behutsam über nun wirklich nicht mehr zu versteckenden Sechsmonatsbabybauch, während von draußen ein deutlich genervtes, gezischtes „TOM!“ erklang, „Ja ja, gleich… Man, du machst vielleicht einen Stress. Verstanden, Peanut? Hah! Er hat getreten!“ Tom strahlte fröhlich, als er nun winkend wirklich das Haus verließ, „Denkt an eurer Versprechen!“

Die Küche,in deren Tür Anders zwei herrlich ruhige Minuten, in denen er draußen den Wagen vom Hof fahren hören konnte, später doch noch getraut hatte, ähnelte nicht mehr dem aufgeräumten Raum, in dem Einar und er gestern Abend noch unter der Aufsicht und Anleitung ihrer Mutter fröhlich den Pudding für den geplanten Nachtisch des heutigen Tages vorgekocht und zumindest Einar davon genascht hatten, sondern am ehesten nur noch einem Schlachtfeld, wie man es aus den Geschichtsbüchern, aus Kriegsfilmen oder im Umgang mit Tom kannte.  
Die Herdklappe stand offen und wippte traurig, unter dem Gewicht einer dreckigen, verkrusteten Backform, aus der langsam eine halbflüssige Masse, bei der es sich wohl um den besagten und wirklich misslungenen Kuchen handeln mochte, sickerte. Der flüssige Teig aus der Springform, die wie Anders nun bei genauerer Betrachtung entsetzt feststellte, anstatt von Klammern, von verkohlten Resten von Gummibändern zusammen gehalten zu werden schien, tropfte zischend in den nur langsam auskühlenden Ofen und auch auf den von einer mehligen Substanz bedeckten Boden. Auf der Arbeitsplatte stapelten sich hingegen zahlreiche schmutzige Schüsseln in den unterschiedlichsten Größen, Formen und Farben, von denen Anders die Meisten noch nie gesehen hatte. Die klebrigen Rührbesen des Mixers, von denen ebenfalls noch immer Teigreste tropften, lagen achtlos dazwischen in einer Lache aus Milch, neben einer sich langsam auflösenden Zuckerpackung, aus welcher der Zucker quoll und sich mittlerweile mit der Milch zu einem süßlich riechenden Brei zu vermischen schien, dreckigem Besteck und massenhaft zerdrückten Eierschalen. Die weißen Kacheln, die hellgelb gestrichenen und auch die mit Blümchentapete tapezierten Wände der gesamten Küche, waren hingegen mit zarten Sprenkeln in Schokoladenbraun und einigen ansprechenden Violetttönen, die verrieten, dass der Kuchen wohl irgendwann in der Zukunft nicht nur mit Schokostreuseln, sondern auch mit Blaubeeren hätte garniert werden sollen, verziert worden.  
Zahllose dreckige Handtücher, verklebt mit gelblichen Teig und mit geronnenem Eigelb, durchnässt von Milch und anderen glücklicherweise für Anders undefinierbaren Zutaten, lagen als unordentlicher Haufen auf dem Küchentisch und bedeckten die zahlreichen Dekorationsartikel, mit denen die Scheune im Laufe der Tages noch geschmückt werden sollten. Als Anders nach einigen Minuten fassungslosen Starrens einen ersten, vorsichtigen Schritt in das Chaos machte, blieb er abrupt stehen, als es unter seinem Fuß plötzlich sabschte und nass wurde. Sich an einem der erstaunlicherweise noch unversehrten Stühle festhaltend, spähte er, an seinem Bauch vorbei, auf den Boden und entdeckte auf dem Boden feuchten Handtücher, mit denen Einar und Tom wohl vergeblich versucht hatten das Chaos zu beseitigen. Kopfschüttelnd bahnte sich Anders langsam seinen Weg, ließ sich schließlich auf den erstbesten, halbwegs sauberen Stuhl fallen und brach dann einfach in Tränen aus.

„Wir sind wieder da!“, diesen Ruf hätte es nicht gebraucht, denn die auffliegende, rote Haustür, die wie immer mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen das Wandregal schlug, wenn Tom sie, ebenfalls wie gewohnt, auftrat, schreckte Anders wieder hoch. Hastig wischte er sich über Augen und versuchte die Spuren der Tränen auf seinen Wangen zu tilgen, bevor sein Bruder oder sein bester Freund die Küche betreten und ihn vollkommen aufgelöst vorfinden und sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen machen würden.  
„Anders?“, Einars kräftige, blonde gelockte, einen Karton, in dem sich wohl die gekaufte Torte befinden mochte, balancierende Gestalt erschien in der Küchentür und bahnte sich, ebenso vorsichtig wie Anders einige Zeit zuvor, einen Weg durch das Chaos und über den nassen, dreckigen Boden. Nach einem eiligen Blick auf seinen zusammengesunken am Tisch sitzenden Bruder, der sich immer wieder verstohlen über die Augen wischte, setzte er den Karton allerdings sofort auf eine der wenigen, noch frei gebliebenen Flächen der Arbeitsplatte und kniete sich eilig vor seinen Bruder, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Alles in Ordnung.“, Anders wich dem fragenden Blick seines Bruders dennoch aus und sah sich stattdessen seufzend in der chaotischen Küche um, „Ich fürchte...ich habe es nicht geschafft...aufzuräumen.“  
„Ihhhh...“, Tom, der ebenfalls gerade in die Küche getreten war, schüttelte seine nun nasse Socke und hüpfte dann, allen Hindernissen gekonnt ausweichend, auf einem Bein zum Küchentisch. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung fegte der Skispringer die dreckigen Handtücher, die daraufhin lautlos zu Boden segelten und sich mit dem dortigen Chaos vereinigten, vom Tisch und platzierte dann mit einem gequälten Seufzen seinen Hintern auf die Tischplatte, von wo aus er sich angewidert umsah, „Man, wie sieht es denn hier aus? Fanni...hattest du nicht aufräumen wollen? Viel hast du aber...Oh...“  
„Tom...Könntest du…?“, Einar, der noch immer vor seinem kleinen Bruder kniete und der mittlerweile behutsam Kreise auf den Bauch zeichnete, eine sanfte, väterliche Geste, die Anders in der Vergangenheit immer hatte beruhigen können, unterbrach ihn, nach einem kurzen Blick in Anders' angespanntes Gesicht, in dessen grauen Augen Tränen schwammen und der Beta nickte, „Ich geh mal nach...Mmmmh...in den Obstgarten.“  
„Schau mal, ich habe dir einen Kuchen mitgebracht… Das Backen hat ja leider nicht funktioniert… Du magst doch After Eight Torte?“, kurz hatte sich der Alpha gelöst und den kleinen Pappkarton mit der Torte von der Arbeitsplatte geholt, „Schau mal.“ Das Schächtelchen, trotz das Anders den Kopf wegdrehte, öffnend, tauchte Einar einen Finger in die grüne Glasur und bot sie, seinem durch die Pheromone beeinflussten Omega an, „Probiere mal.“  
Anders schloss die Augen und obwohl sein ganzer Körper Abwehr und Widerwillen ausdrückte, leckte er die grüne Glasur schließlich doch von dem Zeigefinger. „Schmeckt es?“, wieder setzte der Alpha unabsichtlich und um die Antwort zu bekommen, die er wollte, die Pheromone frei und Anders nickte träge, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen habend und gegen die Tränen ankämpfend. Einar beugte sich kurz vor und küsste die nun noch süß schmeckenden, leicht zitternden Lippen und hauchte sanft dagegen, „Möchtest du mehr?“  
Anders nickte schwach. 

„Nein...“, Anders wimmerte leise und biss sich auf die Lippe, als die Hand des Alphas behutsam über seine Seite strich und schließlich sanft streichelnd auf dem runden Bauch zu liegen kam. Die Lippen, klebrig von zahlreichen vorausgegangenen Küssen auf die von süßem Kuchen verschmierten Lippen des Omegas, liebkosten den sonnenverbrannten Nacken, während die Finger nun auf der Hüfte des zappeligen, unruhigen Kleineren lagen und ihn ungestüm rasch an den deutlich fühlbar erregten Körper des Alphas zogen, „Halt doch bitte still...“ Die leise ins Ohr gehauchten Worte, kaum als Befehl erkennbar und doch durch die mitwirkenden Pheromone zur obersten Priorität des Omegas gemacht, verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und Anders lag ruhig unter den tastenden, forschenden und liebkosenden Fingern seines Alphas. Stille Tränen liefen über die blassen Wangen, als er den Kopf in das, so angenehm nach Einar duftende Kissen, was ihn nun auch nicht beruhigte oder den seelischen Schmerz linderte, vergrub, „Bitte...mach das Licht aus, Einar.“  
Aber auch die Dunkelheit ändert nichts, Einars tastende und forschende Finger strichen noch immer über die neuen, unvertrauten und vom Omega inzwischen so sehr verhassten, entstellenden Rundungen, während Anders verzweifelt versuchte dem unbewussten Befehl ruhig liegen zu bleiben, auch weiterhin Folge zu leisten. Immer wieder biss er sich aber auf die Lippen, unterdrückte das Aufstöhnen und bemühte sich inzwischen beinahe verzweifelt dem Instinkt davonzulaufen zu widerstehen, als der größere Einar sich von hinten gegen ihn drängte. Die Finger strichen in der Dunkelheit verborgen, aber dennoch deutlich fühlbar über den runden Bauch abwärts, legten sich schließlich um die Erregung und massierten sie fordernd. Die andere Hand strich über den Hintern, die Finger tauchten in den Spalt ab und Anders wimmerte leise, als sie tiefer vordrangen, die Verspannungen streiften und versuchten sie wegzumassieren. „Pssst...ganz ruhig.“, Einar knabberte am Ohrläppchen des Omegas, der auch sofort brav verstummte und wieder ganz still und bewegungslos in den Armen seines Bruders, dessen Erregung sich bereits fordernd zwischen die blassen Backen schob.

„ANDERS!“, die Stimme seiner Mutter weckte ihn aus einem Schlaf, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, wann er in ihm verfallen war und müde tastete der schwangere Omega nach dem warmen Körper seines Bruders, den er, obwohl der fehlende Geruch des Alphas schon verriet, dass er alleine sein müsste, neben sich wähnte, bevor er sich schließlich doch verschlafen hochstemmte, „Einar?“ Es blieb still im vertrauten, alten Kinderzimmer seines Bruders, nur die grünen Ziffern des alten Weckers, einem altmodischen, laut tickenden Monsters, der seit Jahren auf dem Nachttisch stand, beleuchteten das abgedunkelte Zimmer und verrieten ihm, dass es längst Zeit für das Abendessen geworden war. „ANDERS! BEEIL DICH!“, wieder hallte die befehlsgewohnte Stimme seiner Mutter durch das gemütliche Bauernhaus und seufzend schwang Anders die Beine über die Bettkante, suchte seine Sachen wieder zusammen und machte sich dann langsam und noch immer verschlafen auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Na endlich.“, Ellen lächelte ihm erleichtert entgegen, als ihr Sohn schließlich doch freiwillig kam, „Ich wollte gerade schon den Hund losschicken und dich suchen lassen.“ Die Personen am Tisch schmunzelten und Einar rückte als stumme Botschaft, vielleicht auch als Befehl, wo der Platz seines Omegas wäre, ein Stück auf der Eckbank, während Tom, dem selbst die vorangegangene Predigt von Ellen die Laune nicht verdorben hatte, nur grüßend die Gabel, auf der bereits ein Salatblatt, das mit einem nicht wirklich überzeugt wirkenden Blick gemustert wurde, aufgespießt worden war, in die ungefähre Richtung des Omegas hob. Dem unbewussten Befehl des Alphas nachkommend, nahm Anders auch gleich neben Einar und griff, als alle Blicke sich auf ihn fokussierten, mit einem stummen Seufzen nach der Gabel.  
Einars warme Hand, die massierend über den dicken, unter der Tischkante verborgenen Bauch strich, ließ den Omega zusammen zucken und die Gabel fiel klirrend in die kleine, gläserne Salatschüssel, während Anders blasse Wangen sich schlagartig rot färbten. Ein sanfter, liebevoller Kuss auf die erhitzte, rot gefleckte Wange des Omegas zauberte ein Lächeln auf die zuvor so angespannt wirkenden Züge und mit einem zufriedenen Brummen lehnte Anders sich gegen den Alpha, der sogleich einen Arm um ihn legte. Die Lippen des Alphas hauchten kleine Küsse auf die blasse Haut des Halses und der warme Atem fing sich schließlich in der Ohrmuschel, „Lieb dich...“  
Die grauen Augen des Omegas weiteten sich voller Überraschung, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es fordernd an der Haustür. Ein vertrautes Klopfzeichen, in einem Rhythmus, der Anders sich sofort versteifen ließ und der auch dafür sorgte, dass Einar die Hand vom Bauch nahm und gleichzeitig auch ein Stück abrutschte, was ihm auch gleich einen seltsamen Blick von Tom einbrachte, den er aber auch nicht kommentieren konnte, als ein leises Klappern verriet, dass die Haustier geöffnet wurde.  
Ellen, die das Klopfzeichen ebenfalls kannte, sah den jüngeren Alpha am Tisch fragend an, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf, während er den, nach einem beinahe panischen Blick auf die Küchentür, sichtlich widerstrebend Omega, der lustlos und ohne wirkliches Interesse in seinem Salat herumzustochern begann, wieder zu sich zog.  
„Hi.“, die dunkelbraunen, von der Sommersonne zu dunklem Gold ausgebleichten Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, die gebräunte Haut und die schlanke Gestalt durch das weiße, enganliegende Top, die kurzen, ebenfalls weißen Hotpants und die zierlichen, hochhackigen Riemchensandalen, die ihr auch gleich noch einige Zentimeter schenkten und ihre schlanken, gebräunten Beine noch länger erscheinen ließen betont und sich die modische Sonnenbrille in die Haare schiebend trat Ingrid in die Küche. Das dunkle Makeup betonte ihre großen Augen und der rote Lippenstift die vollen Lippen, die sich zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln verzogen, als sie die erstaunte Ellen umarmte und sie auf die Wangen küsste, „Entschuldige, dass ich vorher nicht angerufen habe. Aber, ich hatte noch ein paar Sachen hier, die ich abholen wollte. Da ich gerade in der Gegend war...“ Ihr Blick; voller zufriedener Überraschung, lag kurz auf Einar und ihre Gesichtszüge verspannten sich kurz, aber schließlich siegte das Lächeln wieder, obwohl sie sich scheinbar nervös durch die Haare strich, „Einar, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist...Dann wäre ich natürlich nicht hergekommen...“  
Schon als Ingrid die Küche betreten hatte, hatte Anders die Gabel losgelassen und machte nun, wo ihr kühler Blick, angezogen von dem Klirren der Gabel, auf ihm ruhte, Anstalten aufzustehen. Kurz betrachtete Ingrid die sichtlich anstrengenden Bemühungen des Omegas, bevor sie sich noch immer mit dem gleichen, freundlichen Lächeln vorbeugte und ihre Hand auf die schmale, unter ihrem Griff zurück zuckende Schulter legte und unsanft zudrückte, „Kannst ruhig sitzen bleiben, Anders. Ich möchte dich nicht überfordern und ich muss auch nicht unbedingt sitzen… Ich habe etwas weniger Gewicht als du mit mir rumzuschleppen… Ist das Kind denn gewachsen?“  
Wortlos schüttelte der Omega die Hand der ehemaligen Freundin seines Bruders, die noch immer lächelnd auch zurückwich, ab und verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen stemmte sich der Omega dann, nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen Bruder, dem noch immer die Überraschung über den plötzlichen, unerwarteten Besuch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, doch empor. Langsam schob Anders sich, sich an Bank und Tisch abstützend, seitwärts aus der engen Lücke zwischen der Eckbank und dem Esstisch und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Ingrid jeder seiner Bewegungen voller wachsender Neugier gefolgt war. „Wow, das hätte ich nicht erwartet… Du ist ja wirklich richtig gewachsen.“, viel zu dicht stand die Beta nun vor dem erschrockenen Omega, der sie mit großen Augen musterte, legte eine Hand auf den Kugelbauch und tätschelte die Rundung, „Du bist ja kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen… Darf ich dich mal was fragen? Wie kannst du nur so gerade stehen?“ Wortlos trat der Omega zurück und verließ schweigend die Küche, während Ingrid sich auf seinen verwaisten Platz neben Einar setzte und nach der zurückgelassenen Gabel griff, „Glückwunsch, Einar. Sieht ja so aus, als sei es jede Minute so weit...“

Die Badezimmertür, sonst kaum jemals abgeschlossen, fiel mit einem seltsam endgültig klingenden Geräusch ins Schloss und Anders zuckte zusammen, als der ansonsten unbenutzte und mittlerweile angerostete Schlüssel, als er ihn langsam drehte, leise knirschte. Für einige qualvolle Minuten lauschte er, ob sich Schritte näherten, aber es blieb still auf dem Gang. Leise und auf Zehenspitzen schlich der Omega, als könnte doch jemand mitbekommen, was er nun zu tun gedachte, zu dem großen Wandspiegel, dem ganzen Stolz seiner Mutter und früher ein beliebtes Spielzeug der Zwillinge. Die Zeit der spiegelnden Fläche Grimassen zu schneiden, war aber schon lange vorbei und Anders schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er einen ersten, vorsichtigen und reichlich misstrauischen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild riskierte.  
Seine Fingen flogen bereits nach einigen Sekunden vollkommen überrascht über die Wangen, die zuvor durch die asketisch heraustretenden Wangenknochen betont, beinahe elegant gewirkt hatten und sich nun in den letzten Wochen zu rotfleckigen Pausbacken verändert hatten. Das bunte Bandshirt, auch erst vor ein paar Tagen mit Ingrid gekauft, betonte nicht nur die Kugel des vorgewölbten Bauches, sondern auch das deutlich gepolsterter wirkende Hinterteil, über dem der dünne Stoff eng anlag. Eine Hand in den schmerzenden Rücken stützend, drehte der Omega sich prüfend vor dem Spiegel und schloss schließlich voller Entsetzen die Augen.  
Blindlings taumelte er zur Toilette, stützte sich, um ausreichend Halt zu haben, auf dem Deckel ab, als er langsam vor der Schüssel auf die Knie sank. Mit zitternden Fingern klappte er den Deckel hoch und zögerte dann doch, obwohl er genau wusste, was er nun zu tun hätte. Schon oft hatte er davon gehört und noch öfter hatten sie darüber gewitzelt, wenn sie sich wieder einmal den strengen Plänen widersetzt hatten oder man nach einem Urlaub den Zorn der Trainer gefürchtet hatte, aber niemals hätte er gedacht, es wirklich einmal tun zu müssen.

Erschöpft lehnte Anders an den kühlen Kacheln der Wand, die Beine lang ausgestreckt, lagen die blassen Hände auf dem, unter dem bunten Shirt verborgenen Bauch und massierten ihn sanft, „Es tut mir leid…“


	42. heading for desaster

„Man ...“, Tom stöhnte und massierte seinen Arm, während er das Gesicht verzog, „Ich meckre nie wieder über Alex‘ Krafttraining!“ „Was? Machst du schon schlapp, Stadtjunge?“, Einar hob die Mistgabel und stieß sie erneut in das Heu, das sie seit etwa zwei Stunden in Schubkarren schaufelten und dann in den hinteren Teil der Scheune fuhren, „Verweichlicht … Hey!“ Einar schüttelte sich, als Tom Heu auf die Forke lud und es ihm entgegen warf, stützte sich dann aber auf den Forkenstiel und lachte, „Wetten, dass ich schneller fertig bin, als du?“  
„Das sieht ja schon gut aus.“, Ellen betrat zwei Stunden später die Scheune und musterte die beiden jungen Männer, die gerade sichtlich erschöpft die wohl letzten Strohhalme zusammengekehrt hatten und nun stöhnend auf den Boden sanken, „Ab unter die Dusche und dann Mittagessen.“ Bei der Erwähnung von Dusche und Nahrung erhellten sich die Mienen und beide kämpften sich wieder auf die Beine und folgten Ellen lammfromm und ihren Streit vergessen habend, aus der Scheune ins Haus. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Anders, der aufgrund seiner Allergie und der Schwangerschaft nicht hatte helfen dürfen entgegen und Einar sah seinen Omega alarmiert an. Anders ignorierte ihn aber und wand sich an ihre Mutter, „Der Bäcker hat angerufen, der Kuchen ist fertig und soll abgeholt werden … Ich kann fahren.“ „Ich komme mit.“, erbot sich Einar sofort, aber Anders rümpfte nur pikiert die Nase, als er seinen staubigen Zwilling, in dessen Haar und Kleidung noch immer Stroh hing, musterte und auch Ellen schüttelte den Kopf, „Hier zwei geht essen. Ich begleite Anders.“

„Ist das Plakat nun endlich gerade?“, Einar und Tom, jeweils auf einer der Trittleitern hielten das Geburtstagstransparent an den Mittelbalken der Scheune, während der unten stehende Anders den Kopf schüttelte, „Ebenso wenig wie vor fünf Minuten!“ „Man, haft fu ne miefe Laune… Unf fas nur feil fu nift hinfers Steuer fepafft hafst!, Tom, dessen Aussprache durch einige Nägel, die zwischen den rosigen Lippen steckten, undeutlich war, schüttelte genervt den Kopf und sah strafend zum Zwilling hinüber, „Haft fu ihn nof immer nift genafelt?“ „Nagle du lieber das Plakat fest, Tom.“, ungeachtet der Proteste seines errötenden Zwillings, zog Einar nun einen der Nägel aus der Tasche und hieb ihn mit festen Schlägen in das Holz, „Falls du mit einem Hammer umgehen kannst...“   
„Jungs!“, als sie Kinder gewesen waren und in der Scheune gespielt hatten, war es immer der alte Futtereimer voller eisgekühlter Limonadeflaschen gewesen, nun aber, wo sie erwachsen waren, stellte Ellen den große Eimer voller eisgekühlter Bierflaschen in die Scheune, zog ihren Jüngsten, der das Erlebnis, dass die Schwangerschaft ihn nun nicht mehr fahren ließ, da entweder das Lenkrad gegen den Bauch drückte oder aber Anders nicht mehr an die Pedale kam, kurz in die Arme und fischte die Wasserflasche zwischen den dunklen Bierflaschen heraus, „Und, hast du alles unter Kontrolle?“ Anders trank durstig, aber bevor er antworten konnte, sprangen Tom und Einar von den Leitern, „BIER!“ Durstig griffen sie nach den eisgekühlten Flaschen und seufzten zufrieden, bevor sie das erste Mal von unten ihr Werk betrachten konnten. „Boh, das ist ja immer noch schief!“, Einar legte den Kopf schief, aber Tom legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Alphas, zog ihn zu sich und blies ihm eine der kunterbunten Luftschlangen ins Gesicht „Das wäre ja langweilig!“

Ein Motor tuckerte gemächlich in der Scheune und dieses Mal stand Tom in der Schaufel eines Baggers und streckte sich, um die pinken Hello Kitty-Girlanden und die dunklen Batmanwimpelgirlanden, die Tom bei einem Einkaufsbummel entdeckt hatte, um die alten, hölzernen Balken der Scheune zu winden. „Nächster Balken!“, kommandierte Tom Einar, der den Bagger fuhr herum und hielt sich an den Zacken der Schaufel fest, als das Fahrzeug tatsächlich langsam anrollte. Tom zog die Girlande, dieses Mal die dunkle Batmanversion, zurecht und befestigte sie mit einem Nagel im alten Holz, bevor sich das Spiel wiederholte. Einar fuhr zum nächsten Pfeiler, Tom befestigte die Girlande, dem Muster folgend, dieses Mal allerdings die rosa Hello Kitty und wies den Alpha dann an weiterzufahren.

„Wow! Du bist ja kugelrund!“, auch wenn Tom das Geburtstagskind war, so wie es eine goldene Plastikkette und ein bunter Partyhut verkündeten, stahl der schwangere Omega ihm nun beinahe die Show. Die meisten Athleten hatten Anders nicht mehr gesehen, seit der Omega nicht mehr mit dem Team trainierte und starrten nun fasziniert, woraufhin Einar warnend knurrte und seine Besitzansprüche deutlich machte, indem er vor seinen Zwilling trat und versuchte den Omega vor den Blicken abzuschirmen. Auch Tom schien das Unbehagen schließlich zu spüren und blies hüpfend die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend, die Backen auf, „Hey! Ich bin das Geburtstagskind! Peanut muss noch fast vier Monate warten! Lachend begrüßte und beglückwünschte man nun Tom und während die Freunde vom Geburtstagskind in die Scheune geführt wurden, sah Einar fragend zu Anders, der die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und die Fäuste geballt hatte, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja.“, stieß der Omega hervor, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und löste sich von seinem Zwilling, der ihm besorgt nachsah, „Ich … gehe kurz ins Haus …

Wieder hatte sich Anders, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, in das kleine Gästebad geschlichen und starrte in den inzwischen so vertrauten Badezimmerspiegel. Seine Finger strichen unsicher zitternd über die vollen Wangen, über die hektische, rote Flecken tanzten und kamen schließlich auf dem dunkelblauen Shirt, das auch zu den Sachen gehörte, die Ingrid mit ihm eingekauft hatte und den Bauch, auf den er eigentlich so stolz sein sollte, nun deutlich betonte, zu liegen. Erneut stützte er, als er sich erinnerte, dass er seine Mutter wegen des Babybauches hatte fahren lassen müssen, eine Hand in den schmerzenden Rücken und drehte sich langsam vor dem Spiegel und schloss schließlich voller Entsetzen die Augen, als er sah, dass all seine Bemühungen die Anforderungen, die nach der Geburt auf ihn warten würden, zu erfüllen vergeblich gewesen zu sein schienen.  
Der Bauch war gewachsen.  
Trotz all seinen Bemühungen.  
Anders sank auf die Knie und barg das Gesicht beschämt über den Kontrollverlust in seinen Händen und kämpfte doch vehement gegen die Tränen an. Minutenlang saß er bewegungslos auf den kühlen Kacheln, strich über den Bauch, in dem Ellis und Ola sich über die für sie unbequemen Position beschwerten und entschuldigte sich lautlos bei ihnen, als er sich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, nun zur Toilette schleppte.

„Na, besser?“, Einar legte einen Arm um den kleinen, blassen Alpha, küsste ihn auf die Wange und führte Anders, trotz dessen Wiederstrebens in die Scheune, aus der Musik und Lachen klang, „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Wir haben extra auf dich gewartet, um zu singen … Und, um den Kuchen anzuschneiden.“ Anders presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte aber, als die beruhigenden Pheromone seines Alphas ihn einlullten und folgte Einar ruhig in die Scheune hinein.  
„Na endlich!“, scheinbar hatte man wirklich nur auf Anders gewartet. Tom saß auf einem Sessel, den Anders und Einar sofort als den Lieblingssessel ihres Vaters erkannte, auf der grob gezimmerten Bühne und winkte ihnen zu, „Wir könnten doch nicht ohne euch drei anfangen!“ Die Athleten und Freunde, die halbkreisförmig vor der Bühne standen, bildeten eine Gasse und ließen Alpha und Omega weiter nach vorne durch, wo Tom ihnen zuzwinkerte, „Ohne Fanni und Peanut wäre das hier doch keine Party!“  
„Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday dear Tom! Happy Birthday to you!“, egal wie falsch auch gesungen wurde, Tom strahlte dennoch übers ganze Gesicht und applaudierte dem Chor seiner Freunde begeistert. „Der Kuchen!“, Kenny und Rune traten, die pinke Geburtstagstorte, auf der ein himmelblaues Kaninchen mit Skihelm Männchen machte und zahllose Kerzen funkelten, tragend zu Tom auf die Bühne, „Und auspusten!“ „Sind das nicht etwas viele Kerzen?“, Tom schien wirklich die Kerzen zu zählen, zuckte dann aber irgendwann mit den Schultern, schloss die Augen und machte sich daran die kleinen Flämmchen auszupusten, wofür er mit Applaus belohnt wurde, „Und, hast du dir was gewünscht?“ Der Langhaarige legte einen Finger an die Nase und grinste schief, „Das werde ich dir doch nicht verraten, Tande! Du redest im Schlaf!“ Alles lachte und auch Anders schien sich, inmitten seiner Freunde immer mehr zu entspannen. Er entdeckte Bardal, der etwas am Rand stand und ihm aus der Ferne einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den Anders aber ignorierte und sich stattdessen gegen seinen Alpha, der ihn wiederum auch gleich enger an sich zog, lehnte.  
Längst war der Kuchen zwischen den hungrigen Feiernden aufgeteilt worden und Anders hatte sich mit seinem Teller, auf dem ein besonders großes Stück des pinken marzipanüberzogenen Schokoladenkuchens lag, an den Rand der Tanzfläche zurückgezogen. Der Omega saß auf einem der Heuballen, welche die noch dunkle Tanzfläche umsäumten und stochert lustlos in seinem Kuchenstück herum und zog Furchen durch den pinken Überzug. „Hier bist du ...“, Einar beugte sich über seine Schulter, küsste den Omega auf die Wange und strich gleichzeitig über den Bauch, „Alles in Ordnung?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stieg er über die Heuballen, setzte sich neben den Omega und musterte den Kuchen, „Keinen Hunger?“ „Nicht wirklich ...“, Anders gab auf und stellte den Teller neben sich auf das Heu, aber Einar schnaubte nur, zog seinen Finger durch das weiche Marzipan und hielt ihn Anders auffordernd an die Lippen, „Wollen wir teilen?“  
Wieder raubten die Pheromone Anders den Willen und er leckte hungrig das Marzipan vom Finger seines Bruders und ließ sich danach auch Gabel für Gabel mit dem restlichen Kuchenstück füttern. Erst dann realisierte er, stieß Einar beinahe panisch von sich und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Mit einer Hand stützte er den schweren Bauch, in dem sich die Zwillinge immer mehr zu regen schienen, während er die andere Hand vor den Mund schlug. Blindlings stolperte er aus der Scheune und schaffte es gerade noch um die Ecke, in die Schatten, bevor seine Kräfte ihn endgültig verließen.  
Schwer atmend verharrte er einen Moment, stützte sich gegen das alte Holz und versuchte die Kraft zu sammeln, um die Hand zu heben und sich auf diesem Wege wieder von der süßen Sünde zu befreien. Widerlich süß war der Kuchen, als er ihn erbrach und Anders sackte, beinahe freudig weinend auf die Knie, als endlich der bittere Geschmack der Magensäure verriet, dass die Sünde ihm vergeben war.  
„Anders ...“


	43. the impact

Stumm traten die Alphas in das Wohnzimmer und würdigten den Omega, der wie ein Angeklagter vor Gericht stand, keines Blickes. Ellen, mit versteinerter Miene und unlesbarem Blick nahm hoch aufgerichtet auf der Couch Platz und ihre beiden Alphasöhne flankierten sie. Rasmus‘ sonst so offener Blick, in dem Anders kurz Hilfe und Unterstützung zu suchen wagte, war finster, das Blau seiner Augen so dunkel, das es fast schwarz zu sein schien. Als der Jüngere begriff, dass sein großer Bruder ihn dieses Mal nicht beschützen und Beistand gewähren würde, sah Anders rasch weg.   
Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, er er es schließlich wagte zu seinem Zwilling, seinem Alpha und dem Vater der Zwillinge zu sehen. Aber auch die schmalen Züge seines Zwillings, die immer schon erwachsener gewirkt und um die Anders seinen Zwilling immer beneidet hatte, zeigten dieses Mal keine Wärme sondern glichen einen starren, verspannten Maske.   
„Mama ...“, aber ein knapper Blick seiner Mutter brachte den Omega gleich wieder zum Schweigen. Und er rieb sich unruhig über den runden Bauch und kaute, unter der Stille, die plötzlich in dem sonst so gemütlichen Wohnzimmer herrschte, auf seiner Lippe herum. „Warum?“, die kalte Stimme seiner Mutter, die unerwartet die Stille brach und die Frage stellte, die auch Einar und Rasmus veranlasste sich vor zu lehnen, um die Antwort, die Anders hoffentlich geben würde, nicht zu verpassen. Der Omega presste die Lippen aufeinander und hob erst, als seine Mutter es forderte, den Blick. Stur begegnete er den kalten Blicken der Alphas, die über ihn Gericht sitzen wollten und ballte schließlich wütend die Hände zu Fäusten, „Musst du das wirklich fragen?“ „Nein, eigentlich sollte ich das nicht müssen.“, Anders konnte die Anspannung im Gesicht seiner Mutter erkennen, er sah die Zähne hinter den Wangen mahlen und hörte dennoch nur Kälte und Unverständnis in ihrer Stimme, als er wie gebannt unter ihrem Blick stand, „Ich sollte fragen, ob du sie umbringen willst. Also?“  
„Nein!“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt auf das Tribunal der Alphas zu, bevor er beschwörend die Hände hob, „Ich …“ „Du willst sie nicht umbringen.“, Ellen nickte, stütze sich aber gleichzeitig auf ihre Oberschenkel und beugte sich ihrem, unwillkürlich zurückweichendem Sohn entgegen, „Aber, du steckst dir trotzdem den Finger in den Hals. Und das nicht nur einmal.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Anders zuckte getroffen zusammen und nickte, konnte er diese Tatsache doch nicht mehr abstreiten, seit Einar ihn in der Dunkelheit überrascht hatte, „Ich … muss.“ „Alexander.“, Ellen knurrte den Namen nur verstimmt, verstummte aber, als Anders den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein ...“ „Warum sonst?“, Ellen forderte eine Antwort, die mütterlichen Pheromone, sanfter als die seines Alphas, aber ebenso wirksam und fast noch fordernder, kitzelten Anders in der Nase, „Anders?“ „Ich ...“, hilfesuchend legte er wieder eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und räusperte sich, „Ich bin ein Wal!“  
Keiner der Blicke wurde bei diesem Geständnis sanfter oder gewann an Wärme, Rasmus knurrte nur und Einars lange Finger krallten sich in die Jeansshorts, als der Alpha versuchte gegen seine Instinkte, die ihm befahlen seinen Omega und seine Kinder zu beschützen, anzukämpfen. Erst als Ellen schließlich sanft nach der Hand des jüngeren Alphas griff und sie sanft drückte, entspannte sich auch Einar wieder und der Blick des Alphas lag wieder sondierend und fordernd auf seinem, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden Omega. Aber dennoch überließen sowohl Rasmus, als auch Einar ihrer Mutter weiterhin das Wort, „Du bist fast im sechsten Monat schwanger.“ „Das ist aber nicht meine Schuld!“, er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und erniedrigt und schnappte wütend zurück, aber die, nun wirklich eisige Stimme seiner Mutter unterbrach ihn, „Nein. Es ist eure Schuld. Ihr seid beide dafür verantwortlich. Ich habe euch aufgeklärt, oder?“  
„Ja, Mama.“, beide Zwillinge antworteten im Chor, aber Ellen sprach einfach weiter, „Ihr wusstet, wie man verhütet ...“ „Aber ...“, versuchte Anders einen weiteren Einwand vorzubringen, aber Ellens kalte Stimme brachte ihn zum Schweigen und ihr ungewohnt eisiger Blick ließ ihn schaudernd, „Ihr wusstet, wie man Kinder zeugt … Also? Hasst du sie?“  
Minutenlang herrschte tiefes Schweigen und schließlich schüttelte Ellen traurig den Kopf und erhob sich, plötzlich viel älter wirkend von der Couch, „Vielleicht sollte ich sie großziehen.“ Die Aussage, einem Urteilsspruch gleich, hing noch schwer in der Luft, als nun seine zwei Brüder ohne noch einmal zu ihm zu sehen, den Raum verließen. Ellen hingegen drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal zu ihm um und musterte ihren Jüngsten mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln, „Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Anders. Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte dich besser erzogen. Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte dich zu einem guten Mensch erzogen … Ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht.“ „Ma ...“, Anders wollte sich ihr in die Arme werfen und getröstet werden, aber die erhobene Hand seiner Mutter ließ ihn verstummen und er biss unsicher auf seiner Lippe herum, als sie erneut traurig den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein. Erst wenn du dir darüber im Klaren bist, was du willst.“  
Ob du sie willst.  
Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber dennoch war es deutlich, was sie eigentlich meinte.

Die Musik der Feier drang zwar durch das offene Fenster auch bis in den zweiten Stock, wo die alten Kinderzimmer langen, war aber dennoch nicht verlockend für den Omega. Anders stand eine ganze Weile unentschlossen im Flur, wo sich sein Zimmer und das seines Zwillings gegenüberlagen. Goldener Lichtschein, der durch den Türspalt in den dunklen Flur fiel, verriet dass Einar hinter der weiß gestrichenen Tür war, aber als Anders sich schließlich überwand und, auch wenn nur zögerlich klopfte, blieb es aber trotzdem hinter der anderen Tür weiterhin still. „Einar ...“, versuchte er es erneut, „Kann … ich reinkommen?“ Aber auch dieses Mal erhörte der Alpha ihn nicht und schließlich ließ Anders entmutigt die Hand sinken, „Ich ...“ Er räusperte sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, musste dann aber doch schweigen, als Einar plötzlich doch die Tür öffnete und ihn wie ein bleiches, übernächtigtes Gespenst mit roten Augen musterte, „Du?“ „Ich … Es tut mir leid … Einar … Ich ...“, aber Einar schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare, „Nicht jetzt, Anders. Ich … muss erst einmal ... nachdenken.“ Die Tür wurde ohne ein weiteres Wort geschlossen und Anders stand nun wieder alleine in dem halbdunklen Flur, gerade außerhalb des Lichtkreises, der unter Einars Tür hervorquoll und starrte trotzdem noch immer auf die Tür.   
Sein eigenes Zimmer, das er aber trotz der Zurückweisung nur zögerlich betrat, schien ihm, nun wo er es inzwischen gewohnt war, in Einars Zimmer, Bett und auch Armen zu schlafen und von seinem Alpha geliebt und beschützt zu werden, wenig einladend. Vorsichtig zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich, ohne Licht zu machen, schwerfällig auf das schmale Bett sinken. „Was ich will?“, Anders lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett und streichelte behutsam über seinen Bauch, wo die immer aktiver werdenden Zwillinge die Unruhe und Nervosität ihrer Mutter zu fühlen schienen und sich mit gezielten Tritten bemerkbar machten, „Für sie ist das alles so einfach … Aber, habe ich denn überhaupt eine Wahl?“   
Mit einem Stöhnen wälzte Anders sich schließlich wieder auf den Rücken, verharrte einen Moment so, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und bemühte sich dann sich in eine sitzende Position zu manövrieren. Im Dunkeln tastete er nach den Kopfkissen, stopfte sie blindlings als Stütze in seinen protestierenden Rücken und starrte dann frustriert auf die dicke Kugel, in die sich sein zuvor so flacher Bauch in den letzten Monaten verwandelt hatte und seufzte genervt, als sich der Bauch unter den unruhigen Tritten der Zwillinge bewegte, „Ich liebe euch … Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich will ...“ Mit einem sanften Lächeln, das bisher kaum jemand bei ihm gesehen hatte, strich Anders behutsam über seinen Bauch und schüttelte denn den Kopf, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht … Möchte ich, dass ihr nicht perfekt seid? Dass Clas von euch enttäuscht wäre und dass ich euch behalten darf … ? Dann würde aber Clas … sein … Zuchtprogramm mit mir starten … Mit besseren … für seine Zwecke geeigneteren Alphas, als eurem Papa …“ Wie immer, wenn Anders mit seinen Söhnen sprach, beruhigten sie sich und Anders lächelte versonnen, als das Strampeln nachließ „Oder möchte ich, dass ihr perfekt seid … Wunderbar … Dass ihr ausseht wie Einar und … dass ihr Clas genügen könnt? Dass ihr wie ich fliegen könnt? Dann wüsste ich wenigstens, dass es euch gut gehen wird … Aber auch, dass ich euch wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte … Ich liebe euch doch ...“

Die Partygäste der letzten Nacht saßen an diesem Spätsommermorgen lachend und lärmend an langen Bierbänken im Ostgarten, wo noch immer Insekten summten und Schmetterlinge durch das hohe Gras von Blume zu Blumen taumelten. „Man, wo seid ihr denn gewesen?“, Tom, der augenscheinlich im Heu geschlafen hatte, gähnte und hielt sich die Hand viel zu spät vor den Mund und stahl sich bereits beim Hinsetzen eines der Brötchen aus dem Korb, in das er herzhaft biss, während er gleichzeitig einen Heuhalm von seinem Shirt zupfte und fragend zu Fanni und Einar, die ungewöhnlich weit auseinander saßen, „Faff ift? Haft Fanni mif einem Anferen fefanzt?“


	44. Only a call away

Als ihm niemand antwortete, kniff Tom die Augen zusammen und musterte Anders; der vor sich auf den Tisch gestarrt hatte, „Was ist denn los?“ „Nichts.“, der schwangere Omega stemmte sich so schnell es ging von der Bank hoch und hatte sichtlich Mühe die Tränen zu unterdrücken, als er nun so schnell der Babybauch es noch zuließ, davon watschelte.  
„Was ist? Willst du ihm nicht folgen?“, Tom sah fragend zwischen Anders, der gerade um die Scheunenecke gebogen und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und Einar, der die Lippen fest aufeinander pressten und seinerseits hilflos zu seiner Mutter, die ebenso wenig besorgt wirkte, sah bevor er dann kurzerhand den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein ...“ „Einar ...“, aber die Miene des Alphas war nun mehr nur noch eine starre Maske und Tom erhob sich seufzend, „Dann gehe ich ihm halt nach … FANNI! WARTE AUF MICH! FANNI!“

Anders hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und wollte selbst Tom nicht öffnen, so dass der Skispringer schließlich frustriert bei Ellen in der Küche landete, „Ich verstehe das nicht … Gestern waren sie doch noch glücklich ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ellen, die gerade den Geschirrspüler ausräumte, brummte nur unverbindlich und stellte den Tellerstapel genervt ab, als plötzlich irgendwo in der Küche ein Telefon klingelte. Sie lauschte einen Moment, aber es war Tom, der schließlich das Telefon zwischen den bunten Sitzkissen der Eckbank hervorzog und auf das Display sah, „Clas … Man, ihn ruft er an und mir gratuliert er nicht mal zum Geburtstag!“ Bråthen?“, mit wenigen Schritten stand die Alpha nun aber neben dem Athleten und hatte ihm rasch das noch immer klingelnde Handy aus der Hand genommen.  
Sie verließ, um in Ruhe telefonieren zu können die Küche und schloss auch noch sorgfältig die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich, bevor sie den Anruf schließlich endlich annahm , „Fannemel?“ „Na endlich.“, die Stimme des Sportchefs klang selbst durch den Lautsprecher genervt, „Warum hat das solange gedauert? Kamst du nicht mehr hoch? Oder passt du nun schon nicht mehr durch die Türen?“ „Clas ...“, für einen kurzen Augenblick war die Alpha von dem Tonfall, den Clas an den Tag legte, schockiert, aber schließlich räusperte sie sich, „Ich bin Ellen, Anders‘ Mutter.“  
„Ah, die Alpha.“, Clas lachte, „Ich glaube, es wird auch mal Zeit, dass wir miteinander reden.“ „Das denke ich auch … Alex ...“, aber der Alpha ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern sprach einfach weiter, als hätte Ellen gar nichts gesagt, „So geht es mit dem Omega nicht mehr weiter. Wie hast du den bitte erzogen? Ich hatte wirklich große Hoffnungen in ihn, auch wenn ich mir einen anderen Vater gewünscht hätte … Mal ehrlich, einen abgetretenen Biathleten? Ich habe ihm, für den nächsten Wurf aber schon einen passenden Alpha herausgesucht. Mit hervorragenden Genen ...“  
Blass geworden, aber weiterhin stumm zuhörend, sank Ellen auf das breite Ehebett und schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Clas schien aber auch gar keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern fuhr im gleichen, kühlen Tonfall in seinem Monolog fort, „ … Ich erwarte nicht viel von den Baby-Zwillingen … Wenn sie unbrauchbar sind, finden wir schon einen Weg sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen, der Kleine glaubt ja alles … Blond fickt eben nur gut ...Wahrscheinlich wäre das sogar besser, sie einfach aus dem Weg zu räumen … Sie sind ja nur eine unnötige Ablenkung und um so schneller ist er wieder läufig … Vielleicht mache ich es sogar selber … Ich dachte daran, ihn im Frühjahr wieder zu schwängern? So im März? Dann hat er wieder genug Zeit und im Sommer brauchen wir ihn eh nicht …“  
Ellen schluckte und beendete einfach das Telefonat, bevor ihr das Telefon aus den Fingern rutschte. Für einige Momente, die ihr wie ewig lange Stunden vorkamen, saß sie, das Gesicht in den Händen geborgen und gegen die plötzliche Übelkeit, die Clas‘ Worte in ihr geweckt hatte ankämpfend, auf dem Bett und versuchte das eben gehörte zu begreifen. Aber plötzlich straffte sie ihre Gestalt, griff nach dem Handy und eilte die Treppe hoch.  
„Anders!“, sie rüttelte an der Tür zum ehemaligen Kinderzimmer ihres Jüngsten, aber dieser reagierte auch jetzt ebenso wenig, wie auf das hektische Klopfen einige Minuten zuvor „Anders, bitte mach auf!“ „Verschwinde ...“, Anders‘ Stimme war leise und klang gedämpft, wahrscheinlich presste der verzweifelte Omega sein Gesicht in das Kissen, „Geh weg ...“ „Anders …“, sie hielt im Rütteln inne und lehnte die Stirn gegen die Tür, „Clas hat angerufen ...“  
Das scharfe Einatmen hörte sie überdeutlich, ebenso die schweren Schritte, als der schwangere Omega langsam zur Tür kam. Der Schlüssel drehte sich mit einem Klicken im Schloss und die Tür schwang lautlos auf, enthüllte die blasse, übermüdete Gestalt des Omegas, der sich schützend den Bauch hielt und seine Mutter mit großen, müden Augen ansah, „Was … was wollte er?“ Ellen lächelte etwas verkrampft und drängte sich behutsam an ihrem Sohn vorbei und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dennoch blieb sie, um ihrem Sohn den einzig möglichen Fluchtweg zu versperren, vor der Tür, die mit einem alten Poster der Mannschaft geschmückt war, stehen, während Anders fast schon ängstlich vor ihr zurückwich.  
Einen Moment musterte sie ihn, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Anders … Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ „Was … gesagt?“, Anders‘ ganze Haltung schien zwischen hastiger Flucht, Panik und auch Kampfbereitschaft zu schwanken und er ließ sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen, „Dass er anrufen wollte … Das wusste ich nicht … Entschuldige ...“ „Anders.“, wieder zuckte er zusammen, als sie seinen Namen nannte, machte aber trotzdem keine Anstalten fliehen zu wollen, als Ellen nun den Weg freigab und sich, nach einem letzten, wachsamen Blick zu ihren Sohn, auf das unordentliche Bett setzte. Allerdings reagierte der Omega auch nicht, als seine Mutter auffordernd neben sich auf die Decke klopfte, sondern schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch, als ob er die Zwillinge nun auch vor ihr schützen wollte.  
„Anders, setz dich. Wir … Wir werden nun reden.“, auch ohne die Pheromone beugte Anders sich widerwillig der mütterlichen Autorität und nahm, so weit, wie nur möglich von ihr entfernt auf dem Bett platz und starrte auf seinen Bauch, „Worüber?“ „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, was Clas … plant?“, Anders schien von der Gesprächseröffnung überrascht zu sein, hob er doch zumindest den Kopf und lachte etwas verzerrt, „Dass ich im Februar wieder springen soll? Das ist doch kein Problem … Immerhin kommen die Zwillinge Weihnachten auf die Welt … Da habe ich ja noch zwei Monate Zeit … Kein Grund zur Sor ...“ „Das meinte ich nicht.“, Ellen rückte näher zu ihrem verkrampften Sohn und griff nach dessen Hand, „Die Liste der Alphas … Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass er mit dir ...“ „Züchten will!“, nun war es an Ellen erschrocken zurückzuzucken, als ihr Sohn plötzlich schnappte und sie mit wild funkelnden Augen ansah, „Sag es doch einfach! Ich bin ja nur ein scheiß Omega! Ich bin ja nur dazu da, um die Beine … breit zu machen und Kinder zu bekommen! Und Clas … Clas … Er ...“ Anders‘ Stimme brach, aber die Alpha vollendete den Satz leise, „Er will Ellis und Ola umbringen.“  
Anders‘ Augen waren groß und fragend, als er seine Mutter nun entsetzt ansah, dann aber beschämt den Blick abwandte, „Das … Das hast du falsch verstanden … Er hat schon den nächsten Alpha ausgesucht … Wenn … Sie nicht brauchbar sind ...“ Seine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch, als stumme Fortführung des Satzes, aber dennoch schluchzte er hilflos, als seine Mutter ihn schließlich einfach in ihre Arme zog, „Ich werde das nicht zulassen … Wir werden das nicht zulassen ...“ „Wirklich?“, unsicher sah Anders zu der Alpha auf und lächelte zaghaft, als Ellen zuversichtlich nickte und ihre Hand sanft auf den runden Bauch legte, „Wir hätten dir schon früher geholfen … Wenn du mit uns geredet hättest ...“ Der Vorwurf ließ ihren Sohn prompt wieder erröten, aber Ellen tippte ihm nun nur lächelnd auf die Nase, „Du solltest etwas schlafen ...“  
„Und … Einar?“, murmelte er leise, als seine Mutter ihm bereits in eine liegende Position geholfen hatte und nun die Bettdecke über dem schwangeren Omega zurecht zog. „Wir reden nachher mit ihm.“, sie strich ihm noch einmal durch das zerzauste Haare und wollte dann leise das Zimmer verlassen, als Anders sich noch einmal aufrichtete, „Dürfen sie dann … perfekt sein? Darf ich ... sie liebhaben?“

„Oh ...“, hektisch sah Anders sich, als er eine Stunde später in die Küche kam und seine Familie um den Tisch versammelt vorfand, nach einem Fluchtweg um und wollte in die Dunkelheit der Diele zurückweichen. Aber Ellen streckte auffordernd eine Hand aus und mit einem Seufzen trat der Omega langsam zum Tisch und kam der Aufforderung seiner Mutter nach, „Setz dich.“ Seine Eltern waren die einzigen, die freundlich wirkten, die Mienen von Einar und Rasmus hingegen waren noch immer abweisend und verschlossen und Anders schien sich unter dem kalten Blick seines Alphas förmlich zu krümmen. „Wir müssen etwas besprechen.“, alle sahen zu Ellen, die sich im Laufe der letzten Stunde wieder etwas gefasst hatte und nun relativ ruhig von dem Gespräch mit dem Sportchef berichten konnte. Einige Dinge, wie das Schicksal der ‚unnützen‘ Zwillinge, ließ sie, wie Anders auffiel und wofür er ihr, als er sah, wie sich die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Brüder von Fassungslosigkeit zu purem Entsetzen wandelten, dankbar war, aus. Irgendwann, als Ellen von den konkreten Zuchtplänen berichtete, erhob Einar sich und legte, obgleich er ja schon von den Plänen erfahren gehabt hatte, beschützend, aber auch besitzergreifend die Arme um seinen Omega und knurrte, „Ich werde ihn umbringen ...“


	45. Sex is the best cure

Sex is the best cure

Ein kleiner Zeitsprung, nun haben wir Ende Oktober und es sind noch zwei Monate =)

Sex is the best cure  
„Alle Ergebnisse sind soweit in Ordnung.“, der Arzt fuhr mit der Sonde über den Bauch und Anders verlagerte seufzend das Gewicht und versuchte Entlastung von dem drückenden Gewicht der Zwillinge zu gewinnen, während besagte Zwillinge auf dem inzwischen für ihn erkennbaren Ultraschallbild die Daumen in den jeweiligen Mund steckten und zufrieden nuckelten, „Die beiden scheinen … wieder recht fit ...“ Einar, der Anders‘ Hand ergriffen hatte, schmunzelte, als er auf dem Bildschirm erkannte, wie einer ihrer Söhne nun trat, „Das sieht man ...“ „Wenn jeder der beiden ein Gewicht von 2000g erreicht haben, können wir sie holen.“, der Arzt wischte nun das verschmierte Gel von dem Babybauch und Anders versuchte frustriert sich hoch zu stemmen, was der dicke Bauch, dessen Kugel nun Mitte Oktober mittlerweile immer im Weg zu sein schien, inzwischen aber auch schon zu verhindern wusste. Daraufhin sackte Anders schwer atmend zurück und legte wie von selbst gleich auch wieder streichelnd die Hände auf seinen Bauch, in dem die Zwillinge protestierend über die Bemühungen strampelten, „Und, wie lange wird das noch dauern?“ „Das kommt auf dich an.“, der Arzt lächelte und rollte mit dem Bürostuhl zu seinem Schreibtisch, um die neuen Daten einzutragen, während der Alpha seinen Omega in eine sitzende Position half, „Vielleicht entschließen sie sich aber auch vorher selbst kommen zu wollen… Es wäre aber besser für sie, wenn sie noch eine Weile drinnen blieben … So ...“ Wieder rollte er mit dem Stuhl durch das Behandlungszimmer, dieses Mal zu einem hohen Metallschrank, aus dessen Schubladen er eine Spritze, einen Stauschlauch und verschiedene Kanülen in eine Nierenschale legte, bevor er dann zum sitzenden Anders sah und die Spritze vorzeigte, „Wir werden noch einmal Blut abnehmen, ob auch deine Werte wieder in Ordnung gekommen sind… Wie lange ist die Vergiftung her?“ Der Arzt griff nach einer Spritze und einem Wattebausch, worauf Anders leidend das Gesicht verzog, aber dennoch, wenn auch widerwillig seinen Arm ausstreckte, während er erstaunlich brav antwortete, „Etwa zwei Monate.“ „Dann sollte wir deutlich erkennen, ob noch akute Gefahr besteht ...“, als der Arzt nun ohne weitere Vorrede in die Vene stach, drückte Anders die Hand seines Alphas und brachte trotzdem einen leidenden Ton hervor, woraufhin Einar sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste, „Gleich vorbei.“ „So ...“, die drei Kanülen für die verschiedenen Untersuchungen waren voll und Anders wand blass den Kopf von dem Anblick des Bluts ab, bis der Arzt die Kanülen beschriftet, sie dann der Sprechstundenhilfe übergeben und sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. Er musterte die werdenden Eltern, den Omega, der noch immer auf der Liege saß und den Alpha, der neben ihm stand und seine Hand hielt, fragend über seine zusammengelegten Finger hinweg, „Morgen früh haben wir die Ergebnisse. Aber … Wie geht es dir überhaupt?“  
Die Zwillinge wechselten einen knappen Blick miteinander und Einar stieß Anders, als dieser keine Anstalten zu antworten machte, sanft in die Seite, „Anders?“ „Hn.“, der Omega zupfte an seiner Unterlippe und seufzte, „Gut …“ „Besser ...“, verbesserte er sich nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick auf seinen Alpha und lächelte etwas, „Unsere Familie unterstützt uns.“ „Wir passen nun alle auf ihn auf.“, Einar grinste und Anders verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Stimme klang dennoch zufrieden und der Blick, dem er seinem Alpha zuwarf, war liebevoll, „Sie sind wie Wachhunde … Immer da … Und passen auf. Ein Wunder, dass ich noch alleine auf Toilette darf ...“

„Und?“, Rasmus, der wie auch bei den letzten Besuchen darauf bestanden hatte seine Brüder zu begleiten, der aber auf den Wunsch von Anders im Wagen hatte warten müssen, kam ihm entgegen und half Anders vorsichtig über den nassen und mit Pfützen bedeckten Gehweg zum Wagen, „Alles in Ordnung mit ihm?“ Der Jüngeren nickte müde, hievte sich mit Einars Hilfe auf den Beifahrersitz und rutschte dann dort etwas hilflos herum, um eine wenigstens einigermaßen bequeme Position zu finden, während der straff gespannte Gurt, den Einar zuvor hatte einrasten lassen, schmerzhaft in den Bauch einschnitt und Anders aufkeuchen ließ. „Anders?“, Einar, der gerade die Tür zum Rücksitz geöffnet hatte, sah besorgt zu ihm und kniete sich neben seinen Bruder auf den Gehsteig, „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Sollen wir noch mal zum Arzt gehen?“ „Nein ...“, Anders rutschte tiefer in den Sitz hinunter und atmete erleichtert auf, als der daraufhin hoch rutschende Gurt ihm etwas Freiheit gewährte und nicht mehr in den Babybauch einschnitt, „Der Gurt ist einfach zu eng ...“

„Und?“, kaum war der Wagen auf den elterlichen Hof gefahren, stürzte Ellen aus der Haustür, spannte den großen Regenschirm mit dem verwaschenen Snoopy, der Anders trocken zur Haustür ringen sollte, auf und öffnete die Wagentür, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Pssst.“, Einar beugte sich am Beifahrersitz vorbei nach vorne und legte einen Finger mahnend auf die Lippen, „Anders ist eingeschlafen.“ „Er hat die letzte Nacht wieder nicht gut geschlafen?“, die Mutter betrachtete besorgt das etwas pausbäckig wirkende Gesicht des schwangeren Omegas, das im Schlaf aber merklich entspannt wirkte und sah kaum, wie Einar nickte, „Clas hat mehrfach angerufen …“ „Clas?!“, wieder wurde Ellens Stimme lauter und Anders brummte unwillig im Schlaf. Sein Alpha hob aber abwehrend die Hände, „Nicht so laut … Keine Sorge, er ist nicht ran gegangen … Aber, er hatte wieder die ganze Nacht Alpträume.“ „Gut, dann lassen wir ihn schlafen.“, der mütterliche Blick wanderte noch einmal über den Omega und kam denn auf Einar zur Ruhe, „Dann trag deinen Omega mal über die Schwelle.“

Irgendwie war es Einar wirklich gelungen Anders vom Autositz auf seinen Arm zu bugsieren und trug ihn nun, geschützt vom Regenschirm, den Ellen über ihre Söhne hielt, ins Haus.   
„Anders ...“, kaum dass Ellen wieder in die Küche verschwunden und Rasmus die Treppe hochgepoltert und sich dann mit dem Schlagen einer Tür in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, stellte Einar seinen Zwilling, der daraufhin errötete, wieder auf seine Beine, „Ich weiß genau, dass du wach bist.“ „Bist du mir böse?“, in den grauen Augen schimmerte Unsicherheit, aber Einar grinste nur, „Ich glaube, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich dich nicht die Treppe hoch trage...“ Noch immer eng umschlungen standen die Zwillinge nun am Fuß der Treppe und Einar war sich deutlich des mittlerweile so vertraut wirkenden Bauches, der sich fordernd gegen ihn presste, und der lockenden Pheromone des Omegas bewusst, als er den Jüngeren nun hungrig küsste. Atemlos wurde der Kuss schließlich gelöst und Einar lächelte etwas traurig, als er nun beinahe bedauernd über den Bauch strich, „Am liebsten würde ich dich hier und jetzt...“ „Und warum...warum... tust du es nicht?“, die grauen Augen, die noch immer etwas unsicher zu ihm aufsahen, funkelten vor mühsam unterdrücktem Verlangen und Einar küsste ihn wieder, während er erst zur Küche, wo Ellen leise summend arbeitete, sah, bevor er Anders sanft in Richtung Wohnzimmer lenkte.  
Im Türrahmen blieb er dann aber stehen, umfasste sanft die Hüften des Jüngeren und drängte sich fordernd gegen ihn, woraufhin Anders sich etwas erschrocken vorbeugte und seine Finger sich nach Halt suchend, seitlich um den Türrahmen schlossen. „Bleib so...“, Einar lehnte sich gegen den Rücken seines Zwillings, spürte die Wärme des Körpers gegen sich und löste nur widerwillig seine Finger, die auf den runden Kugelbauch, der sich in dieser fremden Position größer anfühlte, als sonst, gewandert waren, um hastig seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Nachlässig und bald schon vergessen, fiel das Kleidungsstück zu Boden und die kräftigen Finger strichen dann gleich wieder voller Verlangen und Neugier über den Bauch. Sie zeichneten kleine Kreise und andere fantasievolle Motive auf die sich ihm entgegen wölbende Rundung und Einar hauchte seinem vor Verlangen und Erregung zitternden Bruder, der bei jeder dieser Berührungen immer lauter seufzte, einen beruhigenden Kuss in den Nacken. Schließlich legten sich die Finger des Älteren um den Saum des weißen Bandshirts, zogen es quälend langsam nach oben und entblößten den begehrlichen Bauch, dessen Rundung unter Einars forschenden Berührungen leicht erzitterte. Eine Hand liebkoste weiter die stramme, gespannte Haut, während die Andere sich um den genähte Einfassung der Shorts, deren Bund unterhalb des Babybauches eng anlag, schloss und das störende Stück Stoff schließlich auch hinunterzog.  
Fest und besitzergreifend lagen die Hände auf dem Bauch und Anders stöhnte ob des ungewohnten Drucks und des erregenden Gefühls, wie sich die Spitze Erregung seines Bruders gegen seine Backen presste und die Eichel schließlich am Spalt rieb und sich vorwärts drängte, wohlig auf. Seine Finger umfassten das weiße Holz des Türrahmens fester, als Einar sich nun behutsam langsam in ihn schob. Bedächtig begann er sich gegen ihn zu bewegen, schob sich tiefer in den schmaleren Körper und verharrte dann beinahe ängstlich und auf eine Reaktion wartend.   
Provokant langsam lehnte Anders sich vor, beugte den Rücken so weit durch, wie es noch möglich war und testete auf diesem Weg die neuen Positionen, in die Einar sie gebracht hatte. Das heiße Keuchen in seinem Ohr und das angenehme Gefühl seines Bruders, der ihm so nahe war und seinen vorsichtigen, austestenden Bewegungen selbstlos folgte, ließen ihm die Knie weich werden. Aber die starken Arme seines Bruders, die nun, die weiteren Bewegungen führend, wieder auf seinen Hüften ruhten, hielten ihn weiter aufrecht, als Einar begann sich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Stoß für Stoß folgte Anders dem stummen Bewegungsdiktat seines Zwillingsbruders, lauschte fasziniert auf den schweren Atem an seinem Ohr und schloss schließlich, als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und Einar zwischen zwei immer pressierten Stößen seinen Namen wisperte, von Lust überwältigt die Augen.  
„Wow.“, die sich so ähnlichen Zwillingsköpfe, die Haare verklebt und die Augen lustvoll verschleiert, ruckten erschrocken herum und musterten Tom, der mit gezücktem Handy, an der Haustür lehnte, verständnislos, „Da verzeih ich euch sogar, dass ihr mir nichts zum Geburtstag geschenkt habt ...Könnten wir das nachher fortsetzen? Oder noch mal anfangen? Oben?“


	46. Afraid of the dark

Afraid of the dark  
Ina brummte leise, als das Handy auf meinem Nachttisch diskret piepste und murmelte leise, „Alex ... Tele ... fon...“ Vorsichtig zog ich meinen Arm unter meiner Freundin hervor, tastete blindlings nach dem Handy und wischte über das Display, um den frühmorgendlichen Anruf anzunehmen, „Ja?“ „Na na, Alexander ...“, beim Klang von Clas‘ Stimme war ich sofort wach und setzte mich, mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Ina, die sich aber bereits wieder umgedreht hatte und zu schlafen schien, auf und flüsterte, das Telefon mit der Hand abschirmend, „Was willst du?“ „Warum so unfreundlich? Freust du dich etwa nicht, wenn ein alter Freund anruft? Woran liegt es? Ah, wahrscheinlich liegt deine graue Maus etwa neben dir? Hast du sie wenigstens befriedigt?“, Clas lachte rau und ich stand nach einem letzten, hastigen Blick auf Ina auf und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer, „Was geht es dich an?“ „Aber, aber … Alexander … So aufmüpfig? Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir, wenn du deinen Hintern hinhältst … Ich hoffe, du vergisst unseren ‚Termin‘ am Freitag nicht?“, ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie Clas süffisant lächelte und ich fuhr mir durch die Haare, während ich unruhig durch unser dunkles Wohnzimmer lief, „Clas, bitte … Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Es ist drei Uhr morgens … und ich bin müde ...“ „Wie du willst. Genug mit dem Geplänkel. Wo ist er?“, der Tonfall hatte sich geändert, nun war er geschäftsmäßig und kalt und ich zögerte mit einer Antwort, sondern blieb am Fenster stehen und starrte auf die erleuchtete Stadt, die sich vor meinem Fenster bis zum Horizont zu erstrecken schien, bevor ich antwortete, „Wer?“ „Mach dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, Alexander.“, selbst durch das Telefon konnte ich das Mahlen der Zähne des Anderen hören und auch spüren, dass seine Geduld beinahe aufgebraucht schien, „Wo ist dein kleiner tragender Lieblingsomega? Unter welchem Stein hat er sich verkrochen?“ „Fanni?“, ich zuckte mit den Schultern und zog die Vorhänge zu, bevor ich mich mit einem müden Ächzen auf die Couch sinken ließ, „Keine Ahnung … Warte, ich glaube, er ist bei seinen Eltern .. Ja, genau. Bei seinen Eltern … Tom sagte so was … Sie haben Hildes Geburtstag dort gefeiert … Fanni sollte sich erholen ...“ „Mein Büro. In einer halben Stunde.“, sein Tonfall ließ nun keine Widerrede mehr, aber ich versuchte es dennoch und seufzte, „Clas … Es ist mitten in der Nacht … Hat das denn nicht bis morgen Zeit?“ Aber der Alpha hatte schon aufgelegt und ich wusste, es wäre nun an der Zeit sich wieder einmal seinem Willen zu fügen.

Alle Gänge des sonst so vertraute Komplexes lagen im Dunkel und erstreckten sich wie ein unheimliches Labyrinth vor mir. Es war so ungewohnt still, beinahe wie in einer Gruft, dass es mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ich mich förmlich zu jedem Schritt tiefer in die Finsternis hinein zwingen musste. Endlich stand ich vor der vertrauten Bürotür, aber dieses Mal empfing mich keine Sekretärin, die zur opaken Glastür nickte und mir sagte, dass Clas mich bereits erwarten würde, im Vorzimmer zum Büro des Sportchefs. Stattdessen lag auch der Vorraum im Dunkeln und einzig hinter der Glastür konnte ich den Schimmer von Clas‘ Schreibtischlampe erkennen, einen goldenen Schein, der beinahe ungefährlich und sogar lockend auf mich wirkte.  
Aber, als ich nach einem letzten Zögern die Glastür aufschob, erkannte ich, wie sehr so ein lockender Lichtschein täuschen konnte. Clas saß hinter der schweren Trutzburg seines Schreibtisches, die Lampe beleuchtete seine nachdenklich aneinandergelegten Finger und auch teilweise das kantiges Gesicht und zauberte so tiefe Schatten auf seine Züge, als er mich von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, bevor er wortlos auf den unbequemen Sessel vor dem Tisch deutete. Es waren nur 13 Schritte von der Tür bis vor den Schreibtisch, aber wie schon so oft kam ich mir wie ein Büßer auf dem Weg zur Beichte oder vielleicht auf dem Weg meine Seele an den Teufel zu verlieren, vor, als ich nun den Kopf senkte, um seinem kühlen, sondierenden Blick nicht mehr begegnen zu müssen, als ich nach dem letzten Schritt vor ihm stand, „Clas.“  
„Alexander, was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass der kleine Fannemel dein Problem ist. Aber, du hast nicht hören wollten und wolltest ihn in deinem Team haben. Und dann … Du hast … Wie viele Jahre lang … nicht bemerkt, dass du dir einen kleinen Omega ins Team geholt hättest? Aber, das war noch nicht genug! Du hast denn auch zugelassen, dass sein Zwillingsbruder ihn schwängert … Ein ehemaliger Biathlet! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was das für eine Verschwendung ist? Wir hätten ihn mit den besten Sportlern paaren können … Unsere eigene Zucht … Rekorde … Erfolge … Medaillen … All das hätten wir erreichen können! Aber nein, du lässt zu, dass dein Omega, für den du verantwortlich bist, von seinem Zwilling gefickt wird!“, ich wollte widersprechen oder zumindest zu versuchen mich zu irgendwie rechtfertigen, war es doch nicht meine Schuld und das Sexualleben meiner Athleten hatte niemals in meiner Obhut gelegen oder mich interessiert. Das wollte ich Clas sagen, ihm erklären, „Clas, du bist doch selber Vater. Hege ...“ „Hege?“, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln und er lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem thronartigen Ledersessel zurück, „Ich wollte immer Perfektion … Glaubst du wirklich, eine Beta wie Hege könnte mir das liefern?“ Mein verwirrter Blick musste ihm aufgefallen sein, denn er beugte sich nun vor, was mich wiederum zurückweichen ließ, und drehte eines der gerahmten Bilder, deren Rückseiten ich all diese Jahre schon bei jedem Besuch gesehen hatte, um, „Silje und Sindre … Sie will Schauspielerin werden ...“ Sein Tonfall verriet, wie wenig er von den Plänen seiner Tochter hielt, „Und Sindre … Mein … Sohn. Bodybuilder … Heges Gene eigenen sich nicht.“ Clas kräftige Finger strichen beinahe sanft über einen anderen Rahmen, den er dann auch langsam umdrehte und mir so ein Photo seiner beiden jüngeren Kinder offenbarte, „Selma und Sirius … Beide zeigen gute Ansätze … Aber, das ist ja auch kein Wunder, sie sind reinrassig … Keine Verschmutzung durch eine Beta.“ Atemlos hielt ich die Luft an, aber Clas schien mein Entsetzen gar nicht zu bemerken. Er lächelte gefährlich, „Ich war sehr überrascht, als ich ihn traf. Ein wirklich ansehnlicher Omega … Aber, das hätte mich auch nicht wundern sollen, Lars ist ja auch sehr ansehnlich … Schade, dass er sich für die Blocker entschieden hat, die Zuchtergebnisse hätten mich durchaus interessiert und ich hätte Hand angelegt … Persönlich, versteht sich.“ Ich schluckte schwer, ließ Clas aber weiter reden, „Aber glücklicherweise, ist auch Lars ein Zwilling. Und Anders ist … sehr willig. Leider ...“ Das Photo von Selma und Sirius wurde nun wieder umgedreht, „ … Leider hat er aber überhaupt kein Muttergefühl … Vielleicht wird es beim dritten Kind ja nun besser ... Zum Glück gibt es ja Hege, sie zieht die Kleinen auf … Es hat nur etwas … eindringliche Überzeugung gebraucht … Du kennst Betas … So zerbrechlich ...“  
Vor lauter Entsetzen hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und versuchte irgendwie zu begreifen, was genau mir gerade offenbar worden war, aber der laute Knall, als seine Hand auf die Glasplatte hinuntersauste und der in dem leeren, stillen Gebäude nachzuhallen schien, ließ mich dann erschrocken verstummen, während er einfach, dieses Mal mit noch kälterer Stimme, weitersprach, „Fannemel, Alexander. All dies ist alleine deine Schuld. Und, du wirst den Schlamassel, den du angerichtet hast, wieder gut machen. Du ganz alleine. Haben wir uns verstanden, Alexander?“ „Ich ...“, wieder versuchte ich seine Aussage zu widerlegen, aber auch dieses Mal ließ er mich nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern wiederholte sich noch eindringlicher, „Habe. Ich. Mich. Klar. Ausgedrückt. Stöckl?“ „Ja. Clas.“, sein Blick bedeutete, dass ich nun entlassen sei, aber sein Lächeln bannte mich dennoch in dem Sessel und ich konnte nicht reagieren, als Clas um den Schreibtisch herum- und dann langsam und mit einem siegessicheren, beinahe schon liebevollen Lächeln vor mich trat und meine Wange, wie die eines Kindes tätschelte, „Braver Junge. Hopp … Der Weg nach Hornindal ist weit… Und am besten brichst du gleich auf ...“


	47. Last but not least

Last but not least

Nach langer Zeit geht auch diese Geschichte einmal zu Ende.  
Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß damit und kann kaum glauben, dass das Worddokument schon fast 300 Seiten lang geworden ist. Nun fehlt aber nicht mehr viel, zum Glück!

Last but not least  
Zum ersten Mal widersetzte sich mich öffentlich und fuhr nicht nach Hornindal. Nicht, weil mich die Fahrzeit gestört hätte oder weil ich keine Lust gehabt hätte, sondern nur, weil ich wusste, dass es Anders dort, im Kreise seiner Familie gut ging. Auch, wenn Hornindal in Norwegen lag, so war Anders dort in Sicherheit, umsorgt, beschützt und geliebt von seiner Familie.  
Es war klar, dass ich für die Nichtbeachtung des Befehls bestraft werden würde, aber ich trug die Verantwortung für meinen Athleten und auch für seine Kinder. Nein, ich fuhr nicht nach Hornindal, sondern führte das Training weiter, die Wintersaison war nahe und ich wollte nicht erlauben, dass der schwangere Omega das Team noch mehr durcheinanderbringen würde, als er es eh schon getan hatte.

Müde starrte Anders, den schmerzenden Rücken von zahlreichen Kissen gestützt auf die dicke Kugel, in die sich sein zuvor so flacher Bauch in den letzten Monaten verwandelt hatte und seufzte genervt, als der Bauch unter den unruhigen Tritten der Zwillingen, welche die Schlaflosigkeit ihrer Mutter scheinbar teilten, erbebte. Schon seit Stunden wälzte er sich, nur unterbrochen von unregelmäßigen Besuchen auf der Toilette, wann immer einer der Zwillinge die Blase traf, hin und her und versuchte eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden und die, trotz der beruhigenden Worte seiner Familie, noch immer existente Angst vor der Zukunft zu verdrängen. Aber selbst von Kissen gestützt oder auf der Seite, hatte er in dieser Nikolausnacht nicht zur Ruhe kommen können und schließlich kapitulierte er. Langsam rollte er sich wieder schwerfällig auf die Seite und schaffte es nach einigen Versuchen auch sich aus dem Bett zu hieven.  
„Einar?“, Anders öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum zweiten, in nächtlicher Dunkelheit liegenden Schlafzimmer, das in den letzten Wochen mit Hilfe von Freunden und Familie in ein Kinderzimmer verwandelt worden war und in dem sein Zwilling auf einer Matratze schlief, „Bist du wach?“ Eigentlich war, seit die Familie nun die teilweise Wahrheit über die Forderungen, die an Anders gestellt worden waren, wusste, immer jemand um ihn herum. Aber nun, wo die Wintersaison angefangen hatte und das Wetter auf dem heimatlichen Hof immer schlechter geworden war, hatte Anders es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war zusammen mit Einar und auch Tom zurück nach Lillehammer gekehrt. Und eine Woche vor dem ersten Springen, dass die Zwillinge nur im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, hatte dann auch Alex endlich ein Machtwort gesprochen und, zu Anders' geheimer Freude und Erleichterung, den selbsternannten „Fanniversteher“ Tom zurückgepfiffen, da der schwangere Omega nun endlich Ruhe bräuchte, um die letzten Wochen vor der anstehenden Geburt Kraft zu sammeln.   
Und selbst jetzt, wo die Springen in seiner Heimatstadt stattfanden, hatte Alex darauf bestanden, dass auch Tom im Hotel schlief und bei der Mannschaft bleiben würde, so dass die Zwillinge, selbst wenn Einar nun wieder im ehemaligen Gäste- und neugestalteten Kinderzimmer schlief, damit er Anders' eh schon wenigen Schlaf nicht noch weiter störte, wenn er morgens aufstehen musste, wieder etwas mehr Zeit nur für sich haben könnten.  
„Anders?“, verschlafen tastete der ältere Zwilling, während er sich aufsetzte, nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe, deren goldener Schein nun das Zimmer erhellte und musterte den übermüdeten, hochschwangeren Omega, der sich schutzbedürftig den Bauch haltend und auf den Boden starrend, in der Tür stand, alarmiert, „Alles in Ordnung? Ist es soweit?“ „Ich...Nein...Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, Anders seufzte und eine leichte Röte legte sich auf die Wangen, „Kommst du … ins Bett?“

Unzufrieden wälzte Anders sich auf die Seite und versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu finden, gegen die keiner der Zwillinge protestierte und tastete müde nach dem Arm seines Bruders, um ihn über seinen Bauch zu legen. „Warte...“, der Ältere löste sich noch einmal und schien den Geräuschen nach, in seiner Nachttischschublade nach etwas zu suchen, „Ich glaube, das wird dir gefallen...“ „Was!“, erschrocken über die plötzliche Kühle, als sich Einars sonst so warme Hände auf den Babybauch legten, war Anders zurück gezuckt, aber sein Bruder platzierte seine überraschend kühlen Finger wieder auf dem Bauch und Anders seufzte zufrieden, als er über die gespannte Haut strich, die sich zu langsam erwärmen schien, „Massagegel...Ich weiß doch, wie empfindlich du bist...“  
Behäbig, verschlafen und voller Neugier wanderten Einars warme Finger über den straff gespannte Bauch des Omegas und er registrierte zufrieden wie Anders sich in seiner Umarmung schließlich doch endlich langsam zu entspannen schien. Geduldig folgten Einar den deutlich spürbaren Kindesbewegungen über den Bauch und strich schließlich auch hinab über die schmale dunkle Linie, die sich, wie er wusste, von Anders' Bauchnabel bis zu seinem Schambein hinzog, wo sie dann aber von den engen Shorts verdeckt wurde. Anders seufzte zufrieden und drängte sich weiter gegen seinen, hinter ihm liegenden Bruder, dessen ölige Finger nun wieder in sanft kreisenden Bewegungen über den Kugelbauch wanderten, „Eiiinaaar...“ Schmunzelnd hielten die nun erwärmten Hände mitten auf dem Bauch inne und Einars weiche Lippen streiften kurz die Ohrmuschel seines Zwillings, „Kann es sein...dass dich das anmacht?“ Stur schüttelte Anders den Kopf, aber Einar löste nur eine Hand vom runden Dom des Bauches und strich stattdessen dann über den Schritt der engen Shorts, woraufhin sein kleiner Bruder mit einem kehligen Aufstöhnen den Rücken durchbog, „Eiiinaaar....“  
„Mmmmh...Dann soll ich also nicht weitermachen?“, sanft übte er leichten Druck auf den Bauch aus, woraufhin ein klägliches Fiepen und ein erneutes, vertrautes, willig geschnurrtes „Eiiinaaar...“, die einzige Antwort war. Einar, der sogleich seine Nase entschuldigend in Anders' Nacken vergrub und die blasse Haut dort mit seinen Lippen erkundete, massierte mit einer Hand den festen Babybauch, während die andere Hand nun die Shorts hinunter schob und sich um das bereits halb erigierte Glied legte. „Eiiinaaar...“, unbändig und mit einer unvertrauter Wild- und Dringlichkeit, stieß Anders den Namen seines Zwillings in die schützende Dunkelheit, drängte sich fordernd gegen die sich langsam bewegende Hand und öffnete seinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, als er die Erregung des Bruders gegen seinen Hintern reiben und schließlich langsam tiefer in den Spalt zwischen den Backen gleiten fühlte.

Erschöpft,verschwitzt und auch noch immer ineinander verschlungen und in den dicken Winterdecken verheddert, lagen die Zwillinge still in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers und in der angenehmen Wärme des Bettes, nebeneinander. Träge zeichneten Einars Finger wieder und wieder verschlungene Muster auf den runden Babybauch und Anders kicherte verschlafen, als er verspielt nach Einars Hand griff und ihre Finger miteinander verflocht, „Was machst du da?“ „Ich schreibe...“, Einars Lippen wanderten über den blassen Hals, schmeckten Schweiß und all die anderen vertrauten Geschmäcker, die seinen jüngeren Bruder ausmachen, während Anders sich bei jedem der verzierten, ungelenken Buchstaben, der auf die weiße Leinwand seiner Haut geschrieben wurde, wohlig räkelte. Mit jedem Atemzug, wisperte Einar einen der kostbaren Buchstaben gegen den Hals seines jüngeren Bruders, bis der nach langer, gemeinsamer Suche endlich erwählte Namen ihrer gemeinsamen Kinder vollständig waren und schwer in der Dunkelheit zwischen ihnen zu hängen schienen, „E...l...l...i...s...O...l...a...“

Draußen schneite es in dicken, weißen Flocken, die vom kalten Wind getrieben wehten, aber drinnen, in der gemütlichen Küche war es angenehm warm und es duftete verführerisch nach Frühstück, „Anders! Komm endlich! Wir müssten schon längst los sein! Die Anderen warten schon!“, Ellen sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr, als sie das nun angetrocknete, zuvor mit Liebe geschmierte Nutellabrötchen auf den Platz ihres vermissten jüngsten Sohnes betrachtete. Die anderen Familienmitglieder, extra früh am Morgen für das Springen in der neuen Heimat ihres Jüngsten angereist, hatten sich bereits warm angezogen und drängten sich um den kleinen Tisch. Aber sie alle schwiegen zum mütterlichen Ausbruch und behielten die Köpfe auf ihre eigenen Teller gesenkt. Einzig Einar, getrieben von den Instinkten, sah immer wieder besorgt zur Treppe, „Soll ich vielleicht nach ihm sehen? Er hat gestern Nacht schon wieder ziemlich schlecht geschlafen...“   
„Bin doch schon da...“, die Nikolausmütze, von der auch alle Anderen jeweils ein Exemplar trugen, hing schief auf den blonden Haaren und aus der offenen Teamjacke, einem Geschenk von Alex, lugte deutlich sichtbar der Bauch hervor, als Anders schließlich langsam die Treppe hinunterkam, unten atemlos stehen blieb und dann versuchte den auseinanderklaffenden Reißverschluss irgendwie zu schließen, „Können wir denn?“

„FANNI!“, Tom drängte sich rücksichtslos durch die Menge der Menschen und stand schließlich außer Atem vor der kleinen Familiengruppe, deren Mitglieder sich, trotz der fehlenden genetischen Steuerung, alle samt um das momentan verletzlichste Familienmitglied geschart hatten. Tom schnappte nach Luft, bevor er schließlich wieder strahlend den Kopf hob, „Ich dachte schon, ihr würdest gar nicht mehr kommen! Alex wartet schon!“ „Unsere kleine Diva kam alleine nicht aus dem Auto.“, Rasmus grinste und trat beiseite, so dass Anders, dessen Wangen sich rötlich verfärbten, inmitten der Familie sichtbar wurde, „Ich kann nichts dafür!“ Einar trat an die Seite seines unleidigen Bruders und schlang einen Arm um den Jüngeren, bevor er ihn auf die Schläfe küsste, „Und er hat schlecht geschlafen.“ Anders brummte ungnädig und lehnte sich gegen seinen Bruder, dessen behandschuhte Hand sanft über den Bauch strich. „Peanut ist wirklich groß geworden ...“, Tom grinste, „Du siehst aus, als würdest du bald platzen ...“

Es war seltsam ein Springen aus dem warmen VIP-Zelt, von einem bequemen Sessel aus, beobachten zu können und nicht draußen in der Kälte, im Wind und im Schneegestöber stehen zu müssen. Anders brummte dennoch verstimmt, während er unglücklich in dem weichen Sessel hin und her rutschte und immer wieder den prallen Bauch massierte. Ellen, die ihm, da Einar von Tom verschleppt worden war und Rasmus auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen war, sah verwundert auf, als Anders hastig am Reißverschluss der Jacke zog und zerrte und schließlich sogar gequält aufstöhnte, bevor die Teamjacke endlich auseinanderklaffte und dem Babybauch die ersehnte Freiheit gewährte. Aber auf ihren fragenden Blick, zwang ihr Sohn sich zu einem Lächeln und strich sich über den Bauch, „Ellis tritt...“ Ellen setzte sich nun lächelnd zu ihm auf die Lehne, legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf den dicken, roten Pullover, der sich straff über dem Bauch spannte und strich beruhigend darüber und küsste ihren Sohn gleichzeitig liebevoll auf die Stirn, „Willst du lieber nach Hause und auf die Couch?“ „Nein!“, Anders schüttelte sofort den Kopf, „Aber vielleicht etwas...laufen?“ Mit Hilfe seiner Mutter schaffte Anders es denn auch aufzustehen. Die Jacke, die eh über dem Bauch gespannt und sich vorher schon nur schwerlich hatte schließen lassen, blieb nun offen, aber Ellen schlang sorgsam einen Arm um die Taille ihres Sohnes, um zu verhindern, dass dieser auf Eis oder Schnee ausrutschen würde.  
Es war ein recht langsamer Spaziergang, durch den vertrauten Bereich der Schanze und vorbei an ebenso vertrauten und bekannten Gesichter. Man grüßte, wechselte einige Worte, lächelte milde bis leicht genervt über die inzwischen altbackenen Sprüche über die Schwangerschaft und ging dann weiter. Dennoch behielt Ellen immer die Umgebung, die sie nach der dunklen Gestalt des Sportchefs absuchte, aber auch ihren Sohn, der immer wieder schwer atmend stehen blieb und eine Hand in seinen Rücken presste, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss, besorgt im Auge. Schweißtropfen glitzerten nun auf der weißen Haut und schließlich stöhnte der Omega auf und lehnte sich plötzlich schwer auf seine Mutter, „Mama...“ Alarmiert betrachtete Ellen ihren blassen Sohn, legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Babybauch und spürte, wie er sich unter ihren Fingern verhärtete, als eine neuerliche Wehe durch den schmalen Körper lief. „Wir gehen zurück zum Zelt und ich rufe einen Krankenwagen.“, ihn immer noch stützend bahnten sie sich, nun noch langsamer, da Anders bereits nach wenigen Schritten immer stehen bleiben und Atem schöpfen musste, „Rufst du...Einar...an?“

Erschöpft lag Anders in den weißen Kissen, am liebsten hätte er geschlafen, stunden- oder gar tagelang, aber der kleine Weidenkorb neben dem Bett fesselte seine und auch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Einar, der seine Hand haltend, auf der Bettkante saß. Rot, zerknautscht, wütend Arme und Beine unkoordiniert bewegend und für jeden anderen wohl vollkommen ununterscheidbar, lagen zwei winzige Babys dort. Ellis, der ältere Zwilling mit dem Daum im Mund, während sein Bruder Ola unglücklich schmatze. „Anders! Einar!“, seine Mutter war der erste Besuch der kleinen Familie. Auf Zehenspitzen kam sie vorsichtig näher und spähte so achtsam in das Bettchen, als hätte sie Angst, dass die kleinen Kinder verschwinden konnten, „Sie sind...“ „Schrumpelig.“, Anders stemmte sich langsam hoch und verzog das Gesicht, als die nur wenige Stunden alte Naht schmerzte, „Hast du die Enten mitgebracht?“   
Seine Mutter, die gerade mit einem Finger behutsam über Olas Wange gestrichen hatte, nickte und deutete auf den Korb, den sie an der Zimmertür abgestellt hatte, „Gas und And freuen sich schon ...“ Da Ellen aber vollkommen versunken in den Anblick ihrer weniger als eine Stunde alten Enkelkinder war, küsste Einar seinen Omega noch einmal auf die Wange, bevor er zu dem verwaisten Korb trat und die beiden blauen Plüschentenküken und auch Eva, die gelbe Plüschente hervorzog. „Gas für Ola ...“, er legte das hellblaue Plüschtier in den Korb und schmunzelte, als der kleine Junge an einem der Flügel zu nuckeln begann, „Und And freut sich auf Ellis ...“ Auch das etwas dunklere Plüschküken wurde nun zu dem zweiten Neugeborenen gelegt, bevor Einar sich wieder zu seinem Omega aufs Bett setzte und Anders, dem müde die Augen zufielen, küsste.  
Tom hat angerufen ... Ihr werdet also bald Besuch genug haben.“, endlich riss sich Ellen vom Anblick der Zwillinge los und begrüßte nun ihre Söhne, „Ich bin stolz auf euch ...“ „Wie...ist das Springen ausgegangen?“, Anders fehlte die Kraft um weiter aufrecht zu sitzen und so ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, „Kam Tom weiter?“ 

„DU KLOPFST!“, Alex' Stimme, als dieser wohl wieder einmal versuchte Tom zu maßregeln, machte die Überraschung, falls es denn eine hätte werden sollen, zu nichte und Anders, der gerade Ola auf dem Arm hatte und ihn mit einer winzigen Nuckelflasche und unter dem wachsamen Blick seiner eigenen Mutter, das erste Mal fütterte, während Ellis bereits auf dem Arm seines Vaters eingeschlafen war, lächelte, „Ihr könnt reinkommen.“ Betont leise wurde die Tür geöffnet, aber bevor Alex noch etwas sagen konnte, schob Tom sich an dem Trainer vorbei und trat mit offenem Mund zum Bett, „Da war echt ein Baby drin...“ „Was denn sonst?“, der Omega schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Tom das winzige Fläschchen in die Hand, da auch Ola, der nun wie ein Wunder von den Athleten angestarrt wurde, inzwischen eingeschlafen war, „Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, Ola anzustarren... Möchtet ihr vielleicht auch...Ellis sehen?“  
Verwirrt wechselten die Norweger Blicke miteinander, aber als Einar, der bislang mit dem schlafenden Zwillingsbruder auf dem Arm am Fenster gestanden hatte, sich umdrehte, verstanden sie und Tom grinste, „Hah! Ich hab meine Wette gewonnen! Rune, du putzt mein Auto!“ „TOM!“, aber Alex' Warnung kam zu spät, als beide Zwillinge ob der lauten Stimmen zu weinen anfingen und Ellen stemmte, ganz Alpha, die Arme in die Seite, „RAUS!“


End file.
